Disc Jockeys
by casket4mytears
Summary: AU, AH, spoof of the film Empire Records. A day in the life of Velvet Records as the gang battles shoplifters and threats of corporate buyouts, and torments the customers. Oh yes, and romance. Canon pairings apply; E/B focus. Meyer/Heikkinen own all
1. The Time To Hesitate Is Through

_**AN:** **Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author; they merely vacation in my brain now and again. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. This includes both the Twilight series and the film Empire Records. Quotes taken from either media franchise are done for continuity and remain attributed to their respective authors._

* * *

The storeroom was unusually dark as Edward Cullen pushed open the door, a stack of Miley Cyrus CDs clutched in his right hand, a cardboard display of the annoying progeny of Achey-Breaky Billy in his left. He was so very happy to be rid of her toothy smile, the one that had beamed obnoxiously from the table beside the checkout station he preferred to man each and every day for the last three weeks. While Velvet Records tended to cater to the more discerning music tastes of Forks and its surrounding towns, a haven for those who dreaded the usual country and pop mix of the local radio stations, Carlisle maintained that providing the Top 40 Trash was crucial, if only to lure in those with 'unrefined' musical preferences and perhaps educate them. Artists like Miley tended to blitz on the release week and fade out within a month, the regular customers moving on past to the extensive collection of vinyl and classic remasters that were more to Edward's liking.

Edward flipped the switch alongside the thick steel door, to no avail. He flicked it again, as if that would somehow elicit a response, as if a light bulb were a lazy teenager requiring a more insistent demand. Realizing that, once again, the bulb had bailed precisely at the midnight closing time, Edward cursed, tossing Miley onto the desk to his right that he could find without sight, turning around to head for the supply closet. Sometimes, he wondered if this were one of Emmett's stupid stoner tricks. He half expected to find the bulb loose once he ascended the step-ladder and unscrewed the lamp shade that resembled a Chinese lantern gone horribly awry. Swinging open the supply closet door, he nearly slammed into a porcelain-skinned brunette, her tiny hand pressing against her chest in shock.

"Jesus, Edward!"

"Bella! I thought you'd left for the night."

"Couldn't finish counting out. The bulb blew right in the middle of register tallies."

Edward smiled, the night suddenly infinitely brighter. The sight of his best friend never failed to make a bad day improve. As usual, she was dressed in her typical 'schoolgirl going corrupt' style, her long brown locks falling in slight waves to kiss the soft black sweater that barely reached her waist, where her navel piercing peeked out above a black and red plaid kilt. Bella grinned, playfully messing his hair, as she always did, and his heart skipped a beat. She would never know just how much he cared for her, how much he longed for their friendship to evolve into something more. He'd been in love with her for one year, two months and six days now – but who was counting?

_You are. And you will keep right on counting, until she moves away to college and falls in love with some Ivy League jock and leaves you all emo and blasting Nine Inch Nails._

"I noticed. I thought it was one of Emmett's pranks again," he finally replied, forcing himself back to the present.

Bella waved a light bulb in her left hand and gestured to the ladder to her right, "Shall we?"

Edward took hold of the ladder and followed Bella back to the storeroom, finding himself helpless to ignore the way her delicate hips swayed, the way the breeze lightly lifted her skirt, a tease of thigh unleashed here and there, just enough for him to feel terribly uncomfortable in his tight black jeans. Quickly, he began reciting lyrics to old gospel tracks, willing his groin to behave itself. Bella propped the storeroom door open with a chunk of brick and hit the hall lights to illuminate their workspace. Edward unfolded the ladder, locking the safeties in place, and held his hand out for the bulb.

"Up I go. Hand me the bulb, Bella."

Bella shook her head, "No, I should do it."

Edward's brow crinkled, "Um, why?"

Bella smiled, "Because that shade is fucking heavy and I'm a damn klutz. I'd much rather take it down and have you take it from me than hold it while you do the bulb."

Edward couldn't argue with that; Bella was indeed the clumsiest girl he'd ever met. On her first day at Velvet, she'd slashed her wrist with an exacto knife as she opened boxes of newly-arrived imports. He'd been the one to take her to the ER, carrying her in when she fainted at the smell of the blood. Bella had zero tolerance for blood; she pretty much ran whenever someone mentioned a paper cut.

"Alright then. But let me hold the bulb while you climb the damn ladder."

Bella smiled and passed him the spiraling energy-efficient bulb, and slowly made her way up the six steps towards the darkened shade. Edward tried to avert his gaze, tried to focus on how he'd catch her if she tumbled off the ladder, but there was no ignoring the silky red panties beneath her skirt, and he had a front row view. God, how could she _not_ realize how badly he wanted her? How could she not notice the way his gaze lingered, or how he grimaced and glared when men made passes on her at the store? Was she really so naïve?

The ladder shuddered slightly as Bella unscrewed the lantern shade from the socket, fumbling but holding onto it to pass it down to Edward. Jarred from the dirty thoughts that had begun to run wild, he traded her for the bulb, and she thanked him, unscrewing the dead one and replacing it with the replacement. With a satisfied smile, she told him to try the switch, clapping her hands like a child when the room lit up, nearly blinding Edward's weary eyes. He'd pulled a double again today, but such were the breaks when you were the manager's son.

"Let me do the shade, Bella. Just in case," Edward suggested.

"I'm perfectly capable Edward," she protested, her brown eyes flashing dark.

"Perfectly capable of dropping it and impaling my eye," he cracked back.

Bella sighed, "Fine, Mister Tough Guy. Be my guest."

Edward should have known. The moment Bella tried to descend, her foot missed a step and she began to tumble to the ground. Reflexes kicked in and the shade was quickly dropped, his hands securely latching onto Bella's hips and pulling her against him, his feet stumbling backwards a few steps to steady them as the lantern met its doom on the tiles beside them. Edward couldn't help himself: he burst into laughter, hysterical, crazy laughter of the kind he usually only emitted when smoking a joint by the sign on the roof with Jasper and Emmett. Bella soon joined in, playfully smacking his arm, failing at feigning anger at his reaction.

"Goddamn it Bella, you... are such.... a train wreck!" Edward gasped, barely able to speak.

"I'm hopeless... And you're mean! I could have been killed!" Her smile softened her words, her head thrown back as she laughed harder.

"Instead you killed the lantern. Carlisle really liked that one, too," Edward quipped, not savouring the task of sweeping up the glass around them.

"Shit! I have a Calculus test to study for, too," Bella moaned, kicking a large shard near her foot.

"I'll take care of it. I'm closing, anyway."

Bella wrapped her arms around Edward's neck, turning to face him, examining his face intently, as if searching for some mystery there. Edward swallowed hard, forcing himself to remain casual, suddenly aware of a growing awareness of Bella's proximity in his pants. If she leaned any closer, she'd feel... A big surprise.

"You always take care of me, Edward. How will I ever thank you?"

In a bold moment, Edward winked and replied, "Oh I'm sure I could think of a way..."

As Bella suddenly pressed her lips against his, pulling him closer to her as she strained onto her toes, Edward was stunned. _Wait! What...?_ But then, the throbbing in his jeans grew and he obeyed, kissing her back with everything he had, his hands drifting to her bare waist, her body shuddering at the touch. Emboldened by her lead, he ran his tongue lightly along her lips and felt them part, granting him permission as he deepened their kiss. Her hands began to wander from his neck, the left tangling in his messy copper locks, the strands twisting about her delicate fingers as she pulled slightly, the twinge of pain an aphrodisiac that sent his own hands drifting up her sides, caressing the delicate frame beneath the softness of her sweater. Her right hand connected with the bulge in his pants, cupping his ever-hardening shaft, a moan escaping his lips. Matching her brazen move, he slid his left hand down to her thigh and up her short skirt, feeling he hips press towards him as he caressed the cool silk of her panties, tracing the lacy low rise edge, sliding down along her flat abdomen and coming to rest between her legs, his wanting growing as he felt the dampness soaking the fabric. He breathlessly pulled away from her lips, his warm brown eyes connecting with hers.

"Fuck, Bella..."

"What's taken you so long?" Bella murmured softly.

"I-I didn't think-"

"I've wanted you for so long, Edward."

Edward needed no further assurance. Bella wanted him. This beautiful, intelligent, witty woman wanted him back, wanted him the way he'd wanted her for so very long. Had he really missed the signs all along? A small smile crept across his lips as his hands seized her waist, setting her down on the count-out table as she giggled and sighed happily. He kissed her again, intoxicated by her scent, her vanilla and freshman body spray filling his head as his left hand worked its way inside her panties between her widely spread thighs. His fingers grazed flesh – she was so wet! - and he teased her, running a finger in circles just beyond her clitoris, her body writhing impatiently.

"Please," she panted in his ear, biting it gently.

Edward pulled himself away from her full lips and leaned over her, his right hand shoving her skirt up and out of the way. How he'd dreamt of tasting her! He would dream no longer. He would have her now. She would scream when he was through with her. Her hand met his shoulder, grabbing it in ecstasy as he breathed heavily outside her panties, the warmth of his exhalation sending a shudder through her legs. Her hand clutched his shoulder, shaking him now, confusing him. He heard his name, but it sounded distant, far away...

"Edward?... Hey, lazy ass, wake up! Edward?"

Edward awoke with a start and a raging hard-on, greeted by a curvaceous blonde with a bemused look on her lips. _It was a dream? Goddamn it!_ Edward sighed and stretched his arms, remaining seated before several large stacks of cash before him. He must have passed out during the final counts.

"Jesus, I've been trying to wake you up for a solid minute."

"Double shifts don't agree with me, I guess," Edward grumbled, "What are you doing here Rosalie?"

"Looking for Carlisle. Is he around?"

Edward shook his head, "My life has reached its pinnacle: Carlisle's letting me close the store tonight."

Rosalie raised an eyebrow, "You're kidding."

"I am not."

Rosalie perched on the count-out table, her black mini-skirt and red halter top completely out of place, "Big responsibility, Edward."

"But Carlisle's rules are very simple. Count the money twice and keep my hands off his gin, grass and guitar."

Rosalie chuckled, eyeing the rolled joint and glass of what smelled like gin and ginger ale beside Edward, "My my, how _will_ you remember it all?"

Edward laughed, placing a finger against his lips, and Rosalie headed for the door, a slight sashay in her hips. She turned back towards him, winking playfully.

"I have plans tonight with Bella, so I'm off, I suppose. Don't screw it up."

"Goodnight, Rose. Say hi to Bella."

The door shut with a loud bang, and Edward sighed, returning to the cash before him. The calculator read 9,104. Sighing, he began counting one more time, just to be sure.

_Might as well listen to at least one rule..._

Thankfully, the gin had not yet fogged his brain. The totals matched up on the second count, and Edward chugged his drink, throwing open the desk drawer behind him in search of the bank deposit bag. Lifting the dark green fabric case, something in the drawer caught his eye. Hesitating briefly at the potential invasion of privacy, he withdrew a set of documents and diagrams. A brief scan of them sent him back under the desk for a straight shot of gin.

That son of a bitch James, that bastard owner who wouldn't know good music if it bitch slapped him, was going to convert Velvet to a Virgin Megastore.

Things suddenly fell into place: the sad smile on Carlisle's face each morning as he opened the store; the way he had been urging Edward to apply to the conservatory to pursue his music "instead of wasting your life here"; the late-night calls that left him angry and brooding before the TV... Velvet Records was Carlisle's baby. It was his world. He would never survive under the corporate machinery of Virgin.

It struck Edward then that he could attempt to do something. He could try to save the store, somehow. But how? His eyes scanned the room, his hands twitching, anxious to act. The stack of cash, the night's deposit, called to him. In his mind, he remembered something Emmett and Jasper had been discussing last week, and a small smile crept over his lips.

"The time to hesitate is through," he whispered, stuffing the cash into a large brown envelope, slipping the joint into his coat pocket, and running out of the store, barely hitting the alarm code on as he bolted the glass doors.

His trusty Volvo awaited him out back, the silver car that purred happily as he floored it around the city. Tossing the envelope into the glove box, he gunned the engine and headed for Seattle, the sounds of Pulp blaring out the window as he cruised the highway.


	2. A Bold And Courageous Act

As Edward swung the Volvo off the highway into Seattle's core, he realized it had been at least a year since he'd made the trip to the big city. The last time had been for a concert, but for which concert he could not remember. Perhaps it was that atrocious hip-hop crap that Emmett had insisted upon for his birthday last year? Seattle still reeked of a large city struggling to be 'small town' to him, a clashing of post-grunge's inferior music scene and the corporate folk with their sense of chic superiority. It was difficult to determine who was winning.

The new casino Jasper had mentioned was precisely where he'd said it was, next to the run-down Pizza Hut they'd often frequented in their earlier teen years, back when obtaining a driver's licence was an automatic reason to drive long distances and blow obscene amounts of money on gasoline for the bragging rights of having the ability to do so. The bright neon lights of the Shimmering Oasis Casino were nauseating, and Edward shook his head, bemoaning the blatant and sad attempt to mimic the Vegas strip. But for his purposes, the Shimmering Oasis would have to do. Slipping the huge envelope of greenbacks into his jacket pocket, he held his head up high and strolled inside the building.

Edward was immediately aware of several key facts about the Shimmering Oasis. First, the place was crawling with undercover security that were about as inconspicuous asParis Hilton's crotch exiting a club. Second, the blinking slot machines and seniors - at two thirty in the morning! - spoke to something terribly disturbing given the current state of the economy. Third, the tacky decor was what he imagined Donald Trump would dream up while tripping on acid and piss-drunk on Cristal, tossed in a blender with technicolor vomit. Edward shuddered and began meandering his way through the facilities, choosing his poison.

An elderly woman was seated at a blackjack table on his right, muttering about whether or not to fold or stay; glancing at the cards on the table, Edward subtly whispered for her to do the latter. Strangely, she listened, and squealed when her dealer promptly busted a card flip later. A young brunette agonizing over the roulette table prompted Edward to tell her to 'go black'; her surprised laughter a minute later indicated he'd read the casino employee well. He was on a roll, it seemed...

_Roll... Craps! Of course!_

Edward scanned the floor and located the craps set-up near the northwest corner, the table surrounded by four people dressed in formal attire. Business suits out for a night of partying on the company dole, he wagered. One of the women, a gorgeous young brunette with warm brown eyes and a body hugged tightly by a slinky black cocktail dress, turned towards him and his heart stopped for a moment. Her resemblance to Bella was uncanny. To Edward, it was a sign he'd chosen well, and he hurried towards the table now, redirecting his focus to the task at hand.

One of the suits, a tall blonde with impossibly perfect teeth and a frown stepped away from the dice, having obviously blown his roll. The dealer called out for a new roller and without hesitation, Edward withdrew the envelope of cash and emptied it onto the table, yielding several shocked whistles as he reached for the dice. A second attendant approached, verifying the count as the blonde in the suit swigged a martini, shaking his head in disbelief at the twenty-something with the messy hair, faded jeans and leather jacket.

"Nine thousand, one hundred and four. I counted it twice," Edward said, distracted from an intelligent comment by the Bella clone, who was now eyeing him in a way reminiscent of his dream.

"I like how you operate, handsome. What's your name?" Bella clone asked, leaning towards him, reeking of vodka.

"Anna, watch it," blonde suit guy warned, possessively wrapping his arm around her waist.

"You feeling lucky, hot stuff?" Anna asked, her words slurring slightly.

"I'm guided by a force much greater than luck," Edward replied, cursing Anna's taken status and tossing the dice onto the table with his eyes closed.

_Come on, come on... This has to work out..._

"Seven! A winner!"

Edward opened his eyes to the dealer dishing out a rather large stack of chips, to the cheers of the two suits and their attractive female companions, all in awe of the lucky kid in the beaten up clothes. Edward caught a twinge of jealousy in the eyes of the blonde guy, bitter perhaps that he'd lost his cash in front of the lovely Anna only to watch her leer at a kid who obviously did not have the money and prestige he possessed.

"There you go sir, eighteen thousand, two hundred and eight dollars," the dealer said, counting the last chip out.

Edward stared at the mix of cash and chips, his eyes widening. He'd never had this much money in his entire life. He could leave right now, deposit the nine grand for the store and have a serious party, possibly involving a down payment on that piano he'd been eyeing for a year now. But in his mind, he saw the schematics for the conversion of Velvet to Virgin and Carlisle's face floated into mind as well. In that instant, Edward knew what he had to do.

"Let it ride," he said quietly.

Anna clapped her hands excitedly, far too drunk to manage much more, as the blonde guy's jaw dropped, "That's an eighteen thousand dollar bet, kid. Are you high or something?"

Edward shook his head, "Not at the moment. But I know only one thing: if I win this roll, I will save the place I work, spare my father a life of retail misery and help tell a corporation to stick it, thus striking a blow at the evils of corporate America and its ever-widening gap between the haves and have-nots."

A moment passed. The corporate suits seemed torn between confusion and anger at the implication that their world was somehow a negative. All of them except for Anna the Bella clone, who was staring at the chips and counting how many there were of each colour.

"... And I'll buy us all a round at the bar," Edward added.

Cheers broke out around the table, against which Anna stumbled, giggling as her hand accidentally grazed the crotch of Edward's jeans. If she were sober, he would have been far more aroused by this accidental contact. But Bella had more class than such severe public intoxication. Taking the dice into his hand, he kissed them and began to shake his fist.

"Carlisle... This one's for you, man."

He closed his eyes and released the cubes, waiting for the reaction of those around him. The silence that followed, brief or not, scared him.

"Two. Craps."

Edward opened his eyes sadly and watched the dealer claim his money - no, _the store's money_ - noting the blonde guy's smug smile from the corner of his eye. Anna frowned, stumbling to lean against her now much wealthier beau.

"You used to be cute," she murmured, pouting as the last of the bills were claimed.

"You used to have nine thousand bucks," the other suited guy cracked off, running a hand through his wavy jet-black hair as his redhead date pulled him away.

Edward shrugged, stunned, and walked away slowly, trying to remain composed. An empty quarter slot machine beckoned him and he sat down, popping in a coin absently. He'd lost the night's deposit. The deposit for the best night they'd had in weeks. But what was worse was knowing he'd failed to save Velvet from a fate worse than foreclosure. He pulled the lever, winning a few dollars and smiled wanly. He pumped a second quarter into the slot. Maybe Carlisle wouldn't be that angry if he knew why he'd driven three hours away to gamble the deposit. He'd had the store's best interests at heart. Maybe...

_Maybe Carlisle will shove his foot up my ass and boot me to Canada in a rage. And rightfully so._

The second spin lost. Edward fed the machine another quarter. It was strangely calming and conducive to thinking. Maybe he could somehow win back the deposit on the slots. Maybe tonight craps wasn't his game. Yeah... He just had to keep pulling the lever... Pulling and feeding...

Five hours and seventy dollars' winnings later, Edward sat in the count-out office, staring at the empty safe in the corner. In his hand was a nearly-finished joint, from which he now took a very long drag. He flipped quarters into the air, landing them back into his complimentary casino bucket, and reached for the now near-empty bottle of gin. Taking a swig, he sat it down, screwed the cap back on, and stubbed out the roach in his hand.

"I wonder if I'll be held responsible for this?" he mumbled, most definitely intoxicated.

Heading out the back door, locking it behind him, he nearly collided with Jasper, who'd just parked his ancient Honda Civic in the back drive. Jasper smoothed his Ramones t-shirt and rumpled his blonde locks, glancing at Edward's disheveled appearance.

"Edward, what the hell -"

"I had a strange night," Edward replied absently, shaking the bucket, "I checked out the casino in Seattle you told me about."

"Ooh!" Edward heard from behind him, turning to see Emmett bouncing up towards him, "Did you win?"

"No. No, I most definitely did not win. So if you ever wondered if it was nice knowing you, believe me when I say it was. Now, if you'll excuse me..."

Edward beelined for the Volvo, suddenly craving a taquito from the 7-11 down the road. _Time to sober up in anticipation of facing the music, _he mused_._ Jasper and Emmett followed close behind, confusion and fear clouding their faces.

"Edward, what did you do? How much did you blow?" Jasper asked.

"Only those who dare to fail greatly can ever achieve greatly!" Edward called out, slamming the door to the car and gunning the engine, proud that his obsessive reading of his Bartlett's had proven worthwhile after all.

"Shit!" Jasper cursed, watching Edward pull out of the lot and speed down the road, the Volvo wavering slightly.

"What do you mean, Jasper? What's going on? I'm lost" Emmett asked, following Jasper around to the front of the building.

Jasper sighed, "What else is new Emmett? Okay, I'll lay it out for you: Edward doesn't have money, last I checked, and Carlisle let him close last night."

"So?"

Jasper glared at Emmett, wishing his lovable but often dense friend paid as much attention to school as he did to hip-hop and metal.

"OH!" Emmett exclaimed, finally catching on, "I guess he didn't live up to the full responsibility of his new position as closer."

"Um, no, no he didn't..." Jasper's voice trailed away as a very familiar black Jetta swung into the lot.

"So how much do you think he lost -"

"Shut up, shut up!" Jasper muttered, nodding his head at Carlisle's approaching form.

_Goddamn Edward... What did you have to go and gamble the deposit for? You don't even like casinos! Jesus, and now Emm and I are going to hear the never-ending fallout of the wrath of Carlisle..._

The handsome man with the overgrown blonde locks approached, his white dress shirt and black slacks slightly wrinkled, typical of his semi-revolt against his retail existence. Once upon a time, Carlisle had aimed to be a musician, a guitarist. He'd abandoned that dream ten years ago, opting for the financial security of managing a record store in Forks, figuring he could at least obsess over music for money somehow. He reminded Jasper of John Cusack in High Fidelity in many ways, including his failures with women. His wife had left him for another woman, a bull-dyke named Susan, and his last girlfriend had thrown him out with a gun to his head. Carlisle nodded slightly to Jasper and Emmett, withdrawing a large set of keys from his pants pocket.

"I'm not even supposed to be here today," Carlisle grumbled, unlocking the front door.

"What's with the hostility Carlisle?" Emmett asked.

"Fucking Rick Astley day," he muttered, throwing the door open, "James' orders."

On cue, Emmett broke into song, "Never gonna give you up! Never gonna let you down!"

"I am in hell!" Carlisle exclaimed, storming inside. shaking his head at Emmett, who followed him in, still singing.

Jasper hung outside briefly, biting his lip nervously, "Carlisle, you have no idea..."


	3. Doors Swinging Open

The impatient short honk of a car outside her sprawling bungalow sent the petite brunette scurrying downstairs, her black wraparound skirt fluttering about her legs as she dodged her father's fishing gear and stacks of unread books from the library to scoop up her new black suede purse in one hand, nearly tripping and catching herself against the kitchen table with the other hand, where her Calculus text and notebook lay waiting. Tucking those beneath her right arm, her left balanced a large Tupperware container with a plastic-covered album on top. Sighing as a second honk sounded, the girl juggled her way out the door, hoping she'd remembered to engage the automatic locks. It wasn't as if Forks were the crime capital of the state, but having a police chief for a father, she found her every action scrutinized as if she were a danger magnet, capable of attracting murderers and monsters from miles away. The way Charlie spoke of her, one would think she'd been cursed at birth.

"Bella! Come on! You may not be opening today, but I AM!"

"Sorry, sorry! It's an obstacle course in the foyer!"

Bella scampered down the driveway towards the cherry red convertible, narrowly avoiding a disastrous slip upon the gravel. Maybe her father had a point; maybe she was a magnet for trouble of all kinds. Rosalie threw open the passenger door, taking the Calculus text and tossing it into the backseat, and Bella neatly tucked her album beside her feet with her purse. Popping open the top of the container, Bella presented a peace offering for her tardiness: fresh Devil's Food Cupcakes, decorated with a layer of cinnamon hearts atop vanilla icing.

"Happy Rick Astley day!" Bella exclaimed.

Rosalie laughed, "We got in at two last night! When did you have time to make these?"

"Charlie says there's twenty-four usable hours in every day. Besides, I couldn't sleep last night... Nerves..." Bella looked towards her feet, licking traces of icing from her fingertips.

Rosalie nodded, pulling out onto the main drag and flooring it for Velvet, "Today's a big day... That is, if it's still on."

Bella nodded, "Oh yes, that. Well -"

Rosalie glanced over at Bella, watching her bite her lip, "No one's making you, Bella. This was your idea. I'm just an assistant and wardrobe consultant. Speaking of, how's the lingerie?"

"Gorgeous," Bella sighed dreamily, running a hand lightly over her breasts, picturing the black and red merry widow beneath her crimson cashmere sweater supporting her small but firm breasts, amplifying her cleavage.

Rosalie smiled, "I've had a lot of luck with my own. It knocks 'em dead every time. But you still haven't answered my question, Ms. Swan: is the plan still in motion?"

Bella nodded, twirling a strand of her flowing wavy locks about her finger absently, "It's a go. Today..." Bella paused, reaching down between her feet and bringing up her album, "Today, I will offer myself to Rick Astley."

"All right! Trust me, Bella, it's so much easier losing your virginity when there's no danger of wrecking a relationship."

Bella's mind drifted away from Rosalie's slightly grating voice, lost in the dreamy eyes of the man who'd sung her to sleep each night in junior high, lifting the record to plant a kiss on the cover, "I love you..."

Rosalie suddenly snatched the cover away, ignoring Bella's protests as she licked the cover, "No Bella, kiss him like you mean it. Like this!"

Bella burst out laughing, snatching at the LP, "Hey! Cut it out! Get your tongue off my record!"

Bella won the battle, as Rosalie's attention turned to the road as a young teenager in a Miata cut them off, earning a litany of Rosalie's cursing and honks. Her mind drifted from the rich green leaves of the trees flanking the curving road to an issue she'd been struggling with moreso this week, given her plans to deflower herself before university. As much as she had grown to like Rosalie over the last few months, almost in spite of herself, she missed Alice dearly. Alice had been her best friend from grade school forward, sharing every secret, every life event... at least, until three months ago. Alice had suddenly withdrawn, refusing to talk to anyone, refusing to take phone calls or visits at her house. Even Jasper was finding it hard to reach her, and Bella knew in her heart that he was Alice's soul mate. Complicating matters was the fact they all worked together at Velvet, creating friction during shifts that Carlisle noticed, although he was too polite to blatantly call the staff on it. Bella had spoken with Carlisle privately about the change in Alice, with him concerned that perhaps she needed serious help with something she felt she couldn't share with her friends - no, her _family_, for friendship was too weak of a term. But Bella had hesitated, remembering vague comments Alice had made about her mother's temper. Aggravating the situation was the vicious loathing Alice and Rosalie held for each other, which Bella feared was feeding into Alice's cold shoulder treatment.

Alice would know what to do today. She would know whether or not going after Rick was a wise decision. Alice possessed this uncanny knack for determining whether a plan would go well or horribly awry, or whether or not a couple would work out. The day Jasper had started training at Velvet, Alice had quietly pulled Bella aside and, very earnestly, said that she would marry him someday. Bella had laughed, thinking it no more than a crush, but the year that had followed had seemed to prove Alice right. The duo had been inseparable, often sitting across from each other in the lunch room, not speaking aloud, but so much exchanging across the electrified air. Jasper had become an adopted older brother to Bella, a sort of silent protector who spoke as little as possible but in a way that revealed he was always listening.

Did Alice predict their friendship disintegrating? Did she see it and not say a word? The thought of this brought the beginnings of tears to Bella's eyes. The last time they'd spoken aloud of their friendship, Alice had called her a sister. Then again, she'd told Bella that Edward was her future husband, to which Bella had giggled hysterically. Edward was her closest friend, now that Alice had pulled away, one she could always rely on. She loved him dearly, and certainly found him attractive with his unkempt copper locks and pale features that lent an unearthly look to him. When they'd first met, she'd actually had a terrible crush on him, the pathetic kind fourteen year-olds have, complete with doodling Mrs. Cullen on notebooks. She'd soon abandoned that notion, realizing that Edward would only ever see her as a friend, and embraced the warmth and wit that made him so much fun to be with. He'd even been sweet enough to compose a song for her sixteenth birthday - "a lullaby for when you can't sleep", he'd called it, knowing all too well how fitfully she slept. No; her feelings for Edward were nothing more than an unbreakable friendship, one she would hold onto for life. Besides, guys like him simply didn't go for girls like her...

"Earth to Bella!" Rosalie laughed.

Bella glanced over at her bemused friend, her cheeks flaring red, "I'm sorry Rose; my mind drifted off for a moment there, I guess."

"Thinking of what you're going to do with Mr. Astley, huh?" Rose teased, flipping on her turn signal for Willow Crescent and waving to an incredibly hot dark-haired boy who nearly crashed his motorcycle from the distraction of Rose's porcelain features.

Bella shook her head, her chocolate brown hair tumbling side to side in a wave, "Are you sure he's right for me Rose?"

Rose smiled warmly, "Oh Bella, he's perfect. Romantic guy, hopeless romantic of a girl... It's like, fate or something. And a guy with that soulful of a voice MUST know how to treat a lady right. It will be magical! A magical and _deeply penetrating_ experience..."

"Rose!" Bella shrieked, feeling her cheeks blushing bright crimson, "God, I remember the first time I heard him sing Cry For Help. Remember that one? I got so excited I almost choked on a Twizzler. And then, I, um, hit the bath..."

Rosalie laughed, a trilling that filled Bella's ears, "My God girl, you _so_ need to get laid. Tell me you at least owned the Rubber Duckie."

"Rubber Duckie? As in Sesame Street and Ernie?"

"As in sneaky vibrator," Rosalie replied, Bella's expression causing her to gasp, "Oh my God, you are so sheltered! Next weekend, we go shopping for toys."

"Oh no, no, no....I couldn't! Not - not that there's anything wrong with them! I always wanted one. But... To go in and BUY one... From a person?"

"I'll buy it for you. You can play the role of the horrified friend dragged on a kink expedition."

Rosalie patted her knee playfully and Bella smiled, reaching into her purse for her gold lipstick tube. Popping open the trick bottom, she shook a tiny pill out into her hand, discreetly tossing it into her mouth. _Be happy. Be calm. Be happy._ The feel of the pill sliding down her throat triggered an instant relief. It would all be okay soon. She would be pleasant and fun, and the kind of girl any boy would talk to. The kind of girl who would impress Rick Astley.

* * *

"We need to distract him, Emm. At least until Rose gets here."

"How do you suggest we do that?" Emmett asked, flipping through the CD books stored behind the register at top speed.

"Um... Bug him?" Jasper offered, slamming his till into the drawer.

"Oh sure, Jasper. I'm not exactly the brains of this outfit but even I know that's a shitty idea if Edward's blown a wad of cash that James will notice missing very soon."

Jasper frowned, "Yeah, but besides that, I have to do one thing. HAVE to. I've been waiting for today to do it. Did you find the CD?"

Emmett shook his head, "Not quite yet. But I know it's in this one. We were playing it while drinking after last weekend. Remember? And we were totally blasting Nevermind as well, because I remember Rose getting up on the counter and dancing to Teen Spirit... YES! Bingo!"

Jasper smiled as Emmett passed him the CD, "Okay, now go ask Carlisle about where to put tables and shit while I cue this up. Say NOTHING. Fiddle with your cell phone and get the video ready for his reaction."

Emmett nodded, whipping out his cell, the back casing plastered with a Guns 'N Roses sticker, jogging into the back staff lounge and up the stairs to Carlisle's office, where he sat cursing at a bottle of gin that looked a lot emptier than it had last night, when Emmett had taken a shot for the road before leaving Edward to close. _Whoa, boy. Edward is a corpse when Carlisle finds out. Perhaps worse than dead_. Carlisle barely glanced in his direction.

"Hey Carlisle, I know it's early and all, but I wanted to ask about the display?"

Carlisle slammed the bottle back under the desk, muttering to himself, "... That kid owes me a bottle of booze this time. Piano prodigy and pre-med completed? I don't care. He's not very bright..."

"Um, Carlisle?"

Carlisle was still lost in his own world, opening and shutting desk drawers, "... and if he's not here by noon I will throttle him. I'm not even supposed to be here today..."

"Yo, boss!! Axl Rose is in the store!!"

Carlisle finally looked up, his reverie broken, "That talentless cokehead ass? Did you tell him I think Chinese Democracy was alright but entirely paint by numbers nineties metal not worth the extended wait and the accompanying hype?"

"No, because I lied about him being here. Now that I have your attention, the display for the day's events?"

"The usual spot, under the stairs. Table, chair, a display monitor or two playing the NON-Pop-Up Video versions of the hits. That was very specific; apparently San Diego was a bit smart with the man of the hour. I stand by what I said about Axl, even though I know you're lapping it up, Emmett. You're a bright kid, like a son to me, but seriously, move on to something with technical substance. Try some Tool. Or even modwheelmood or what's that band called... Whatever. You're following, I'm certain."

Emmett nodded, "I'm sampling the Tool. The last one they put out is pretty sick. The whole Rosetta Stoned bit is very nice and The Pot rocks hard. But there's something to be said for the classics. Isn't that what you say, Carlisle?"

"By classics, I meant Zepplin and Floyd. Most definitely not G N' R. However, I will confess, the Use Your Illusion set was a strong outing. November Rain was an opus for the ages."

Jasper's voice rang out suddenly over the store P.A. system, causing Carlisle to wince. He hated the P.A. and the constant abuse of it by the staff. Most store managers would have simply fired half of the Velvet Records roster by now, but not Carlisle. He viewed the employees, most of whom had spent the last 3 years behind the counters and stocking its shelves, as an extended family. His adopted son Edward was obviously family without saying, but each of them had found in Carlisle the parental bonds many of them lacked and secretly craved. Emmett readied his video camera, pretending to text as he pointed the lens at Carlisle and hit Record.

"Manager please pick-up on line 1. Urgent call on line 1."

"What now?" Carlisle grumbled, hitting the speakerphone button on aging black phone on his desk, "Carlisle Cullen speaking. How can I assist you?"

Emmett struggled to stifle his laughter as the familiar pop beat began, complete with bad synthesizers, Rick Astley singing his skinny white heart out_: "We've known each other for so long! Your heart's been aching but you're too shy to say it!"_

Carlisle's face turned very, very red, "Jasper! If you Rick-Roll me ONE MORE TIME, SO HELP ME...."

Abruptly, there was silence, then a slight giggle as Jasper hung up the front phone. Carlisle looked up at Emmett, his eyes widening in recognition as the bulky athletic teen pocketed his cell.

"Erase that footage, Emmett."

"What footage? I was sending Eddie a text, man. Wanna see?" Emmett replied, slowly backing out the office door.

"Emmett..."

"Gotta help open, boss. See ya!"

Emmett bolted out the door, leaving a very disgruntled Carlisle debating whether to take on a varsity wrestler to retrieve a small phone buried in the pocket of his oversized jeans. Out front, Jasper was buckled over laughing, ejecting the Rick Astley CD from the sound system. Emmett gave him a thumbs up and Jasper laughed harder. Emmett began texting the video to his entire contacts list. It was simply too priceless not to share.

* * *

Inside his office, Carlisle's direct line rang and he answered it quickly, biting back his irritation, "Carlisle Cullen."

"Hello Mister Cullen. This is Michael Newton calling from the bank on behalf of the manager. He asked me to inquire about last night's deposit."

"What about it?" Carlisle snapped, fumbling in his inbox for the summary sheet Edward had hopefully completed last night.

"Well, we never received one last night, and we always receive one on Friday. Was it deposited in the drop?"

Carlisle scanned the sheet and set it aside, fumbling with the combination on the safe briefly before realizing it had been left open. Pulling the door open, he swallowed hard.

"I... I don't believe it made it there. I'll bring it myself tonight."

"Very well, Mr. Cullen. Have a wonderful day, sir."

"Yeah..."

Carlisle's now blurring vision moved between the safe, which contained only an empty bank deposit bag, and the sheet on his desk, which listed last night's deposit at a total over nine thousand dollars. The one day sale's take. The one he'd urged James to promote, promising huge returns. He stumbled as he found the chair behind him, settling into it and shaking his head. Edward had probably gone off drunk - _driving drunk _for God's sake! - and fallen asleep with the deposit in his car. And when he saw Edward...

* * *

Rosalie's careening entry into and halt inside Velvet's parking lot sent Bella grabbing for the door handle, shrieking. Why did everyone she knew drive like a maniac? She drove at the speed limit. She obeyed traffic laws. Had her friends never heard of them or what her father would do to them if he saw their horrid behaviour behind the wheel? Rosalie glanced at her and laughed, and Bella felt her cheeks burning.

"I don't want to die a virgin, Rose!"

"And you won't, if we succeed today! Relax, Bella! Seriously, you're like a little old lady sometimes. Fast cars are meant to be driven fast. It's only logical."

Bella frowned, collecting her belongings from the backseat and stepping out onto the safety of the gravel and pavement. She really needed to replace her poor pick-up. Despite the best efforts of her father's mechanic, the reliable dinosaur was officially extinct. With finals fast approaching and Harvard watching her every scholastic move, she'd scarcely found time for friends, let alone shopping for a car. And friends? Other than Rose, she'd barely had time for them as well.

As Bella rounded the corner towards the back entrance of Velvet, Rosalie sauntering behind her, Jasper rounded the corner, his eyes wide and his hands shaking slightly, his black t-shirt and form-hugging dark grey jeans hugging his lithe but muscular body. Bella made a mental note to check in with him and see if it was time to stage an Alice intervention later. She waved the Tupperware container at Jasper, skipping forward, nearly tripping on the driveway in the process but quickly righting herself. _Ugh! I'm hopeless at even walking!, _she whined inwardly.

"Happy Rick Astley day!" Bella sang, thrusting the container into Jasper's hands.

"Um, thanks Bella!" Jasper said, prying open the container of treats, "Hey, before you guys go in, there's something you need to know -"

"That you're never going to give me up?" Rosalie quipped, adjusting the ice-blue silk blouse and flared knee-length skirt she wore.

"No, something more seri -"

"That you're never gonna let me down?" Bella added, giggling.

"Some FOCUS ladies! The shit's about to hit a very large fan and if you'd like to dodge the muck, I suggest some attention?"

Bella and Rosalie froze, their faces wrinkling in concentration. Jasper very seldom raised his voice. This was huge.

"Worse than the day we set the kitchen on fire?" Rosalie asked.

"Much."

"Worse than the day Carlisle caught Rosalie banging Jeordie White on his desk?" Bella asked, earning a slap in the arm from Rosalie that nearly made her drop her record.

"YES. Apparently Edward decided to hit the casino last night -"

"But Edward hates gambling," Bella interrupted.

"Apparently not when he's carrying last night's deposit," Jasper whispered, turning back to check for any listeners.

"NO! Not the golden indie boy who's above the corporate fat cat world?" Rosalie gasped.

"No... Edward wouldn't hurt Carlisle that way," Bella protested quietly, knowing her other best friend's feelings about his adoptive father.

"It didn't seem as if he were pleased with himself when I saw him, "Jasper conceded.

"Does Carlisle know?"

"Not yet, Bella. But he'll figure it out soon enough. Not a word, guys."

Jasper led the way through the back entrance, Bella and Rosalie both struggling to maintain composure while crossing the staff lounge, very aware of Carlisle upstairs in his office, yelling for someone to pick up their phone. Bella tossed her belongings onto the desk by the window and stuck out her hand as Emmett skipped up. It was time for the morning music draw, and as usual, Rosalie was prepared. Into each hand she slipped a single M&M, skipping out into the storefront, shaking the bag of chocolate candy as each of the others followed. Slipping a well-manicured finger inside, Rosalie smiled.

"Alright boys and girls... Does anyone have... Brown? Anyone with brown?"

Jasper, Bella and Emmett shook their heads.

"Hmm...." Rosalie shook another single candy out into her waiting hand, "What about... green?"

Emmett shrieked happily and Bella pelted him with her blue candy as Jasper groaned. Emmett was the entire reason they'd developed the music system, including vetos. Each staff member took turns picking the spins of the day, but if someone chose a particularly awful track, each of them possessed a daily veto, which was exercised by killing the track, taking over control of the stereo and, usually, hiding the offending CD of choice. Emmett was, unfortunately for most of the staff, adept at finding hidden objects. Skipping up to the stereo, Emmett loaded his first CD of choice, "a mix CD" he announced, promising it held something for everyone. A moment's silence passed as the staff held their breath, sighing with relief as the familiar opening of The Pot by Tool kicked in.

"Oh thank God!" Jasper muttered, heading back to his register to complete his open-up.

Rosalie danced off towards the spiral staircase leading to the upstairs sections, Classical and Vinyl, a feather duster in hand. Emmett called out for broom duties and hurried off into the back room. Bella pondered a moment, not exactly scheduled to work but wanting to help regardless. Coffee? That she could do... As long as she didn't burn herself on the urn again...

_Oh shit._

Edward strode through the front doors, carrying a small plastic bucket of quarters. He smiled widely at the sight of Bella, who immediately rushed forward to block his path and instead found herself tripping over her own feet, face-planting before Edward's bemused face...

* * *

Emmett strode quickly through the double doors to the staff lounge, colliding hard with Carlisle, who most definitely did not look happy. He was very much the opposite of happy, Emmett determined. In his hand he held an empty bank deposit bag. Emmett looked away quickly, cursing himself for being a horrible liar. _How does Carlisle always know these things? I thought Alice was the resident psychic!_

"Hey, Emmett. Have you spoken to Edward recently?" Carlisle's tone was so level, it terrified Emmett.

"Um, kinda, this morning..."

"Oh really? Did he happen to be on his way to the bank to deposit the nine grand from yesterday?"

_Nine GRAND?_ Emmett shrugged, desperately wishing Jasper could bail him out.

"You wouldn't happen to know where the deposit might be, would you Emmett?"

The old man was playing dirty. He was being overly gracious and calm, yet underneath his level tone, Emmett detected a very certain rage. A rage Emmett experienced but once before, when he'd accidentally spilled water on Carlisle's original pressing of Blue Monday. It was not a rage he wished to meet again. He hesitated, turning back towards the double doors, realizing no one was near enough to save him. He couldn't lie to him. He was going to spill. AGAIN.

"Um, well, he had this... bucket, from a casino?" Emmett began, his eyes widening as the vein in Carlisle's neck began to pulse, "And...I don't KNOW anything, but Jasper thinks -"

"I see. That will be all Emmett."

Out front, a loud thump caught their attention, and Carlisle and Emmett each peered out a windowed door, witnessing Bella being helped to her feet by a more disheveled than usual Edward. Emmett desperately tried to block his boss from heading out but missed, following closely on his heels, not wanting to witness a murder.

"Edward!" Carlisle greeted him, Jasper jumping the counter at the sight of Emmett's terrified face.

"Carlisle!" Edward echoed, his face full of recognition of his potentially limited lifespan.

"You haven't been answering your phone."

Edward shrugged, "Dead battery. Shall we head in the back Carlisle? I have some pressing business to discuss."

"As do I," Carlisle muttered, storming back into the lounge.

Edward paused briefly then began to follow, Bella rushing to block his path. Her eyes were frantic, and Edward did his best to suppress his own terror, brushing her forehead with his lips lightly in the boldest gesture he'd ever made. She smiled nervously and his heart fluttered. If he were to die now, he'd at least have this memory to take with him.

"It will be okay, Bella. Promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Edward."

"Emmett won't let him end up in jail. Right Emm?"

Emmett nodded wordlessly, the music shifting to Discipline by Nine Inch Nails as Edward strode towards his fate, the four remaining staffers exchanging a quick look then scurrying to watch through the double doors. Jasper was right; this would be far worse than the kitchen fire or Rosalie's moment of groupie behaviour on the month end reports. Much, much worse.


	4. Circulation

It was a weaponless duel, Jasper concluded, watching through the scratched glass of the doors, Rosalie peering in over his shoulder. Neither Edward nor Carlisle spoke aloud at first, but a tremendous amount was said in their eyes. Carlisle's eyes spoke of a rage tempered with the disappointment of a loving father who felt he'd always done right by his adopted son; Edward's eyes were full of anxiety and apology, but something harsher as well that Jasper couldn't quite peg. It was Carlisle who finally spoke after several minutes.

"Edward, where's last night's deposit?"

"It's gone."

"Where's it gone to?"

Edward hesitated briefly, "The south side of Seattle."

Carlisle's eyebrow raised slightly, "Seattle. Now, I don't believe the bank lies that far from the store. Will it be returning from Seattle?"

Edward frowned, "I'm pretty sure it will not be gracing our presence again, Carlisle."

"What's it doing in Seattle?" Carlisle's tone grew impatient, although his voice remained low.

Edward jingled the bucket of quarters in his hand, "Recirculating?"

Outside the doors, Bella winced, turning to Emmett, "You better be ready to run in there, Emm. He's being a smart-ass again."

Inside the staff lounge, a deft movement sent Edward flying backwards onto a large beige couch, landing in a somewhat seated position as his bucket of change flew across the room, Carlisle standing above him. Edward's eye caught Emmett's and his look said it all clearly: _don't interfere_. Emmett felt his fists clenching and unclenching nervously, a bead of sweat dripping down his left brow. He placed a hand on Bella's shoulder to reassure her and she exhaled loudly; she'd been holding her breath in fear.

"Edward, I told James that you forgot to deposit the money. I told James that it was still here in the store."

"Then you have misled James. The money is in the Shimmering Oasis in Seattle."

"I don't believe this," Carlisle muttered, running a hand through his now dampened hair, his face flushing with frustration.

"It could be in other cities by now, I suppose -"

"Oh shut up! Enough, Edward! Under no circumstance are you to move from that very spot on that couch," Carlisle snapped, storming towards his office, halting at the foot of the small stairwell, "Unless it's to get me nine thousand dollars. In which case, you leave and bring it back here to me. Understood?"

Edward pondered this for a moment, then called out to his father, "It will all work out eventually, Carlisle. Don't stress yourself out."

Outside the door Rosalie shook her head, "_Now_ he's gonna get it..."

Carlisle spun around, glaring at Edward, "And what, praytell, makes you believe that?"

Edward shrugged, "Well, people believe in immaculate conception and the original zombie saviour Jesus. Some even believe in thetans clinging to their souls, and that Soulja Boy's Crank Dat is a 'hot track'. Why not believe it'll all work out in the end?"

Carlisle frowned, spinning and slamming his office door behind him, "I am in HELL!"

"Why on earth would he think of _that_ as a rationalization?" Jasper muttered.

"Who knows where thoughts come from? They just appear!" Emmett laughed, pushing the doors open and leading the charge to the lounge.

Edward sat rather calmly, all things considered, idly reaching for a quarter on the ground in front of him and palming it. Emmett plunked down beside him, shaking his head, and Rosalie staked the other end of the sofa, draping her slender legs over Emmett's lap. Jasper snatched the oak chair from the desk and straddled it backwards, eyeing the scattered quarters on the linoleum and wondering if anyone would notice if he made the somewhat pleasing design permanent with the assistance of a glue gun. Bella stood beside Edward, laying a hand on his shoulder, reassuring herself as much as him, her hand absently stroking the smooth cotton of his black turtleneck.

"I recall distinctly telling you last night not to screw up your close, Edward. What on earth goes through your head?" Rosalie snidely asked.

"Rose, be nice," Bella admonished her.

"It's complex," Edward murmured, his warm brown eyes staring into space, the quarter twirling in his right palm.

"It had to be today?" Jasper asked, "You know this isn't Carlisle's finest hour to begin with, given our pending guest."

Edward nodded, "Duly noted. But I do not regret the things I've done – only those I did not do..."

Edward's words drifted off as Carlisle emerged from his office, his brow furrowed in frustration. He glanced down at his watch, which clearly displayed the time as 9:01, and glared at his collection of employees, tapping his left foot slightly.

"Time to open," Jasper announced quietly, scurrying out the double doors into the storefront, where a distant knocking could be heard.

"I'll finish that sweeping now," Emmett announced loudly, seizing the abandoned broom in the corner.

"Rosalie Hale, don't you have something you need to attend to, being as I am paying you to be here right now?" Carlisle asked, his tone dripping with forced kindness.

"I know, I know. WORK."

Rosalie skipped out the double doors, her skirt fluttering in a way that gave Emmett brief pause, and Carlisle's icy stare fixed upon Bella, who remained staunchly beside Edward, her arm protectively on his hand. Edward's blank face concealed a flurry of thoughts and emotions at her touch and the scent of her freesia perfume lilting through the air.

_Smiling now, no matter what the reason, would be very bad indeed_, Edward instructed himself sternly.

"Bella, you're not on until one. Why are you here early today?" Carlisle asked softly, knowing how easily upset Bella was.

"Carlisle, it's Rick Astley day!" Bella exclaimed, gesturing to her abandoned container on the desk, "Cupcake?"

"Rick Astley day..." Carlisle grumbled, remembering the reason he'd been dragged out of bed early on a Saturday.

Overhead, Rosalie's voice rang out over the P.A. System, requesting that 'Ms. Swan' attend the front counter immediately for an urgent call. Confused, Bella rose from her perch and skittered out the doors, nearly striking herself with one on her backside as she slid through, eliciting a chuckle from Emmett.

"Hopeless, that girl is," Emmett noted, mauling several dustbunnies in a corner.

"Robbery. I'll report a robbery," Carlisle mumbled absently, stumbling back up the stairs into his office and slamming the door.

* * *

The lanky blonde teen paced anxiously back and forth in front of the glass double doors marking Velvet's entrance, peering inside as Jasper approached slowly, not in any rush to open for someone who'd knock on the doors of a store opening a minute late. It would be one of those special customers, the kind he thoroughly enjoyed messing with, much to Carlisle's equal parts dismay and delight. Twisting the lock open slowly, as if it were a great weight, he held open the left door for the young male, who furiously stormed inside, his pale blue button-down shirt and tight-fitting jeans screaming Abercrombie and Fitch.

"You're late! You're precisely -" he paused, glancing at his watch, "two minutes and five seconds late!"

"Not by our clock sir," Jasper offered nonchalantly.

The young man glared around the store, "What clock?"

"We don't have one," Jasper replied, opening the doors to stroke a stray black kitten pawing the glass.

"Well maybe you should get one! I have places to be! I have a birthday party to attend for my friend and she desperately _needs_ the new Danity Kane CD."

"Pop/Rock, under D, if we had it. We don't," Jasper said, scooping up the kitten, deciding it would distract Carlisle the vigilant vegan from his rage at Edward.

"Ugh, figures... That's a cute kitten. Does it have a name?"

"Annoying Customer," Jasper announced cheerfully, waving the mewing kitten at the teen's face.

"Screw you! God! I'll just go to the _real_ music store in Seattle before the party!"

Jasper watched the young man storm out, chuckling and petting the kitten, as Rosalie joined him, equally entertained.

"I restocked that CD last night Jasper. We have ten."

"I know."

"Poor dear," Rosalie laughed, "Do you have a first aid kit handy, Jasper? Quite possibly, his heart is _damaged _by this!"

Jasper fought the urge to chuckle at her quip, opting to join in, "So damaged. He can blame the record store. Too bad for him; I'm neither patient nor understanding with people with poor taste in music. Want to pet the kitty, Rose?"

Rosalie shook her head, moving towards the ringing phone beside the till, "Cat fur on the clothes? No thanks; I prefer to _be_ pet, if you follow me... Velvet Records, open 'til midnight.... One moment, I'll get her Chief Swan..."

* * *

The petite girl stood frozen outside the glass double doors, swallowing hard and attempting to slow her breathing. She began counting the seconds as she inhaled, her tiny fists clenching and unclenching, leaving crescent moon gouges in her pale white palms. Her long black hair floated up as a slight breeze ran through it, the locks dancing in spite of her sullen mood. Absently, her right hand slipped beneath the sleeve of her black peasant blouse, fumbling the bulky white bandages on her left wrist. The sting of the wounds beneath felt crisp, clean, like a splash of antiseptic on a fresh cut. The fire of the jagged lines burned her, nourished her spirit.

_I can do this. I will be fine. I am always fine. I will never be like her. I am fine._

Bending down to retrieve the helmet beside her Vespa, she reached out for the handle and froze, a memory slamming into her, rocking her core.

_"They say they cut their hair off in those places, those hospitals. Maybe her hair was long like yours. Maybe it was short..."_

_"I'm nothing like that!"_

_"I think you're exactly like her. The spitting fucking image! I wish I'd never taken you in, you bastard child!"_

She winced, forcing back the tears. Maybe she was right. Maybe the apple didn't fall far from the tree. Maybe she, too, was destined to rot to the core. Maybe she was already the living potrait of decay. Throwing her head back, she stormed inside, her focus set upon the back of the store...

* * *

"It's your dad," Rosalie announced as Bella approached the counter, "Sounds worked up."

"Oh God, oh no, it's Renee..." Bella murmured nervously, reaching for the passed receiver, "Hello?"

"Bells! You didn't pick up your cell!"

"My cell... I think I left it in my bedroom," Bella admitted sheepishly.

"I bought you that phone for safety reasons, Bella. It won't do you much good there."

"I know, Charlie. What's wrong? Are you okay? Is Renee okay?"

Charlie's laughter boomed through the phone, eliciting a grin from the eavesdropping Rosalie, "Nothing's _wrong_, Bella. Everything's wonderful! I'm staring at your letter from Harvard offering you a full scholarship pending finals -"

"You OPENED MY MAIL? Why would you... Scholarship?" Bella's flace flushed, and she bit her lip.

"YES! My daughter is going to Harvard, on their dime! See what hard work yields? Aren't you glad you've spent your time hunkered down and not fussing over boys?"

"Oh my God... FULL scholarship? Oh my GOD!"

"Congrats, Bells. We'll go out for a nice dinner tomorrow night, okay? I have a round of fishing planned with Billy first thing."

"Thanks, Dad. Sure. Harvard?!"

"Harvard. I love you."

"I love you too. 'Bye, Dad."

Bella handed the phone to Rosalie, who slammed it down and skipped out from behind her till, ignoring an approaching customer, hugging Bella tightly.

"You're getting out of this foresaken little town! Yes! Drinks tonight!"

"Harvard..." Bella mumbled.

Bella's eyes glazed over as her mind whirled with the news. She'd made it. She'd really and truly made it into Harvard, despite all her fears and reservations. But Harvard... God, the standards of work and the classes would be even more impossible! She'd have to find so much time to study! And even with a scholarship, she'd need spending money, which meant a job. And Boston was so far away from Charlie and Renee, never mind all of her friends...

As if on cue, Alice stormed through the front doors, her eyes fixed on the entry to the staff lounge. Her black peasant blouse and flared grey jeans fit her petite frame perfectly, but something in her eyes betrayed the casually pretty exterior as a false front.

"Hi Alice!" Bella called out.

Alice flipped her off, and Bella winced. _What did I do? Something is so wrong!_ She watched as Alice slammed through the double doors, ignoring Jasper's call from across the store, and shook her head sadly.

"It's like she hates me," Bella said quietly.

"Yeah, she hates me too," Rosalie said, shuffling stacks of flyers on the counter, "But _I_ have enough sense to hate her _back_."

Bella frowned. She and Jasper most definitely needed to stage an intervention, today. Something had to be done. This wasn't like Alice at all. And there was no way she would allow her best friend to push her away when everything in Bella's heart told her that now was when Alice needed her, more than ever before. She glanced over at Jasper, who'd released the kitten onto the floor, and he shrugged sadly, mouthing the words _we had a fight_ to her. Bella nodded, walking towards him. Maybe their fight would explain the morning's behaviour...

* * *

Alice pushed past Emmett, ignoring his and Edward's salutations as she slammed into the bathroom and locked the door, discarding her helmet on the toilet. Reaching into her small backpack, she withdrew a pair of scissors, holding them up to the light and immediately cursing. Several tiny droplets of blood clung to the blades, which she scrubbed away furiously now with the liquid soap and her palm. Drying off the scissors, she stared at the mirror a moment, then cursed her own image. Reaching for a waist-length lock of hair, she lifted it high, nodded to herself, then snipped it three inches from the root, letting the freed strands fall to the floor.

_Better. No one will ever hold me down, ever again..._

The snipping continued, and with each snip, something gave way inside Alice. A bond, a shackle releasing, with every long lock that hit the floor. She was letting go of the woman she once was. The once happy girl who seemed to become a more distant memory with every passing day. That girl was history, a story, a faded photograph locked within a keepsake box.

"Alice doesn't live here anymore," she whispered hoarsely to her reflection.

* * *

_AN: Thanks for all the lovely reviews thus far! As you'll have gathered by now if you remember the film, I've loosely assigned characters to the Twilight universe, with a little blending and melding as necessary. I'm also playing with moments/ideas from other films (Clerks; High Fidelity; etc.)._

_Speaking of... feel free in reviews to suggest 'names' for the kitten.... And enjoy! Review, review! It's what keeps us writers going, after all.  
_


	5. Welcome To Richard Branson Country

Edward stared at the shut bathroom door, contemplating whether disobeying Carlisle's orders to not vacate the rather comfy, if worn, beige sofa was worth finding out if Alice was alright. He'd known Alice for years, but lately, she'd been extremely distant. Once, he'd been able to read her mind, know her thoughts without either of them speaking a word. Now, it was as if she'd erected a rather insurmountable block to all human interaction, to all connections in her life. On the other hand, maybe Alice simply needed a few moments to gather her composure for her shift. Work seemed to be the only given these days with Alice; she never missed a shift, no matter what. Within the store, she was safe, he reasoned. What could possibly happen here, with her closest friends and boyfriend watching?

"As you were saying, Emmett?" Edward asked, returning his focus to his friend.

"I was saying that enough is enough, man. I just overheard the buzz out front: Bella got into Harvard."

Edward smiled widely, "Really? That's wonderful! She's worked so hard for that. I'll have to arrange a celebration -"

"Edward, listen. No matter what I might think about you two, and how different your worlds are in so many ways, the facts remain thus: first, you're in love with her; second, she cares a lot about you; and third, she's going to be moving clear across the country very soon, so it's now or never. Either choose to go for her, and lay yourself out there _now, _or let her go and move on. It's not fair to any of us, brother. Jasper and I are biting our tongues; Alice isn't blind, either. Only Bella seems oblivious, ironically enough. And telling her last minute would be brutal on a girl who's off to the land of Ivy."

Edward sighed, "You're right; I'm just..."

"Shy like a girl?" Emmett teased, shoving the broom into a corner and plunking down on the sofa.

"I'm cautious. I don't want Bella to worry if she doesn't care for me as more than a friend. I don't want her to feel guilty for not reciprocating my feelings. But I can't read the girl! She drives me crazy! I can see every other interested female coming from a mile away, but with Bella, it's always been a complete mystery. She protects her thoughts and feelings so deep within her."

"Which is why you're probably both doing the same lame dance of indecision. Be a man and put your balls on the line."

"You know what? Carlisle's bound to kill me or send me packing today. What do I have to lose at this point, besides hope? Today, I'll tell her."

"Wicked!"

"Now how do I do that?" Edward mused aloud.

"You say, 'I love you Bella'. You need written instructions?" Emmett said, punching Edward's arm playfully.

"Today, then. By noon. No, by one. No, not one..."

"Look, Edward, here it is: tell her by 1:37. Done. No negotiations."

Edward mulled this over a moment, then smiled, "That's an excellent time."

"Trust me, it's better to say something than hold back. The holding, it kills man..."

Emmett's voice drifted away, his mind turning to his own romantic predicament. For as long as he'd worked at Velvet (two years next month, he noted with satisfaction), he'd had his eye on Rosalie Hale, the blonde vixen who rarely spent longer than a month tethered to a man. Others on the staff found her too obnoxious, or too crass, or found her sharp tongue off-putting, but Emmett enjoyed those traits more than he cared to admit. The attraction went far beyond the baby blue eyes and pouting full lips, usually painted a deep red, far beyond the slight frame and firm breasts. And those legs... Her casual stretching out across his lap earlier had been a wicked cock tease. Rosalie knew damn well that she was the most desired young woman in Forks, and revelled in the adoration.

But there was more to her that that. Emmett would catch her at times, staring at the other staff having a laugh, and sense a vulnerability behind the bravado. She was no delicate flower, but she wasn't etched from granite. And she'd proven that last month, the night they'd closed out together, the night she'd pulled him down onto this very sofa and blown him away in several intimate positions. To her, it had surely been one more conquest, one more way to kill a Saturday night. But to Emmett, it had been something a little more. Rosalie had let him into more than her panties; she'd displayed a near shyness, nestled against his chest, spent and panting. She'd hurried away that night, dressing quickly, and Emmett had been left holding the deposit bag, wondering what he'd done wrong. But come Monday, Rosalie was her usual self: snarky, playful and scantily dressed. Nothing had ever been said, and a month later, it seemed ridiculous to dwell.

Behind him, the bathroom door popped open, and Edward spun with him, both of their jaws falling slightly agape at the sight of Alice, her locks shorn to a short, layered sort of bob, spiked outward on the side and at the back. It wasn't a bad look for her; Emmett found it rather flattering. The shock lay in the fact she'd strolled into work with hair nearing her waistline and had butchered the long waves in the span of a few minutes. Edward inhaled loudly, and Emmett forced himself to smile, watching as Alice tucked her helmet onto her shelf and reached for her ID cards.

"You _did _have hair when you went in there, right?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, it's all over the place in there..." Alice answered absently, entering the count-out room to retrieve her till, "I'll sweep it up in a bit, unless Jasper wants to use it for a project."

Edward studied Alice, frowning. Beyond the sudden butchering of her hair, there was something off about her today. Out of the corner of his eye, a flash of white caught his attention from beneath her left sleeve. Staring at her wrist, he realized the root of his instinctive concern: the semi-transparent blouse revealed a large white bandage beneath it. Edward tapped Emmett and tilted his head towards her, tapping his own left wrist. Emmett spun back and immediately rose to his feet, cornering Alice as she attempted to head out front. Edward groaned inwardly, sliding across the couch to the side closest to them.

"Alice, what's with you today?" Emmett demanded.

"Bad hair day?" she offered sarcastically, running a hand through the wavy locks.

"No. What's with this?" he asked, seizing her tiny wrist in his large palm and pushing up the sleeve of her blouse.

Edward watched her closely, catching the few moments where her eyes glazed over in fear, a deer in large headlights with nowhere to run. Then, just as quickly, the indignant anger boiled to the surface, and she snatched at the material, yanking it back down defiantly. She met eyes with Emmett and locked her gaze, refusing to be intimidated.

"I ran with scissors. It's true what they say in grade school. Terribly dangerous."

"Alice, please, what's going on?"

Alice attempted to shove past Emmett, glowering, "I decided I'd rather kill myself than meet Rick Astley. Now excuse me, I'm going."

"No!" Emmett protested, his bulky form hard to press past, "I'm not letting you leave until you tell me what's going on!"

"Mind your own business, Emmett," Alice snarled under her breath.

Edward leapt to his feet, pulling Emmett to the side, "She's fine. She's amazing."

Alice nodded, smirking with satisfaction as she briskly exited the doors, "Thank you!"

Emmett glared at Edward, his concern for Alice morphing quickly into anger at Edward's interference, "What the hell?"

"Emm, she's in the store now. She'll be okay."

Emmett's mouth opened to unleash a stream of frustration that generally could be summarized with an enormous can of 'what the fuck?' but quickly shut it and bolted out the double doors into the storefront as Carlisle emerged from his office, his face still tinged pink. No matter what he needed to say to Edward, it was not worth the risk of incurring any of Carlisle's misplaced wrath. His ears were immediately greeted with the opening strains of Eminem's 'Without Me' and he bobbed his head in time, heading for the racks to do an inventory check. Mid-verse, the music cut, and Emmett looked up to see Jasper changing the CD.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"Exercising my veto, Emm," Jasper replied, loading in a new disc.

"Are you sure about that? The day's just begun," Emmett countered.

"Emmett, listening to that crap is guaranteed to make you sterile," Jasper insisted, his eyes drifting towards Alice entering the register station as an ethereal piano-based track filled the air.

"Maybe I want to be sterile," Emmett grumbled, turning back towards the pop/rock racks, flipping harder than necessary.

_That would be a shame,_ Rosalie thought to herself, _Emmett would make gorgeous babies._

Her attention, however, was drawn quickly away to the approaching girl who wore Alice's clothes but was missing 90% of her hair. She whistled under her breath, nudging Bella, who immediately gasped at the sight. Rosalie ran a hand through her own long tresses, shuddering slightly at the thought of cutting her own hair off. It was bound to be uneven! And why would you part with hair as thick and soft as Alice's? It was a gift from the Goddess herself, an instant boy magnet. As Alice slid behind the counter and popped open her drawer, Bella stepped forward, reaching out for her arm. Alice flinched away and Bella recoiled as if stung.

"Why'd.... Why'd you cut it off?"

"I turned lesbian overnight and opted to be butch. Oh! Before you hear all about it..." she snapped, shoving her sleeve up and flashing her bandage briefly.

Rosalie's eyes widened. What on earth had come over Alice? She was acting like a crazy person! All she needed was the white coat and the doctors.

Bella's eyes teared over, her gaze fixed on the now covered mass of white gauze and tape, "That's... That's fake, right? It's not real..."

"No, you've got the market cornered on fake," Alice snapped, slamming her till into her drawer.

Bella winced, then stormed away from the counter, slamming through the double doors into the staff lounge. Rosalie hesitated briefly, wondering if she should follow, but her bitchier side won out over any sense of sympathy and desire to comfort. Bella was nice to a fault. Alice had no right to treat her so cruel. And Rosalie was not about to let her get away with it.

"Self-haircuts, Alice? Are we trailer trash? Hey, let me guess your next trick: you're going to smash a few cars with an umbrella then wander barefoot into a gas station for Cheetos and a Red Bull?"

Alice chuckled, rolling her eyes, "My Gosh, that is so clever, Paris. I swear, you get smarter the shorter your skirt gets."

"And you get smarter the shorter your hair gets, so it's probably wise you went with the Britney special," Rosalie retorted, "It's a_ wonderful_ look for you darling."

Rosalie watched as Jasper hesitated, caught between approaching his obviously troubled and freshly shorn girlfriend, and his friend, who'd run off into the back. His gaze met with Alice's and she shook her head almost indiscernably, and he threw his hands up and scooped up the kitten, which had now taken a shining to the laces of his Doc Martens. Gently stroking its forehead, he made his way for the back lounge, passing a tiny pre-teen wearing a cropped top pronouncing her a 'princess'. She squealed, reaching out for the kitten.

"Ooh! What's his name?"

"Stupid Spoiled Whore. It came with a playset," Jasper dead-panned, slipping into the back lounge in pursuit of Bella.

* * *

After Emmett had bailed on Edward, leaving him alone with the stern face of Carlisle before him, he'd made a note to abandon him the next time he picked a ridiculous fit in a mosh pit. A buffer would be _really nice_ right about now. While Edward was certain he could hold his own in a round of fisticuffs with Carlisle, and while he was certain that Carlisle's generally mellow nature would keep things from that point, he had never quite tested the man's patience this way in the last seven years, since Carlisle had spared him a life of group homes and a 'see ya later' on his 18th birthday. Carlisle sat down slowly beside Edward, facing forward, his lungs drawing in an enormous breath and holding it briefly, then releasing. He turned towards him, slightly, his face softer now.

"Edward, are you in trouble? Did you need the money? Because if you're in trouble, you can always tell me. Honesty will never anger me as much as deceit."

Edward shook his head, "_Everyone in the store_ is in some sort of trouble. Am I the only one who senses it? Emmett's in trouble. Jasper's in trouble. Bella's in trouble. Rose is in trouble...."

Edward's voice trailed away as a teary-eyed Bella stormed into the lounge, stumbling over the broom leaning in the corner, cursing and marching out the back doors, the metal slamming against the outer brick wall. _What happened?_ Edward wondered briefly, answering himself almost as quickly as the image of Alice's wrist and hair ran through his mind. _Of course she's upset. She's worried sick, I'm sure._ Edward longed to follow her, to console her somehow, but he sensed Carlisle was not going to be easily swayed just now.

"Should we check on her?" Carlisle asked.

"Give her a minute. It embarrasses her when others see her cry," Edward answered quietly.

"Alright. Back to you... You screwed me, Edward. You've really left me in a bind. What do you propose I do here? Every minute that goes by where I don't call the police and report this, I look like a fool."

"So call them, Carlisle. It's my responsibility to bear."

Carlisle sighed, "I'm not going to betray my son, whether his actions were right or wrong."

The double doors swung open, revealing Jasper cradling a tiny black kitten to his chest, dangling the cord of his name badge as a toy. The kitten purred, batting at the ID badge lightly, nestling into the crook of Jasper's muscular arm. Carlisle viewed him askance, his mind distracted from the dilemma at hand. Edward heaved a sigh of relief, mouthing his thanks to Jasper, who nodded in reply. Carlisle was a softie when it came to animals, being a staunch vegan for ten years and counting.

"What's that?" Carlisle asked.

"New mascot? Found it hungry and abandoned outside the front doors. Where's Bella?"

"She headed out back," Edward said quietly, "She's been gone a few minutes now. Maybe you should go see if she's okay?"

"No need; I'm fine," Bella announced, strolling back in through the doors, her eyes slightly swollen, "We have a kitty?"

"It would seem so," Carlisle mumbled, "Since I'm sure my opinion will be overruled by you lot."

"Aww Carlisle, surely you can't turn the poor thing away. It'll be devoured by a wolf or something out in the forest," Bella cooed, rushing over to pet the tiny creature, "What shall we name him?"

"I'm rather fond of Annoying Customer, personally," Jasper suggested, "It went over well with the clients this morning."

Carlisle groaned, rolling his eyes, "Jasper, just because their taste is horrific and misguided does not mean we mistreat them."

"And just because we serve them, it doesn't mean we like them, as the mighty Kevin Smith declared once upon a debut film," Edward countered.

"You're in enough trouble, Edward. Perhaps a meditative silence would be in order?"

Edward sighed, sinking deeper into the couch, eyes averted from Carlisle's icy glare. This would be a very, very long day, quite possibly ending in a jail cell. His eyes glanced down, meeting with his watch, and he felt a slight panic begin to rise. Four hours left until he had to tell Bella how he felt. Why had he agreed to this? He needed more time to plan his delivery, to weigh the pros and cons of confessing his affections. He also needed a shot of liquid courage; alas, he'd downed the near ends of his one source this morning, before Carlisle's discovery. In his mind, he began rehearsing possible ways to articulate his love for Bella, subtly eyeing her as she played with the kitten in Jasper's arms, holding the vision of her beauty before his mind and willing his soul to testify. Words failed him. His mind grew increasingly incoherent as she laughed, her pale pink lips accenting her porcelain features, her crimson sweater hugging the swell of her breasts. She was more than he could ask of this world. She was more than he would ever deserve.

* * *

Out front, forced to speak to each other or remain silent, Rosalie and Alice exchanged the news of Edward's transgressions with a fervor rivalling most gossip columns. Alice's eyes widened as Rosalie recounted Carlisle's couch-grounding confrontation.

"He gambled away _nine grand_? You're kidding?"

"I am not," Rosalie pronounced, bagging a Hillary Duff CD with scarcely disguised disgust and pushing it at her customer, the pre-teen princess Jasper had taunted minutes before.

"Jesus, and people look at me like I'm the crazy one around here. Even I know better than to gallavant through Seattle with the night's take. I say this calls for a musical salute."

"Oh, Alice. There are times when I wonder why we're not friends," Rosalie mused, watching with approval as Alice made her selection.

"It's because you're a vapid bitch, remember?"

"Ah, yes. That's it," Rosalie snapped, cueing up the P.A. as the sounds of cash registers filled the store, "This song goes out to our employee of the week, Edward Cullen!"

In the back lounge, Edward's lustful reverie was broken by the sound of his name and the increasingly louder and familiar song pumped in by the aging speakers. Half of him wanted to laugh out loud at the apt choice in song; half of him knew this might be the straw breaking the proverbial camel's back. All eyes shifted to Carlisle's face, which grew increasingly red until suddenly, he burst towards his office, slamming the door behind him. Bella shook her head, stifling a chuckle.

"You have to give credit where it's due: Rose chose wisely."

"That's more Alice than Rose," Jasper commented, releasing the kitten onto the floor, where it merrily assaulted his boot laces.

Overhead, the lyrics blared_: "Money! Get back! I'm alright Jack - keep your hands off of my stack_..."

With a loud bang, Carlisle slammed out of the office, carting a box and a stack of papers in his left hand. Throwing the box down on the couch, he withdrew an exacto knife from his pocket and slashed it open, nearly splitting the side of it. Passing the papers to Bella, he began to pull out a series of black t-shirts, aiming them at Edward's head. Bella eyed the stack briefly, then stared at Carlisle.

"What's this?" she demanded.

"Pass 'em out and into the boxes as well please?"

Bella passed Jasper a copy, and watched him immediately explode into a fury of words, "VIRGIN MEGASTORE employee conduct guidelines? We're not a Virgin Megastore!"

"Not yet," Carlisle snapped, tossing a shirt to Jasper, who cringed and let it hit the ground, landing with a gentle ploop on the still nameless kitten's head.

"When exactly were you planning on telling us?"

"I didn't tell you because I was trying to stop it," Carlisle sighed, leaning on the back of the couch, "I've been saving up cash and arranging a small personal loan to make James an offer for partner status. Eventually, I was hoping to buy him out."

"You're buying Velvet?" Emmett asked, entering mid-conversation with a cardboard cut-out of Rick Astley in tow, "That's awesome!"

"You think it'll happen now?" Carlisle asked, "I have to pay for what Edward the supposed genius has done, and James is going ahead with the deal next week. If I can't make partner now, it's over, kids."

"James is 'the man', Carlisle," Edward snapped.

"Yes, yes he is. And whether we like it or not, 'the man' calls all the shots."

"Damn the man!" Edward muttered, throwing a quarter across the room, pinging it off the wall.

"Let me break this down for you, Edward: James is 'the man', I'm the idiot, _you_ are the screw-up and we are _all_ losers. Welcome to Virgin Records."

Carlisle stormed out the back doors, the metal banging closed behind him, and Bella tapped the stack of papers against her thigh nervously. Free of Carlisle's gaze, Edward rose, opening his arms, into which she ran, looking for a reassuring hug. He hummed her lullaby, eliciting a faint laugh and tight squeeze before he felt her pulling back, handing Edward a copy of the dreaded rules. Bella stumbled off towards the boxes, reluctantly sliding a paper into each, keeping one for herself, scanning the litany of don'ts. Jasper reached the middle of the page before crumpling it tightly and tossing it to the kitten, who eagerly batted it about. Jasper turned to Edward, leaning back against the wall, as Emmett scanned the document Bella passed him, shaking his head and muttering about 'playlists'.

"Top five songs for disenfranchised worker drones, Edward. Go."

"Apparitions by Matthew Good Band. Offers the complete package with the video featuring a fired corporate executive blowing his head off in his office. Rats in a cage metaphor."

"Slave To The Wage by Placebo," Bella offered, "In keeping with the rat race theme, of course."

"Take This Job And Shove It by Johnny Paycheck," Jasper threw out.

"Utter classic!" Emmett agreed, " Great call. I'm going to go with Machinehead by Bush. Final's yours Edward."

"It should be painfully obvious, given my well-known love of the band and the song's anthem status" Edward said quietly, "Common People by Pulp."

"I'll make that one happen now," Jasper said, heading back into the storefront.

Bella settled into the desk, cracking open her Calculus text as a distraction. She sighed and flipped pages, her mind more consumed with the horrible news Carlisle had revealed. They were to become a chain store? The fun would be lost here. Maybe Harvard would be a good thing, after all. Most of the staff wouldn't last more than a few months under the stringent new rules, Carlisle included. It was the ending of an era. Velvet was dead. Exasperated, Bella slammed her book shut and snatched the kitten up from the floor, ignoring its mewed protests as she abandoned Edward in the lounge, dancing the kitten in time with the music.

Edward sighed, looking to Emmett as the chorus of his favourite Pulp song kicked in. Emmett snatched up the cardboard display and stormed out front, preparing to busy himself with the in-store signing display. Edward wasn't surprised; Emmett seldom talked about his feelings with anyone. He'd rather do something about them, or to avoid them. Edward, on the other hand, was a ruminator, and he now cursed himself as he realized his brilliant idea gone awry and his anger at Carlisle 'keeping him in the dark' were both unjustified. Carlisle had been managing the corporate attack fine on his own, before he'd intervened and blown the entire thing out of the water. It was now his fault that his father would lose his last dream, and for that, he could never atone. Carlisle would forgive him; that was his nature. But he would not forget, and nor would Edward. Edward sat back down and swung his legs onto the couch, stretching out along its length, mulling his next course of action.

"Welcome to Richard Branson country," he muttered, closing his eyes.

Overhead, Jarvis Cocker admonished an unknown wealthy girl, guitars punctuating each word:

_'You'll never live like common people__  
__You'll never do whatever common people do__  
__Never fail like common people__  
__Never watch your life slide out of view__  
__As you dance and drink and screw__  
__Because there's nothing else to do...'_


	6. I'm Wesley Snipes, bitch!

Emmett frowned and slammed the collapsing table onto the cold tiles of the storefront, cursing James and his seeming inability to grasp the notion that perhaps at times it would be wise to provide the store with money for improvements - and this table would be first on Emmett's list of things to improve, tied with a new microwave for the staff lunchroom. Every time a celebrity signing was booked into the store, it was the same routine: everyone else conveniently found something pressing to attend to, leaving Emmett to fight with the rusting slide latches that held the legs out and secure. It usually proved to be a twenty minute battle, with Emmett storming outside afterwards to smash a few bottles with the baseball bat Jasper kept in the back.

"This table is older than John McCain!" Emmett grumbled, "And about as attractive."

The left side slid into place fairly easy, and for one brief moment, Emmett hoped that his fortunes had changed, or perhaps Carlisle had honoured his request for WD-40 for the blasted thing. But then, the right side stepped up to make his life hell with a persistently stubborn latch that refused to budge, leaving the table only half secure against the misled fans of one Mr. Rick Astley. Sighing, Emmett tugged on the latch, contemplating spit as lube in desperation.

"Need a hand?" a quiet voice asked above him.

Emmett turned to see Rosalie standing over him, a small smile on her lips. In her hand, she held a Leatherman multi-tool.

"Oh hey! Um, yeah, that looks useful actually..."

"I was wondering if it would be. It's been in the lost and found for three days," she said, leaning down to pass the silver gadget along, her firm breasts swelling in front of Emmett's eyes.

"I guess it's ours now," Emmett replied, stuttering slightly and quickly averting his focus to the tool in his hand, as opposed to the one in his pants, which was most definitely attempting to rise to the occasion.

"Need me to hold anything?" Rosalie asked.

_Oh fuck, do I!_ Emmett thought, his mind flashing back to the sight of Rosalie straddling him on the couch. _No! Stop that! It was a one time thing, man. One time._ _And just because her blouse is barely covering her bra line and just because she is leaning right in front of your face does _not_ mean she is interested in round two._

"Could you maybe steady the left leg while I attack the right one?" Emmett asked, forcing his voice to remain casual and calm.

_Then again, you _did_ make her scream. Three times._

"Sure thing, Emm. Anything to avoid working the till," Rosalie agreed happily, kneeling on the floor beside him.

_No, no! Now is NOT the time to be horny. Think unsexy thoughts. Unsexy thoughts. My mother naked. Edward naked. Rick Astley naked. Edward AND Rick Astley, naked together..._

"Thanks, Rose. Seems I always get stuck with this job. I'm going to have to start a veto against display set-ups."

"You're the strongest guy in the store, Emm. You should take it as a compliment, even if it is a royal pain in the ass. I seriously doubt Edward would be able to manage this bastard of a table."

"You don't like him much, do you Rose?" Emmett asked, the vise grip function of the multi-tool proving very helpful as the stuck latch began to budge.

"It's not that I don't like him, per se. He's just... Rather self-righteous at times. He seems to believe he is always right, and to hell with anyone else's notions or opinions. Everything must revolve around him. And today's screw-up is the pinnacle of that. We're going to lose our store, our _home_, to a corporate hell because of what he's done..."

Rosalie's voice trailed away, and Emmett looked up from the table leg, catching her dabbing at the corner of her eye. _Is she crying?_ Emmett considered her words, weighing their meaning carefully. The store obviously meant a lot to Rosalie, more than perhaps she ever let on. She always seemed to consider the job one big excuse to party, but her hurt tone and the way she'd called it 'home' spoke of something more than fun.

"Carlisle won't let it happen," Emmett said quietly, attempting to soothe her, "He'll find some way to spare us mandated playlists and strict clothing regimes."

Rosalie smiled softly, "Yeah, I suppose he's too stubborn like his son to go down easy. You know, Emmett... Nah, forget it," she finished, blushing slightly.

Emmett gave a final yank and the right latch slid up, locking the table leg, "No, Rose; what were you going to say?"

Rosalie shrugged, looking away, "You just seem to be the only one who listens to me. I mean, actually listens to everything I say. It's... I'm not used to that. People just see my pretty hair, or my body, or my clothes..."

Her hand drifted across his, the electricity of it shocking Emmett's skin, sending a shiver through his entire body. Recalling his advice to Edward moments prior, he decided that perhaps he, too, ought to put his balls on the line and make some sort of gesture, give some sort of sign, that their night together had meant more to him than an incredible lay. His hand moved quickly, covering hers and squeezing it gently.

"I see so much more than the sarcasm and the sexy girl, Rose."

Their eyes met briefly, and in that instant, Emmett saw it: Rosalie had felt something that night beyond the alcohol-fueled lust that began their romp. Just as quickly, she looked away, pulling herself to her feet and shaking her head slightly, as if to clear it. She glanced down at him, seemingly apologetic, and almost fragile.

"I... I have to set-up the line queue. I have to go."

She hurried away, obviously flustered, and Emmett caught Alice staring at him from across the room. She nodded sadly, as if she somehow had heard every word of the exchange, and returned her attention to the approaching customers asking loudly about 'that album that guy from Slipknot did'. Alice sighed, slipping out from behind the till and heading deep into the metal section across the store. Emmett pocketed the multi-tool, standing and flipping the table upright, satisfied that at least he'd successfully tackled the display. His love life, on the other hand...

Rosalie slammed into the washroom, locking the door and sliding slowly to the floor, her breathing jagged as she fiddled with her ID badge. It was too much to bear. Emmett had seen through her, seen through the tough exterior she forced forward each and every day, the mask concealing her every flaw and insecurity. He'd noticed her upset and called her on it. And the way he'd touched her hand, the way his eyes had softened as they met hers... No. No, no, no. She could not go there. She could not trust a man to get close ever again. Men were for fun. Men were for using for her own satisfaction.

That was all it had been, last month - or rather, that was what it was _supposed_ to be. She'd noticed over the last two years how Emmett had stared at her, noticed the way he paid attention when she bent over, noticed his subtly flirty comments when inebriated. When the opportunity had presented itself, that drunken Saturday night after closing, she'd figured, why not? Emmett was attractive, his tall bulky physique and wicked brown eyes sending all the right signals between her thighs. She'd sprawled out along the sofa in the back, kicking off her strappy heels and laughingly invited him to sit with her.

_"Where do you propose I sit, couch hog?" he'd laughed._

_"Oh I know exactly where," she'd replied slyly, ushering him closer with one beckoning finger._

He'd put up very little resistance, beyond the obligatory confirmation that she was sober enough to consent to the hour that followed. Her lips had pressed against his, finding them impossibly soft against her own, as her hands went to work, roving the ripped abs beneath his t-shirt, the smooth skin of his back, slipping around low to unbuckle his jeans deftly. His mouth had ravaged her neck, his tongue flickering across her skin in ways that made her panties wet simply to recall it. A playful nip near her jugular, and she'd practically wrapped her legs around him and _demanded_ he take her, right now, this very instant. And he had... Jesus, had he ever! The man could compete with the best lesbians in the oral department, Rosalie had discovered, straddling his face, still clothed, as she'd investigated and discovered the 'big hands, big feet' rule most definitely was proven true by Mr. Emmett McCarty. Without any hesitation, he'd manuevered her silk panties aside and devoured her, leaving her knees almost too weak to support her as her tongue ran along the hard length of him. The couch, the count-out table and the bathroom sink had all been violated during their antics, and Rosalie often found herself suppressing a giggle when passing each place during the course of her work day.

The sex was wonderful; it was as if he'd been made just for her, for her erotic pleasure. It was after the sex that the problem began.

It had ended with them collapsed where it began, Emmett sprawled naked upon the couch, Rosalie nestled between his body and the battered beige monster, the upholstery itching her back but not enough to inspire the energy necessary to move. She'd been utterly and totally spent, something that had never happened before, not even once since she'd first said yes to Andy Morgan after her 15th birthday party. Her mind had begun to wander, as Emmett had wrapped his large arms about her, panting slightly himself. Without any rhyme or reason, her incoherent thought stream had suddenly grown both coherent and terrifying.

_I could lay here forever._

A perfectly normal thought for a woman to have after sex - if she were having it with her boyfriend, or her husband. But with her one night stand? Hardly! The thought led her to gaze up at Emmett, contemplating where that stray thought had come from, and the way she felt staring into the warm pools of his eyes shook her to the core.

_You like him. A lot._

_No I don't. I don't like anyone that way. Not anymore. Not since he..._

_But this is Emmett. Goofy, funny, reliable and definitely fuckable Emmett._

_No! No, it's all wrong..._

She'd looked away quickly, deciding the alcohol was getting to her, was making her sentimental for some reason. In the morning, it would all make sense again. They would be friends with a naughty secret, one they'd take to their respective graves, and no more. That had to be it. There had to be some rational explanation for the intrusion of the notion of spending more than one night with Emmett. Hurriedly, she'd told him she needed to get home, that she hoped they could keep this private, lest the staff gossip. She'd dressed quickly, her panties ending up inside out, as he'd stared at her in confusion. Kicking herself inwardly, she'd reassured him that he'd been utterly amazing, that she was just a little ill from the booze. He'd called her a cab, very gentleman-like, and she'd practically ran for the thing when it pulled up. Come Monday, she was sober and secure in her belief that it was just a weird moment due to emotional alcohol poisoning... until she'd seen him, and felt her heart ache.

_Oh, fuck_, she'd thought to herself, _This can't be happening._

But damn it, it was. She was smitten with the stoner, and secretly enjoyed most of his musical selections, even the horrid rap he sometimes played. She never vetoed his tunes anymore. She listened with interest, looking for some deep insight into his mind, into his feelings about their debacle. Until now, he'd remained unchanged, a sign that all was as it had been. Until now, when she'd seen that same uncertainty reflecting back at her. Until now, when he'd stripped her bare of her defenses and very clearly indicated he had no problem with the bitter and lonely woman beneath.

"Shit!" she cursed quietly, rising to splash cold water on her face.

Outside the door, she heard Edward calling out: "Carlisle! Carlisle, I have to go to the bathroom! Carlisle?"

Rosalie shook her hair out, zeroing in on her reflection. She had to remain strong, and vivacious. She had to remain safely behind the wall. It was for Emmett's sake, anyway; she was damaged goods. A tease. She could never be a decent girlfriend to anyone, not when the rage still simmered within her from what Roy had done to her. It was impossible. It would never work. Inhaling deeply, she threw open the door, nearly slamming it into Edward's face.

"Shit! Sorry!" Rosalie blurted out, flustered.

"No problem," Edward said, his left hand clutching a small throw pillow from the couch.

Rosalie looked down at the cushion, up at Edward, down once more then shook her head, "I'm not even going to ask. I have a line queue to set up."

Edward chuckled, slamming into the bathroom, pleased with his abuse of technicalities. His ass was numb and his bladder was full; it was time to escape his furniture arrest. After what could be described as the longest leak of his life, Edward stumbled back out into the lounge, eyeing Carlisle's office. His back was to him, Carlisle frantically discussing something on the phone. Edward frowned, torn between concern and fear, then headed out into the storefront, where he found Emmett adjusting a set of TV monitors. Emmett burst into laughter as Edward plunked down in the highback chair allotted for their visitor, placing the cushion upon the table.

"I guess you didn't leave the couch."

"Not the _whole_ couch," Edward replied, his eyes scanning the store for Bella, who was chatting with the line-up of fans beginning to form.

Beside his feet, the still nameless black kitten plunked down, purring as he nuzzled Edward's ankles. Edward stretched an arm towards him, caressing underneath his chin, helpless to resist smiling at the tiny creature. He was a complete heartbreaker of a cat. Emmett neatly stacked a set of flyers for future events on the corner of the table and nodded with satisfaction at the final package. Pressing play on the DVD player, the muted video for Astley's first hit single began in triplicate, to approving squeals from the growing queue.

"Who would have thought there'd be so many of them?" Emmett mused.

"Well, Forks is kind of ten years behind the times," Edward offered, scooping up the kitten and placing it neatly onto the couch cushion.

"True, true...."

Emmett's voice trailed off as a tall native boy with long jet-black hair entered the store. Edward eyed him carefully, gauging the large red windbreaker with the excessive pockets and the way his hair fell neatly over his face, obscuring all key features. He watched the way his eyes scanned the store, almost itemizing the staff and their locations, before heading for the back left corner. He turned to Emmett, who rubbed his hands together and smiled wickedly. Edward raised a hand, a halting gesture, and Emmett hung back, pretending to be sizing up the display.

"Is he..?"

Edward nodded, "Maybe... Wait for it..."

Edward watched a CD slip into one of the large side pockets of the red windbreaker. _Bingo. _

"This one's mine," Edward announced quietly, tightening his shoe laces.

"Aw, come on!" Emmett protested, watching the youth pocket a second CD in the metal section.

"I think, considering the disaster I've created here today, that I need to work out a little frustration," Edward argued, rising slowly to his feet.

Emmett grumbled, "Fine. But you have to mindfuck this one. I want to enjoy watching this."

Edward nodded, smirking, "_Always_ play with their minds..."

Edward wandered over to the Native American youth, who looked vaguely familiar from the side, approaching slowly so as not to spook him. He watched him cruising the pop/rock racks, fidgeting somehow with the electronic control device then pocketing another disc. That made at least three that he'd seen so far. This guy was out for a large stash, and given the massive losses he'd incurred at the casino last night, apprehending him would put a smile on Carlisle's weary face. His mouth was nearly beside the tall and somewhat built youth's head before he spoke.

"Nice selection, isn't it?"

The young man startled, jumping back slightly, "Um, what?"

"Can I help you with anything?" Edward offered quietly, smiling slightly as a bead of sweat slipped down the left side of the thief's face.

"No, no thanks man," he replied, shifting away slowly towards the end of the rack - and the door.

"That's a nice coat you're wearing. Shiny and red, like a ripe apple."

The young man's head whirled, and a familiar face Edward still could not name glared at him, "What do you mean by that?"

Edward chuckled, "It reminds me of an apple. You know, original sin. Eve took the apple from the tree. She _stole it_. Very bad choice she made, that Eve..."

"Yeah, well, I'm no goddamn apple. Now do you mind? I'm going," the young man snarled, heading for the doors.

"I'll be seeing you, I'm sure..."

Edward watched as the young man stormed out the doors, head held high, chin set firm with defiance. He quickly backed towards the staff lounge, smirking at Emmett, who nodded and winked. With a deep inhalation, he put his junior high track skills to use and bolted through the back doors, faintly hearing Emmett shriek with delight.

"Shoplifffffffffteeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!!!!"

Edward burst around the east side of the building, nearly colliding with the Native boy in red, who cursed and bolted back towards the front of the store. Edward rounded behind it, heading for the west side, knowing that the trail through the woods behind Velvet was the only sure and quick way to evade capture, and the boy would be doubling back. Seeing Rosalie's car parked along the side, he hid behind it, planning on ambushing the thief just before he reached the trails. Sure enough, the boy galloped around from the front of the store, arms pumping furiously, his gait skidding to a stop and near-stumble as Edward rose slowly from behind the car. It was then that he did something Edward certainly did not predict:

He entered the store through the back doors.

Edward laughed. Emmett was inside, waiting near the front doors to ambush the kid, should he have made his way back down the street instead of rounding back for the trails. That kid was about to hit a human brick wall in three... two...

Inside the store, Edward heard a screeching protest, "Back off! What the hell are you grabbing me for?"

Edward strolled merrily in through the back doors, past Bella, who looked up in confusion from where she'd been hard at work on her Calculus, through the swinging double doors, where Emmett lay upon the shoplifter, smirking as he flicked his nose, an exceedingly demeaning and cruel gesture. The thief cursed, and Rosalie chuckled across the room. keying up the P.A. system as the growing line of Rick Astley fans gawked at the spectacle.

"Attention, Rick Astley fans! On the ground, you will see a shoplifter, apprehended by our employees Emmett and Edward. This young man, now caught, will be cooked up, traditional fish fry style, and served to our next hundred customers! Just another tasty treat from the gang at Velvet Records!"

Alice smirked, shaking her head as Emmett and Edward wrestled the struggling youth into the lounge, "Isn't it customary to _leave the scene_ after committing the crime?"

Rosalie nodded, "Definitely an amateur."

Jasper joined them at the register, cradling the kitten, as a surly looking pale teenager, his My Chemical Romance t-shirt far from the only screaming sign of his 'emo' status, approached the counter, chuckling at Rosalie. He eyed the kitten and reached out to stroke its stomach, the fake spikes of his black leather bracelet enticing the tiny creature to nip at his wrist.

"Are you really gonna turn that kid into fish fry?"

Alice rolled her eyes, "Will you really eat him if we do?"

The kid shrugged, "First time for everything. What do you call the cat?"

"Hannibal. He says you'd go nice with some fava beans and a nice Chianti, little lamb," Jasper muttered ominously, spooking the teen back about ten feet.

Alice chuckled, "Say a prayer for the youth of America."

Jasper saluted, "God _bless_ our youth of America."

Alice bent over, her tiny breasts seemingly larger, Jasper noted with a slight trembling, as she rummaged through a folder of CDs. She hummed a triumphant little ditty as she killed Emmett's latest choice, Kanye West's horrendous 'pop' outing, sliding in her disc and hitting start on the track's jarring guitar riffs and drums. Birdbrain's _Youth of America _filled the store, horrifying most of the adult contemporary drones awaiting Rick, much to Alice's delight. Jasper played air guitar, smiling warmly at Alice, who nodded her head to the beat.

"You look lovely today, Alice," he offered quietly, an apologetic tone to his voice.

"Yeah, well..." Alice looked away, offering the kitten her pencil as he now roamed the countertops, batting crumpled receipts.

"I like the hair, too."

"Don't," she whispered, a pained expression crossing her face.

"Don't what?" Jasper asked, watching Rosalie back away, obviously uncomfortable with the exchange.

"Pretend like nothing happened last night. Just... don't, Jazz."

Jasper leaned over the counter, his hand reaching out to caress her cheek softly, "I'm trying to say I'm sorry."

"Why? I'm just screwed up, alright? A certified lunatic."

"We're all screwed up in this place, Alice. I just... I didn't mean to be so angry -"

"I just said this wasn't about you, okay? I got home last night, and I thought about what happened yesterday, and the day before that, and the week before that... and the only thing different was that something else was making me feel shitty. Just let it go -"

"I can't let you go. You're my only hope in the world. You're the light I follow through the darkness. I... Alice..."

Alice blinked hard, wincing at Jasper's moist eyes, "I... I just need for you to listen right now. Just please, please leave me alone. Please. Walk away."

Jasper sighed heavily, his fist slamming the counter, before he walked away, his arms crossing his chest, almost as if to contain his heart within. Alice kicked the register stand, mumbling to herself as Rosalie slowly returned to the station, logging back into her till and gesturing for the waiting middle-aged woman to come to her wicket. She eyed Alice from her periphery, and watched her stroke the kitten slowly, nearly mesmerized by the small creature. If even Jasper couldn't get through to Alice now... Whatever. It wasn't her business.

_Just serve them with a smile and clock out, Rose. That's all you're responsible for. God, Emmett looked hot tackling that shoplifter, like some sort of monkey man... NO NO NO! GRR!_

* * *

Inside the staff lounge, the commotion of the shoplifter being forced onto the couch brought Carlisle out of his office and down the small stairway, his eyes scanning the scene and nodding knowingly. He reached for the phone on the wall and began dialing 911. Edward chuckled at the disgruntled face of the apprehended thief as Emmett retrieved five CDs from his pockets, crowing triumphantly and punching the air like a boxer.

"Bad boys! Whatcha wanna, whatcha gonna do?" he crooned, a heavy fake Jamaican accent slurring the words.

"Emmett, really now," Edward chastised, taking the stolen merchandise from him.

"Hi this is Carlisle Cullen at Velvet Records on Willow? We have a shoplifter in custody.... Absolutely. We'll look forward to the chief's arrival, then."

The deep brown skin of the shoplifter blushed slightly red, which Edward noted with amusement. Was this a repeat offender? And why did he look so damn familiar?

"What's your name, son?" Carlisle asked.

"Wesley Snipes," the young male replied, rolling his eyes and unzipping his bright red windbreaker, running a hand through his flowing black hair.

"Okay, _Wesley_. You're going to stand against the wall in the corner over there, hold these CDs in front of your chest, and Edward's going to take a few pictures," Carlisle announced, motioning to Jasper as he entered the room to head for his office, where the digital camera was stored.

"Why don't you go shove 'em up your -"

"Jacob Black!` Bella admonished as she rose from the desk in the corner, approaching the suddenly diminished youth, "Shoplifting? _Really_? You know dad will tell Billy in about ten seconds flat. Kiss your car goodbye until graduation."

"You know him?" Edward asked.

"Of course I do. His father and mine are great friends. I used to spend a lot of time in La Push with their family. He took me to my first dance, because no one else asked me," Bella added, flushing slightly.

_That's how I remember him! _Edward realized. _He's that kid who told me to back off of Bella when we first met, back when I didn't realize how much I would love her..._

"I think I was your first kiss, too," Jacob added, winking at Edward.

"That barely counted!" Bella exclaimed, slapping his arm.

"This is really lovely and all, but photos?" Carlisle interrupted as Jasper handed the camera to Edward.

"I refuse to let a racist take my photo," Jacob protested, crossing his arms on his chest.

"Racist?" Edward asked, confused.

"He called me an _apple_!"

"So?" Emmett replied, as Bella clasped her hands across her mouth and Jasper began chuckling.

Jacob's chest puffed out, "That's a slur against Natives! That's what!"

"To tell you that your red coat reminds me of an apple?"

"Edward, Emmett, apparently you need a bit of a lesson. Apple is a slur implying a Native person is 'white on the inside', if you know what I mean," Carlisle explained gently.

Edward frowned, "Well, I didn't know that! I was referring to the coat. I'm hardly a racist."

"Apple is so _not_ a slur!" Emmett protested, "Squaw, papooose, buck, redskin, nitchee, gin - _those_ are slurs against Native Americans. Apple is not. Apple is the retarded name for a singing British wanker's child with an untalented actress."

Bella's face was ghostly white by the end of Emmett's tirade, her arm quickly moving to Jacob's to restrain his fury. Carlisle swallowed hard, measuring his next course of action, the vein in his neck pulsing. Edward and Jasper elected to choose for Carlisle and shoved Emmett backwards towards the storefront, Emmett's face wrinkled in confusion.

"Um, Emm, is that display ready?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, Rick should be here soon. Help Rosalie out front," Edward added.

"What's wrong with _apple_, damn it?"

"Emmett? Work," Carlisle pronounced, his tone clearly indicating it was not optional.

"Fine. But even if it's a slur, we can totally take that one back," Emmett grumbled, realizing he was very outnumbered.

Emmett slammed through the double doors, partially by force of Jasper's final shove against his back, and Bella took the CDs from Edward, ushering Jacob towards the back wall, whispering and urging him to keep his cool, reminding him that everything said and done would get back to his father. Edward sighed, following the duo, digital camera in hand and powered up. Jasper pulled on Carlisle's arm, gesturing towards the office, but soon found his intentions to discuss Alice aborted as the back metal doors slammed open, startling Bella and sending her stumbling against Jacob. Jacob smiled slyly over her shoulder at Edward, who glowered at the boy as a gorgeous woman with long, flowing hair, shimmering with caramel highlights, entered the room. Dressed in a simple light grey skirt and white blouse, she smiled warmly, her arms struggling to keep hold on a large stack of papers and leather-bound folders.

"I hope I'm in the right place," she said, a light musical tone to her voice, "I'm looking for Carlisle Cullen?"

"Ah... yes, that's me. Carlisle. You must be Esme," he responded - nervously, to Edward's amusement.

"Excellent! Pleased to meet you," Esme declared, stepping forward to shake his hand, "Are we all set for the event?"

"Everything's prepared in the front of the store. Is the guest of honour here?"

"Indeed he is," Esme smiled, reaching to open the door behind her, "Lady and gentlemen, may I introduce Mr. Rick Astley."

Bella's eyes widened, and she found herself swallowing hard, her head spinning. This was it. It was time to begin her mission. She was really and truly going to meet him. She reached out for the wall, steadying herself against it, as the door swung open, revealing a sight that no one was prepared for, not even Bella...

* * *

_A/N: Thank you for all the reviews so far! Keep them coming - they keep a girl motivated._

_Apple is a known slur meaning exactly what Carlisle says. The scene, if you know the film, is an homage to Clerks 2.  
_


	7. Rick Everlasting

Bella found her jaw dropping open at the sight of her pre-teen crush, struggling to comprehend the sight of him. Her eyes caught Edward's, and he nodded, mouthing the words _bloody impossible_ at her, to which she nodded slightly. For Mr. Astley looked nothing like she'd expected. She'd expected a few wrinkles and laugh lines, a slightly stouter physique, perhaps a receding hairline, which, given his 40-something age, would be perfectly natural. She figured he'd wear a nice suit, simple black maybe, white shirt, no tie. Or perhaps he'd be casual, dressed in jeans and a nice polo shirt of some sort.

But this was not the man who entered the store at one minute past eleven. The man who entered looked almost _exactly_ like the boyishly handsome man who'd burst onto the pop music scene in 1987. His face was slightly fuller, but only slightly; it certainly wasn't a case of Elvis Presley bloat. And his hair! So thick and full! Bella's finger ached to reach out and touch it, certain it _had_ to be a fake. How could his hair still be so thick and deliciously red? How did the man not age? What was his secret? She wanted it, desperately; she'd agonized lately over her 18 year-old face, cursing what appeared to be the early signs of worry lines upon her brow. Her mother was right; she came from the womb middle-aged, and it was starting to show. Rick glanced around the room, surveying the somewhat chaotic staff lounge with its shelves, desks and worn out couch, smoothing his dark blue silk dress shirt, which Bella noted was tucked very neatly into a very expensive pair of black jeans, and broke out a shy grin that melted Bella's insides.

_I am so hopelessly and utterly starstruck. I am a sad girl. A very lame and pathetic girl. _

"Hello all. It's great to be here."

Carlisle stepped forward to shake his hand, shooting a quick look at the staff, "Thank you, Mr. Astley. I'm Carlisle Cullen, the manager of Velvet Records. It's a pleasure to have you here. All of the staff have been enjoying your latest Greatest Hits compilation."

Rick nodded, "Thank you, Carlisle. I appreciate that, although I'm sure with the whole Rickroll deal, they're growing tired of the standards. I have a new album due out next year that should remedy that. Got to work with some of the new music minds out there. Esme, what was that one guy, Tim... I want to think of trees -"

"Timbaland," Esme replied quickly, eliciting a grateful smile from Rick.

"Yes, him. Very nice man. Little peculiar. But he is a talent."

"We look forward to it," Carlisle replied, subtly tapping Edward's arm.

"Absolutely," Edward echoed on cue.

"What's he doing here?" Jacob asked abruptly, earning a smack in the arm from Bella.

"Ignore him," Jasper directed at Rick, "He's just another sad juvenile offender with a penchant for bad music."

"If I _liked_ bad music, maybe I would listen to a washed up-"

Jacob found himself cut off as Bella's hand slammed across his mouth, distorting his sentence. He licked her palm and she recoiled, wiping her hand on his coat and frowing.

"What are you, a dog? Ew!"

"If it walks like a mongrel..." Edward began, dropping his thought as Carlisle glared at him.

"Well!" Esme interjected loudly, her smile never waning, "Shall we get started? We mustn't keep the fans waiting, right?"

Rick nodded, "Of course, Esme. I'll freshen up and we'll get to it."

Bella piped up quickly, "The bathrooms are in that corner over there," she said, pointing.

Rick smiled at Bella, "Thank you very much."

"I have all of your albums. Even the imports," she blurted out, immediately blushing.

_God! I am so lame! _

"That's wonderful, Ms...."

"Swan. Bella."

"A graceful beauty, like a swan. Don't let me forget to sign for you, Ms. Swan."

"I-I won't, Mr. Astley. Thank you."

Bella watched as the apparent key shareholder in the world's fountain of youth strolled into the bathroom, shutting the door softly behind him. _Oh my God. He's so hot, in that dorky British way. And such a gentleman!_ Jacob frowned, shoving her and shattering her reverie, and her attention returned to the task at hand. Passing Jacob the first CD in the stack, Green Day's American Idiot, she pressed it against his chest, centring it.

"Hold that there for the picture," she said.

"Make me," Jacob dared, allowing his hand to flop.

"How about _I_ make you hold it where your front teeth will soon no longer be?" Edward snarled.

"Edward! Jacob! Enough! Jacob Black, I will tell this entire _room_ your horribly embarrassing childhood stories _and _reveal your _very feminine middle name_, so _help me_ -"

"Alright, alright Bells! Christ!" Jacob snapped, raising the CD as Edward snapped the first shot.

The pictures continued, as Bella passed each one by one to Jacob, who began mugging for the camera, posing with ridiculous facial expressions that made Edward very cognizant of his desire to obliterate the youth. He was but a year younger than Bella, but his maturity spoke of something far lower in number. How he believed he was any sort of competition for Edward, he did not know. Of course, it remained to be seen if Bella would take his confession well... And with just over two hours until the deadline Emmett had set for him, Edward needed to nail his strategy. Every word had to be just so; every statement true and worthy of her beauty and kindness. The photo set completed, Edward ordered Jacob back to the couch, relishing his control over the feisty friend of Bella's. Knowing Chief Swan, he'd likely put a nice scare into him, friend of the family or not; it would be the criminal record that Jacob Black would avoid through his connections.

Rosalie's voice rang out over the P.A., demanding back-up support, and Bella scurried out front, despite not actually being on the clock. Edward chuckled then settled in beside Jacob, leaning close intentionally, intimidating him into sliding towards the far corner of the couch, his rival huffing in frustration. Flipping through the stolen CDs, Edward's found himself moving between disbelief and pity for the poor taste this Jacob obviously had. Waving Jasper over, he turned slightly to face their shoplifting prisoner.

"Jacob, look what you took. Green Day - faux punk. Metallica - overrated metal, with the exception of their first couple discs. Jay-Z - mediocre rap. The Killers - average at best Brit rock. And, my personal favourite... Melissa Etheridge."

"It's for my girlfriend," Jacob blurted out, eyes averting to the floor.

Jasper laughed, settling on the floor near several quarters, a glue gun in hand. Edward tapped the Melissa Etheridge CD against Jacob's head just hard enough to be annoying, then tossed the CDs onto the floor.

"Someone like you needs to diminish your criminal impulses, not magnify them -"

"He also needs better taste," Jasper added, smiling as he glued the first quarter down.

"Yes. Maybe some Yoav, or perhaps Talib Kweli if you must partake in rap -"

"Maybe you bite me?" Jacob snapped, folding his arms over his chest.

_Don't tempt me to harm you_, Edward seethed inwardly.

"I don't know what Bella sees in you," Edward grumbled aloud.

"Obviously what she doesn't see in you," Jacob replied, just loud enough to be heard.

Edward resisted the urge to punch Jacob as Rick emerged from the washroom, his skin glistening slightly, every hair neatly in place. Esme and Carlisle appeared from the upstairs office together, and Edward watched them closely, noting their body language, which spoke volumes in their shared silence. The sexual tension was unmistakable between them, which pleased Edward. Carlisle had been alone for nearly nine months now; it was long past time he find a bit of happiness. Carlisle gestured towards the large grey swinging doors, pushing one open, and Rick followed Esme into the front, the shrieking of waiting fans nearly deafening as they caught sight of their long-awaited pop obsession. Jasper glued down his fourth quarter, patting it onto the dull brown carpet that was perhaps once a white one, whistling low at the commotion out front.

"You had to abscond with the nine grand on a day like today?"

Edward frowned, "As I said, it's complex."

"Sometimes Edward, you overcomplicate things unnecessarily. You know that, right?"

"Sometimes, things are complicated beyond expectation, or have unforseen consequences far more complex than those originally intended."

Jasper stared blankly for a moment, abandoning the glue gun as he rose to his feet, absently running a hand through his unruly blonde hair, the curls tumbling back into disheveled place immediately afterwards, "What's with you today? Yesterday you were normal and today... I feel like we've inherited a fortune cookie generator gone mental. What's with you today?"

Edward shrugged, "What's with _today_, today?"

Jasper's eyebrow raised, ever so slightly. Tucking his hands into the tight pockets of his jeans, he stumbled out the back doors, the metallic clang as they collided with the outer brick causing Jacob to wince. Edward sat beside him, the silence growing ever more uncomfortable by the second as the two secret rivals plotted the best way to lay claim to one Bella Swan. Edward sighed, massaging his temples as the beginnings of a hangover set in. It was going to be an incredibly long day.

* * *

Out front, Rick was sharing Edward's sentiment.

At first, things had progressed fairly routinely. The usual mix of fans had shown: the college kids who'd danced to his music in high school; the soccer mom types who'd lusted after him years ago; the gay men with secret fantasies that disturbed even Rick's twisted mind. He didn't even mind the ones who strictly waited to thank him for providing the Rickroll, as tedious as it was to discuss the phenomenon now. His own label rep had Rickrolled him last week! Rick Astley, Rickrolled! It was ludicrous. But then, there were the stark raving fans, which made all others seem mundane.

There was the 'accomplished musical theatre actor', who'd driven a hundred miles to propose a musical based upon his work, entitled 'She Wants To Dance With Me'. Said fan, a middle-aged blonde woman with hints of grey streaking her waist-length hair, had stood before him in a black mini-dress that revealed far too much sagging for his liking, offering to choreograph and write the entire musical. In fact, she'd announced, she "already had the first act completed". Rick had smiled, forcing himself to be polite, as she'd sung a few bars of Dial My Number while dancing as if she were a drunken tap-dancer with Parkinson's. He'd taken her number, autographed her CDs, and promptly passed the business card to Esme, whispering for her to burn it.

Then, there was the burly lumberjack, who'd seemed decent enough until he'd asked Rick if he'd consider a career in gay pornography, perhaps involving 'that Screech kid from that teenager show'. His jaw gaping, Esme had thankfully stepped in and ordered the lumberjack to leave immediately, her cheeks flushing bright red as he'd indicated that she 'was more than welcome to join in'. Having had her fill, Esme excused herself, asking the young worker resembling a football pro to hover near the table. He'd readily complied, and was currently driving Rick mad with questions about Rickrolling and 'what it was like to be a three-hit wonder' between fans.

"So, when the third album like, bombed on you, what did you do? Did you think about getting a day job, or were the residuals enough to get by for a while, or -"

"It didn't _bomb_, as you put it," Rick mumbled defensively, gesturing for the next fan to approach.

"Dude, it barely registered on the radar here."

"Hi!" the petite and curvaceous blonde before Rick exclaimed, "I'm so excited to meet you!"

"Thank you. What's your name?"

"Angela. Oh my God, I've had a crush on you my entire life. No really! I grew up listening to you. My mom's a huge fan too, but she lives in Costa Mesa now."

Rick eyed the pert breasts pushing through the lacy white blouse, the equally scanty bra beneath glimmering through, and smiled wider as he signed the CD thrust at him, "How many years is that then, that you've been a fan?"

Angela grinned, "About 19 years. Your first CD came out when I was a toddler."

Rick nodded, turning to Emmett, "Could you fetch me a bottle of water?"

"Sure, I guess I can do that. Wasn't I supposed to stay here though and guard you?"

Rick winked, "Oh I'll be fine for a few minutes."

Emmett shrugged, heading back towards the staff lounge, pretending he didn't hear an exchange involving the words 'private suite' and 'hot tub' in a sentence exchanged between an 80s has-been and a smoking hot co-ed. Nope, he was just going to keep on walking...

* * *

"I don't know what to do anymore, Carlisle," Jasper said, defeat creeping into his words, "I cannot even begin to describe how much she means to me. She's such a genuine and loving person, so beautiful inside and out, but for the last few months, she's been different. I've asked her – no, _begged her_ – to tell me what's changed, but she closes down on me."

"Have you spoken to her mother?"

"She's never home when I swing by while Alice is on shift. Carlisle, I'm terrified. I feel as if the woman I love, the woman whose smile is the air I breathe, is dying. She's drowning in front of my eyes and she won't let me throw her a rope. And Bella... She hasn't spoken to her in months, and they were best friends since grade school."

Carlisle frowned, contemplating the information before him, "I'll try and reach out to her later on today, but ultimately, we cannot force help upon anyone who doesn't wish it. It's the same with the sick in hospitals, of course; when someone gives up hope, gives up trying, there is very little a doctor can do to will them better. All of you are family to me, Jasper. You know that. I hate seeing any of you suffer. But I cannot make Alice happy."

Jasper nodded, "I'm aware of that Carlisle. And thank you, truly, for all you do for us. When my parents passed on last year... Well..."

"You're as much my family now as Edward. All of you. Give Alice her space to think. I will do what I can for her."

"Thank you, for listening and trying. I wager it's all any of us can do."

The back doors swung open suddenly, and Carlisle turned to see Esme stepping out gingerly into the back lot, mindful of her black stilettos on the uneven pavement. Jasper smiled wanly then gestured towards the store, heading back inside. Carlisle followed, overhearing Esme ask if she were intruding, to which Jasper indicated he was finished his break. Satisfied with his answer, Esme's attention turned to Carlisle's smiling face, her own lips curling into an expression of contentment.

"I needed some air," she stated quietly, slowly walking towards him.

"The place can get to you in there. Sometimes, I feel as if I'm living in a bad teen film," Carlisle replied, chuckling, "But I wouldn't give it up for anything."

"Would you.... If you're not terribly busy, of course.... Would you like to take a walk with me?" Esme asked shyly, her eyes fixated upon her feet.

"Absolutely. I would hate to be an ungracious host." Esme smiled, extending her hand to Carlisle, who accepted it gently and led the way down the more wooded and secluded side of Willow, her head leaning slightly towards him as they moved, the light breeze fluttering her hair and capturing hints of sunlight, golden streaks through the caramel mass.

Inside the store, Bella watched, her smile widening at the sight as her hands pressed against the glass, mesmerized. She didn't need Alice's insight to know that love was in the cards for those two; their body language said it all. Maybe someday, someone would look at her that way. Someone would notice her, and take her hand, holding it as if it were precious and rare, a fragile strand of silk worth preserving at all costs.

For now, all she had was her plan to lose her virginity, to meet at least one milestone before graduation. But what if even that failed? What if Rick did not want her? What if he looked at her and said, 'I'm sorry, but you're terribly plain and clumsy for a girl. I cannot do this with you', leaving her virginal and rejected?

Inside, Bella felt the anxiety welling up, the nervous choking sadness that pressed through her bones like wicked pixie hands, crushing her heart and lungs, until she felt she would burst. Her head began to float, to set itself loose, untethererd, and she struggled to breathe as her hand slipped inside the tiny pocket of her skirt, a small pill nestled within. A life line. Finding her treasure, she popped it onto her tongue, dry swallowing and counting to ten, waiting for the comfort to sink in. Funny, how she could swallow pills so easily now. It had taken Renee years to teach her how, with small jelly beans as her practice. If nothing else, Renee was now proficient in the Heimlich. But now, it was Bella who was proficient – at swallowing pills that lifted her up, kept her going, pockets full of chemical sunshine. The only sunshine available in the rainiest place in the country. "Bella!" Rosalie shouted from behind her. "Hmm?" "Time for my break. Want to take a ride with me to grab a sandwich at the diner?" Bella nodded, following Rosalie outside, "Sure. Why not?"

Why not. indeed? She wasn't due on for another hour. And it wasn't as if the store felt very welcoming at the moment, what with Jacob causing trouble in the back (_shoplifting?!_), Edward losing nine thousand dollars and Carlisle announcing the imminent conversion of their store into a generic link in an ever-growing chain. And besides, if Rosalie's stories were any indication, she needed to eat to prepare for this afternoon's attempt at seduction.

* * *

Wandering along a park pathway that cut along a nearby stream, Carlisle found himself opening up to one Esme Evenson in a way most atypical of his usually reserved nature. Somehow, the way her eyes sparkled as she smiled and listened encouraged him to continue to spill forth his dreams and aspirations. As they wound their way past deep green pines and the tall untended grasses near the stream, the subject turned to their respective jobs, and how neither of them had ever intended upon them.

"I suppose I'm in a position that is at least related to one of my passions," Carlisle mused, "Although I'd originally intended to become a doctor, long ago."

"What happened to that?" Esme asked quietly.

"Well, between struggling to pay my way through university and the fact that the sight of humans bleeding sends me into a nauseous spin?" Carlisle laughed, "I suppose I realized that music was a great calling in my heart. I'd begun learning to play guitar around the time I entered my second year of pre-med, and sort of fell into a campus band. We thought we'd be grand. The next Clash. We were dreamers."

"There's nothing wrong with dreaming. It keeps us striving for more," Esme offered, "Without my dreams, this job would drain the life from me. You know something? I don't even care for Rick's music."

Carlisle smiled, "I hardly think anyone would fault you for that, Esme."

She laughed, a warm and hearty laugh that carried through the trees, "Well no, I suppose not. And his behaviour... He's anything but a gentleman behind closed doors."

"Oh really?"

"You ever try to explain whipped cream on a ceiling fan and a hot tub clogged with the tassles of a riding crop?" Carlisle's jaw dropped open, and Esme laughed heartily, "But your band, Carlisle - what happened with that?"

Carlisle shook his head, partially to clear the disturbing mental image now in his head, "The songwriters of the group began bickering, of course. It was rather Pink Floyd, with the singer eventually breaking off solo, refusing to take any of us with him. After that, I played a little as a studio musician, but nothing spectacular. In the meantime, I worked my way up to managing Velvet, and then fostered my son, and it just... Never happened."

"Fostering is something I've considered, but with my hectic schedule, they frown on it at the moment. Motherhood never... worked out."

Esme's face clouded over, and Carlisle felt the overwhelming desire to pull her against him, hold her until whatever painful story lay behind the storm faded away. Somehow, it felt right, as if he'd always known her. Then again, given his particular track record of divorce and disaster, he could very well be reading her wrong. Instead, he settled for squeezing her hand gently, which elicited a faint smile.

"Perhaps we should slowly wander back? I don't want to displease the boss."

"As you wish, Esme," Carlisle answered, leading the way back, meandering slowly so as to make the moments last longer, his blue eyes drinking in the scenery, the feel of her skin against his, the way she walked, her slender legs reminiscent of a ballerina's grace as they picked a careful pathway beside him.

They walked in silence for several minutes, a comfortable familiar silence, as the leaves rustled with the movements of chipmunks and perhaps deer, who were known to frequent the area. Carlisle debated whether or not a dinner offer would be inappropriate or poorly received, desperately attempting to gauge the delicate woman walking beside him. He stole glances at her as they made their way north on Willow, noting her eyes stared straight ahead, as if she were lost in thought. Her heart-shaped face lent a further softness to her personality, her features round, her eyes wide as if she were an exuberant child. It was only the slight worry lines near her eyes that betrayed her life as being something more trying than carefree. She turned suddenly towards him, catching him in his study, and Carlisle felt warmth creeping into his cheeks. She smiled, shaking her head.

"You know, I feel as if I've met you before. Isn't that funny?"

Carlisle shook his head, "It's not funny to me. Then again, I was considering the same thing. You're certain you've spent your life in the midwest?"

"Oh, yes. Believe me, I have the stories and small-town mindset to prove it. And here I am, 'breaking out' by assisting a British crooner with his promotional tour of the United States, rising above the administrative assistant life to... a more frantic administrative assistant. It's akin to living a lie, Carlisle."

The store grew closer, the familiar postered windows drawing a sigh from Carlisle's lips. It would all be so very different once Virgin seized control. The creativity would be sucked dry by the corporate vampires. He would miss this safe haven from reality.

"Esme, what I have managed to learn in my life is that you cannot sit back and wait for change to find you. You must simply go out there and seek it, and change by doing so. If you're not happy, find happiness."

Esme considered this a moment, then nodded, "I have managed to do that in my personal life, thankfully, but it seems as if I've simply accepted what comes in my career. But it's all a part of life and identity, and those who don't try cannot succeed. Thank you, Carlisle. It's suddenly so very clear."

Carlisle smiled, "Glad to be of help."

Esme grinned, leaning forward to kiss his cheek, "I'm quitting."

Carlisle's heart stopped, equal parts joy and panic setting in.

"Quitting? _Today_?"

"Why not?" Esme laughed.

"Oh you can't quit today! No, not today..."

"I owe you one, Carlisle. A very large one."

Carlisle watched, feeling helpless as Esme sauntered towards a dark blue Honda, so great a spring in her step it seemed as if she were gliding along. Throwing open the driver's door, she waved back at him, then slipped behind the wheel. _No... I didn't even ask you out yet! Oh my God: Rick. _Carlisle forced a slight grin, watching as the woman of his dreams sailed down the rural road without him, leaving him with one more bag to hold.

"How could this day possibly be any worse?" Carlisle grumbled.

Out of the corner of his eye, the approach of a familiar silver Mercedes signalled his answer. The disgruntled looking man with the long ashen hair, pulled back in a ponytail at the nape of his neck, nodded curtly as he pulled into the lot beside Carlisle with a screeching halt. His steely eyes fixed upon Carlisle, he threw open the driver's side door, his smile more predatory than salutory.

"Carlisle."

"James. What brings you here?"

"The deposit of course. I assumed you would be busy attending to our guest and opted to retrieve it for the bank myself. Where is it?"

Carlisle swallowed hard. _The jig is so very,very up._


	8. Arresting Developments

The two of them stood, a study in contrasts, the tall muscular male clad in an oversized black sweatshirt and loose fitting dark blue jeans, the petite female clad in her black peasant blouse and dark jeans. His lop-sided grin and wandering eyes bespoke an easily distracted mind; her intense focus on the financial documents before her attested to her diligence. They shared but one thing in common:

They were most definitely avoiding conversing with each other.

In the case of the male, it was not for lack of trying. He understood his pixie-like coworker's frustration with him, but he was an easy-going sort of guy, the kind who dropped a grudge in an hour's time, bored with exertion involved in remaining angered. But the tiny but fierce woman beside him was far more stubborn and determined to remain aloof. Unfettered by the duties of serving customers, he made a third pass at restoring the peace.

"Did you check out that Australian band I told you about, The Red Paintings?" he asked casually.

"No. No time."

He frowned, then smiled, reaching under the desk, flipping through his personal CD wallet, "I have it. I think I'll veto this weird chick singing and put it on."

The pixie eyed him from her periphery, "What's wrong with PJ Harvey?"

He gulped, "There's nothing wrong with her. I mean, she's definitely better than the tweeny-bopper shit. The high notes just give me a headache."

The pixie sighed, "Before Departure is a haunting suicide note of a song and one of her finest in decades. But go ahead; it's even depressing me."

He killed the building crescendo of mournful singing and threw in one of his newest CDs, a present from Edward, who'd insisted on broadening his horizons. The acoustic guitars and violins began to hum through the store. The pixie slowly began to sway, ever so slightly, and he heaved a sigh of relief.

"Decent. What's this one called?"

"Portrait of a Dead Soul."

"Nice. You have distributor calls to make."

He frowned, "Ugh, again? List?"

She slipped him a page, "It's small. Have fun."

Pressing the speed dial, he was immediately greeted with a generic message advising his call was important and would be answered in priority sequence. He opened his mouth to draw his reluctant partner into conversation but found himself face to face with a tall blonde with pert breasts tucked into a too-tight tank top, a young girl beside him, absently chewing her gum as she tugged on a long braid.

"Hi, excuse me? You don't seem to have any copies left of the Vanessa Hudgens CD?"

He sighed, struggling to remember the name, "What section?"

"Pop. She's from High School Musical? My daughter loves the movies."

He nodded, remembering the visual and her too sleek to be straight boyfriend, and also remembering how awful the trite sugary pop music was. It was one of the many CDs they'd endured briefly as part of Carlisle's policy of spinning all new releases for a week.

"I'm on the line with the distributor right now. I can check with them."

The blonde nodded, her blue-grey eyes darting about impatiently. Subtly under the desk, he tapped his friend's leg, causing her to stir slightly. Over the phone, the wretched classical music hell of all waiting periods continued to drone.

"Hi, this is Emmett from Velvet Records, customer ID 66608? Yes, I need to place an order.... Okay five copies of each of the following: Glistening Pleasure by Natalie Portman's Shaved Head; God Hates Us All by Slayer -"

The pixie watched carefully as the blonde began to frown, glancing down at her young charge, finding her currently mesmerized by her pink Nintendo DS.

"...Carnival of Carnage by Insane Clown Posse; Tormenting the Holy Flesh by Decadencia -"

The blonde mother's eyes widened, her face flushing slightly as she watched Emmett with a mixture of shock and horror. The pixie struggled not to smile.

"...Hardcore Died With Hitler by Preschool Tea Party Massacre; Trample The Weak, Hurdle The Dead by Skinless; and Butchered At Birth by Cannibal Corpse..."

The pixie averted her eyes and stifled a giggle as the mother shoved her daughter towards the front doors, one finger pointed and shaking, her face bright red now. Emmett glanced up, smiling widely.

"Oh! One sec. I'm sorry ma'am, which CD were you looking for again?"

Wordlessly, the blonde shook her head and stormed out towards the glass doors, grabbing her child harshly by her jacket and near-dragging her to their blue sedan. Emmett tapped his pencil against the list, the waiting music still droning in his ear, grinning as the pixie chuckled, her stoic anger fading.

"That was beautiful. Not a single one of those was on the list."

"They're all perfectly valid albums by known artists, Alice."

"Preschool Tea Party Massacre?" she raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Several albums! Horribly tasteless. My neighbour loves 'em."

Alice frowned suddenly, her eyes spinning towards the front door, "Something wicked this way comes..."

Emmett glanced up and swallowed hard at the sight of Carlisle and James entering the store. James was the sort of slippery bastard who was determined to conceal his trailer trash roots, or so Emmett surmised. There was no other explanation for the scraggly long hair or the homely narrow face with the painfully obvious jaw, the fairly lanky form clad in an expensive suit that did not quite fit, one that perhaps 'fell off a truck'. Carlisle's eyes were wide and near panic, and Emmett understood that the store owner was not here to get his very own Rick Astley autograph, but rather, the AWOL night deposit that was currently changing hands in Seattle.

"We're screwed," Emmett whispered.

"Not just yet. Edward and Jasper are in the back."

"So?"

Alice shrugged, "They think fast. Maybe Jasper's new friend will maul him Seigfried and Roy style."

"Maybe I should tell James to call that Jacob kid an apple?"

Alice chuckled, "That's Plan B."

* * *

James strode quickly through the store, eyeing the long line of fans awaiting their turn with a 80's pop crooner with disdain. Waiting to meet an almost non-celcbrity? Did the people of Forks have nothing better to do with their time? James paused at the signing table, figuring it in his best interests to personally check on their guest, being as Carlisle seemed incapable of the basics lately. He loathed this store with his entire being, but it did turn profit. And soon, it would turn far more profits.

"Mr. Astley, hello! James Mitchell, owner."

The youthful looking man with the carefully coifed strawberry locks extended a hand, smiling slightly, "Good to meet you sir."

"I trust that everything is well?"

Rick nodded, "Absolutely. The staff have been very gracious. You have a nice store."

James chuckled, "Nice of you to say, but you should have seen it 40 years ago. It was Mitchell's military surplus and ammunition. We catered to hunters and markmen. It was my father and mother, typical Woodstock hippies, who converted it to a record store. If I were selling guns today, I'd be a rich man, I'm sure."

Carlisle interjected quickly as Rick's face clouded over in confusion, "I believe we were heading to the back to discuss that matter, James?"

James nodded, gesturing for Carlisle to lead the way, and the tall blonde man, the extraordinary to his boss' ordinary, led the way into the back staff lounge, where Jasper and Edward were tormenting Jacob the shoplifter over his taste in music, or apparent lack thereof.

"Wait, wait; are you genuinely trying to convince me that Beyonce's music is relevant and lasting?" Jasper exclaimed, laughing.

"Absolutely. She's a vocal powerhouse with catchy anthems and beautiful ballads, both with the Destiny's Child unit and as a solo artist."

"I will grant her the vocal pipes, but are you seriously attempting to insist that the woman who inspired yoga pants incribed with 'bootylicious' whose alter ego is Sasha Fierce has any sort of staying power on par with Billie Holliday or Etta James?"

"Without question! Although I grant you, the Sasha Fierce concept was weak -"

"And a sad excuse to wear a glorified Nintendo Power Glove as a fashion accessory?" Edward quipped, his face falling at the sight of James and Carlisle.

A bead of sweat glistened upon Carlisle's brow, and Edward surveyed the situation, recognizing the severity immediately. He mouthed _'tell him'_ to Carlisle, who shook his head stubbornly. Edward's brow furrowed briefly, watching as James took the first step towards the office, wherein lay a very empty safe.

"James!" Edward called out, shattering Jasper's near-hsyterical laughter at an increasingly irate Jacob.

He paused, turning away from the stairs, "I'm sorry; you are?"

"Edward. I work here. James, have you heard of our new friend Mr. Black?"

James took a small step forward, "Mr. Black? Should I care?"

"Why yes, yes you should, Mr. Mitchell," Jasper replied, ruffling Jacob's hair to cursed protests, "He's our latest catch in the world of shoplifters. He proclaims himself the music expert of La Push. His shoplifting skills failed to pass muster, but he certainly did put on a show."

Carlisle edged towards the stairs slowly, watching Edward's gaze. Edward very subtly nodded, and Carlisle crept up the stairs into his waiting office, his eyes scanning quickly, seeking a solution to the sticky situation that would unfold if his surly guest reached the safe and spun the combination.

"I am intrigued. I am spellbound," James commented sarcastically.

Edward nodded vigorously, "You should be. He was compelled by guilt and shame over his terrible choices in music to return to the store after the theft and turn himself in to us. He's not very bright, this one. Not one bit like his shiny red coat."

"Screw you!" Jacob snarled, "I'm telling Charlie all about you."

Edward shrugged, "It's a nice coat."

James rolled his eyes, turning towards the stairs, where Carlisle stood, clutching a locked night deposit bag, the contents creating a neat bulge. James smiled with satisfaction as he took hold of the dark green purse.

"The deposit. There was no need for you to stop by, James. I was going to run it over after the signing concluded this afternoon."

"Nevertheless, I'm more than happy to ensure its safe arrival, Carlisle. I'll be meeting with you Monday morning about the changes we've discussed."

Carlisle nodded sullenly, and James sauntered out the doors, grinning like a Cheshire cat. The room remained silent for what felt like several minutes before Edward piped up.

"Deposit slips?"

"Inventory tallies, cut in threes."

Edward smiled, shaking his head, as Bella and Rosalie sauntered in through the back doors, giggling amongst themselves. Edward's heart flipped at the sight of Bella's smile, the shy upturning of her pale pink lips he'd come to know and obsess over. He noticed that she held a bouquet of daisies in her right hand, her favourite flower, and he stared at them, curious.

"Hello, ladies. Wasn't your break over five minutes ago, Rosalie?" Carlisle asked.

"We were detained with good cause," Rosalie announced, throwing open the door to reveal a lanky man in uniform, his short brown hair slightly messy, stroking his thick moustache thoughtfully.

"Jacob Black," he announced gruffly.

Jacob rose and turned slowly, head hung low, "Chief Swan, sir."

"My Bells tells me you've been engaged in criminal activity this morning," Charlie Swan stated, withdrawing a set of shining handcuffs from a side holster.

"It was a stupid dare, a bad idea -"

"Not certain Billy is going to care, Jake. He'll tan your hide from his chair if he feels it deserved."

Jacob blushed, looking at the Chief sheepishly, "Are the cuffs truly necessary?"

"To keep you in line? Certainly not. To teach you a lesson in humility? Absolutely. Hands in front, Jake."

Bella pressed a palm over her mouth, stifling a giggle as her father cuffed her long-term friend, his face brighter than the much maligned coat he wore. Charlie shook his head, his disappointment painted clearly upon his somewhat weary face, his attention turning to Carlisle. He shook his hand firmly in greeting.

"Terribly sorry about the trouble, Mr. Cullen. Rest assured his father will not be pleased."

"That's my hope."

"Are we pressing charges today?"

Carlisle shook his head, "I just don't want him back in the store. I'm sensing his father's unhappiness will be punishment enough."

Charlie nodded curtly, "Hear that, Jake? You stay out of Velvet Records from now on."

"Yes, sir," Jacob answered quietly, defeated.

"Thank you, Chief Swan, for your help," Carlisle said, holding the door open for the departing duo.

"No trouble, Mr. Cullen. Bells, I'll see you at home."

"Okay, dad. Thank you for the flowers. They really weren't necessary."

Charlie blushed slightly, "Not every day a man sees his daughter accepted to Harvard. Let an old man revel a bit."

"You're not old," Bella said quietly, leaning to kiss his cheek.

Charlie said nothing aloud, but his face beamed with pride as he shoved Jacob Black playfully outside, the embarrassed teen grumbling about the handcuffs being far too tight. Bella watched them go, shaking her head and chuckling. Overhead, Edward glanced at the clock and cringed. _32 minutes! It couldn't be one already! _Edward thought frantically, seeking an excuse or distraction to avoid having to deliver on his promise to Emmett, and suddenly settled on one.

"Carlisle, the lights are out on the sign. I was thinking I ought to fix that soon."

Carlisle shrugged, "Fine. Maybe nine grand will fall from the sky if you succeed. Rose, I need you back on cash to relieve Alice. Bella, I need a full inventory including storage verified before Virgin enters the picture. Would you mind starting that?"

"Sure, Carlisle. I just have to tuck my flowers into water."

"Thank you, Bella. Jasper, could you make sure that Mr. Astley is brought back at one thirty for his lunch? Esme won't be here to keep the schedule going."

"Why not?"

Carlisle sighed, "Could you simply trust me and just do that?"

Jasper nodded, slipping back into the storefront, nearly tripping over a set of college hipster women teasing the kitten with their multicoloured scarves, laughing as he batted the frayed ends. Excusing himself for nearly stomping the pale hand of one of the women, he made his way to the line queue, headcounting and estimating the cut-off for the signing. Twenty people lingered in line, a number that seemed reasonable to handle in a 30-minute span of time. Almost giddily, he closed off the end of the line, thankful that Rick Astley day was well on its way to completion. He watched Alice dart off from behind the counter as Rosalie arrived, several papers and a calculator clutched in her hands. Emmett waved him over, and he slid behind the counter, tidying the till where Alice had stood moments before, her vanilla perfume oil lingering in the air.

"What happened Jasper?"

Jasper sighed and shook his head, "I challenged her on her distance as of late. Asked her if she wanted to leave me. She asked if I thought of her as undevoted, as a whore. I said no. She didn't believe me. The end."

"But her wrist..."

"Yeah... I told Carlisle."

Emmett nodded, "If anyone can help, it's Dr. Carlisle. She actually laughed just now. There's hope."

Jasper contemplated this briefly, then mused, "Hope for her, perhaps. But for us?"

* * *

The old listening booths on the second level were Alice's favourite place to work on quarterly returns. It was so easy to settle in, the oversized headphones plunked over her ears like misshapen ear muffs filling her head with classic vinyl recordings, and drum away on the laptop, her fingers flying furiously over the worn keys. Half of the letters were scarcely visible now, but she instinctively knew just where each key lay, never looking down as she tabulated spreadsheets and compiled sales statistics. The government was far too demanding as far as she was concerned, but that was the closet anarchist lurking within her usually calm and law-abiding self. Today she'd slipped the vinyl of PJ Harvey's _White Chalk_ onto the turntable, the haunting melancholy songs drifting through her mind, a siren's song. She sang along quietly, waiting as Quicken worked its magic.

_"By the mountain, I feel nothing...For in my own heart, every tree is broken..."_

She felt his approach long before he made his way up the long spiralling staircase, felt his concern emanating from a distance. She'd been expecting this all day. Forcing herself to remain calm, she sang on, louder.

_"The first tree will not blossom... The second will not grow... The third is almost fallen... Since you betrayed me so..."_

The light rapping on the booth door startled her in spite of her awareness of Carlisle's approach. Pulling the headphones from her ears, she forced a faint smile at the one adult in her life who'd never wronged her. Carlisle pulled open the door and knelt beside her, pushing a loose strand of hair back and smiling kindly. Inside, Alice felt her heart cracking from the weight of her charade of normalcy. But she couldn't trouble Carlisle today, not after Edward's blunder and the imminent loss of Velvet as they knew it.

"Hi, Alice. I was wondering where you'd run off to."

"Just tackling the quarterly returns a little early. Not precisely keen on the guest of the day."

Carlisle nodded, gesturing to the headphone jack. Alice nodded slightly and he pulled the cord, flooding the booth with the haunting wail of PJ's free-fall from her mountain. Carlisle listened a moment, absorbing the music, then sighed sadly.

"Alice, I don't mean to intrude in any way, but you surely know that I am worried about you, and have been for a while. Everyone is worried."

_Lies. They weren't worried that night..._

"I'm fine," Alice whispered, averting her gaze.

"I hardly think so, Alice. You're an adult, and I wouldn't presume to treat you as anything but. However, should I... Should I help you speak to your mother?"

_Your mother._ The words cut through Alice like shards of glass, a sting that sucked the air from her lungs. The facade was breaking; her costume was wearing thing. Which mother would he speak to: the one who'd abandoned her due to her schizophrenia and heroin addiction? Or the foster mother, the one who'd feigned genuine kindness and concern for years only to tar and feather her for every one of her failings, only to reject her as if a pariah, a leper? The foster mother who'd abandoned her a month ago, packing in the middle of the night and leaving a twenty dollar bill and a shell of a home, belongings strewn about? The foster mother who'd looted her emergency cash from her bedroom drawer, most likely believing she'd 'earned it' for 'tolerating' Alice for so long?

"If you find her to talk to her.... could you get me her number? I'd kind of like to say a few things myself..." The words choked out of Alice between swallowed sobs.

Carlisle's eyes widened and immediately he held open his large arms, into which Alice fell, silent tears streaming down her face as he whispered how sorry he was, how it would be okay somehow, that it wasn't her fault. But Carlisle didn't understand that she was tainted now, that every touch felt like ice and that was why she held herself stiffly now, even when she longed to surrender to the safety of his hug.

"Do you have a place to stay?"

Alice shook her head, pulling away, "I have to vacate at the end of the month. The rent is more than I can manage..."

Carlisle shook himself, "Of course you have a place to stay. There's a gorgeous loft in my attic. I use it as an office right now, but it's yours as long as you need, Alice."

"I couldn't do that -"

"You could, but you don't wish to intrude. It will be no intrusion, Alice."

"It wouldn't be right to take advantage -"

"If it will appease you, you can pay a few hundred in rent. I won't accept you being without a home, Alice. You're part of this family. Do you understand that?"

Alice nodded, speechless. The fierce look in Carlisle's eyes made it clear that there would be no denying his generous offer to live in his home; he would be hurt and insulted, and she could not abide being the cause of that. She'd not told anyone of her plight, not even Jasper, from whom she had never held back a thought or desire before the disaster, before the night that had gone horribly awry in Port Angeles. Even now, it pained her that she could not bear to tell him, could not bear to break his heart with the truth behind the way she flinched from his touch, the way she shied from his love, the way his silences gave way to a despair that sent her atop the cliffs, staring down, wondering if the fall would hurt.

Carlisle hugged her again, briefly, then rose, "I cannot tell you what is right for you, Alice. But I can tell you that Jasper is lost without you, and that whatever happened, he simply wants to be beside you, supporting you. Love like that is all too rare; don't let go of it."

Alice sighed, watching as Carlisle slowly made his way down the stairs, glancing back just once, his face soft but his eyes dark with worry. She slipped the headphone jack back in place, nestling the speakers over her ears, slipping in her next record of choice, her chest heaving as she pressed onward with the figures and formulas. If only life were a series of equations with variables and solutions that fell into place in linear fashion... If only she could plug in the variable of revealing her reasons for her distance and determine if Jasper loved her as Carlisle believed he did... But love and life were bound by no such equation, no such system. Love was chaos, intangible and impossible to tame. It was subject to change, without warning, without rhyme or reason. She'd lost her mother, lost her innocence, lost her way; she couldn't afford to lose him now. The music blared as she sang, shaking her head, cascading salty droplets onto the keys beneath her fingers.

_"Tell me is something eluding you sunshine? Is this not what you expected to see? If you want to find out what's behind these cold eyes, you'll just have to claw your way through this disguise..."_


	9. Hello, Time Bomb

Bella skipped up the stairs to Carlisle's office, her hand firmly on the rail lest she tumble and break her leg again, her anxiety bubbling over as she prepared to set the final act of her plan in motion. In her backpack lay all the supplies she needed for her seduction scene: candles, matches, a stick of incense and several condoms, per Rosalie's insistence ("Guys will use any excuse, including not having any, to avoid them Bella"). All she needed now was the duty of preparing Rick Astley's lunch, which Carlisle would certainly agree to. Why wouldn't he? Carlisle surely knew that she, the only true fan on the staff, would be the only one suitable to have conversing with Rick one on one without risk of disaster. Smoothing her sweater and forcing a relaxed smile, she rapped on the glass window, jolting Carlisle from his study of several documents on his desk. He waved at her, and she entered, forcing herself to breathe slowly. If Carlisle suspected her intentions, he'd block her strategy immediately. The Jeordie White and Rosalie debacle was one Carlisle would surely not forget soon; the carpet stains alone...

"What can I do for you Bella?" Carlisle asked wearily.

"Well, Carlisle, being as you are the best boss ever -"

"Uh-huh..."

"... And also, because I want to ensure things go as smoothly as possible today, I was coming here to tell you that I am happy to take care of Rick's lunch today."

"I'll have Jasper manage that. I need that inventory completed, which I entrusted you with."

Bella frowned, "Carlisle, Jasper hates Rick's music. What if he says something mean to him and he tells his PR rep, that nice lady -"

"Esme. She quit. He doesn't know yet."

Bella gasped, "She quit?"

Carlisle sighed, "Yes, and my day just keeps on getting better, it would seem. Jasper can handle it."

"But Carlisle!" Bella pouted, resisting the urge to actually stomp her foot like a child, "If Esme quit, then shouldn't we be especially careful with him? I actually _like _his music -"

"God knows why," Carlisle grumbled.

"It's romantic! And besides, it's nostalgic. I even know for a fact that he doesn't eat red meat and already have a nice meal idea in mind, _and_ I can keep him company to distract him from wondering about Esme, _AND -"_

Carlisle threw his hands up, "Fine! Whatever you wish! But I need the inventory completed today, Bella."

"Absolutely, Carlisle. I won't let you down."

Bella strolled down the stairs, shutting the office door behind her before squealing with delight. It was all going according to plan now. She'd lay out a nice salad with chicken breast, a cupcake of course, Italian soda and then, after he'd sated his stomach, he could sate her.

Bella glanced down at her watch and blinked hard. _Fifteen minutes! I have to hurry!_

She slammed into the staff lunch room, booting out Emmett unceremoniously, insisting it was Carlisle's orders, then locked the door, turning on the radio and pulling her backpack from beneath the counter. She hummed while unloading her supplies, her hands shaking, her heart racing wildly. Soon, she would finally be rid of her virginity, without having to stoop to using Jacob's crush on her to her advantage. She would be a grown-up woman, a mature worldy one, one less worry weighing upon her in the fall at Harvard. And she would also have the distinction of having her own personal meaning when declaring she'd been 'Rickrolled'. Giggling, she lit a candle, placing it delicately upon the table. Everything had to be just perfect. Everything _would_ be perfect.

* * *

Edward paced the rooftop, screwdriver in hand, the exposed lightbulbs and wires of the sign abandoned in his rehearsal of how he would tell Bella how much he loved her, how every time he saw her, his heart leapt into his throat, how his body would burn until he felt as if he would faint from the heat. Should he focus on her beauty first? No, no; Bella was very proud of having a mind. But then again, she often insisted she was plain and average; perhaps he should assure her that she was extremely attractive, that the way her long brown hair fell and framed her face sent a charge through his entire body.

"Bella," he began aloud, "Do you know the feeling of curling up beneath a down comforter on a cold night in front of the TV, and your favourite show is on, and you have the best pizza ever sitting in front of you to eat? When you're around... you remind me of blankets and pizza?! No! Shit! Okay.... Your skin, the scent of it, is like a drug to me, like the exact drug I crave and will always crave.... Oh for fuck's sake! She's not _heroin_!"

Edward kicked the roof's edge, tapping the screwdriver upon his palm. Seventeen minutes remained, and he had no way to express the depth of his emotions, and no time to compose a sonnet or a song, or anything useful and romantic. And what if she didn't feel the same? What if he was too awkward, too strange, too dark for her world? The thought of losing their friendship as well as his hopes being dashed sent a nearly unbearable tightness through his chest. But come fall, she would be gone, and all would be lost as she immersed herself in her studies and the campus full of men who would, if remotely sane, be falling over each other to court Ms. Bella Swan.

Sixteen minutes now. _Think Edward, think._

A memory flashed through his mind, a movie night at his place several months ago. The entire Velvet gang had congregated to take in 80's flicks and drink far too much beer and wine. Only he and Bella had managed to remain conscious until the wee hours, slipping The Princess Bride into the player at Bella's behest at two in the morning and cracking a bottle of cheap Merlot. Bella had worn tight fitting jeans and a emerald green halter top, which sent his head reeling when she decided to lay upon the carpet, her legs kicking in the air as she propped herself on her elbows. Edward had sat back, leaning against the chair Jasper and Alice were fast asleep on, watching Bella more than the movie. She knew every word, every nuance of dialogue, a trait Edward found endearing and sweet. She'd paused midway through the film and suddenly announced that the book was better at one point.

_"There's a book of this?" _

_"Yes, Edward. It was a book first. It's really fantastic. I have two copies if you want to borrow one." _

_He'd smiled, "Why not? Bring it to work. Why is the book better here?" _

_Bella had laughed, "I love Fezzik's lines, and there are more of them in it. Like at this part, the book talks about how Inigo made up a rhyme for Fezzik to remember what to do if a job went wrong. 'Fool, fool; back to the beginning is the rule'. But he forgets it and says all sorts of ridiculous wrong rules." _

_Edward had chuckled, "I do have to admit the rhyming bits are amusing." _

_"We should talk in rhyme!" Bella had exclaimed, her head lolling slightly as she attempted to sit up, obviously inebriated. _

_"Yes, yes; all the time." _

_Bella had squealed, eliciting a grumble from a slumbering Rosalie, "Yes! Edward, you're so wonderful. You always put up with my silly ways." _

_"They're not silly; they're eccentric." _

_"Only you think so." _

_Edward had patted the space beside him, and Bella had scooched over, leaning her head on his shoulder, "Anyone worth knowing would not feel as if they were 'putting up with you', Bella." _

_"You have to say that; you're like, one of my best friends." _

_"Take back such lies and make amends," Edward answered, poking Bella's arm. _

_"Fine, you're honest and true," she relented. _

_Edward had forced himself to bite back the logical rhyming response in his head: 'I love you'. He could have dismissed it as 'just a rhyme'. It had been a golden opportunity. But he'd choked the words back, softening the sentiment and playing it safe. _

_"I've never known a girl as lovely as you."_

_Bella grinned, turning her attention back to the movie, "You're the best. Oh! This part is wonderful! Watch!"_

Back to the beginning, then, he mused. The moment he realized his love for her ran beyond friendship. It was certainly better than 'you make me feel like a pizza'.

* * *

"Top five guilty Britney Spears pleasures. And don't deny you have them, Rosalie. Go!"

Rosalie frowned at Emmett, rolling her eyes, "Oh you _know_, huh?"

Emmett leaned over the counter, waving the store copy of her Circus disc, "I have seen you mouthing along with Toxic in a club before. 'Fess up. Britney's got some catchy shit that's so awful, it's great. Don't deny your inner Britney. Go!"

Rosalie sighed, leaning forward, "Fine, but this is strictly confidential. Number five: Sometimes. Fantastic to sing drunk at karaoke."

Emmett smiled, "You sing?"

"When very drunk. Otherwise, I choke at the mic. Number four: Toxic, of course, because of that crazy James Bond meets Snakes On A Plane sound. You know the one I mean?"

Emmett nodded, "That's the sickest thing about the song. Number three?"

"Piece Of Me, which is probably the best song she's ever done. It's snarky, it's personal, and best of all, it uses the word _derriere_. Awesome."

"Which brings us to number two..."

"Womanizer. It's fucking ear crack. You try and ignore the damn thing, and it just won't die from your memory. It's an aural cockroach. But damn, does it prove fun on the dancefloor."

Emmett laughed, "Aural cockroach... I like it, Rose. Number one has got to be the one track everyone has to confess to. Come on; give me a siiiiiiiign -"

Rosalie laughed, "Yes, Baby One More Time. Whiny lyrics, lame pedo-dream video, also a karaoke winner. There. If you tell anyone about this conversation, I will punish you."

Emmett winked, pressing eject on the CD changer and loading in the CD in his hand, "Maybe I want you to punish me."

Rosalie flushed slightly, "Masochist."

Emmett chuckled, cueing up Womanizer, "I must be. I'm willingly putting on Britney Spears while sober, aren't I?"

Rosalie giggled, watching as Jasper's face turned to dismay as the song began, which quickly led to him cursing at Emmett.

"You're doing this because I already used my veto!"

Emmett laughed, "Nope. This is all about Rose."

Rosalie shook her head in protest, "So you're punishing _me_?"

"Rosalie, veto this shit!" Jasper pleaded across the room, as two gangly teen girls began shaking it in time with the song.

Emmett planted himself in front of the stereo, "No way. Not until Rosalie dances."

Rosalie's eyes narrowed, "I hate you Emm."

"No you don't."

Bella burst anxiously into the storefront, surveying Rosalie attempting to stare down Emmett, Jasper shaking his head in dismay, and Rick Astley stretching his arms over his head, shaking out his hands. Jasper caught sight of her, and instantly began begging anew.

"Veto it, Bella. Make it stop."

"I have to attend to Rick's lunch now. Mr. Astley, would you come with me? We have a nice meal prepared for you in back."

Rick smiled warmly, rising to his feet and smoothing his silk shirt, "Absolutely, Ms. Bella. Lead the way, please."

Jasper groaned, realizing that his only sanctuary from music hell would be outside the store, far from the speakers. Rosalie shoved at Emmett behind the counter, who stood vigilant, guarding the stereo from her interference, laughing at her feeble attempts to weave around him. Throwing up his hands and announcing a break, Jasper slammed out the front doors.

"You won't give up, will you Emm?"

"Nope!" Emmett grinned, "I told you the deal. Dance and I move."

Sighing, Rosalie cued up the P.A. and began dancing seductively in front of Emmett, singing along, "Boy don't try to front, I know just just what you are..."

Emmett began to blush slightly as Rosalie spun, grinding against his groin, and in the head upon his shoulders, he knew she was intentionally playing dirty... and he was loving it.

"You got me going," Rosalie sang softly, "You're oh so charming...."

Emmett felt the embarrassing stirrings of arousal in his jeans and relented, stepping awat from the stereo. Rosalie laughed, placing the P.A. back on the counter and continuing to dance closer, still singing, staring him down now. A middle-aged man in the back of the store whistled, and Rosalie blushed, but did not relent her attack.

"You say I'm crazy. I _got your crazy._ You're nothing but a womanizer...."

"You... You win," Emmett whispered.

"Are you punished yet?" Rosalie murmured.

"For now."

Rosalie smiled, winking as she spun around and returned to her cash to serve a waiting yuppie clutching a Nickelback CD, "Don't mess with the bull, Emm..."

* * *

Bella held open the lunchroom door, gesturing for Rick to enter before her, eagerly awaiting his reaction to her careful preparations. The round oak table was adorned with three small votive candles, vanilla scented, and a wine glass full of cherry Italian soda sat alongside the grilled chicken breast and spring mix salad she'd picked up at the diner while eating with Rosalie, the chicken carefully reheated to avoid drying it out. The one matching set of cutlery the store possessed was laid out in proper former fashion, a strange quirk she'd picked up from her mother Renee, who adamantly set the table on Sunday evenings as if she were a four star restaurant owner. The small stereo in the corner softly played her favourite Snow Patrol disc, the volume low so as not to disrupt the ambiance. Bella assumed if there was need, she could up the music later as things progressed. _If_ they progressed. Bella awallowed hard, shutting the door and quietly locking it behind them, marvelling as Rick's lightly muscled figure approached the table, flashing a quick smile back at her.

"This is lovely, Bella. Bellisimo."

Bella giggled nervously, "I hope everything is to your liking. I really like the chicken breast at the diner, myself. I didn't know which dressing to get for the salad, but we have a basic Italian and a Balsamic one in the fridge."

Rick smiled, and Bella felt her knees weaken as he settled in at the table, "I'm sure it will be quite suitable. And the Balsamic sounds perfectly fine to me."

Bella nodded, heading for the fridge, praying to whatever powers that existed that she would not trip and fall, humiliating herself in front of the man she intended to seduce in mere minutes. Thankfully, she remained steady in her small wedge heels, retrieving the salad dressing easily and placing it lightly on the table. Unsure of where to sit or stand, Bella leaned back against the small kitchen counter, fiddling with the hem of her sweater. Rick pierced his chicken with his fork, cutting a small piece away carefully and popping it between his lips. Bella tried hard to remember to breathe, to remember Rosalie's advice about being playful and coy, but mature as well.

"I couldn't help but notice, Ms. Bella, that you are loitering but not joining me in a meal," Rick said softly, reaching for the wine glass.

"Oh! Well, I already ate with my friend a little while ago," Bella blurted out, feeling heat rising in her cheeks.

"I'd hate to keep you from your job. I'm perfectly fine here with my lunch, if you have matters to attend to. Not that I mind the gorgeous scenery," Rick added, laughing.

Bella shook her head, "Oh, no. I'm happy to keep you company."

_Gorgeous. Me? ME? Has Emmett taken him out back for a joint or something? Is he going blind?_

Bella found herself staring incredulously as Rick continued to eat, spearing the lettuce of his salad almost daintily. Would this really work out as she'd planned? Was she someone capable of enticing a man who, by virtue of fame, could have many women? Rick's voice suddenly shattered her frantic wonderings, jarring her back into the room.

"You know, I can't help but notice you staring, Bella."

"I'm sorry," Bella said sheepishly, struggling to think of an excuse, "I was just thinking back... to the first time I heard Cry For Help on the radio."

_Yes. Nice save._

"Good lord, you must have been a child then. That was... I can't even remember the exact year, but I do know it was early 1990's."

"I heard it a little after that... Well, a lot after that. I was a baby when your music was on the radio. But that song comes up a fair bit on the radio still."

Rick nodded, "It did well in the United States, if I remember correctly."

Bella continued, her confidence renewed by Rick's use of gorgeous in relation to her, "Anyway, I was so moved by that song. You have such a powerful voice, and in that moment, I announced to my mother that I would marry you."

Rick laughed hard, dropping his fork, "How old were you?"

Bella shook her head, "Eleven. But I've always had a maturity beyond my years. And..." she hesitated, knowing what Rosalie would say but feeling suddenly shy, "And... my tastes have changed little over the years..."

Rick eyed her suspiciously, and Bella swallowed hard, realizing he'd caught on to her game. _The moment of truth_, she thought to herself: would he go for this or spurn her? Setting his utensils down slowly, he reached for his soda, taking a large drink and setting the glass down carefully.

"You're still rather young, and terribly sweet. Innocent, really."

Bella felt herself begin to panic. _I'm too young for him! Does he maybe suspect I'm a virgin? Is he worried I won't do it right? Think, Bella! Prove you're a woman. Think!_

"I'm not that sweet or innocent." she replied, edging closer.

Rick chuckled, leaning back in his chair, his lips unmoving but his roving eyes indicating he was prepared to entertain her statement. They lingered upon her small breasts, and in a very spur of the moment decision, Bella found herself tugging her sweater up and over her head, her brown hair tumbling across her face in wild directions as she stood before him in her skirt and the delicious black and red laced merry widow Rosalie had selected for her. Bella watched as his eyes widened, and relaxed as his lips formed a sly smile, the smile of a man with a very big secret. _Bingo._

"How old are you?" he asked softly, beckoning her closer with a single finger.

"I'm an adult, if that's what you're in need of assurance about," she replied, leaning against the table, staring him down as she baited him with her pale pushed-up breasts, licking her lips.

"You're absolutely certain about this, Bella?"

Was she? Well, she was hardly about to turn back now, given her state of half-undress. No error during sex could possibly be as embarrassing as if she'd suddenly backed away now, skittish and unsure. _You set out on a mission, and it looks like it will be accomplished. You are about to give yourself to the man whose voice sang you to sleep throughout puberty and beyond._

"Definitely," she said loudly, convincing Rick as much as herself.

Rick pushed his chair back from the table, nearly colliding with the counter, and reached out for her, pulling her close to him by the waist of her skirt. With a quick fluorish, he unlaced the wraparound garment, sending the black swath of fabric tumbling to the floor, revealing Bella's smooth, slender thighs. Suddenly driven by instinct, Bella found herself boldly straddling his lap, allowing his hands to wander over the satin and lace of her lingerie, the wetness beginning to seep from her as she became acutely aware of the rather large bulge in his tight fitting dress pants. His lips grazed her cleavage softly, romantically, as she'd always imagined it would be the first time, and her heart sang with glee.

_This will be perfect. Absolutely perfect. Rosalie was right!_

"Delicious," he whispered, "Like fine strawberries and cream..."

His mouth worked its way to the side of her neck, trailing soft kisses along her flesh, sending shivers down Bella's spine as she struggled to breathe evenly. Her own hands wrapped around him, caressing his back, admiring the firm muscles that lay even there. She closed her eyes, focussing in on his every touch, on the way his one hand caressed her stomach slowly in circles, then slowly, painfully so, began drifting lower, drifting to where her ever wetter centre lay, eagerly craving attention. A single finger delved there now, over the thin satin, slipping between her labia and stroking at her lightly, sending shockwaves from her clitoris through her entire body. His lips parted from her neck, moving to her ear, where he whispered softly now.

"Would you mind, if I make one request of you? So few women are willing to indulge me."

Bella nodded, barely able to gasp her reply, "What do you want me to do?"

Rick flicked his tongue against her ear, eliciting a moan, "Well it's dependent on the cupboards here..."

Bella's eyes opened, and she found herself face to face with Rick's baby blues and smile, "Cupboards?"

"Yes... You see, there's nothing hotter than a woman on her knees, wrapping her sweet..." he paused, kissing her lips gently, "... lips around my shaft... That is, except a woman licking peanut butter from it, while barking like a dog."

Bella leaned back, shaking her head, "Barking like a what?"

"Dog. Is there peanut butter?"

Bella felt her heart stop._ He is dead fucking serious. And I was about to give this man my virginity? What kind of sick man asks strange girls to lick peanut butter and bark?_ Bella suddenly felt very nauseous. And very exposed.

"N-No..."

Bella practically fell backwards off his lap, scrambling blindly to retrieve her clothes, yanking the sweater on inside out in her haste, the skirt clutched in hand. Somehow, Rick's smile never faded, and Bella began to see a creepy element in the almost too toothy grin.

"We could skip that part, Bella -"

"No. No..."

Wrapping the skirt around her and tying it loosely, she flipped her hair back, opening her mouth to spit out words of distaste and finding herself mute. Unlocking and throwing open the door, she was grateful to see the staff lounge empty. Slamming the door behind her, she ran for the far door across the room, craving a safe place to escape.

Rick shrugged, sliding the chair back towards the table, reaching for his knife and fork as the clock above him ticked and moved to 1:36.

"Rock and roll," he whispered, taking another bite as if nothing had ever happened.

Bella's head whirled as the scene replayed, her hands tugging her skirt tighter, lacing it firmly, then tugging her sweater free, fumbling to turn it right side out, her hands shaking violently. She stumbled up the small staircase, her hands desperately reaching for the knob before her, twisting it violently, light blinding her as it sprung open.

* * *

He had it now. The perfect way to tell Bella how he felt about her. And, he noted, glancing at his watch, with exactly one minute to spare. Setting down his tools, the work on the sign going poorly – and not solely due to his lack of concentration, he assured himself – Edward took a deep breath, willing himself to be brave, to be bold, and above all else, to be honest. For if there was anything Bella valued highly in the world, it was honesty from those in her life, and he planned to be a part of her life for always, whether or not she could return his love.

A sudden slamming across the roof caught his attention, and he jumped, immediately feeling silly. It was probably Emmett, come to remind him of his promise. He was awfully persistent for someone who was as much of a chicken as he was, what with his ongoing denial of feelings for Rosalie Hale. What Emmett saw in her, he couldn't say, but everyone had a different taste, so that surely explained it. Rounding the back of the sign and heading for the stairwell to the door, Edward called out to his friend.

"Emmett, are you here to make sure I'm going to keep my word? Because that really isn't ..."

Edward found his words catching in his throat as his eyes were instead greeted by Bella, crouched at the roof's edge, staring outward across the town. A glance at his watch told him it was 1:37 precisely, and a strange feeling crept over him. Was it fate? What were the odds? Summoning up a confidence he didn't entirely feel, Edward inhaled deeply and leaned beside the woman he loved.

"Bella?"


	10. The Thin Ice

In her head, Bella felt words spinning, felt the actual physical letters whirring through her grey matter, piercing it until blinding white lights shot through her vision. Her hands shook fiercely, fumbling in her purse blindly, tears streaming down her face and smudging her black eyeliner. She was a runaway train, a rollercoaster derailing, crashing to a smoking and firey mess in seconds if she couldn't manage to get her shit together. But she couldn't be crashing; she'd taken, what, three tabs today? How could this be possible? And yet, here she was, fully aware that the violent slam of the back doors moments before was Edward, and the thought of that, the awareness that it was _all her fault_, caused her to drop her purse onto the floor.

A small gold tube tumbled onto the floor, and Bella pounced it, a cat to its mouse.

The inventory. Fuck. She still had to do inventory. But first... First, there would be this little tube and its magical restoration powers. Desperate hands tapped and pounded until the trick bottom released, and out tumbled a precious white pill. Ignoring her racing heart, ignoring the voice in her head that told her no pill would make it okay, ignoring her knowledge of biology that dictated she could very well overdose if she kept this up, Bella popped it into her mouth and swallowed, coughing slightly and flipping the faucet on, cupping cool water to her lips. She allowed herself to fall to the floor, to release and relax, her legs curling against her stomach as she pressed her face against the cool tiles and waited for the misery to stop.

_He's one of my best friends. How did I not know? How did I not see? _

_Because you are a stupid, pathetic girl unworthy of anyone, with nothing but a brain full of facts and a ticket to Harvard, where you will crash and burn at last in academia, just as you have done in your personal life._

Bella thumped her head against the tiles, wincing immediately at the pain but relishing its distraction. There was inventory to be done. She had to get it together. She'd do the inventory and then she would talk to Edward, and everything would be okay again...

_Just like everything is okay with Alice?_

_Shut the hell up!_

A song drifted through Bella's mind, one she and Alice had spent many a night listening to over the years, from Alice's favourite album. Her finger began tracing invisible swirls on the tile floor - or perhaps they were visible, but only to her? - and she sang softly, willing her heart to calm, willing her tears to fade. In her head, she rewound to happier days, to days where her biggest worry was snaring a swing at the playground.  
_  
__"If you should go skating... on the thin ice, of modern life... Dragging behind you the silent reproach of a million tear-stained eyes... Don't be surprised, when a crack in the ice appears under your feet... You slip out of your depth and out of your mind, with your fear flowing out behind you... As you claw the thin ice..."_

_

* * *

  
_

Ten minutes ago, Edward had been brimming with hope. Ten minutes ago, he had upheld his word and poured his heart out to Bella Swan, despite her protests that she needed a minute alone. As he stood now, gazing out at the forested area behind the store but not truly seeing it, he found himself wishing he'd listened to Bella and abandoned the whole idea. For now, he was filled with disappointment and despair. And there was a very good chance he'd lost her entirely, lost even her friendship through his wicked jealous tongue. But perhaps it was fate's way of telling him that his love was doomed, that they would bring each other nothing but heartache. Why else had fate deposited her on the roof at precisely 1:37?

In his mind, he replayed the conversation, desperately searching for how he could have done it better, besides not having opened his heart up at all. Nothing seemed obvious or apparent, beyond obeying Bella's pleaded 'Not now, Edward'...

_"Bella?"_

_Bella shook her head, as if clearing it, pressing her hands to her eyes, "Edward? What are you doing up here?"_

_"Fixing the sign. Trying to earn my way back into Carlisle's good graces." (And preparing to tell you that I want to spend my entire life with you)_

_"Probably a good idea..." Bella mumbled, rising to her feet, her back turned to him._

_"What are you doing up here?"_

_"Taking a break..."_

_Edward moved forward, lightly placing a hand upon her shoulder, "Hey, are you alright?"_

_Bella nodded, "Just a small headache. I'll be fine. I just need a minute."_

_Edward rubbed her back, feeling her relax slightly, and debated his next step. Maybe a headache wasn't the best precursor to a declaration of love, but if he hesitated now, he'd find another excuse next time, or worse, Emmett or Jasper would open their mouths and she'd hear it all wrong, hear it secondhand. And Bella was better than that. Damn. It had to be now, then, headache or no headache. Maybe it would cure her headache? (Or add to it, if she doesn't feel the same...)_

_"It's so strange that you came up here right at this specific time, Bella. I mean, this _exact_ time. I need to talk to you about something important."_

_Bella sighed, "Can it wait? My head..."_

_"No, no it has to be now. It's hard to explain, but it needs to be now -"_

_"Not now, Edward," she interrupted, almost pleading, her fingers running through her hair, tugging it slightly and releasing it._

_Edward hesitated briefly, then decided that his bravery was quickly running out. Unfortunately, it wouldn't be a perfect moment with his Bella in pain, but it would have to be this moment or no moment at all._

_"Bella, do you remember that crazy Saturday, the one where Rosalie was crying over that Roy guy but wouldn't explain why, and Emmett made a voodoo doll of him, and Jasper and Alice set off the fire alarms making fondue?"_

_Bella turned, facing him, utterly confused, "Of course I do. Because the week after was the Jeordie White madness, and Rosalie had blamed it on how upset she was about her breakup with Roy, which was the only reason Carlisle didn't fire her."_

_"Yes! Exactly."_

_"And you forgot the part where you and I decided to have a 'single is better' picnic on the lounge floor, complete with a collection of anti-romance movies on the TV," she added, smiling slightly, "which Emmett later crashed, stealing those nice pastries you bought."_

_"I didn't forget. I'm getting to it. I remember that picnic so well, Bella, because it was one of the few times in my life that I have completely relaxed without the assistance of alcohol or drugs. For a few hours, I forgot about my childhood, forgot about my fears about pursuing medicine or classical music, forgot about how lonely I often feel. And you made that happen, with your movies and laughter. You always have this way of making things brighter, easier, without even trying, and I am incredibly grateful for that in my life."_

_Bella blushed, "Edward, I'm not magical. I'm not special. I'm just a klutz you have to take to the ER bi-monthly. But that's truly sweet. You always cheer me up, too."_

_Edward smiled hopefully. Her response, thus far, was positive: she'd remembered that day as well as he had, and she, too, found his company comforting. Maybe Emmett was right all along; maybe they'd both engaged in a ridiculous dance of self-denial._

_"Bella, that night, you said something that has forever remained etched in my mind, an image branded upon my heart that stings to recall. You said, 'I might as well be an honours student, so I can at least have a good career. Because a great love is not in my destiny, for no one could love something so plain.' I remember it because, in my head, my first instinct was to say, 'No one plain could make me love her as much as I love you'."_

_Bella's hand flew to her mouth, her eyes widening, her body shaking slightly._

_"That's the day I realized it, that day exactly one year, two months and seven days ago. I knew I was in love with you, and always would be. I love you, Bella. All of you."_

_A single tear began to fall down her left cheek, and Edward reached out to brush it aside, his touch causing her to jolt, as if the electricity he felt in her presence had conducted through and infected her too. She remained a silent for many seconds, but it seemed natural for Bella, who was often overwhelmed when people remembered her birthday with a card. And surely, it was a lot to process, to know that one's best friend had been concealing a secret love for over a year. When she at last spoke, it was the last thing he expected to hear._

_"Today. You tell me today. After I do the _stupidest_ thing I`ve ever done and try to seduce a perverted singer, you tell me..."_

_Edward's eyes widened, and his heart began to pound, "After _what_?"_

_The floodgates opened, and Bella's body wracked with sobs, "Yes! Okay, I'm stupid and I just wanted to do one normal, teenage thing and it went horribly wrong, and I come up here to be alone, and here you are... And you're being so sweet, and... and you love me? Me? Edward, I'm so sorry..."_

_Perhaps it was the strain of breaking Carlisle's heart and losing the money. Perhaps it was the fact he was jealous of both Jacob and now Rick Astley (she tried to sleep with HIM?). Perhaps it was the fact she'd yet to say his feelings were returned. But Edward found himself spitting out venom he'd never imagined he'd direct at the person he loved most._

_"You tried to screw Rick Astley? You push Jacob Black away, you're oblivious to every sign I give you for a year, and instead, you offer yourself up to strangers like Rosalie?"_

_Bella glared at him, "What I do with my body is not, nor will it ever be your business, Edward. I'm not fourteen and you can't simply expect to dazzle me with your smile and get your way like you have with so many women before me. So.... just... just... God, just FUCK YOU!"_

_Bella stormed to the roof exit, tripping slightly and cursing as she threw the heavy door open, her heels pounding against the cement stairs as she ran down them. Edward listened for the second slam, the door that opened to the staff lounge, and kicked the roof door, letting loose a guttural scream that pierced the sky. Bella had never said a harsh word to him in seriousness. She'd never cursed at him seriously. And, apparently, she did not love him now, nor would she likely ever. He'd been right all along, to live in his happy delusion that one day, she would confess her love and they would be together always. Ignorance was truly bliss. And this... This was his personal living hell._

The door opened behind him, and he glanced back briefly, finding Alice standing behind him. He nodded to her, then resumed his aimless survey of the emerald green trees, seeking answers they could not provide. She stood silently a moment, her gaze following his, perfectly motionless. Then suddenly, he felt a tiny hand upon his arm, the first contact he'd had from her in weeks, and heard her whisper.

"It will be okay. Later."

"What will be?"

"You know. You know I know. And it will."

Her hand faded away, and Edward turned to watch Alice creep back inside, slipping through the usually noisy doors without so much as a squeak from the hinges. Sighing deeply, he opted to walk down the forest trail, shaking his head.

"I don't believe you. But I hope you're right, Alice."

* * *

Rosalie strolled into the staff lounge, nearly colliding with Alice, who wordlessly moved past her, her face fixed with determination, but no rage. It was a refreshing change. Rosalie tapped gently at the bathroom door, then turned the knob, finding it locked. _Don't tell me they took it in here... I have to pee so badly I might just let loose on this carpet!_ Knocking more insistently, Rosalie was greeted by a faint female voice from within.

"Just a minute..."

Rosalie frowned, "Bella?"

"One sec... Just have to... Get up..."

A small click sounded, and Rosalie turned the door, opening it to find Bella settled on the floor, stuffing her belongings back into her purse absently. One look at her swollen red eyes and Rosalie knew things had gone very poorly with their plan. Shutting the door and locking it, she made her way to the toilet, her face apologetic.

"I will literally piss myself if I don't do this now, but tell me what happened. Did he turn you down?"

Bella shook her head, "No, I turned him down. He is apparently a sicko. But that's just the beginning..."

Rosalie decided it was best not to ask in this case, especially since she'd suspected Bella would bail on the idea when the moment came. She was too innocent and shy to pull off something of this magnitude. It wasn't her style and it never had been; Rosalie had indulged her because a part of her longed to vicariously see a happy ending and live it with her. Whatever had happened, it didn't matter now. What mattered was cheering Bella up.

"Well forget him, anyway; there are handsome guys out there who will happily relieve you of your albatross-like virginity -"

"I don't want another guy. I'm not like you. Why do you want to make me like you?"

Rosalie stood up, flushing the toilet and briskly approaching the sink to wash her hands, "Like me? What do you mean by that?"

Bella rose, straightening her skirt, "I don't need to do what you do with guys all the time, Rose."

Rosalie spun, feeling her face flush, "Oh, I see, like me the turbo slut, is that it? Do I give you the impression I have to go out and do every guy I see?"

"It seems to be that way, and you seem to enjoy it."

"Well, what did you do Bella? Did you go in there and act all perfect and pristine? Do you ever think that the reason guys won't date you is because you act as if you're too perfect for everyone?"

Bella's icy stare matched her tone, "They may not date me, but at least they don't screw me then laugh at me behind my back."

Bella's words cut straight through Rosalie's already fragile armour. She winced, physically stung by the image, then curled her hand into a fist, wanting to swing at Bella's face but deciding against it as tears began to blind her eyes. She fumbled behind her, unlocking the bathroom door, and shook her head.

"God, you're fucking cruel."

With a ferocious force that dented the paint in the wall, she slammed the door open, storming out into the lounge and back into the storefront, leaving Bella clutching her purse and cursing herself for ruining a second friendship in a matter of minutes. Maybe this was why Alice had abandoned her; perhaps she'd said something equally awful to her, driving her to run as fast as she could from her side. Bella had never felt more alone in her life. A familiar surge began within her, a steady increase in thoughts and the slight tremor of her limbs, and Bella forced a smile. The pill was working. Soon, she wouldn't care. Soon, it would be okay. She slowly stepped out of the bathroom, confirming the lounge empty, and deposited her purse onto her shelf, heading for the back storage room. Inventory awaited her count, and then, _then_ she would fix things with Edward. It would be okay. Soon, it would be okay.

* * *

Alice scrolled through her iPod, searching for a specific song, seemingly unaware of the soccer mom in the yoga pants and matching jacket before her, patiently waiting to ask a question. Noticing Alice's obliviousness, Jasper strolled towards the counter, relishing the excuse to be near her. Tapping the woman lightly on the shoulder, he smiled in greeting as she turned, and offered his assistance. She smiled gratefully, holding out a CD that Jasper unfortunately recognized easily, and made her inquiry.

"There's another hour, which should be starting momentarily," he replied, gesturing to the line queue, reopening the back of the line.

"Oh wonderful! My daughter simply would not let me leave the sitter's house, and the traffic from Port Angeles was absolutely brutal."

In his periphery, Jasper noticed Alice flinch at the name of the tourist town and mentally filed away another question to ask her, should she ever speak to him again. He pretended to sympathize with the woman, excusing himself to serve a waiting teen boy clutching a Cream album on vinyl. Jasper nodded approvingly as he scanned the record, bagging it carefully and collecting the rumpled cash from the teen, congratulating him on his purchase as the boy departed, seemingly eager to enjoy his find. Alice suddenly stirred from her iPod, glancing beside her and smiling softly. Jasper felt his heart skip, the way it always did when Alice looked at him that way. Once, it had been her smile of apology for burning breakfast, or being ten minutes late for a date. Today, it held a heavier meaning for Jasper: it meant things were not lost, after all.

"Found it," she announced, jacking in the cassette adapter for the iPod into the store stereo.

"Found what?" Jasper asked.

"Bella's song. For today."

Jasper did a double take, refusing to believe what he'd heard, "For who?"

Alice chuckled, "I know. I get it. But contrary to popular belief, I don't hate her. I'm just... Angry. But I'm not too angry to know she needs to hear this right now, right this minute."

Jasper remained quiet, taking in the strings and piano that began to drift through the store, a sad little melody that was suddenly joined by a deep female voice that Jasper had come to know well over the last few years. It was Alice's favourite female singer, Amanda Palmer. The song, however, was not familiar to him.

"I don't recognize this song."

"B-Side. Solo material. New. It should have been on the album, if you ask me, but it would seem Amanda held it back for some reason, only to unleash it as a download. It's called Straight."

Jasper nodded along, as Alice hummed, her eyes closed, "It's gorgeous. Why this song?"

Alice sighed, "Because it's Bella's song today. Listen."

_"And I can't seem to keep them all straight__  
__I've forgotten which people I like and which people I hate__  
__And I'm waiting for someone to shake me and say__  
__Hey bitch, your wish is my command__  
__Just smile and nod..."_

Jasper contemplated this a moment, scanning the store and finding it empty, save a few lonely souls making their way into the line queue for round two of the oh-so wonderful Rick Astley. His hand instinctively reached out for Alice's, finding it and for the first time in a long while, she did not pull away. Her fingers loosely laced between his, her eyes never opening, the music washing over her.

"She misses you."

Alice's cracking voice barely carried over the music, "I miss her back."

"Then tell her."

Alice sighed, "That would mean telling her why I'm angry. It would mean telling everyone..."

"Telling us what?" Jasper asked quietly, desperately hoping for an answer, some reason why Alice had changed.

"Not... Not now. Soon."

Overhead, Amanda Palmer continued to sing her sad and lonely song, and the lyrics began to resonate with Jasper in a way that suddenly lifted the veil of fog separating him from Alice for months.

_"And I'm waiting for someone to shake me and say__  
__Hey bitch, don't quit__  
__You're almost dead__  
__Don't give up, make friends__  
__Instead of going out, go home__  
__Instead of getting dressed, go back to bed..."_

"This sounds like your song, too," he mused.

"Never said it wasn't... Jazz?"

"Mmhmm?"

"Do you love me?"

Jasper frowned, squeezing her hand, "Don't you feel how much?"

"Do you love me, or the me you _think_ I am?"

Alice opened her eyes and faced him, her expression pained, and he bent forward, pressing his lips against her cool forehead, feeling her shudder beneath them. He closed his eyes, inhaling her scent, the drifting citrus of her shampoo and the light twinge of sweat from the fluorescent lights above them. He would trade his life to have a day spent this way, just standing beside her, without the animosity and distance of recent months. And if she could never explain the why, only find her way back to her happy self, he would never need to know. He only needed Alice.

"I love you, unconditionally, and without choice. I will love you until I die, and nothing you will ever say will make it stop. It's a force I am helpless to, Alice. I just... I miss your smile."

Alice nodded, suddenly pressing herself against him, her arms snaking around his waist, "Not yet, but soon... I will make sense."

Jasper wrapped his arms around her tightly, her head tucked beneath his, "I'll wait as long as you need."

* * *

Emmett slumped into the beige sofa in the lounge, thoroughly exhausted by the day. Edward's disaster, the chaos of Rick and his posse of silly fans, Carlisle's mood swings, all of it was draining, and he'd had very little sleep. And then, the complications with Rosalie... Ugh. Forget it. Forget her, just for a minute. This was his brief five minute respite, before he was due to mind Rick at the afternoon signing, and he was going to spend it with his eyes closed in perfect silence, the only sound the radio overhead. And then, he heard a bang from the storage room, and he groaned loudly. _Incoming... _Sure enough, Bella slammed out of the storage room, a cluster of slightly crumpled sheets in hand, her eyes scanning the room wildly.

"Hey Bella, what's -?"

"Edward. Have you seen him?"

Overhead, a crescendo of strings and piano came to a conclusion, followed by a switch to a rather bouncy cabaret sort of piece that made Emmett want to bob his head in time. Emmett would have to grab the band's name from the one in charge of the stereo out front momentarily. But first, Rick needed to be fetched, and Bella, standing very impatiently and tapping her foot impossibly fast, was awaiting an answer.

"Last I saw, he'd wandered out back. I think Jasper said he was going to take a walk."

Bella nodded, "Yes, yes that's like him. Can you give these to Carlisle and tell him I'll be back in five? They're the storage room inventory. I'll do the floor next. Emmett?"

She was speaking impossibly fast, almost frantic, and Emmett glanced up at the clock, registering the fact Edward's deadline had come and gone almost an hour prior. Perhaps it was something to do with that? Wordlessly, he stuck out his hand, into which Bella thrust the sheets of paper before bursting out the back doors at a rate that guaranteed a sprained ankle would be imminent. Shrugging, Emmett jogged up to Carlisle's office, where the boss was currently strumming an acoustic guitar quietly, eyes closed. They opened at the sound of Emmett's thumping feet.

"What's this?"

"Bella said to give you the inventory for the storage room, that she's doing the rest in five but she needs air. And lucky me, I get to babysit Rick Astley again. Where the hell did his

handler go?"

Carlisle sighed, "The lovely Esme has quit her job, leaving me to break the news to the man, which I have yet to do by the way so mouth shut, and soon James will discover that I stuffed the deposit envelope with inventory tally sheets and not his nine grand, at which time I will be handing Edward three grand to take off and run if he wishes. And that's my day so far, and I'm not even supposed to be here today."

Emmett whistled, "Whew! Well I'll just be going now, to fetch Rick and uh, I'll see you later then, Carlisle."

Emmett slowly backed out and headed back into the main lounge, where Rick Astley stood, preening in a small handheld mirror, fingers working through his hair, teasing it forward to cover his slightly receding hairline. Emmett breathed a sigh of relief; at least he didn't have to wander the store in search of a lost has-been.

"I was just coming to find you for the afternoon signing, Rick."

Rick spun around, smiling and nodding in greeting, "I figured we'd best not keep them waiting. I have a long evening of one on one interviews after this in Seattle."

_I bet you do, _Emmett thought, recalling the perky young girl at the table earlier.

_"_Well, one more hour and you're free of us. Shall we?"

Rick paused, "Where's Bella?"

Emmett shrugged, "Off on break."

Rick frowned, "A shame. I didn't want to forget to autograph her items. No matter. What about Esme?"

_Shit._

"I think she went to grab something to eat?" Emmett mumbled.

"Good, good. We won't have time to stop after we leave. Let's get to it, then."

Emmett heaved a sigh of relief as Rick proceeded through the swinging double doors back into the fray, to the delighted squeals of the new gathering of adoring fans. While he didn't envy Carlisle the job of informing Rick his personal assistant had quit, he didn't relish the idea of being the messenger he'd potentially shoot. He'd rather fight with the display table a hundred times over than piss off some aging singer on his joking comeback tour of small town record stores. He might force him to listen to his new album and that would be a fate worse than a Britney Spears concert. Emmett stood by as the first fan rushed the table, a nearly hyperventillating soccer mom clutching several CDs and grinning as if this moment were the highlight of her entire life.

"Oh. My. GOD! I am so excited to meet you! I know, like, every single one of your songs, even the Portrait album! And I fought through all this traffic today- it was god awful, I swear..."

* * *

Bella jogged along the trail, stumbling slightly on the dirt and stones, wishing she'd worn flats for her impromptu pursuit of Edward. She had to speak with him, and it had to be right now, no time wasted. Everything felt immediate, as if she would somehow burst if she didn't do everything right, and do it now. It felt as if her life somehow depended on this conversation, on completing the inventory, on finding time to talk to Jasper about Alice...

Alice. She must have played that song, and she'd played it for a reason. Bella was certain of it, as certain as she was that she had to make Edward understand why she'd reacted as she had, and why she was beyond sorry for it. She'd been perfectly happy to wait until after Rick (_slimy gross son of a...)_ had departed, when she'd decided she would ask – beg, even – for Edward to speak to her on the roof. She would tell him everything about Rick, about Alice, about Harvard and how lost she felt. And somehow, he would understand, and be happy again. But then, while tallying the number of Yanni CDs loitering in the back room, dusty from lack of human contact, she'd heard the sorrowful song drifting across the speakers from out front, and a particular part had struck her so hard, she'd almost doubled over for lack of air.

_"You'll see the world__  
__You'll knock them dead__  
__And all the thick books that you've read will count for nothing in the end..."_

In that instant, she'd understood that it was a direct message to her from Alice, in her usual ways of somehow knowing what she couldn't possibly know. It was a slap to her face, telling her that she'd wasted so much time on her studies, that she'd devalued her relationships. And in that instant, she'd also understood how Edward felt. She felt it too. She'd numbed herself to the pain of rejection to where her own love for someone had become utterly diluted, had not recognized that what she'd always longed for was there all along. And now, she just had to convince Edward of it.

So lost in her thoughts she was, Bella did not see Edward coming towards her until she nearly slammed into him, his arms shooting out reflexively to steady her. They stood, frozen a moment, and then as if her skin burned him, he released her abruptly, leaving her stumbling slightly backwards.

"Edward! I was looking for you."

He shrugged, pushing past her, continuing back towards the store, "I don't know why."

"Because I owe you an explanation, and an apology. I shouldn't have been so harsh -"

"It doesn't matter," Edward said quietly, Bella walking behind him.

"It does. Look, could you stop please and talk to me?" Bella pleaded, her hand seizing the back of his shirt, tugging it slightly.

Edward finally halted, barely within the trees, mere steps away from the parking lot, "Fine. What is it?"

Bella drew in a deep breath, willing her heart to steady itself from its seemingly endless beating, "Look, Edward, I'm sorry I sort of lost it when you told me how you feel. It's been a very strange day, and you're... You're my best friend. I've just never thought of that, of us, because we're friends and have been for so long. We're better than that usual dance of dating and coupling and -"

"Bella, don't try to apologize. You don't feel the same, and that's okay," Edward interrupted, tears brimming in his eyes.

"No, wait, please. It's just -"

"We're better than that? Better than love? That's bullshit. You know it's bullshit!"

"Edward, no -"

"I can't... I just can't."

Edward stormed off towards the doors, nearly setting one off the hinge, and Bella found herself tumbling to the ground, tears streaming down her face. Her head began to spin, and she forced herself to breathe slowly, suddenly aware of her heart racing and skipping, an erratic hummingbird in her chest.

"Don't leave me here," she whispered.

But he did leave her there, and Bella curled up among the twigs and grass, not caring about the insects and other creatures of the woods, not caring about anything. Her chest ached, but from the drugs or the heartbreak, she could not tell, nor did she care. Maybe her heart would really burst, here in the trees. She had lost Alice. She had lost Rosalie. She had lost Edward.

_Charlie... Renee..._

Bella sighed, counting in her head as she inhaled for three and exhaled for three, her palms slowly pushing against the dirt, rising her to her knees. If for no one else, she had to keep going for her parents. She could not stop now. If nothing else, she had their pride in her scholastic achievements. The memory of Edward's face flashed in her head, and she choked on a sob.

_I have nothing else, now... I was right back then, Edward. All I have are my grades and books. And it counts for nothing, in the end._


	11. Lost and Delirious

Jasper stooped down, his blonde locks tumbling into his eyes, as he scooped the small black kitten up from its sleeping perch atop a dwindling stack of weekly music papers in a small wire rack, its quiet mew a protest born of habit more than actual annoyance. Purring, it nestled against Jasper's chest, and Jasper was grateful its dark fur was hard to see against the black of his Ramones logo tee. A lint roller would be a necessary investment, as well as a litter box. For now, Jasper had improvised a small cardboard box with shredded paper, but for Carlisle's sake a less messy solution would be needed. In his back pocket he'd slid a CD case, a new present for Alice as a means of building upon the foundation set forty minutes ago out front.

The front counter was surrounded, Alice and Edward on cash with Emmett pretending to be hard at work stickering new discs. A furious discussion was underway, but Jasper couldn't hear enough to determine the subject. At his arrival, Emmett smiled, holding his hands out, into which Jasper passed the reluctant kitten, still without a name.

"Did you give him a name yet?"

Jasper shook his head, "Not a permanent name. I still like Annoying Customer. A.C. for short?"

Emmett frowned, "Oh hell no! That'll just make me think of Mario Lopez."

Alice nodded, "Good point, Emm. Try again, Jazz."

Jasper slid behind the crowded counter, popping open the CD changer and inserting his newly burned disc, "It'll come to me."

Emmett teased the kitten with a strip of stickers, laughing as it eagerly took the bait and batted them about, "Name him Axl!"

"Veto!" Edward protested, shaking his head.

"What's your suggestion, then? Hmm?"

Edward sighed, "Let me think on it."

An almost military drum beat followed by driving guitar filled the storefront, and Emmett nodded approvingly as Jasper leaned beside Alice, whispering in her ear, "One for your collection."

Alice's eyes lit up as she tilted her head towards the speaker, listening for lyrics, "One I don't know?"

"Pretty sure you haven't heard this one yet."

"_Hey Alice, I'm caving in, I'm caving in__  
I know it's not allowed, but sometimes, I fantasize  
__I'm peeling off my skin enough to fill it up again__  
Hey rabbit, into the pavement, I'm caving in  
Mother told me to be something, so I'm afraid..."_

Alice clapped her hands excitedly, nudging the volume up slightly, "I love it! What's this one called?"

"Failing the Rorshach Test by Matthew Good Band. Canadian band. Even has the Wonderland twinge to it, too."

Alice sighed happily, reaching to touch Jasper's face lightly, "Thank you. You always find the best ones."

Jasper smiled, happy to see Alice in her almost usual spirits. For the entirety of their relationship, Alice and Jasper had shared Alice's special mission of collecting songs that featured her name in the lyrics. Alice particularly loved songs referencing Alice In Wonderland, and Jasper would often burn her mix CDs, tucking in a new song or two for her collection without warning her as a surprise. After their fight the night before, Jasper had decided to Google song lyrics, stumbling onto this latest find and downloading it for Alice as a peace offering. His plan was apparently a resounding success.

"So, you all seemed rather deep in discussion when I entered the room. What was the topic of choice today? The latest Paris Hilton gossip?"

"No, Jasper," Emmett sighed, "We were actually having a rather serious discussion of pop culture and vampire mythology."

Jasper feigned shock, "You know words as large as mythology, Emmett?"

"I'm not stupid! I just prefer to keep things simple and relaxed, bro," Emmett rebutted, chuckling as the kitten leapt onto the counter to maul the price gun.

Edward clarified, "We were discussing the ad nauseum usage of Bram Stoker's text – or rather, its bastardization – in films as of late -"

"I swear, if one more mention is made of Van Helsing, I will personally Tom Cruise my way into a movie exec's office and heads will roll," Alice interrupted, rolling her eyes.

"I'm with you there, Alice. In any case, this led us on to Lost Boys -"

"The two Coreys own the world! Even vampires!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Yes, yes they do. God knows why. Maybe they made a pact with the devil?" Edward mused, "In any case, that led me to that movie and how the two Frog boys and their comics figure in the story, which then triggered Alice to bring up the Buffy the Vampire Slayer season 8 comics, and now, you are officially caught up."

Jasper laughed, "Okay, who brought the joint and didn't invite me to the roof?"

Edward smiled widely, "No joint this time! It's a sober stoner conversation. I can scarcely believe it myself!"

Alice cleared her throat loudly, "_As I was saying_, gentlemen, I have yet to devour the Buffy comics, being as I prefer to wait for digests, but I was going to say that my favourite incarnation of the vampire mythos is that of Joss Whedon. The vampires can be killed by traditional methods, unlike the Anne Rice world; they are essentially demons yet are capable of love and bonding; and they are seductive and cunning. I also rather relish the idea of a woman chosen and imbued with power to take them on, year after year, in an endless epic struggle. Plus Willow amuses me."

"That's because she's goofy and bubbly like you," Edward said, grinning.

"And what's wrong with that?" Alice asked, playfully slapping Edward, "Besides the fact her fashion sense pre-season four was wretched, of course. But we were talking about the Whedon-verse and its awesome portrayal of the women."

Jasper nodded, "Yes, Joss definitely loves him some strong female leads. Plus, Joss makes with the wit in a rather beautiful way. There's something rather human about even the supernatural characters in the Buffy-verse. Even Faith, a slayer, goes astray due to human weaknesses of guilt and fear. You have Buffy struggling to find her place, caught between her normal teen desires and life and her destiny, which she cannot deny or disown."

"I know most found the fourth season tedious, but I really enjoyed the idea of the Initiative, even if the execution on screen fell flat. Why wouldn't science attempt to combat demons and the supernatural? It was a natural progression of existing knowledge and technology," Edward said, tapping his pen along with Jasper's CD.

"But that Franken-Adam was pathetic," Emmett insisted.

"Yes, yes it was," Edward agreed, "As I said, the execution failed. Now the whole 'magic addiction' seemed to be a stretch, coupled with the big bad group of geeks."

"Oh no you don't!" Alice stated fiercely, "The magic addiction was brilliant. Why wouldn't the rush of powerful forces running through you not compare to a drug like cocaine? If your life was troubled, would you not turn to something to escape from it? As for the geeks, they were symbolic of the fact that life itself had conquered Buffy so completely that even a trio of nerds could trip her up. Life itself was that season's 'big bad', Edward. It was the concept they attempted to address in season four but failed so monstrously in that initial attempt. And you can't begrudge the Trio! The 'magic bone' jokes? Andrew and his documentary in season seven? Even Warren had his moments."

"And what of the whole Buffy and Angel arc? Or Buffy and Spike, for that matter?" Edward asked.

"Let me take this one, Alice," Jasper replied, "On one hand, it seems to be painfully cliched in its poetic prattling. Shakespearean star-crossed lovers, doomed! A vampire cursed with his soul restored and unable to be happy without risking the return of the monster and the Slayer meant to destroy him and all of his kind. A tale as old as time, really. But it lent a sort of layer to Buffy's struggle to be normal and be the Slayer. It was as if she sought a middle ground, but even that failed. The relationship with Spike was her pain at being returned to earth after death transformed into sadomasochism."

"Fair enough," Edward replied, his words trailing off as Bella bounded down the spiral staircase, clipboard in hand, attacking the metal racks with ferocious flipping of discs and ensuing checkmarks and annotations on her page.

Emmett leaned over, shaking his head, "God, Bella just won't stop tonight. Did she watch that Crank movie last night? Is she _on_ crank?"

"Bella on drugs? Really, Emmett?"

And yet, Edward found himself staring, found the way her hair fluttered and flipped through the air mesmerizing. His chest ached to think of her, to know she would not be his. Had he waited too long? Was she so set on her future in Harvard that she'd completely dismissed all those in Forks as being part of her future? Edward sighed, returning his attention to the chattering of Emmett.

" ... I will never, _ever_ read anything else of Anne Rice's. That woman is way too obsessed with the gay sex."

Alice laughed, "Did it make you squeamish, Emm?"

Emmett shuddered, "Look, gays are free to be gay. I'm all about love and sex and enjoying life to the fullest. But at the same time, I don't need the details of men buggering men. Brokeback Mountain was _just_ over my comfort zone line, you know? Anyway, one time, I couldn't sleep, and my girlfriend at the time had left a copy of an Anne Rice book at my place. The Vampire Armand, it was called, I think. So I figure I'll read it, get bored and crash, right? And then, I'm reading pages and pages about boys giving older men head and I'm just too grossed out to sleep. I lay awake all night wondering what the appeal is for my girl. The next time she came over, she tried to go down and I was haunted by that book. I had to _turn down oral sex_! What man turns that down?"

Jasper laughed, shaking his head, "Oh my God. Did you ever ask her what the fascination was?"

" She said it was passionate and it was a different time and therefore natural for the story. And _then_ she told me Anne Rice writes erotica as A.N. Roquelaure, and I'm like, 'Maybe she mixed up her manuscripts or something?'. Man... That woman needs help."

"Well her mother did name her Howard," Alice says, reaching out to scratch the kitten's stomach.

"Wait, what?!"

Edward nods, "It's true, Emm. I think her sister's name was John or Jack."

Emmett let out a low whistle and shook his head, reaching out to lift the kitten in the air over Alice's head. It squealed, its tiny legs stretching out at Alice's newly shorn hair, as Emmett danced it about in time with the music overhead. Edward leaned over, tickling its nose with a pencil.

"Lead poisoning, Edward!" Alice admonished.

"I won't let him eat it," Edward protested, nodding his head to Emmett, who passed the kitten over Alice to him.

"You know what bothered me about Anne Rice's vampires?' Jasper began, "The drastic changes to the mythology to suit her own needs. I could understand making one's own assumptions on the appearance of vampires, such as the pale porcelain skin that almost reflects light; that's easy to understand in the realm of creative licence. But what I never understood was ditching the entire canon of how to kill them for the sake of making them more durable, and this notion of special vampires with crazy mind-reading and fire ball gifts. That almost seemed gratuitious."

Alice frowned, "I don't know. I see your point, on one hand, with the fire abilities and the concept of the old ones. But it was kind of interesting to reject the basic mythology and imply that garlic wouldn't cut it, that these beings were incredibly strong."

"But the whole 'eat an animal instead' notion? What would you call a vampire that fed solely on animal blood? A vegetarian?" Edward quipped, stroking the kitten as it clung to his shoulder.

Emmett laughed heartily, "A vegetarian vampire! Can you imagine him stopping by the blood bank to make a pick up? 'Got anything in deer? What about zebra?' That's almost absurd."

"It was done in Buffy, too," Alice pointed out, "Angel and later Spike both subsisted on pig's blood."

"Fair enough," Edward acknowledged, "I'd forgotten that. Maybe because Buffy had substance beyond vampiric oral sex orgies. But there is one thing worse than Anne Rice, folks."

Jasper raised an eyebrow, "And that would be?"

"The Vampire Diaries series. Oh my GOD. It almost reads like a poor fanfiction. Anyone else read them?"

Alice nodded, "Unfortunately. I know exactly what you mean. I can enjoy some of Rice's work but those four books were ridiculous Mary Sues."

"What's a Mary Sue?" Emmett asked, his eyes wandering to Bella, who was glaring at Rick Astley in a curious way across the room that made him note mentally to ask her about his lunch.

"It's a type of fanfiction," Alice replied, "Usually it involves the writer inserting herself, or himself, into the story as a character that has an oh so perfect life and ending with one of the main characters in the subject of the fanfiction. For example, writing oneself into a Harry Potter fanfiction as a previously unknown character who has super powers that save everyone and in the end becomes Harry's girlfriend would reek of Mary Sue."

"What qualifies Vampire Diaries as a Mary Sue then?" Jasper asked.

Edward's eyes rolled, "The protagonist of the story is Elena, a gorgeous all-American blonde girl who has all the popularity and the hottest boyfriend, who falls in love with the mysterious new hottie, only to discover – oh no! - that he's a vampire. But he's an animal-munching vampire -"

"Veggie Vampires strike again!" Emmett laughed.

"Indeed. So, not only is one beautiful vegetarian vampire in love with Elena, but veggie's brooding wicked human-munching vampire is also enamoured with Ms. Elena. Much fighting ensues, and battles with evil forces including the last girl they fought over."

"And how does she meet this lovely new vegetarian?" Jasper asked.

"At school, of course, where he is so dreamy!" Alice said, rolling her eyes and feigning a sigh of teenage longing.

"He comes out in the sun like Blade?" Emmet asked, confused.

Edward laughs, "Oh yes. Because magically, lapis lazuli jewelry allows vampires to walk about in sunshine without burning to a crisp! Didn't you know that Emm?"

Emmett forced a serious face, "But of course I did. I was just testing you on your vampire mythology."

"I love her magical druid friend Bonnie. How utterly perfect that she discovers her druid ancestors and super spell powers right before the epic vampire battles begin," Alice groaned.

Edward shook his head furiously, stirring the now sleeping kitten on his shoulder slightly, "Seriously! And the ending of the fourth book! The whole happy impossible ending? I swear, what will they write about next? Vegetarian vampires that sparkle like diamonds in the sun with magic powers of flight and mindreading, who save the world while earning straight A's?"

The entire group burst into laughter, earning a strange look from the handful of women loitering in the autograph line queue. Edward's gaze drifted to Bella, who was now working her way through the Pop/Rock section, a sight that startled him. _Didn't she just start the Metal section a few minutes ago?_ Edward wondered to himself, studying Bella carefully. Emmett was right; she was acting as if she were a woman possessed. Or maybe she was desperate to finish her work and leave, escaping the sad, longing eyes of the man she didn't want.

"_We're better than that usual dance of dating and coupling."_

Her words haunted him, icy daggers in his bleeding heart. How could friendship be better than genuine love, a thing best built upon a foundation of friendship such as theirs? Bella's words made so little sense to him, Edward found himself unsure of whether storming away earlier had been wise. Bella was often known to trip over her own tongue, almost as often as she tripped over her own two feet. Bella glanced up suddenly, her warm brown eyes meeting his and quickly averting, returning to the clipboard before her.

"_You're my best friend. I've just never thought of that, of us, because we're friends and have been for so long."_

If they were to remain friends – and Edward was certain that any relationship with Bella was far better than none at all – an apology was forthcoming on his part. Bella had a right to date and sleep with whoever she pleased, without judgement. Maybe after work, he'd give her a call. The phone was safer. Over the phone, he couldn't see her eyes flash angry, or worse, brim with tears of hurt.

"Excuse me?" a deep male voice asked, shattering Edward's reverie.

Edward glanced at the bald smiling man in the faded jeans and Redskins jersey, the man's moustache bristling thick and black against his ruddy complexion. In his hands he held several Cds, various mainstream rock bands that sold millions of records for reasons Edward could never fathom. From the corner of his eye, he could see Alice and Jasper hovering near the staircase, heads bent close together, a reassuring sight. The sleeping kitten clinging to Edward's turtleneck remained motionless as he accepted the discs, scanning them and bagging them carefully.

"Fifty-two seventy-three, sir."

The man slipped Edward three twenties, "Cute kitten. New store pet?"

"Yeah," Edward said, passing him his change, "He sort of showed up on the doorstep and charmed his way in."

"Does he have a name?"

Edward shook his head, "Not yet. It's the great mystery."

The man reached for his bag, smiling, "You could call him Eminem."

Edward frowned, "Why that, of all things?"

The man laughed, answering over his shoulder, "Because he's the biggest pussy I know."

Edward laughed along with the customer, reaching a single finger up to stroke the kitten's head, "Well little guy, you'd better hope Jasper comes up with a better name for you, because Eminem just got my vote."

* * *

Rick found himself starting to daze out, unable to bear the incessant prattling of soccer moms and smart-mouthed teens any longer. His smile began to hurt his jaw from the strain as he greeted, obtained a name, signed whatever item had been brought along, and endured the inane questions and comments streaming by him.

"_Oh my God! I'm your biggest fan! Why didn't you make a third album?"_ (_I did_, Rick grumbled inwardly).

"_I couldn't believe you were still alive. I had to see it for myself."_ (_No, I'm quite fine. And I haven't been a hermit._)

"_Was that bartender in the Never Gonna Give You Up video really loaded on set?_ " (_Yes, yes he was. He was an absolute asshole, thanks for reminding me._)

At least he had the vivacious blonde to look forward to later at his suite in Seattle, although a lunch time rendevous with the Bella girl would have been incredible as an appetizer. He'd feign a headache and usher Esme from his room, and hopefully there would be no tell-tale room damage to explain away in the morning. Speaking of Esme, where on earth had she gone to? If he had to endure this small—town hell, she should have to dutifully suffer at his side.

"Hi Rick! You haven't aged at all! What's your secret?" a middle-aged woman in a slinky blue summer dress exclaimed, thrusting a vinyl copy of Together Forever forward.

"Thank you. I have to say that I owe a lot to meditation and yoga, and simply eating right. Of course, even I indulge in chocolate now and again, Ms....?"

"Anna. Anna is fine," her smile widened as she leaned forward, rather intentionally displaying her neat cleavage.

"Anna. I love that name. It has an elegance about it. Thank you for coming, Anna; it's always nice to meet the fans."

Anna giggled, her feet shuffling side to side, "Oh thank you, truly! Would it be possible to... well... Take a picture?"

Rick smiled, "Of course."

_Any excuse to wrap my arm around a rather lovely cougar..._

"I'll take it for you," a female voice piped up from behind Rick.

The curvaceous blonde slipped out in front of the table, accepting the auburn-haired cougar's digital camera. Rick immediately took note of the plunging neckline of her icy blue silk blouse and the short flared matching skirt. _ Well HELLO there..._

"Thank you so much, Miss...?"

"Rosalie," the blonde answered softly, waving the cougar in closer and expertly snapping a shot of the duo, "And that's a keeper!"

"Oh thank you so much, Rick. You're awesome," Anna the now forgotten cougar gushed.

"No trouble at all," Rick replied absently, his eyes fixating on Rosalie's sly smile, "And you, Rosalie... How have we not crossed paths yet?"

"I've been hard at work, like a good little employee," she replied, licking her lips in a manner that could be construed as innocent if she weren't leaning slightly onto the table.

"A terrible shame," Rick said, glancing at his watch.

Ten more minutes of this signing business. Ten minutes. Only one woman remained now in the queue that had seemed drearily long, he noted.

"Could you please close off the queue for the day, Rosalie? I have a long drive ahead this afternoon."

" Absolutely, Mr. Astley. Whatever you want."

Rick felt a familiar twitching in his groin and smiled, waving the last fan forward. _Be careful, Rosalie, or I might just take you up on that._

_

* * *

  
_

Carlisle's fingers clutched the pick tightly, his fingers expertly assaulting the frets as the opening strains of one of his favourite songs drifted through the cool spring breeze. Perched upon the roof, as he often did when stressed out, he found himself at peace as he came home to his one great love, the love that never betrayed him: music.

Softly, he sang, his voice slightly off-key – he'd never been the singer of the band – but passionate, lost in the moment and the melody.

"_Step out the front door like a ghost into the fog, where no one notices the contrast of white on white. In between the moon and you, the angels get a better view of the crumbling difference between wrong and right..."_

When left alone, with his worn cherry wood acoustic guitar and a familiar refrain, Carlisle found the world receded, to where his perspective on any worry or problem grew vast and wiser. James would soon discover their deposit bag deception; that was certain. What Edward had done was terribly illegal; that was also certain. But from here, gazing down at the trees and parked cars, Carlisle understood that above all else, he loved his son, and no matter how much he longed to eventually force James out and possess Velvet Records, that partnership was not worth losing his son. His money would have to be thrown into the hat, the dream abandoned.

"_Maria came from Nashville with a suitcase in her hand. She says she'd like to meet a boy who looks Elvis. And she walks along the edge of where the ocean meets the land just like she's walking on a wire in a circus..."_

And Alice... He'd sensed something was very wrong in her life, but had assumed that Jasper, if no one else, was aware of it and would reach out for help if it were serious. How any parent could abandon a child, beyond reasons for the good of the child, Carlisle would never understand. But it would be okay; just as he had done 7 years prior for Edward, he would open his doors to another child in need, without any reservation. Alice at her heart was a wonderful young woman, compassionate and caring, and incredibly bright. She would be okay, so long as she stopped shutting Jasper out.

"_The girl in the car in the parking lot says 'man you should try to take a shot – can't you see my walls are crumbling?' And she looks up at the building, says she's thinking of jumping. She says she's tired of life; she must be tired of something..."_

Whatever happened today, tomorrow, the day after, he would always have his memories of the store, both good (meeting Clapton) and horrifying (the pornographic antics of staff and celebrities in his office). And Carlisle knew he would never trade a single one. He knew this now, from high above the bustle and worry in his small office, far beyond the reach of ringing phones and faxes and emails. They would be okay, each and every single one of them.

"_And I can't see nothing, nothing.... Round here..."_

_

* * *

  
_

Rosalie found herself nervously adjusting her ice blue miniskirt, staring down the store's guest of honour, a seeming chorus of voices alive in her skull, all with a different opinion of her snap decision moments prior.

_Don't do this. What will Bella think?_

_She'd expect it, of course. Because this is what you are. Didn't Roy say so -?_

_Fuck him. He's a bastard. A slime. Him and his three friends._

_But with him? What about Emmett?_

_He's beyond my reach, anyway. It doesn't matter._

_A psychologist would have a field day with your behaviour and rationale -_

_Screw shrinks._

_You probably would screw one if you had one._

_Fuck off!_

"Rosalie?" a lilting voice with a faint British accent inquired.

Rosalie glanced up and forced her best casual smile forward as Rick Astley walked towards her, twirling a black Sharpie in his hand. He leaned his head slightly towards the double doors to the staff lounge, a small smile creeping over his lips.

"Would you be so kind as to keep me company? I can't seem to locate my assistant, Esme."

Rosalie smiled, "Absolutely. In fact, I was meaning to ask you a question."

_But really now, is the best option here to -?_

_SILENCE._

Rosalie walked briskly in front of Rick, fully aware that her swishing silky skirt scarcely concealed the tops of her thighs, a slight sashay to her hips as she pushed through the doors into the gratefully empty lounge. A quick glance up the stairs confirmed even Carlisle had wandered off to places unknown. Settling on the arm of the couch, she gestured for him to join her. A twinge of anxiety rolled up her spine as he obeyed almost eagerly.

"So Rosalie, what is on your mind?" Rick asked, leaning into the work upholstery.

Rosalie smiled, turning slightly towards him, "Well, it's more of a game I like to indulge in. A strange talent I seem to possess, for all its usefulness. You see, I have this crazy ability to tell any man what colour and type of underwear he's wearing. It works on most strangers, so it's not even a matter of knowing a man's personality. I wanted to see if my skills work on men from overseas or if it's Americans who are dreadfully predictable."

Rick chuckled, not responding, his eyes roving her face as if to determine if she were joking. Rosalie held her smile, leaning forward slightly, allowing a glimpse at the miracles her push-up bra was capable of. This seemed to only draw a longer stare, which Rosalie took to be a good sign.

"So, Mr. Astley, I would peg you as someone who would be wearing Calvin Kleins, basic black. Am I right?"

Rosalie felt her heart race slightly, the gravity of her intended consequences sinking in. Rick surveyed her entire body in a long, lingering glance, then smiled.

"I'm afraid I can't remember what I put on this morning," he whispered.

Rosalie nodded, leaning closer still, her breasts nearly toppling loose from her blouse, "Well then, why don't you go check, and you let me know?"

"I have a better idea," Rick murmured, a hand reaching out to graze her chin slightly.

"Oh?" Rosalie asked, feigning innocence even as she mentally checked that she'd slid a condom into her black boots.

"Why don't you check for me, Ms. Rosalie?"

Rosalie glanced up, scanning the double doors, the back doors and Carlisle's office one more time. There was not a soul in sight. _ Must be meant to happen. _Reaching out a tiny hand to his, she nodded her head towards the storage room with a smile.

"With pleasure," she purred, shutting her mind down and forgetting all else but the man clutching her hand.


	12. Moments of Weakness

Rosalie soon began to appreciate Bella's declaration of Rick Astley being perverted, as she found herself bent over the storage room table, her skirt hiked to her waist, black silk panties stuffed into her mouth. She could see nothing, her eyes blindfolded in a rather ingenious way with her black bra, which she'd deftly removed without budging her blouse. Behind her stood Rick, whom she'd last seen dressed only in black Calvin Klein boxer briefs, his throbbing member twitching against the smooth cotton, begging for release. She'd knelt before him, never breaking eye contact as she'd slowly enveloped the head of his shaft through the underwear, one of her favourite ways to tease men. Blowing softly, her hot breath seeped through the woven cotton, eliciting a groan of excitement from Rick's soft pale lips.

He'd asked her if she was willing to play dirty, to which she'd declared light bondage her favourite form of dirty play. With a wicked grin, Rick had pulled her from her knees, his hands roving her supple breasts, thumbing the nipples through the silk.

"I want your undergarments, Rosalie. Will you give them to me?"

"To borrow, or to keep?" she'd teased.

"Borrow, for now..."

Rosalie had winked, one hand expertly reaching to her back and unfastening her bra, her breasts bouncing slightly as the garment grew loose. Working her way out of the lacy garment, she'd allowed Rick's large hands to slip beneath her skirt, working her panties slowly down to her ankles, where she'd stepped out of them gingerly in her heels. He'd ordered her to open her mouth, and she'd complied, finding her now balled underwear tucked just far enough into her mouth to mute her sounds. Faintly, she could taste the moistness of herself upon the fabric. With several quick twists, she was suddenly blinded, her bra straps looping and securing the cups across her field of vision.

"Someone is a dirty, dirty girl, and she needs to be punished. Would you like me to punish you?"

Rosalie had nodded, happily playing along. While a part of her marvelled at the fact she could consider shagging the man who'd bestowed Together Forever upon the world for ad nauseum play, she could not deny the man knew his way about the female anatomy. Her sex throbbed almost involuntarily.

And now, here she stood, bent over and waiting, almost impatient as she felt two fingers grazing her wetness. Almost unconsciously, she felt her hips shift slightly backwards. A light slap met her right buttock.

"Uh-uh. Good things come for those who wait," Rick whispered.

The fingers returned, running along her slit slowly, deliberately. Rosalie fought to remain still, to wait, to relinquish control, something she very seldom did now. Her mind drifted to the last time, to that night with Emmett that she worked so hard to forget but never could. She'd trusted him implicitly, knowing despite his large football tackle size that he would never harm her. She'd let him pin her down on the floor, pin her wrists above her head, and never hesitated once. She had somehow known that but a word from her and he would set her free.

The sudden thrusting of two fingers deep within her coupled with a hard slap across her ass brought her back to the present, Rosalie moaning loudly through her panty-gag. Rick sighed with satisfaction, his fingers slowly working in and out of her as his other hand worked forward, cupping her left breast through her blouse.

"Mmm... I can't wait to be inside you, you bad girl..."

Everything felt amazing: the way his fingers slipped deeper, stroking her G-Spot in ways few men managed; the way his fingers delicately pinched her nipples, springing them erect. But her mind refused to remain far from the image of Emmett, of his beautiful, somewhat goofy smile. And in that heartbeat before Rick Astley thrust himself deep inside of her, she knew this was a terrible mistake. But there was no going back now.

_Might as well enjoy the ride, Rose..._

_

* * *

  
_

Edward found his moods whipping between apologetic and angered, and this fluctuation made him begin to question his sanity. Was he angry with Bella, hurt by Bella, in love with Bella? Was he all three? Could all three emotions safely coexist within his already frenzied mind, competing with his feeble attempts at finding a way to come up with nine grand and save both Carlisle's ass and the store as he knew it?

Edward frowned. He needed distraction. He needed a laugh.

He juggled several newly stickered copies of the latest Ladytron disc as he marched into the electronic section, keeping himself busy with mindless work to distract himself from the miserable neverending loop of Bella's rejection now playing in the theatre of his mind on exclusive engagement. To his right, the signing table lay abandoned, one Rick Astley nowhere to be found. Edward rather hoped he'd Rickrolled himself down into a large ravine filled with mountain lions.

_Smug British bastard. Who does he think he is? _

It was a strategy Freud would have enjoyed analyzing on a long black leather couch. Blame the pursued, not the pursuer. Bella was merely a victim, a much more appealing picture than the notion that she'd found it wise to consider sex with him. At least she hadn't gone through with it; she'd had enough sense to change her mind. Edward caught sight of Alice, who glared at the muted video screens looping the redhaired has-been's videos, and felt comforted to know someone else hated the man as much as he did right now.

It was at this moment that Edward chose very, very poorly.

It was meant to be amusing, of course, in the same way each staff member enjoyed torturing others with the worst of the worst. Edward's personal favourite was to force the others to listen to the tragically earnest rapping of Macho Man Randy Savage. Slipping to the stereo, Edward had quietly slid in the CD and hit play, turning to Alice with a smile.

"I have a song for you Alice."

The wretched 80's beat kicked in, and Alice immediately wailed, stepping down from behind the counters and marching towards Edward and the stereo. Edward stood firm, refusing to let her pass, as Rick Astley began to croon.

_"We're no strangers to love. You know the rules, and so do I..."_

"Veto, veto, veto!!" Alice wailed, "I refuse to listen to it!"

"We're not going to listen to it," Edward replied, seizing Alice's hand, "We're dancing to it!"

"Ugh, I am NOT dancing to this crap! Jazz!"

Edward shook his head, pulling Alice into a spin, "He's out back, I think. And why won't you dance to it? I _am_ Rick Astley! I'm oh so sexy!"

Alice cringed, laughing despite herself as Edward twirled her about the storefront, "There is nothing sexy about that man. NOTHING."

The store's handful of customers stood watching for a few moments, almost as if to search for a TV crew in waiting. A young couple suddenly shrugged, and the tall lanky boy resembling Pete Wentz began to twirl his svelte blonde about the floor with gusto. Edward laughed, continuing to force Alice to whirl and sway.

"You will pay dearly, Edward Cullen," she snarled.

"Oh hush Alice. You're amused."

Alice frowned, "Maybe a little. But she's not."

Edward glanced back over his shoulder, catching sight of Bella storming up the stairs into the classical section, and in that instant, his heart stopped. _Oh, shit. I must seem like an incredibly insensitive ass._

"Looks like you're wrong about that later, Alice..."

"You're betting against me now, Edward?" she asked, eyes widening.

"Maybe this time," Edward sighed, unable to resist smiling at the entire store dancing to the awful music playing.

"Five bucks, then," Alice declared.

"Done."

From the corner of his eye, Edward noted Emmett reaching out a hand to an older woman, gently foxtrotting her about the store. He laughed loudly, the sight ridiculous, and he pointed him out to Alice, who giggled and shook her head. Edward envied Emmett's easy-going ways. His mind operated simply: eat, sleep, get high, listen to music, rinse and repeat. His crush on Rosalie (which he'd never admitted to but Edward could see as plain as day) didn't stop him from having a good laugh over beers on a Friday night. Edward, on the other hand, had found himself increasingly isolated, preferring to stay home, his fingers drifting along the piano randomly, sometimes settling on a song. Part of why he'd agreed to Emmett's insistence to tell Bella was how often he found himself singing Elton John's I Guess That's Why They Call It The Blues. On the first dozen or so rounds, it was a good song. Now, it was becoming pathetic.

_"We've known each other for so long. Your heart's been aching but you're too shy to say it." _

"I told her, years ago, that you two would end up married and nauseating," Alice said quietly with an enormous grin.

"What?!"

Alice nodded, "Four years ago, when we first met you, I could see it. Neither of you seemed to notice it, but there was always a pull between you. I always got the impression that Bella wanted it to happen, but she gave up. You know Bella; she probably sat in her room calling you a 'God' and an 'Adonis' or whatever and dismissed herself from the playing field before making her first play. Sometimes, it takes destruction to create the most beautiful things, Edward. You have to raze the sham that is your friendship to let the love burst forth as the Phoenix."

Edward twirled Alice out, then back into his arms, "I haven't taken a toke in hours but somehow, that makes sense."

"Remember, Edward: five bucks."

Edward chuckled, "Five bucks, Alice. I won't forget when it's time for you to pay up."

Alice's high-pitched laughter filled the air, "As if!"

* * *

Bella slumped down in the back of the classical section, nestled between two listening stations, clipboard clutched in hand so tightly her knuckles were exceptionally pale. In her head, she counted down from a hundred by threes, her usual way of regulating herself when her world began to spin. The counting forced her to focus on something else, which in turn slowed her heart and breathing. But this time, there was no counting in the world that would save her.

_One hundred. Ninety-seven. Fuck you Rick. Shit. Ninety-four? Goddamn it, Edward, do you have to be so cruel? SHIT! My chest hurts, god, it hurts. Shit. One hundred. Ninety-seven. Ninety-four. WON'T SOMEONE VETO THIS SONG? Breathe. Breathe. _

Bella pressed her palm to her heart, feeling it pound beneath, begging herself to not cry. She'd opened her mouth. She'd told him about her foolish, ridiculous idea. This was all her fault. She dserved a little mockery after breaking his heart.

The thumping, erratic and rapid, was scaring her. On any other day, she would tell Edward, confess the truth of the last year, let him take care of her, as he always did. He wouldn't let anything happen to her. But now, she was alone. She could tell Carlisle, but he would call Charlie, and that was not a conversation she ever wanted to happen. If today had taught her anything, it was the bitter realization that she was anything but in control. This had to stop, and soon.

_One hundred. Ninety-seven. Ninety-four._

"Bella?"

Bella raised her eyes and found Jasper standing over her, his dark eyes wide with concern. She followed his gaze to her hands, which were shuddering violently. Embarrassed, she dropped the clipboard beside her and sat on them. Was the room getting smaller?

"Bella, are you okay?"

"I just... Don't feel so hot today. Might be a flu I guess."

_Lie, lie, lie. Liar._

Jasper pressed the back of his hand against her forehead, "You do feel a little warm. Maybe you should ask Carlisle to go home. Want me to give you a lift there?"

Bella nodded, "Maybe. But first, I've got to finish the inventory. I promised Carlisle -"

"Bella, sweetie, you're sick."

Bella shook her head, "I'll be okay to count CDs. I will. I just can't do cash. I just have the upstairs and the vinyls downstairs on the floor and in the storeroom and I'm done. Not even an hour's work. I can do it, Jasper."

Jasper frowned, obviously not buying it. Bella cursed inwardly, cursed herself for being so foolish as to double up – no, triple up. What had she been thinking? Oh yes, that was the trouble: she wasn't thinking. And now, she was thinking too much, too quickly.

"I'll be okay. I'll sit here for a minute then go get a drink of water and keep going. You can stay with me, even."

Jasper nodded, "Okay, fine. But I stay with you until you finish, and then we drive home. Understood?"

Bella smiled weakly, "It's a deal."

Jasper settled against the wall beside her, shaking his head, "Man, I wish I'd held onto my veto today."

Bella groaned, "I don't have the energy to go down and veto it myself."

"Write me a note; I'll hand deliver it."

Bella shook her head, "Nah, it's almost done. I saw you talking with Alice earlier."

Jasper smiled, "Yeah. I think – and I do wish to stress the think part – we're going to be okay in the long run."

Bella smiled, "That's wonderful, Jasper. I'm so glad. You belong together."

Jasper nodded, hesitating a moment, "She misses you Bella."

Bella turned towards Jasper, "Huh?"

"She said so, earlier, when she played that song -"

"I knew that was her doing... She always knows."

Jasper sighed, "She's angry about something, but she says she doesn't want to talk about it now. Can you think of anything you might have done, or anything we might have done, to set her off?"

Bella frowned, "I've tried to hard to figure it out, Jasper, but nothing comes. I wish she would just yell at me or whatever so I could know and fix it."

"Whatever it is, it's big, and it wasn't just you, either. But she does miss you, so that's something."

"I don't have a lot of something right now," Bella whispered, "So I'll take it."

Jasper began to ask what Bella meant, but found himself interrupted by a sudden halt to the music and the irritated voice of Carlisle yelling below. Jasper and Bella leaped to their feet, rushing towards the balcony overhanging the main storefront. Carlisle very seldom yelled. Whatever it was, it had to be very, very bad.

* * *

Carlisle slipped his guitar into its case in the corner of his office and ran his hands through his disheveled blonde hair, willing it to look professional. Now he'd settled how to handle Edward's loss of the night's deposit, he had to attend to informing Rick Astley that he was without a personal assistant. This was a conversation he'd been dreading, but there was no room left to procrastinate. Reaching beneath his desk, he brought up the near empty forty and uncapped it, knocking back the two shots left within. The burning as the liquid crept down his throat was soothing.

Out front, the din was growing louder, and Carlisle sensed something was not quite right. Had Rick figured out Esme was long gone? Had Jasper finally hauled off and told the man how wretched his music was? It dawned on Carlisle, as he hurried down the short staircase from his office, that Rick's dreaded single was blaring through the storefront and he shuddered.

"I'm not even supposed to be here today," he grumbled.

Pushing open the double doors, Carlisle stood aghast, the doors swinging back and lightly thumping against his back. Where Rick was, he had no idea; he did, however, discover his staff and the customers within having a private dance party, swaying and twirling about to what Carlisle felt was one of the worst songs music had ever bestowed upon the world. Dancing! He'd spent the last hour struggling to preserve their jobs, their livelihood, and they were partying?!

Carlisle felt something begin to give.

" Don't let me stop you!" Carlisle shouted, "Keep dancing! Because by this time next week, this is going to be a Virgin Megastore, and I don't think they allow _dancing_ at a Virgin Megastore!"

Emmett casually cut the music, plunging the store into silence. Customers began dispersing, averting their gaze as if not seeing Carlisle would render them invisible from his wrath.

"What are we supposed to do instead, Carlisle?" Edward piped up, causing Alice to scurry away for fear of being guilty by proximity.

Carlisle laughed in that way mental patients often laugh just before their sanity makes its final swan dive, "And what am I to do with this guy, huh? Turn him in? Send him to jail? Who will he call when he wants bail? Me, right? So then, I think, I'll turn in my own nine grand. But then I'm screwed."

Edward took a step forward, and Alice turned to Emmett, whispering, "Like a lamb to the slaughter."

"I'm sure you'll figure it out, Carlisle. You're a superb manager."

Carlisle raised an eyebrow, "What was that?"

"Superb". Another step closer.

"Keep it up, Edward," Carlisle warned.

"Su-perb."

"He's toast," Emmett mumbled.

And he was. Carlisle took hold of him by the back of his neck and nearly flung him through the double doors, one of them slamming violently against the wall as it opened. Without any hesitation, he launched Edward towards the stairs to his office, nearly dragging him inside, ignoring his weak protests as he slammed the office door.

Forgetting all responsibilities, Alice and Emmett exchanged a quick glance then darted into the staff lounge, each of them wincing as the sound of glass breaking and a body slamming into the wall mingled with Edward's muttered pleading for mercy.

"Should we help him?" Alice asked.

"I'm not going in without reinforcements," Emmett replied, "And even then, would you dare intrude?"

Carlisle's office door suddenly flew open, with Edward half sommersaulting down the stairs, landing in a crumpled heap, his chest heaving. Alice shook her head, wincing at the small cut above his left eye, the swollen left cheek and the right eye that seemed destined for a shiner. Carlisle silently strode to the bathroom, running cold water on a paper towel and returning to the lounge, where he extended it to Edward. Edward accepted it meekly, pressing it to the cut first.

"You deserved that. You know it?"

"I know it," Edward said quietly.

Carlisle glanced around the room, taking in Alice's sympathetic wincing, Emmett's open jaw and Jasper, who entered now and immediately froze, shaking his head at Edward, who remained slumped on the ground, the effort of crawling to the nearby sofa apparently far too great to be worth it. Bella was on inventory. Rosalie was presumably on cash, since no one else was. That left...

"Where's Rick?" he asked calmly.

"Got a better question for you, Carlisle: where's Rosalie?" Alice asked, her eyes wandering towards the storage room.

_Oh God, not again. Not with him._

Emmett stared at Alice, apparently upset by the implication, his stare turning into a disgruntled sigh as the entire room very clearly heard a soft female giggle from the storage room. Carlisle stood, frozen with disbelief.

"I'll check the lunchroom," Jasper announced, departing quickly.

"I'll check bathroom," Alice chimed in, scurrying away.

"I'll check the sofa," Edward announced, struggling to his feet with Emmett's aid.

_How can this be any worse?_ Carlisle moaned inwardly.


	13. Deconstruction

Were you to ask Edward about his most recent behaviour, he would tell you, clutching an ice pack against his eye, that it wasn't the brightest idea he'd ever had. 'Hindsight is always twenty-twenty' would have been his mantra, especially given the gambling disaster the night before, but Edward would be the first to tell you that he is a stubborn bastard and always has been, and will likely never change.

It is that stubborn nature that Carlisle overlooked now, passing him several Advil and a bottle of Evian, for which Edward thanked him. Carlisle's soft brown eyes took survey of the slight bruising flowering to the surface of his son's cheek and apologized. Edward dismissed it, telling his father he earned it. Carlisle shook his head, insisting violence never befit a situation like theirs and, he added with a sad smile, he sensed Edward had been punished enough, his head tilting towards the staff washroom, inside which Alice was administering to Bella's woes.

"When the bank calls James, you should run," Carlisle said softly.

"I'm not running from the mess I've made, Carlisle. I won't do that to you. You raised me better than that."

Carlisle smiled wanly, "All the same, you are my son. I can't choose but to protect you."

Edward nodded, "Understood, Carlisle. For what it's worth, I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused you."

"It doesn't matter now. You matter. All of you kids matter to me more than any store. I have to trust that we will roll with the punches and emerge victorious in some fashion."

Edward sighed, wincing as the ice pack shifted, "Will she be okay?"

Carlisle pondered this a moment, "I think so, yes."

"I can't help but feel responsible."

"Edward, we all choose our own mistakes. Bella, Alice, you and I... We're all adept at keeping secrets when we need to. Even I didn't notice, and I've known it firsthand in the past with the band. We were all deceived, even Bella herself."

"Will you tell Charlie?"

Carlisle shook his head, "That's her decision to make."

Edward nodded, his eyes returning to the shut bathroom door. The faint sounds of water splashing drifted through the room, with Alice's lyrical murmuring blending in, the words indiscernable but the tone unmistakably soothing. Perhaps, if nothing else came of this dreadful day, Bella and Alice would repair their rift. His eyes drifted to the clock, where he found himself astonished to register the time as 4:02. Had it only been fifteen minutes since the storeroom door opened?

A sudden clicking jarred him from his thoughts, and his gaze returned to the bathroom door, which now swung open slowly. He rose, his head spinning, his breath caught in his chest as he waited for the sight of the woman he both loved and wronged the most...

* * *

_Twenty Minutes Ago_...

Rosalie found herself caught in a strange vortex, where every deep pounding thrust of Rick became a couplet of emotion. Deep inside: ecstasy; withdrawing: regret. Never before had she out and out regreted what was meant to be a mindless fuck, born of spite against words that hit too close to home. Almost involuntarily, she felt an orgasm build, felt herself tightening around his shaft, her hands gripping the table's edge for dear life. But somehow, she couldn't quite get over that hill, couldn't quite finish. And Rick was adamant she orgasm with him.

A smack struck her ass, and she both winced and moaned, "I thought I told you to cum, you dirty girl. Do I have to take you elsewhere?"

Rosalie shook her head vigorously_. Oh no, no. I loathe anal. Too messy and awkward and painful with guys this big. Think, Rose. Think. Get over the hump. Thoughts of orgasm. Thoughts that turn you on._

And there he was again: Emmett. In her mind, smiling. In her mind, blushing as she sang and danced before him earlier. Something shifted in her mind, and her body began to give in to the sensations. A single tear slid down her cheek as Rick continued to drive deep inside her, and she knew she'd have to suffer to have her pleasure – and her freedom. Locking Emmett's face in mind, she pictured him behind her, pictured him smiling, pictured him drunk and laughing at a bar. It was both painful and wonderful, and before she could articulate it, she was in full throes of orgasm, her legs shuddering as she struggled to remain upright. With a final almost authoritative thrust, she felt Rick join her, his hands gripping her waist tight enough that she worried he'd leave marks. With a sigh and a small moan, he pulled out of her, releasing her to sink to the floor with a soft moan and a giggle.

"Mmm... Nothing better than afternoon delight," Rick announced, ridding himself of the condom she'd forced upon him.

Rosalie murmured, pulling her now sopping panties from her mouth and inhaling deeply, "Indeed. God, your assistant must be looking for you by now."

"Oh she's used to my need for rest after a signing," Rick chuckled, reaching over to help remove Rosalie's bra from around her eyes.

The light stung Rosalie's eyes, and she shook her head, squinting, "Forever a bachelor, then?"

"More like an open marriage," he replied, slowly beginning to dress, "It was that or divorce. We've grown fond of it over time."

Rosalie nodded, fastening her bra and reaching down for her skirt. Suddenly, the door handled jolted, and Rosalie heaved a sigh of relief that she had indeed remembered to bolt it. It jolted again, and then, she heard a sound she definitely did not want to hear.

"Carlisle, why's the door locked?" Bella asked from outside.

_FUCK._

_

* * *

  
_

_Twenty-Five Minutes Ago..._

Bella and Jasper watched in horror as Carlisle began shouting at the customers and staff, wincing as Emmett cut the music, only amplifying the effect.

"…Because by this time next week, this is going to be a Virgin Megastore, and I don't think they allow dancing at a Virgin Megastore!" they heard Carlisle yelling below.

"Jasper, what should we do?" Bella whispered.

"I'm not sure… Shit."

"What?"

"Edward opened his mouth," Jasper said softly, shaking his head.

Bella and Jasper watched, Bella leaning against Jasper to steady herself, as Edward walked methodically towards Carlisle, his voice low but steady, the words barely discernible. Jasper glanced quickly at Bella, the tiny beads of sweat on her brow worrisome. He found himself torn between wanting to rush down the stairs and intervene in the explosion that was brewing and helping Bella down to his car, to speed towards a doctor immediately. As Carlisle suddenly reached out and seized Edward, Jasper found his decision reluctantly made for him – by Bella's reaction.

"Edward! Jasper, he's going to kill him!" she wailed frantically.

"He wouldn't _kill_ him," Jasper reassured her.

"Jasper, _please_! Don't let him do something they'll both regret!"

Bella's brown eyes were wide, her pupils scrambling about, scarcely focusing. She took a step towards the top stair, stumbling and nearly falling, saved only by Jasper's quick reflexes. He steadied her against the banister, a hand firmly pressing hers to the wood.

"I'll go. Stay here," he ordered her.

"But-"

"Bella, stay. He'll kill me if you fall down the stairs."

Bella shook her head wordlessly, watching Jasper take the steps two at a time, shoving his way through the double doors below, hopefully to spare Edward a fist or few. Defeated and breathless, Bella clung to the wooden rail, listening for sounds of screaming or shouting, watching as the customers stood frozen and confused, unsure of whether or not to continue shopping or quietly depart. Many chose the latter at the sound of a very loud bang from the back of the store.

_I have to help Edward. I have to be there._

Sucking in a shallow breath through her pursed lips, the effort far more exhausting than it should have been, Bella slowly took the first stair, willing her legs not to buckle. Her head reeled from the motion, and for one brief moment, Bella considered the possibility that Jasper was right, and she needed to go home immediately. But then, she thought of Edward and how much damage a frustrated father could do when provoked by the smartest mouth she'd ever met, and Bella forced herself to take another step, then another, clinging so forcefully to the rail that her hands began to cramp and spasm.

The lights on the main floor seemed far more brilliant than Bella remembered. Each ray of light seemed to be a shard of glass splintering and slipping deep into her skull. Each of the remaining eight stairs seemed impossibly large, everything impossible to navigate. Bella felt her knees shudder slightly, felt the world spin each time she closed her eyes. She forced them open, fought against the pain of the fluorescents, and fumbled her way towards the double doors. Heaving as large a breath as she could, Bella pushed her way into the staff lounge and immediately pressed her left hand to her mouth, stifling a gasp.

Emmett was settling Edward onto the couch, Edward pressing a wet paper towel to a nasty cut above his eye. His left cheek was also swollen, his right eye looking to develop a bruise.

"Edward?" Bella whispered hoarsely.

His gaze spun towards her, and he smiled weakly, "Hey Bella, it's okay."

"No it's not…"

Bella felt her voice trail off as her knees buckled beneath her. Emmett reached out, the movement so quickly Bella perceived it only as a blur, and suddenly, she was steadied against Emmett.

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward asked, struggling to stand and failing miserably.

Bella nodded, "I just have a bit of a flu. Carlisle, I'm just going to finish the inventory then go home, okay?"

Carlisle stepped forward into her path as she pushed back against Emmett, stumbling towards the storeroom, "Bella, if you're unwell, I'm sure someone else can do it."

"No, no, I promised… I would…"

Bella slowly worked her way towards the storeroom, her hand fumbling against the door knob. Behind her, she swore she heard Emmett mumbling under his breath, but she couldn't make out the words. She turned the handle firmly, stunned when it refused to budge.

"Carlisle, why's the door locked?" Bella asked, turning behind her.

Carlisle stood silently, averting his gaze and shrugging. Bella's glance turned towards Alice, who stepped out from the bathroom, her face pale, her eyes sorrowful.

"Where's Rosalie?"

Silence all around. Bella blinked hard, pressing her hand against the door to steady herself. A sick feeling began turning in her stomach, worse than any pre-exam butterflies she'd ever felt.

_She didn't. Oh God, tell me she didn't do it._

Swallowing hard, Bella released the door knob, taking a step backwards, "Where-where's Rick?"

Her eyes locked on Edward's, and between the waving lines obscuring her view, his eyes spoke volumes. It was the same sort of look he gave her whenever she was stuck sitting in the ER, awaiting the latest round of sutures or splinting. Edward felt sorry for her.

_She did._

_

* * *

  
_

Inside the storeroom, Rosalie was beginning to panic. She paced the floor in her bra and underwear, struggling to think of an excuse for she and Rick to be locked inside a room for reasons unrelated to sex. With a low growl, she reached down to the ground, snatching up her clothes and beginning to dress.

"I take it this will be awkward for you?" Rick whispered.

Rosalie could only nod, hurriedly buttoning her blouse and finger combing her long blonde locks. How many people were out there besides Bella and Carlisle? How many people would witness the walk of shame to end all walks of shame?

Quietly, she walked towards the door, hesitating to open it as she heard Bella stammering outside, "Where-where's Rick?"

_It's going to be bad no matter what I do… Show time._

Her eyes averted, Rosalie threw open the door and found, to her horror, everyone - including Emmett - in the lounge. She knew immediately that this would be far worse than the Jeordie White Incident. Far, far worse. Behind her, Rick emerged, his silk shirt slightly rumpled. With a wicked grin, he chuckled, winking at the shocked crowd.

"What, no applause?"

The rest was a blur, as Rosalie dove out of the way of Edward, who launched himself at Rick and slugged his jaw hard enough that Rosalie heard his teeth bash together from across the room. Carlisle immediately entered the fray, pulling Edward off of Rick, while Bella wailed at Edward not to do it, that he 'wasn't worth it'. But Edward's enraged expression indicated that he thought it very much worth it. Edward's fists flailed, connecting with the jaw and the side of Rick's head, eliciting a soft 'oof' as Rick swung wildly with his own right fist, somehow missing altogether. With Jasper's help, Carlisle managed to pull Edward up and onto his feet. In a move that left Rosalie both nauseous and stunned, Rick pulled back a fist and slugged the now helpless Edward. Emmett dove between them, throwing Rick against the wall, pinning him there with a single arm.

Jasper pulled Edward back onto the couch, as Carlisle reached for the briefcase Esme had left behind at the back doors. Thrusting it at Rick's face, Rosalie could see Carlisle's veins twitching in his neck.

"Take your purse and get the HELL out of my store!"

"Where's Esme?"

"She quit pal."

"What?" Rick blanched considerably at this.

"And we all hate your music, each and every last song," Emmett announced.

Bella nodded as Alice added, "And we'll probably hate every song on your new album too!"

"You're a washed-up, Chris Crocker level of lame YouTube joke," Jasper snarled.

Emmett released Rick, shoving him towards the back doors. Torn between his desire to tear a strip off of Edward and his wounded pride, Rick opted to obey the latter, pushing the doors open slowly. Very quietly, over his shoulder, came his only reply:

"Tell me something I don't know."

Rosalie glanced up at Emmett, who said nothing, simply headed out front, muttering about 'cash'. Jasper shot her a dirty look, mouthing_ 'With Rick Astley?' _at her, causing her to shake her head sadly. Carlisle sighed, dabbing at Edward's face, which would likely now have an even larger bruise courtesy of the cowardly singer who'd stormed out.

"Rosalie, you should probably go home."

Rosalie's jaw dropped, "What the hell? Am I fired?"

Carlisle turned towards her, "Have I fired anyone today? No. Why would I start with you?"

Rosalie sat motionless, debating whether or not to pursue Emmett out front and explain herself, wait to speak to Carlisle in private, or perhaps take a cue and leave quietly. But it was Bella, leaning against the desk in the corner, who sealed her fate for her.

"So is this how your life is going to be now? You're just going to screw every has-been until your tits fall down and they don't want you anymore?"

Rosalie found herself standing, found herself marching towards Bella, standing so close to her she could feel her every exhalation._ I'm tired of being the only one with the shame here. I'm tired of everyone thinking I'm somehow less of a person. Not a damn person here is perfect!_

"At least I don't hide what I am, right Bella? At least I'm not some closet SPEED FREAK. You think I don't see what you do?"

"SHUT UP!" Bella screamed, the tears beginning to fall.

"I see what you do!" Rosalie yelled, storming over to Bella's purse and fishing out the lipstick tube she'd come to recognize over the last few months, "What's in here Bella?"

Bella stumbled towards her, snatching at the air, "Shut UP!"

Rosalie popped the trick bottom, and let what must have been a dozen small white tablets tumble onto her hand and the ground, "What's this? Asprins? Vitamins? BREATH MINTS?"

Bella immediately fell to the floor, Carlisle and the others watching in horror as she scrambled for each and every single pill. Rosalie had a pang of sympathy, sensed she was going too far, but she no longer cared. She'd been biting her tongue for months now, and there was no way the dam would survive the flood this time.

"I could study all night and get into HARVARD while chowing down on speed. You know that I could!" Rosalie shouted, pelting Bella with a pill, "There's ONE for your perfect face!"

"Stop it!" Bella wailed.

Rosalie kept firing pills, heading for the back door, "And ONE for your perfect body! And one for your perfect family and your perfect school! And ONE for your perfect, perfect future!"

By the time she reached the door, where Jasper cut her off, grabbing her hands, Rosalie was weeping. She'd never realized just how desperately alone and worthless she'd felt until this very moment. And not a one of them would ever understand why she acted as she did, why it was easier to screw and drink and pretend not to care while life passed her by.

"Rose, enough," Jasper said quiety, but firmly, as Carlisle knelt beside Bella, who remained bent over the scattered pills, her breathing shallow and rapid.

"I'm stopping!" Rosalie wailed, pushing against the door.

She paused before leaving, staring back at the chaos in the staff room, and felt her heart finally break altogether. Shaking her head, she brushed the tears from her eyes and took a deep breath.

"It's always about _her_."

Carlisle shook his head, whispering reassurances to Bella, urging her to breathe. Edward struggled to sit up on the sofa, his face pale, his entire body shaking with fright._ So Emmett called it, after all. My God. Why would Bella do this to herself?_

"It's going to be fine," Carlisle murmured softly.

It was then, by all accounts in the room, that Bella finally lost it altogether.

"NOTHING'S EVER FINE! I'LL SHOW YOU FINE! I'LL SHOW YOU PERFECT!"

Bella lunged to her feet, storming out into the storefront, leaving Carlisle holding his head in agony and in pursuit of Jasper and Alice, who watched as Bella kicked the signing table over, cursed then threw her arms out at the video monitors beside it.

"We need to take her down before she shuts down," Alice whispered urgently to Jasper.

"Shuts down?!"

"She's crashing!" Alice insisted, wincing as Bella lunged full-force at the monitors.

"I HATE YOU!" Bella screamed, shoving the top TV over, watching the screen shatter, bits of glass scattering along the tiles, oblivious to the large piece that impaled her own shin.

Emmett didn't hesitate any further; he tackled Bella to the ground, pulling her down on top of him to soften the blow as she flailed and kicked, her chest heaving far too quickly. Alice immediately reached out to touch her forehead, pulling her hand back and gasping.

"She's burning up."

Jasper nodded, helping Emmett bring her to her feet, "She told me it was the flu. Apparently it was something else."

Alice turned to Carlisle, whose cell phone was clutched in his hand, and shook her head rapidly, "No, no! Don't make it worse for her. I can take care of her Carlisle. I can bring her down."

Carlisle stared at her, skeptical and afraid. Alice sighed, knowing he was recalling the months of animosity and rage between them. Her eyes pleading, she swept Bella's hair back from her face, gesturing for Emmett and Jasper to take her in back.

"I've brought people down before, Carlisle. Please, let me try."

Reluctantly, Carlisle nodded, and Alice pulled Bella into the bathroom. Ordering Jasper to block the door, she slammed it shut, locking it behind her. The sound of water rushing into the sink became the only sound anyone could hear. Emmett stared at Carlisle, who pointed out front, where he went obediently. Edward's gaze remained transfixed on the bathroom door, his own pounding head long forgotten, as he struggled to force himself to his feet, his head spinning and quickly killing that idea.

"Bella?" he called out across the room, desperation in his voice.

From within the bathroom, there was no reply.


	14. Comedown

Alice gently held back Bella's hair as she plunged her face-first into the sink of cool water, counting quickly to two then slowly bringing her head back up, her eyes scanning Bella's face each time for signs of serious distress. Her breathing had settled into a slightly rapid but sturdier, deeper rhythm, and she seemed to be moving with Alice now, cognizant that the water was helping in some fashion. No speech exchanged between them, save the quiet 'down' and 'up' Alice whispered softly. Deciding that Bella was well on her way down from the drugs she'd ingested, she dunked her one more time, gently helping her rise back to standing.

"Better?" Alice asked gently.

Bella nodded, and Alice reached for paper towels, gently patting at the water and smudged make-up on Bella's pale skin. A shaky left hand reached for the towels and Alice relinquished them, knowing that the feeling of control was important to someone coming off an uncontrollable roller coaster of drugs. She stood, a finger absently twirling a short lock of black hair, as Bella continued to dry off, her eyes closed but fluttering. Her mind was still reeling, but only a good nap could cure that in Alice's mind. She leaned back against a wall, unable to resist the urge to ask her nagging question.

"Anyway, did you really want to do Rick Astley in the storeroom? Is that how you always imagined your first time would be: your back up against the old Madonna posters and your feet pounding against the boxes of stock? 'Oh Ricky _stop that!_ You're so sexy!'"

Bella burst into laughter, full-out, belly holding, buckled over and wheezing laughter. Shaking her head, she gripped the side of the sink to pull herself upright again, tears streaming down her face. Alice reached out to brush them away with a tissue and Bella's face grew serious.

"Thank you," Bella whispered, her voice hoarse.

"Sure, Bella," Alice replied, suddenly very uncomfortable now that Bella was semi-coherent.

Bella closed then opened her eyes slowly, squinting slightly at the light then turning and leaning forward to examine her face closely in the mirror. A frustrated sigh escaped her lips, and she shook her head, turning away from the glass. Her gaze settling upon Alice, her face fell into a deeper sadness, her eyes drifting down towards Alice's bandaged wrist. Self-conscious, Alice folded her arms behind her back, leaning against the wall.

"Alice?... I miss you."

Alice hesitated, forcing herself to remain stoic, "I miss you, too."

Bella shook slightly, a single tear beginning to fall from her left eye, "I don't know what I did wrong. I can be so stupid that way. But I'm sorry, Alice, and I don't care how much you need to scream or hit me or whatever you need, but please, let me make it right."

Alice shook her head, reaching with her tissue to dab Bella's eyes, "Not today. You need sleep right now. I don't know what you were thinking messing with those pills, but you could have hurt yourself badly. You need rest before anything else."

Bella's hands flew to her head, pressing against her temples as if trying to contain a ferocious force, "I'm losing everyone, even myself... I can't lose anymore..."

Her voice trailed away, and her hands slowly began to fall down towards her sides. _She's done_, Alice thought, her tiny hands slipping under Bella's arms to stabilize her, pulling her towards the toilet, where Alice urged her to sit down. Bella reluctantly complied, mumbling under her breath, which was growing steadier still.

"I'm going to have Jasper take you to a doctor -"

"No, no, no, please... no... I..."

Alice sighed, "Okay, for now then. But you need to sleep."

Bella's eyes glazed over, and Alice wondered how long it had been since Bella had genuinely slept, "Alice, I want to fix... Edward... I lost him too..."

Alice crouched down at Bella's eye level, her hands reaching out and holding her eyes steady with her own gaze, "You haven't lost anyone, Bella. But you _have_ to sleep. Fix yourself, then fix everything else."

"Can't seem... to keep myself... straight.... hmm mmm..." Bella sang softly, eliciting a smile from Alice.

"Glad you liked your song," Alice replied softly, heading for the door and thrusting it open.

Jasper's head snapped towards her from the wall across the room, where he'd been leaning, perfectly planted to prevent escape from the back doors of the store. Edward's near-frantic expression did not calm at the sight of Alice, his pale eyes searching behind her for the woman she'd forced through the door minutes before. Alice struggled to smile slightly at Edward, hoping he'd relax before he too earned a cold water dunking.

"Jazz, help?"

Edward struggled to his feet, Carlisle moving quickly to steady him as he wobbled, "Is she okay?"

"She needs sleep," Alice said softly, "She won't go to a doctor."

"You can put her on the futon in my office," Carlisle suggested, "I'd much rather her seek medical care, but we can monitor her for the moment."

Jasper nodded, "I'll get her."

"I'll convert the futon for you," Carlisle answered, jogging up the steps to his office.

Edward slowly made his way towards the bathroom, his head clearing of the fog instilled by Rick's sucker punch accentuation of Carlisle's fatherly love. He cursed himself for being weak, for being unable to help Bella in what was arguably one of her greatest times of need. _I should be caring for her. I should be carrying her up the stairs now. _Alice gently placed a hand against his chest, allowing Jasper a good clearance as he cradled Bella's limp and mumbling body, taking the steps slowly into the office, where Carlisle held out a small throw blanket. Satisfied, Alice lightly shoved his back, nudging him towards the office stairs.

"Edward, you'll watch her, won't you? With Rosalie gone and Bella ill, we're short upfront."

Edward reminded himself to kiss Alice on the cheek later, when it was less obvious, "Of course, Alice. Anything I can do to help."

Carlisle, quickly picking up on Alice's intent, nodded, "I'll attend to that last bit of inventory then. If either of you need anything, Edward -"

"I'll page the front," Edward answered quickly, suddenly invigorated at the thought of being at Bella's side, watching over her. _Just like old times..._

"Just let her sleep it off," Alice said quietly, "It's the best thing for her. Oh, and Edward?"

"Yes?"

"A single five dollar bill will do."

Alice and Jasper slipped through the double doors into the storefront to assist Emmett, Carlisle trailing behind them with Bella's abandoned clipboard clutched in hand. Taking a deep breath, Edward slowly made his way up the short set of steps, pausing at the office door to take in the sight of Bella. Her hair was messy and damp at the front, strewn partially across her face, and her body lay curled on its side, one arm sprawled lazily over the small cushion Carlisle had tucked under her head. On any other day, Edward would find this sight endearing, worthy of a chuckle at an undoubtedly soon-to-be hungover Bella. Today, it was terrifying.

Edward stepped closer, leaning gently over Bella, watching her chest rise and fall. His right hand reached out to gently brush the hair from her face, tucking it lightly behind her ear. Her eyes seemed swollen, as if she's been crying for hours, and Edward felt a knife in his chest at the image.

"No... Don't..."

Edward startled slightly, his eyes scanning Bella's face and quickly realizing she was sleeptalking, as she was known to do. Her eyes twitched slightly behind their lids, anxiously as if attempting to escape a maze from which there was no exit. Edward hummed softly, the notes of the lullaby he'd written her drifting through the office.

"Edward... don't..."

Her voice sounded so pained, Edward began to wonder if he should be beside her when she awoke. Would it upset her more, perhaps set her off again, were she to see his face after her troubled slumber? He'd done her enough wrong today to last a lifetime, as far as he was concerned. Maybe he should call Carlisle...

"Edward don't... don't go..."

Edward stared, confused at the ironic relevance of Bella's murmured words, convinced she had to be faking sleep, that she had to somehow know he was standing here. A part of him whispered, _What does it matter? Either way, she wants you to stay._ Almost unconsciously, Edward found himself sitting at the edge of the bed, facing Bella as her brow furrowed, her body turning slightly.

"Alone..."

Edward reached his right hand out, gently covering Bella's left hand, his thumb stroking the side of her wrist gently, humming still. Her brow relaxed, her lips parting slightly in an unheard sigh, and Edward smiled at the more peaceful expression settling across her face. Carefully, he stretched out alongside her, his face inches from hers, her breath warm on his cheek. A formless murmur slipped from her lips, and then she slept, truly slept, her breathing slow and strong, her eyes still.

"You're never alone," Edward whispered, "You will always have me, as long as you want me."

* * *

Carlisle flipped absently through the vinyl collection, checking off tallies on the clipboard, wondering if he truly even cared about perfection in inventory reporting when James was willing to sacrifice the independent perfection of Velvet for the stuffy shackled of a chain. What did it matter if they had seven or eight copies of Kenny G? They were all awful, and would all be sent back to the distributor under Virgin rule. His workplace angst was interrupted by the tapping of a finger upon his shoulder. Spinning around, he found himself face to face with one of his worst nightmares: the hipster.

"Yes?" he asked the lanky gentleman before him in the cheap white fedora.

"Clapton on vinyl," he pronounced, no question in his tone, a characteristic that drove Carlisle mad about these sorts.

"Could you be any more vague? We have plenty of Clapton. We have Clapton solo, Clapton live, Clapton with Derek and the Dominos. Would you want Clapton with Cream, Clapton with the Yardbirds, Clapton with Blind Faith, Clapton with John Mayall? Are you looking for the Rainbow concert, or the album with B.B. King or -"

"Yeah," the hipster said with a smile.

"Over there man," Carlisle muttered, waving him towards his left side.

Carlisle rolled his eyes and continued his counts, shaking his head in dismay. _Bloody hipsters. Only one step above the Britney Spears crowd. Sheep, the lot of them._ Satisifed he'd calculated the precise number of bad albums in the store collection (three Michael Bolton albums, seven Kenny G, two Rita MacNeil, five Anne Murray and a lonely copy of Sade's first album), he stretched out his arms above his head, spinning and nearly colliding with a very attractive female form behind him, dressed in jeans and a cerulean blue cashmere sweater that hung slightly off her delicate shoulders..

"I could use some assistance, sir," the beauty asked, her eyes glinting playfully.

Carlisle smiled, "Oh? How can I be of service?"

The woman pulled a ribbon from her caramel locks, sending them tumbling onto her shoulders, "Something in 'I just quit my job and need celebratory music'?"

Carlisle laughed, tucking the clipboard under his arm and flipping through the vinyl listed under C, "I have just the thing..."

The woman laughed, a hand lightly placed upon his shoulder, "What are you doing tonight?"

"I'm either going to jail or hell. Haven't quite decided," Carlisle replied, triumphantly emerging with a record and making his way towards the store stereo.

"Well, wherever you might be off to, would you like to have dinner with me first?"

Carlisle's smile widened as he turned back towards her, leaning in to kiss her cheek, "Absolutely, Esme. And now, behold the power that is The Clash."

Esme giggled as the opening riff of Should I Stay Or Should I Go drifted through the store, much to the head-bobbing delight of Jasper and Alice at the cash. Humming along, Carlisle chuckled as Esme swayed along to the music, singing softly as she wove her way through the store. _Almost like a child herself_, he thought to himself as she coyly peeked at him over her shoulder.

"Dinner now?" he called out to Esme.

"Mmm, please. Anywhere a girl can get a real burger?"

Carlisle smiled, tapping his hip as a check for his car keys, "I know just the greasy spoon."

Esme skipped to the front doors, taking a slight bow, "Lead the way, Mr. Cullen."

Jasper nudged Alice as the duo slipped out into the evening, "Are we that cute and nauseating to others?"

Alice shrugged, "At times, most likely. Is it a bad thing?"

Jasper shook his head, "Oh no. I just wanted to ensure Carlisle wasn't overdoing it in revenge. I suppose I can't poke fun at him, then."

Alice shook a finger at him, "Now, now Jasper Whitlock. Carlisle deserves one bright spot today. Don't be a spoilsport."

"I'm not! I'm perfectly innocent, Alice. Really. Angelic."

Alice stretched up onto her tiptoes, rumpling the front of Jasper's hair, "A devil in disguise, more like. And I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

_She was waking along a deserted street, but not any street she knew in Forks. It smelled dank and dirty, faintly of urine and sweat. She was alone, separated from her friends somehow. Somewhere near lay her car, but she could not recall precisely where it was. Up ahead, a tree loomed, horribly out of place in such a small, desolate street. The tree seemed alive, and it sent a shiver up her spine. There were no sounds of nature to be heard, and somehow, she knew this was a bad omen._

_Up above her, the moon glowed red. In the distance, she could hear her companions, shouting and talking, but none of the words made sense. She was close to the tree now, and she quickened her pace, so as to pass it as fast as she could manage. _

_She was fast, but the tree was faster._

_Tentacle branches extended, tangling about her ankles and bringing her to her hands and knees. Her palms were scraped and bleeding now, and she struggled as branches reached out for her wrists, binding them together above her head. A single droplet of blood tumbled from her right palm to the earth, and she knew that she would die if she could not break free. She kicked out with all her might, striking the trunk of the now grossly deformed tree, and heard it scream in agony..._

Bella shot upright with a start, her chest heaving as she struggled to breathe, the image of the dark street locked in her mind. She pressed a hand to her heart, feeling the beating of it, the strong but rapid thump-thump slowly winding down as she took in her surroundings. Carlisle's desk lay before her, which startled her slightly. _Why am I in here? How did I get here?_ Bella searched her memories, and came up with only Alice taking care of her, her tiny body supporting her as she plunged Bella's head into water and up again, over and over. In ebbing waves, it came back to her: the disaster with seducing Rick; her fight with Edward; Rosalie screwing Rick and Edward slugging him for it; the pills making everything red hot and hazy. Bella slowly lowered herself onto her back, her head beginning to spin, and let her head loll to the right... where she came face to face with a sleeping Edward.

_Edward? Why is he here?_

Bella eyed the now scabbed cut over his left eye, the delicate thin line nothing to worry over. The shiner on his right eye would endure a few days; that much was certain. His cheek was slightly blue, but only slightly; it would be fine in a day. Weakly, her left hand reached out towards his face, her eyes somehow not believing the sight before her, some strange thought insisting he was a mirage. He stirred slightly as her fingertips grazed his cheek, but did not awaken. Satisfied, Bella let herself collapse fully into the futon, her mind wandering away from her.

Alice. Alice had wanted to die. Why else would she cut her wrist so deliberately? What had happened to drive Alice to it? And what could Bella do to make it better? _Think, Bella._ She closed her eyes and the sinister tree flooded her mind once more, and somehow, this seemed significant. Did Alice feel alone? Did she feel left out of their crowd, as if life could carry on without her and no one would notice? Bella contemplated this a moment and smiled, an idea sinking in: she would show Alice just how awful they would all feel without her in their lives. But not now; everything felt heavy, as if she were trying to move through cement. Rolling onto her side, she watched as Edward slept, marvelling at the way he remained almost motionless, almost as if he weren't breathing at all. Her hand found his outstretched towards her, and she interlaced her fingers into his, wincing as he mumbled, stirring momentarily then sinking once more into his deep slumber. All nagging fears over the pills, over what would come with him or with Alice, over the store's future dissipated. Sleep overtook her once more, a small smile upon her lips.

* * *

Emmett perched alongside the burned out sign on the roof, a rather large joint in hand as he dug through his pocket for a lighter. He considered himself a laid back, easy-going sort of guy, but today was even more than he could handle without some form of intoxication. Edward had blown a ton of cash. The store was about to become a chain, a fate as bad as slinging burgers at McDonald's. Bella was apparently addicted to speed. Alice had tried to kill herself. Oh yes, and Rosalie had screwed Rick Astley of all people. Yes, this was officially the Worst Day Ever, and there would be no more of it until Emmett was too stoned to care.

Lighting up his spliff, Emmett took a deep drag, savouring the fullness in his chest then exhaling slowly, forming O's in the smoke for kicks. Who needs a relationship anyway? Maybe Rose had it right: have sex, have fun, move on. Why bother with emotional entanglements? They weren't doing Edward and Bella any favours, that much was certain. And Rick Astley! He would have loved to pound his face in for the sheer pleasure, while having Jasper video it for YouTube. Now THAT would have been a million-view smash hit! Why hadn't he thought of it sooner? Emmett took another drag, his mind embellishing images of Rick meeting the bad side of his fist and colliding with walls, with furniture, with the floor. It was a very satisfying daydream.

And Virgin? They could stick it if they didn't like him. How could you not like a guy with a great sense of humour and a love for the more commercial music his coworkers shunned? Taking another drag, Emmett giggled. If anyone in the group were to survive, it would be him. HIM. The biggest slacker in the store! All because he actually liked Kanye West and Lil Wayne. Go figure! Maybe a chain wouldn't be so bad.

_Nightly joints on the roof would be out, though._

_Whatever._

_Rosalie won't last a week with the 'no revealing clothing' rule._

_And?_

_And you'll miss her._

Emmett sighed, taking a long, indulgent drag. Rosalie... Why couldn't he just _not_ care about her? Why couldn't he get her out of his head, even after what she'd done today? Why did the store feel empty without her dancing and sassing the customers? Why was nothing the same without her laughter flitting through the room? This was getting rather sad and pathetic, almost stalkerish.

_It was just a lay!_

_Didn't seem that way earlier this afternoon._

_I was wrong. The feeling's apparently not mutual._

Stubbing out what was left of his roach, Emmett kicked a small stone with the tip of his sneaker, watching it sail out onto the road below. There was no use worrying over things that would never be. The present was now, and it was the only place in which he could dwell. If he and Rosalie were meant to have more than one night of incredible sex, it would happen eventually. But for now, there was music, marijuana and monster cans of beer tucked in the back of the staff fridge.

_Love hurts, sometimes. Love is suicide. Love's an excuse to get hurt. Lover, you should have come over. All you need is love. _

The number of lyrics about love was ridiculous. When Emmett started a band, he'd write about everything but love, just to prove a point. Just to prove the Beatles wrong.

_Love bites. Who needs love when there's Southern Comfort? Love stinks._

_

* * *

  
_

Edward stretched, yawning like a lazy cat, opening his eyes to find Bella curled up beside him, her body shifting at the motion of the futon as he changed positions, propping himself up on his elbows to gaze at her. His right eye squinted slightly, the socket throbbing with a dull ache from the perfectly executed punch it took from Carlisle, the very first he'd thrown. Bella's eyes fluttered open, an exhausted sigh slipping from her mouth as she rubbed her eyes, giving her head a slight shake.

"Good morning, starshine," he whispered.

"Mmm, how long have we been here?"

Edward glanced at his watch, "It's about seven now, so almost three hours?"

Bella groaned, "Oh God, they must be so short staffed out front..."

Edward chuckled, "Jasper's pulling a double. Says you'll owe him another time. Alice was already pulling a twelve anyway. Emm's hanging around on call and I do believe Carlisle finished your inventory for you."

Bella frowned, "I let him down."

Edward placed a finger against her lips gently, "Hush. You're sick. We deal. He just wants you to be okay."

Bella grimaced, fingercombing her hair over her eyes as she was wont to do when embarrassed, "I have learned my lesson. I don't know what I was thinking popping so many tabs today... I just..."

"Bella," Edward said, brushing her hair aside, "Why did you start at all?"

A sigh, "I was having a hard time juggling the store and school and going out, and someone slipped me one in class to study for a midterm. It was a huge help. I aced the exam and it started as a thing for cram sessions, and then it was for every weekend, and then every day... It just grew larger and larger, until getting out of bed felt impossible without a hit. I knew it was a problem, but..."

Edward frowned, "You could have told me. I would have helped you."

Bella nodded, "I know... I wanted to. And today, I took too many, and I... I was so scared, and so... alone".

Edward winced, knowing that if he hadn't pushed Bella away, perhaps she would have told him sooner, let him help her. He gently tussled her hair, eliciting a faint giggle and Bella burrowing her face into the cushion beneath her head. He smiled, mesmerized by every detail of her: the messy, damp hair, the rumpled skirt, the sweater sliding far off her right shoulder, sitting askew. The way a faint beam of light from just outside the office reflected off her pale skin, almost glowing in the darkness. How had he ever been angry with her?

"I'm sorry, about earlier, not letting you talk -"

Bella shrugged, "It's okay, Edward. You were hurting. I'd have likely done the same... But all that is a talk for later, when I'm less woozy."

Edward nodded, relief flooding his body. _She isn't angry with me. It will be okay. We'll talk, and I will apologize, possibly buy her ice cream and Twizzlers, and we'll at least have our friendship at the end of the day. And I wouldn't give that up for anything in this world._

"I must look like shit," Bella grumbled into her pillow.

"You always look beautiful to me," Edward replied quietly, eyes averted to avoid her reaction.

"You have to say that; you're taking care of me. Again. I'm sorry I'm so much trouble -"

"Stop that. You're no trouble. I do think you should have something to drink, though."

Bella raised her head, her eyes glimmering wickedly, "Vodka?"

"No!" Edward laughed, yanking the pillow from beneath her head.

"A girl can dream..." Bella said wistfully, winking, "I do need some help from you, though, if you don't mind."

Edward shook his head, "What do you need?"

Bella smiled, "Some art supplies from your stash. I think I finally know what Alice needs to feel better, and I need to get started."

Edward stared at Bella, puzzled. Bella struggled to draw decent stick figures. How could art supplies rectify Alice's moods and self-harm? Bella picked up on his confusion, giggling as she pushed herself to a sitting position.

"Basic art, Edward. The art's only the prelude, anyway."

"But what does this have to do with Alice? What does she need?"

Bella smiled widely, "A funeral. And I'm going to give it to her."


	15. The Best Laid Plans

Edward stared at Bella, shaking his head, certain he must have sustained some sort of head injury from his fisticuffs with Carlisle and Rick, "A funeral?!"

Bella nodded, "Yes, a funeral. What happens at a funeral? People usually say kind words about their lost loved one, and really examine why they were so special to them. Alice seems to think no one cares about her, that no one will miss her if she goes, that she's alone in whatever is hurting her. Maybe if we show her how awful it would be to lose her forever, she'll feel safe enough to let us help her."

Edward smiled, shaking his head, "It sounds so crazy, and yet, it might just help. Feel able to stand up?"

"As able as I am on any normal day: 50% chance, as always, that I'll faceplant at any moment."

Edward rose, extending a hand to Bella, who accepted with a shy smile, "Well, let's not take too many chances, then."

"Oh?"

With a wicked grin, Edward lifted Bella up, tossing her over his shoulder in a fireman carry as she squealed and begged to be put down, to no avail. He trudged carefully down the small staircase, intentionally spinning around once and earning a thumping from Bella's fists upon his back, then carefully deposited her on the sofa.

"I'm NOT an invalid!" Bella protested.

"No, you're a klutz. Now, let me see what I can do about supplies for your project..."

Edward crossed the lounge, beelining for the shelves along the far wall, where a large box brimming with paint brushes and other art supplies awaited him. Lifting it down easily, he brought it back to Bella, plunking it unceremoniously on the table in front of her. She rubbed her hands together conspiratorially and plunged into its goodies, setting the various items into two piles in haste. Edward slipped into the staff lunchroom, successfully locating a large bottle of water in the back of the fridge and bringing that also to Bella.

"Drink up," he ordered.

"In a second," Bella answered, distracted.

"Now, Bella. Please."

Sighing dramatically, Bella twisted off the cap, chugging a good third of the bottle and passing it to Edward, returning to the stack of black paper and box of markers she'd claimed for her own. Edward sat the bottle down, perching upon the arm of the couch as Bella deftly began cutting the paper down to postcard-sized rectangles.

"What are these?"

"Invitations," Bella said.

Edward fiddled with a loose thread on the couch, the weight of what remained unsaid between them hanging heavily in the air. While he was certain that Bella would forgive him his behaviour, he still felt anxious, as if awaiting a death sentence. At least he felt more alert after his unintended catnap with Bella in the office. Edward sensed that Alice had intended for him to rest as well, the ruse of caring for Bella only half the true story behind her suggestion.

"Edward, why did you take the money? Did you have a plan?"

Edward turned his attention back to Bella, who was scribbling a cartoonish gravestone with 'RIP Alice' inscribed upon it, "Not a comprehensive plan."

Bella shook her head, eyeing him sideways, "I think you did."

Uncomfortable with the subject of his grand fuck-up, Edward rose with a stretch, "I should probably help out front, give Jasper and Alice a break. You'll be okay back here?"

Bella rolled her eyes, "I'm FINE, I promise. No more lies. Keep Alice out front if you can."

Edward leaned down, planting a gentle kiss on the top of Bella's head, a gesture he'd extended towards her even before his love had grown for her, "Alright, Bella. Call for me if you need me."

Bella smiled, "I will. Now go! You'll make my art feel inadequate if you and your talents hover."

With a chuckle, Edward strolled out front, grateful to find the store traffic fairly low, mostly browsers killing time at one of the few places open late in Forks. Jasper was currently chatting up several middle-aged men in the vinyl section in rather enthusiastic fashion, while Alice was scanning through a CD for a teenage girl so wrapped up in her flurry of texting on her Blackberry, Alice likely could have double-charged without her noticing. Edward ambled over to the counter, retrieving the CD binder beneath it and flipping purposefully.

"How's Bella?" Alice asked.

"Much better. You did good, Alice."

"Maybe I should be the nurse to your doctor," Alice quipped, absently passing the now bagged CD to the texting queen.

"I don't even know if I'll become a doctor, Alice, and even if I were, you'd be too consumed with choosing the most fashionable scrubs to actually nurse anyone."

Alice stuck out her tongue and Edward laughed. Alice's taste in clothing varied from the typical trendy fashions, but she most definitely cared far more about her outfits than the rest of the staff, fretting over which shade of denim jeans complimented a top perfectly while Edward worried more about which shirts scattered about his room were clean and which were dirty.

"What CD are you looking for?"

"One of Bella's favourites, to help keep her spirits up. I think she's feeling a bit embarrassed about her freak out..." Edward replied, frustration creeping into his voice, "But I can't find it. Don't we have anything by Something Corporate or Jack's Mannequin in here?"

Alice thought for a moment, "Not sure, actually. Doesn't ring any bells, though. Bella left her iPod up here at the till earlier. Why not jack it in?"

"Alice, you are a genius. Pass it over."

Alice danced her way to the other end of the counter, reaching underneath and extracting a very old iPod Classic. Bella was particularly proud of it never having broken, despite her many trips and falls. She swore she'd use it until she died or it died, and her bet was on her own demise first. Edward scrolled through her artists list, happy to see some of the music he'd loaned her over the years in place (Pulp; The Gathering; Max Richter; Tom Waits) and surprised at some of her choices (Pink; You Say Party, We Say Die!; Coldplay?). At last, he located Jack's Mannequin, and found an album and two EPs loaded into her player. He shuffled them all, nodding with recognition as the first track kicked in. He'd heard this live, standing alongside her as her company several months ago.

Alice hummed along, tidying around the counters, "Oh I remember this band now. She plays them all the time."

"I was introduced to them en route to a show several months ago. They were opening for Paramore, and Bella was adamant I hear their music. She kept saying, 'It's piano driven! You have to appreciate the way he blends the piano into almost standard alt rock'. I have to admit she has a point."

"So you ended up going with her when I was sick? I had no idea."

"It was a good night..."

_"I'm alive, but I don't need a witness__  
__To know that I survived__  
__I'm not looking for forgiveness__  
__Yeah, I just need light__  
__I need light in the dark as I search for the resolution..."_

Jasper wandered over, passing Alice several records as one of his middle-aged customers began tugging his wallet from his back pocket. Alice smiled at the selections, old blues and prog rock bands, and rang them up quickly. Accepting the customer's Visa, she swiped it and handed it back, readying a pen that she tapped on the desk in time with the song playing overhead.

"Where's Carlisle?" Edward asked.

"On a hot date," Alice giggled, passing the credit card slip across the counter.

"A date? Wait, what did I miss?"

"The return of Rick's former assistant," Jasper answered, his eyes scanning the floor of the store, "Looking pretty hot, too. They were off to the diner, last I figured."

"Maybe they're necking in a car somewhere," Alice offered, laughing as Edward grimaced.

"He's my father. I do _not_ need details."

"I loved her sweater. Such a beautiful shade to accent her hair colour," Alice added, bagging the records and passing them off with a smile.

"See? Too distracted to actually nurse," Edward crowed triumphantly.

"How's Bella doing?" Jasper asked, bending down and peering beneath the display shelves nearby.

"Good, actually. We should probably order a pizza or something and get food into her belly. What are you looking for, Jasper?"

"My furry buddy. Haven't seen him in a bit. Starting to worry some bratty child absconded with him, intending to love him, squeeze him and call him George."

"At least he'd finally have a name," Alice remarked.

"Look, it's better than naming him some asinine thing like Fluffy or Kitty."

"Looking for something?" a cheerful female voice asked.

Edward spun instantly, happy to see that Bella was walking normally, and managing not to trip. In one arm, she cradled the missing kitten; in her other hand lay a small stack of black cards.

"There's my little guy, and my little sister. How's your head?"

"Not burning, which is a plus. Take one please," Bella said, extending the stack of cards to Edward first.

Edward complied, already aware of the purpose of the small squares, "I'm ordering pizza, Miss Swan. What's your poison?"

"The usual veggie, please. Personal size this time. And for you, Jasper."

Edward slipped away quietly as Jasper reached for a card, frowning slightly at the image on the front, "I'm lost, Bella."

"The back explains. One for you, too," Bella continued, passing a card to Alice.

Alice examined it briefly, then sat it down, "I'm not going."

"You don't have a choice," Bella announced cheerily as she walked away, "You're dead."

Jasper glanced at Alice, who shook her head, saying nothing. Flipping over the card, Jasper scanned the two sentences above the official time and date for the 'service' and began to smile faintly. He held the card out to Alice, who refused to look.

"Read it, Alice."

"No thanks. RIP might as well stand for Really Idiotic Party."

Jasper sighed, "Alice, it's a gesture of love. Or, as she puts it, 'a celebration of one of the most remarkable women alive, and the ways she makes our lives richer, and always will'."

Alice sighed in defeat, "Do I at least get to choose my funeral music?"

Jasper chuckled, "I think it's fair. Write it down. It can be your will."

Alice absently began flipping through her iPod, in search of a song, "What would you play, if anything happened....?"

Jasper didn't hesitate one moment, which surprised Alice, "I Will Follow You Into The Dark by Death Cab For Cutie."

"Have you already thought of this, Jazz?"

Jasper shook his head, "It's just the song that captures best for me how much I love you. The band and I have been hammering it out for our next gig, actually."

Alice looked up from her iPod, smiling, "I love that song. Didn't I give you Death Cab?"

"You did. I learned it for you."

Alice blushed, turning back to her iPod, "Your incredible sweetness is distracting me from my search. Look busy or something."

Jasper pouted, "Fine. I'll go reclaim my kitten from Bella."

"Always about the pussy with you," Alice teased.

"You say that like it's a bad thing..."

* * *

Emmett stood gaping at the strange set-up in the lounge when Bella returned there, happy to find him so readily. He eyed the cushion and blanket spread upon the large table, the candles awaiting a lighter, and simply stared, his eyes glazing over. Bella handed him a card, which he scarcely looked at. Reading while stoned required so much effort for him.

"What's all this?"

"It's for Alice's funeral," Bella announced proudly, "Starts in half an hour."

Emmett glanced down at Bella, who snickered at his bloodshot eyes, "Alice died?"

"Not for real, Emm! We're going to tell her how much we love her, so she doesn't leave us. Understand?"

Emmett remained silent, eliciting further snickers from Bella. She passed him the kitten, gesturing towards the couch.

"Just sit there, Emmett. Okay?"

Emmett nodded wordlessly as the kitten climbed up his arms, nestling against his neck. Edward emerged from the office upstairs, shaking his head at his friend.

"He's so baked."

"I noticed!" Bella laughed, "Where's Carlisle?"

"On a date, apparently, with the assistant that wisely quit."

Bella smiled, "Aww, yay! They seemed to have a spark going. If he comes back soon, fill him in?"

"Um, okay. Where are you going?"

"Roof. Grabbing some air. I'm okay, Edward."

Edward accepted this reluctantly, slowly making his way down the stairs, headed for the couch in search of amusement. Emmett was staring straight ahead at the TV, which was definitely NOT on. Edward began to wonder if Alice should dunk him in water too.

"Oh, Edward? Who put the Jack's Mannequin on?" Bella asked, popping back through the door to the roof access stairs.

"Me. Thought you deserved some music you liked."

Bella smiled, "Always a sweetheart, even when I'm sour. Thank you, truly. Ironically enough, I was humming Bruised to myself when it started."

The door slammed shut, and Edward turned his attention to Emmett, who was now chuckling to himself, disturbing the kitten, who adjusted his position to further down Emmett's shoulder.

"Emm, what's so funny?"

Emmett slowly turned towards him, a goofy grin on his face, "Dude, I'm on TV with GWAR. And I'm getting eaten by their monster thing."

Edward laughed, "Next time you smoke man, you bring me with you."

The back doors suddenly swung open, and in tumbled what appeared to be a slightly inebriated Carlisle, with Esme hanging off his arm, giggling like a schoolgirl. Edward winked at Carlisle, who shook his head in warning. Edward would have to resist the urge to tease them then... Tonight, anyway.

"Hello again, Esme! Miss us already?"

Esme looked at Carlisle, blushing, "You could say that."

"We were just enjoying a few burgers down at the diner. Jessica said hello, by the way."

Edward rolled his eyes, "Carlisle, that girl just doesn't give up. Isn't she dating that kid from the bank?"

"Not anymore. She's on the prowl again. Better find a girlfriend and grant yourself some mercy, son."

Edward groaned, "Ugh. I feel my IQ drop every time she speaks to me. On to other things, I hope you both are sober enough for a serious event."

Carlisle's pupils widened, "Serious?"

Edward nodded solemnly, "Yes. We have a funeral to attend."

Carlisle's jaw gaped, "Who passed on?"

"Alice. Service is at 8:30," Edward announced, passing him an invitation and heading back into the storefront.

Behind him, he heard Carlisle's frantic voice, "Edward, wait! Alice is dead? What the hell is this?"

"A funeral, of course. Black is optional!"

Carlisle marched after Edward, leaving Esme standing confused at the back doors. As he passed the couch, he found Emmett sitting upon it, stroking the kitten and chuckling to himself.

"Emmett? What happened to Alice?"

Emmett shook his head, his gaze fixed upon the TV, "Shh! I'm trying to get Gwar to come back."

Carlisle sighed, flipping over the slip of black paper in his hand, "A funeral... Of course. Theft, sex, shoplifters... What's a little death on a Saturday night?"

Esme slowly made her way towards the table Bella had set-up for the funeral, a bemused expression upon her face, "You weren't kidding about the jail or hell thing, were you?"

Carlisle turned, taking in the dozen votive candles, unlit, and hung his head, "I'm pretty sure the hell is winning."

Esme sauntered up to Carlisle, stretching onto her toes to plant a soft kiss upon his frowning lips, "Then I guess we'll go down damned together."

Carlisle's cheeks flushed as he leaned in, his lips grazing her ear, "No arguments here..."

* * *

**AN: **Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing so far! Reviews fuel the writer! As a matter of curiousity, I'd love your theories on what exactly is going with Alice and what her secret is, because we're going to find out soon! For that matter, what happened to Rosalie years ago?

For those who like writing soundtracks and such, I've been posting them along with this story at the site. Same writer name etc. :)


	16. Rest In Pieces

Rosalie pressed the gas pedal harder, jamming it to its limit as she sped along the main drag in Forks, drumming her fingers along with the radio. The rich bluesy voice of Melissa Etheridge filled the air as the wind whipped through her hair, strands tumbling into and out of her eyes. Her convertible was her baby, a lucky find at a police sale in Seattle on a stormy weekend two years ago. Very few people had shown, and her five grand had gone farther than she'd dreamed. It was the one thing that was hers, the one thing she could hold on to.

Her mother was at home, drunk as always. The stereotypical trophy ex-wife of a software designer who now lived in Palo Alto, where he pretended to not remember his first born daughter between the alimony checks. She'd tried, despite the futility, to explain her predicament with Bella, but her mother had scarcely slurred out the news of an America's Next Top Model marathon. Married out of high school and set for life courtesy of a clever divorce attorney, her mother had no dreams, no aspirations beyond pushing Rosalie towards any remotely wealthy male to be seen, intending to marry her off quickly.

"Security, Rose; all you need is security. You don't need an education. You don't need love. Money will take care of you."

Becoming her mother terrified Rosalie more than she could ever admit to anyone in her life. Carousing with the skeezy males of Port Angeles was her unspoken 'fuck you' to her mother's belief that love didn't matter, that money was everything. Having blown through all the money she and her father had initially set aside for their daughter's college fund on booze, Rosalie was now destined to either work for her father, whom she despised, or watch her life end after high school, her future pissed away on french wine and, later, cheap brandy.

It would be hard enough, come graduation, without having alienated her friends and possibly losing her job as well. And so Rosalie had knocked back a shot of Southern Comfort for luck and slipped into her car, determined to return to Velvet and set things right again. And if that didn't work out... Rosalie wasn't certain of what she'd do. She had two grand stowed in a bank account and a thousand dollar limit on her Visa. Maybe she'd drive down the coast, start over somewhere else. She'd always wanted to see San Francisco; maybe she'd head there, find a job slinging coffee or temp for a bit. Anything had to be better than watching her mother drink herself to death.

Emmett... His face when she'd walked out had destroyed her. It was a wake-up call. There was only so much chaos, so much wickedness one man could forgive and endure in a woman. He'd accepted everything else until that moment when even he had lost faith in her. The last few hours, she'd sat alone in her room, curled in a ball, eyes fixed on a photo of the staff from their last Christmas bash. Staring at his face, laughing as always, and Alice and Jasper, intertwined and giddy, Rosalie was envious. She was tired of fear, tired of distancing herself from everything that could harm her. She needed to wake up, and Emmett was the reason she wanted to so desperately. Rosalie turned the radio louder, singing along at the top of her lungs, a single tear springing forth from her left eye.

_"Your look was haunted; an unexpected pain__  
__I am so sorry for the unexpected rain__  
__The sadness that you kissed__  
__The fresh scars on your wrist__  
__I can't make it go away__  
__And I tried to do my best__  
__I never meant to hurt no one..."_

Rosalie nearly missed the turn for Willow Crescent, so lost she was in the sorrowful bluesy guitars drowning out all of her senses. Opting for discretion, she parked at the strip mall next to Velvet Records, not wanting to tip off her arrival. She needed time to regroup in the car, to practice what she would say. It was time she began to make amends.

* * *

"Top songs to listen to in your 10 dying minutes," Edward said quietly, watching as Bella lit the last of many candles surrounding the table, upon which she'd set out a small throw blanket and a black silky throw pillow.

Carlisle stood several feet back, observing the proceedings as the staff gathered around to await the arrival of Alice, who Jasper had promised would play along. Esme stood at his side, a soft smile on her face as she surveyed the room, taking in the staff that Carlisle had referred to as his children over dinner. Only Emmett was absent, manning the cash out front. Edward knew it was a disaster waiting to happen, given Emmett's level of high, but things seemed slow enough tonight that even he could fumble through.

Jasper piped up first, "It's not my favourite song, but the best song for my final send-off would probably be Ol' 55 by Tom Waits."

"Excellent call. Classic and relevant in its own way," Edward enthused, "Bella?"

Bella's face wrinkled, a minute passing by before she smiled, "Got it: It Can't Rain All The Time by Jane Siberry. It would be soothing, since I'd be upset to know my time was through, and it's also one of the most heartbreaking and beautiful songs ever."

"Burgundy Shoes. Patty Griffin," Esme suddenly piped up, eliciting a surprised look from all, "There's something incredibly beautiful about it, almost ethereal..."

Carlisle smiled, "Don't think I know that one. Come to think of it, not sure I know Patty Griffin."

Esme gasped, "And you think of yourself as a musical expert. So many great folk and pop vocalists now cite her as an inspiration or influence. I have a few of her CDs in my car. Her voice cuts right through you."

"Bring them in later. We'll get educated. As for your question, Edward, I'm going to have to go for a classic: The Great Gig In The Sky. Pink Floyd always wins."

Edward nodded, "I have to say, it is tempting for me to choose them, or to opt for something by Pulp or even a little Stairway to Heaven -"

"Damn, excellent one there," Jasper interrupted.

"Yes, yes. But I think I'm going to opt for On The Nature Of Daylight by Max Richter, easily one of the most moving instrumental works made in recent history."

Overhead, a song the staff were very familiar with kicked in, the opening piano line somber as Alice strode into the room, hesitating briefly before approaching the table. Jasper held out his hand, helping her onto the blanket, as Bella patted the pillow, eliciing an eyeroll from Alice.

"This would be your song to listen to in your last ten minutes to live?" Edward asked.

Alice shook her head, "No, Mad World is what I want blasted at my funeral. I want to feel tragic in death, like Donnie Darko. If I had the chance to listen to one more song before dying, I'd have to elect Another Year by Amanda Palmer. Now, I feel silly enough doing this, but I will humour you. Begin, already."

Jasper frowned, "Behave and be silent. You're dead."

"This is one dead woman who _will_ tell tales, Mr. Whitlock," Alice quipped, sticking out her tongue.

Bella cleared her throat loudly, "We are gathered here today to celebrate the life of Alice Brandon. She left us, and never said why. I want to begin by saying I will miss her dearly, having known her for almost my entire life, and I wish I could have brought her the joy she brought me. Maybe it would have been enough to see her through another day..."

Alice's eyes closed tight, almost wincing, as if in pain. Bella herself shut her eyes, willing them to remain dry. She'd cried enough today; now, she needed to be strong, for the sake of Alice.

"Jasper, would you like to say something?" Bella asked quietly.

"Alice..." his voice trailed away, beginning to crack, "Alice, I just want you to stay. I have no life, no world, without you in it."

Alice's eyes fluttered open, locking with Jasper's as she forced a smile for his sake. He leaned over, taking hold of her tiny hand in his large one, kissing it lightly. Bella smiled, exchanging a quick glance with Edward, who nodded ever so slightly. _Maybe Bella is on to something with this idea of hers..._

"Edward, do you have any words?"

Edward's mind raced wildly, as he struggled for once to articulate what the thought of Alice perishing by self-inflicted means made him feel. The loss of anyone he cared about would demolish him, for he was someone who'd always held back from others how he truly felt. There was so much potential for things left unsaid, and so much wondering as to whether it was better that it remained unknown, or a tragedy. Death and the uncertainties of the soul's fate thereafter were subjects that kept him up many nights, tossing and turning, finding no solace in a warm bed. He exhaled the large breath he suddenly realized he'd been holding, nearly extinguishing the candle in front of him.

"Well... Is it better to know, or not to know?"

The group stared at him, puzzled. Edward felt his cheeks flush, struggling to convey his point.

"In life, or what comes after this... If anything comes after it... Is it better to know, or not to know? See, as an example... I want to go to an arts school and pursue music, but I don't know if it will work out. I don't know that I'd fail, either. So instead, I remain motionless, paralyzed by fear. And if we choose to leave... We don't know what would have come next-"

The P.A. suddenly blared loudly overhead, "Help me, help me, help me! Oh... God!"

Edward laughed, "Poor Emmett."

"I'll go help him," Carlisle offered, slipping out through the double doors, shaking his head.

"I'll come with you," Esme offered, close on his heels.

Silence fell over the group, each lost in their own thoughts when Emmett slipped into the lounge, the relief at being able to escape the cash registers plain on his face. Bella spoke at last, almost a whisper, barely audible above the din out front.

"I miss Rosalie."

"Um, that's nice, but aren't we talking about me?" Alice piped up, rolling her eyes.

"Of course, but I do miss her. She's not afraid to be herself, for better or usually for worse. She's brave that way. I wish I could be brave like that. I wish I could be brave like Rosalie."

"You are brave," came a voice from the back doors.

Rosalie slipped through the back doors, quietly shutting the heavy steel behind her with a soft thud. Her make-up was long gone, her eyes puffy and red. She surveyed the scene, the mock funeral before her, and shook her head.

"A funeral, huh? Guess no one thought I'd miss Alice. You all guessed very, very wrong: I'd miss any one of you, if you were gone."

Edward stepped to the side, clearing a space between him and Bella, "It wasn't like that -"

Rosalie forced a small smile, "It's okay. Bella, I'm so sorry, for everything. I really am. And I never want you to think you're not brave, because you're braver than all of us. You're getting out of here. And I know... if I don't do something soon, I'm going to end up like my mother. Her life _ended_ after high school..."

The tears began to fall, Rosalie's body shuddering slightly as she desperately rubbed her eyes, erasing all evidence of her sorrow. Bella placed a hand upon her shoulder, flipping a lock of Rosalie's blonde hair back.

"You're never going to be your mother if you don't want to be your mother. You'll be fine."

"That is so sweet, I need to barf. Excuse me!" Alice declared, overly cheery as she attempted to sit up from the table.

Jasper pushed her back down, winking, "Nuh-uh. You're not going anywhere."

Rosalie drew a deep breath, turning her focus to Alice, "I always wanted to say Alice that I envy you. For the years I've known you, you've always found light in darkness, found fun in everything. You believe in fairytales and you dance in the rain and you just... You never let it get to you. None of it... until now, I guess. And I know we're not friends, but you have friends, which is more than I can say, friends that want to help you. You remind me of what I was, and what I want back... What was taken... "

"Taken? Rose..." Emmett's face suddenly clouded over, his high apparently wearing off.

"Roy. I never talk about it, because who cares, right? Rose got drunk, Rose got into trouble. What else is new?" Rosalie laughed sarcastically, turning away from the group.

Edward reached out for her arm, pulling her to face him, "Rosalie, I always wondered if... If he hurt you, he's a dead man. Did he...?"

Rosalie shook her head, her knees buckling, and Jasper dove for the desk chair, sliding it under her before she fell. She thanked him quietly, burying her head in her hands. Jasper quickly looked to Alice, whose face was deathly pale as she sat up, her eyes fixed on Rosalie.

Bella kneeled beside her, speaking softly, "Rose, you have friends. But we can't help you if you won't let us."

"I-I thought he would take care of me. He said he loved me, and... I just thought he would look out for me. I was so drunk. God, I was wasted... And I passed out, and then..."

"What happened, Rosalie?" Edward asked gently.

"He just kept saying that I seemed awake enough to them. 'You didn't say no!' he said, and he just laughed, like it was nothing. Like passing me around like some _party favour_ to three of his friends was just... normal...And... I couldn't find my clothes.... so I had to... there was a towel... "

Rosalie's voice broke into sobs, and Bella embraced her, clutching her against her chest, smoothing her hair, telling her to let it out and let it go. Edward slowly made his way across the room to retrieve tissues, noting from the corner of his eye that the vein on the side of Emmett's neck was pulsing, his face growing red-hot with anger. He approached his friend, catching his eye and carefully mouthing a 'no' at him. Now was not the time to run out and start a fist fight. Rosalie, and Alice for that matter, needed them far more at the moment. Ass-kickings could wait. Edward leaned over, passing Rosalie tissues, which she accepted gratefully.

Jasper glanced at Alice, whose entire body was trembling with a ferocious force, He embraced her from behind, his arms locking tightly about her, but the shuddering would not subside. Alice had always had a fierce loathing of men who abused women, but this seemed all the more extreme. He whispered in her ear, asked if she was okay, but she merely shook her head, her hand massaging the bandages on her wrist. A sickening feeling began to settle in his gut, and he held on tighter.

"Rose, why didn't you -?"

"Say something, Edward? I didn't want to talk about it. I felt stupid, like I should have seen it coming. So instead, I've become the mindless whore he thought I was, living up to the role he made for me to play. And I'm sorry for it all, sorry for today. I'm tired of hating myself, tired of looking in the mirror and wanting to spit in the face of the woman I see. All I have... is in this store. And god, Alice, I'm so sorry for being a bitch to you. Because I know what it's like to want to die, and I should have... helped..."

"It's okay," Alice whispered.

"It's not, really...."

"I'm going to kill him."

The group spun, facing Emmett, whose steely resolve sent a shiver down Bella's spine. His fists were so tightly clenched that Bella was terrified of what might happen if he took a swing at anyone at that moment, wondered if bone and tissue drawn so taut could survive. Rosalie stared at him, shaking her head slowly.

"No. He's not worth the trouble -"

"He's not worth the oxygen he's wasting by breathing," Emmett snarled.

"Emm, just... Don't. For me. I know I don't deserve to ask a thing of you, but I'm asking you to please stay here and not be rash."

Emmett growled, but something in Rosalie's stare brought him down a notch. His fists slowly uncurled, but the steely face did not fade away so easily. Bella returned her attention to Alice, who Jasper was holding rather tightly. Her body was shaking, and her tiny pixie frame seemed so fragile, like a fallen bird unable to fly. Without any words or any warning, Alice suddenly began ripping away the medical tape on her wrist, not flinching at all as she violently tore it free. All eyes turned towards her, the sound drawing them like moths to the flame, as the tape unwound, giving way and releasing a large square of gauze. It fell, blood-stained and worn, to the ground, revealing several deep jagged wounds criscrossing her pale flesh. Bella gasped, the sight of the scabs enough to trigger her reflexive fear of blood. She closed her eyes, willing herself to be strong for Alice's sake.

"Look," Alice said quietly, "Look. I tried to kill myself with a Lady Bic. A pink plastic razor with daisies on it and a moisturizing strip," she added, attempting to be lighter about what was a very dark moment, "And it took forever just to get through my skin. I don't know, I was just tired of feeling invisible..."

Jasper kissed the top of her head lightly, and Alice closed her eyes, leaning against his sturdy chest. _Maybe it's time they know the truth_, she thought to herself. Maybe there would be some closure, some sort of comfort in letting go of a truth so she dark she had not even dared to journal it, for fear that reading the words would put her back there, back in the dark nightmare she'd been running from.

"We see you, Alice," Edward said, "And we love you."

"You didn't see me that night..." she whispered, "No one saw. I was alone..."

Bella rose from beside Rosalie, who'd calmed considerably despite her persistent silence, and slowly walked towards Alice, biting her lip nervously. She reached out her hand hesitantly, seeking Alice's hand and enveloping it in hers. Alice recoiled slightly, but allowed the contact, her eyes meeting Bella's.

"What did I do, Alice?"

"Bella -"

"Please," Bella begged, "What did I _do_?"

Alice sighed, swallowing hard, "Three months ago, you bet against me, Bella. I told you what I knew was coming, and you walked away. And everything became a living hell in the wake of your choice."


	17. Black Holes and Revelations

_**A/N:** Okay, here it is: the big one, in many ways. This chapter is the longest of the story by a significant amount. This chapter is the one where I take the most creative licence and abandon the canon of Twilight AND Empire Records and fill in a gap from Empire that always bothered me. Most importantly, this is where Alice tells us what happened three months ago that shattered her friendship with Bella and made her suicidal._

_This story is rated NC-17 for reasons of smut, but it is also rated for violence. This chapter may be hard to read for people with certain issues, issues I know very well myself, so read carefully. This chapter, being so personal in certain ways, took longer to write than usual but I hope it's paid off and respected the Alice in my vision and explained her. It also became so long because I wanted to contrast Alice BEFORE the events and therefore show why everyone is so worried about her behaviour NOW._

_If you review sporadically, now would be the time... ;)  
_

_

* * *

__Three Months Ago..._

The horn honked loudly, jarring Alice from her giddy dance in her backyard, a swaying prancing movement among the dandylions and tall blades of grass. From her window, the sounds of M83 drifted down to where Jasper stood watching, amused by the tiny girl twirling barefoot in the grass, her white cotton babydoll dress giving her an angelic look as the haunting music soared to an electronic crescendo.

"Alice, that's Rose."

Alice frowned, skipping towards Jasper and taking hold of his hands, "Are you sure you have to go to this thing with your cousin? Stay with me tonight. Stay, and we'll dance under the stars together out by the creek."

Jasper sighed, "You know this bachelor party is not how I want to spend my night, Alice, but he is one of the few people in the family I like. Besides, you'll have fun with the gang in Port Angeles. There's that new bar, and the Chinese lantern display too."

Alice groaned as a second honk pierced the evening air, "I just... I don't feel right about it. It's a bad idea,"

Jasper opened his arms, beckoning Alice into them, "If you don't want to go, then stay home sweetie."

"You know how awful that is," Alice whispered, "She'll be home soon."

Jasper nodded, planting a kiss on Alice head, his left hand fumbling absently with her long black waves. Alice's mother had grown surlier over the last two years, for reasons Alice could not fathom. Most of her days were spent now at Jasper's place, a house he rented with his cousin and his cousin's friend. The house was off limits tonight unfortunately, as they were fumigating for several creepy insects that not even Jasper could tolerate without squirming. He could not even offer her the alternative of hibernating in his messy attic loft.

"If anything bad happens, phone me then, okay? I'll have my cell on me at all times."

Alice sighed, "Okay. Bella will be coming with us, so if no one else, I have her to stick by me if things get awful. Charlie won't leave us stranded if Rosalie takes off with some icky tattooed monster of a boy."

"That's the spirit!" Jasper exclaimed, trying to infect Alice with his forced enthusiasm.

Alice took a step back, twirling and sending her dress flying about her petite frame, coming to a slow halt with a bow, "Am I pretty?"

Jasper nodded, "The most beautiful girl alive. Tell Edward if he doesn't defend your honour, I will hold him personally responsible."

Alice laughed, stooping down for her black strappy heels and tiny black purse then stretching onto her tiptoes, meeting Jasper's lips in a kiss that grew more passionate, his hands slipping beneath her arms and hoisting her into the air, their mouths hungrily devouring each other, pulling apart only when both grew breathless. With a grin, Jasper lifted Alice onto his left shoulder, her tiny legs kicking as she laughed the entire way to the front driveway, where Rosalie was tapping the steering wheel of her cherry red convertible impatiently. The sight of Jasper and Alice elicited an eye roll from Rosalie and an enormous grin from Bella.

"I should have know you two were too busy being nauseating to be prompt," Rosalie snapped.

"All my fault this time," Jasper replied, gently setting Alice down on the driveway, "Have a good night, Alice. Remember what I said."

Alice nodded, "I love you forever."

Jasper smiled, "Love you back, forever and a day. Now go, have fun!"

Alice reluctantly slipped into the front seat, tossing her shoes and purse onto the floor. Strapping herself in, she forced a smile for Jasper as they pulled out, pressing her hand over her heart and waving to him, their special silent gesture of love from afar. Jasper returned her action, winking then making his way towards his own car, his face relaxed and carefree, Alice watched the scenery begin to roll by, scarcely hearing the cheery beat of the CSS song pumping from the radio, ignoring Rosalie's chatter about the 'hot guy' she was planning on meeting up with tonight. From the moment she'd woken up, naked and tangled in Jasper's limbs, a terribly feeling of foreboding had enveloped her. She couldn't say what exactly was wrong or why, but she knew that tonight's journey to Port Angeles would end badly for her in particular. Smoothing the hem of her dress, Alice fiddled with the amethyst bracelet upon her left wrist, a gift from Jasper at the renaissance fair they'd attended the previous spring, hoping it would bring her luck in the hours ahead. Everything would be okay. She was being silly about this. And if things went badly, Jasper had told her to phone.

"Alice!" Bella shouted, "Didn't you hear me?"

Alice shook her head, turning around in her seat, "I'm sorry Bella. What was that?"

"I asked if you were up for some late night karaoke! Edward says he'll sing for me only if you do too. And I want Edward to sing."

Bella was grinning, half-sprawled along the backseat, her legs on Edward's lap, bare from the mid-thigh down. Her flirty black halter dress was somewhat out of character for Bella, and Alice sensed Rosalie had something to do with that transformation. Her hair, however, remained wild and loose as always, barely combed, let alone styled. Not that it mattered; Bella drew attention from men everywhere they went. It was a shame she was completely oblivious to her own beauty.

"I might be willing to do a duet," Alice offered, grinning.

Edward groaned, "I play piano, ladies. I don't sing."

"Liar! We all heard you at Christmas."

"I was so high I couldn't remember my own name!" Edward protested, a blush creeping into his high cheek bones.

"You were also high enough to do a mean Thom Yorke impression. I swear, if Bella hadn't kept failing out on guitar during Creep -"

"I told you guys I sucked at Guitar Hero! Why did you think Rock Band would be any easier?" Bella protested.

"I'm surprised she didn't knock herself unconscious triggering her overdrive thing," Rosalie quipped, waving at a car full of drooling men to her left.

Alice giggled, "There were a few close calls. But we're not talking about Bella. I do believe we're talking about Edward and his mournful vocal work. Now, what duet shall we do? I'm thinking musical theatre -"

"NO!" Edward protested, "I refuse to do Sound of Music with you, Alice."

Alice pouted, batting her eyes and singing, "So long, farewell, Auf Wiedersehen, goodbye!"

"If you make me sing that song you're gonna die!" Edward half-sang in reply.

Alice crossed her arms over her chest, facing forward in the car. Bella laughed as Edward reached forward to tap Alice's arm, eliciting a grumbled 'meanie' in Alice's high-pitched voice. With a sigh that made it clear that all complicit in this request would suffer, he made his suggestion.

"La Vie Boheme? But only if Rose and Bella join too."

Alice perked up, peering back at Bella, "Ooh! Bella, come on!"

"No, no, no, I'm tone deaf!"

"Edwaaaaaaaard," Alice whined, "Do something!"

"Bella, it's hardly fair you demand everyone else sing and never play along," Edward chastised.

Bella shrugged, "You won't change my mind on this one. No way, no how."

"Sorry, Alice."

"I swear, everyone ruins my fun. I just want to sing about handcrafted beers made in local breweries. Is that so awful?"

Bella sighed, "Alice, you of all people know what happens when I try to sing. Why would you want to inflict that horror on the world at large?"

"I don't know. That busload of people seemed to enjoy us," Alice protested.

Rosalie turned down the volume on the car stereo, suddenly intrigued, "I sense a story I do not yet know."

"NO!" Bella shrieked.

"Alice, tell me a story?"

Alice grinned wickedly, "It's either I tell her the story or you sing bit part harmonies on La Vie Boheme, Swan. Your choice!"

Bella's legs kicked furiously like a child's, causing Edward to seize them and pin them against his lap. Leaning close to Rosalie, Alice winked.

"Picture it: Phoenix, 2004. Bella went to visit her mother around New Year's, and her folks said I could tag along, and so I did."

"Not one more word Alice!" Bella begged.

"This must be good," Edward mused, earning a punch in the arm from Bella.

"So anyways, on New Year's Eve, we hit a party and we are drunk. We are oh so very drunk on Jolt cola and whiskey, which means we are super-caffeinated. You all know very well how little tolerance Bella has for caffeine, let alone booze. Bella of course is terrified to go home and be busted, so I suggest we take public transit for a spin, as it's free that night, and wait to come down enough to present ourselves to Renee-"

"ALICE! For the love of all that is sacred -"

Alice spun around in her seat, grinning, "Will you sing?"

"No!"

"Then I'm telling them why you won't. SO, there we are, on the bus, sharing headphones on Bella's CD walkman, and we're listening to AQUA."

Rosalie burst into laughter, "Oh my God. I somehow think I know where this is going."

Alice giggled, "So I of course start singing along at the top of my lungs, piss drunk and silly.... 'I'm a Barbie girl! In a Barbie world!'. And people can hear me, but of course they're pretending not to listen to me. Another drunken schoolgirl dressed like Tinkerbell; who cares? But then, right on cue -"

"ALICE!" Bella whined.

"-Bella chimes in with this insanely good imitation of the dude and says 'Come on Barbie, let's go party!'. And then, the hilarity began. We sang that whole song and then the people clapped and demanded an encore!"

"No!" Rosalie gasped.

"Yes, Rose. People were laughing until they cried because she sounded _so much_ like the guy. And we sang it twice more before we reached our stop. Too bad we'd forgotten to chug Listerine or brush our teeth; we'd sobered up a bit but we reeked on arrival and were promptly busted."

By this point, Edward and Rosalie were red with laughter, while Bella was red with embarrassment, cowering and hiding her face in a sulk. Alice felt a slight twinge of sympathy for her rather shy best friend, but only a slight one. While Bella had always looked back and insisted they were laughing at her, Alice knew that their fellow drunken partygoers were laughing _with_ Bella. But that was Bella: forever afraid of the spotlight, preferring to linger in the wings with a supportive smile. She was the sort of reliable friend Alice relished having in her corner, and as the sun slowly set, the sky bursting into orange fire on the horizon line, all of strange hesitations over the night began to fade into the background. Maybe her mother's incessant paranoia was seeping into her normally optimistic brain. She was with some of the best people she'd ever known, off to a bar for drinks and dancing. What could possibly go wrong?

* * *

"Have you seen Rose anywhere?" Emmett yelled at Alice on the dance floor.

"Rose? No, why?" she yelled back, her voice cracking slightly from the night's carousing and cheering.

"I'm worried. I'll check with Edward," he replied, wandering off into the club.

Alice twirled and swayed her body fiercely as Living Dead Girl by Rob Zombie mixed to the forefront, sending Trent Reznor and The Perfect Drug off with a ferocious beat. Alice smiled, her tiny babydoll dress twirling about her frame, the three margaritas she'd had coursing merrily through her bloodstream. Bella danced beside her, officially too tipsy to realize that she was clumsy by nature, an enormous grin on her face. Alice held her hand, revelling in the leers of a nearby group of frat boys who'd wandered into Port Angeles rather obviously on the make. And, as usual, Bella was oblivious to their attention.

"Why's he so worried? She's probably in a dark corner upstairs or a bathroom stall, screwing the brains out of her latest tattooed gentleman caller. What was he again, a mechanic?"

Alice shook her head, "Welder. Emmett's just being subtly jealous."

Bella twirled, swinging her hair wildly about, "Jealous? Wait, you think -?"

"I know," Alice laughed.

The pulsing gothic beats surrounded them in the mess of sweaty bodies, and Alice lost herself in the sounds, not even a fan of the song but relishing the freedom she felt whenever she simply closed her eyes and danced. When enveloped in music, in movement, Alice felt as if she were floating through the air, soaring, a butterfly taking flight after a long imprisonment in a rather cramped cocoon. Her delirious joy was broken suddenly as an insistent hand tapped on her shoulder.

"Alice, we have a problem," Edward announced.

"Hey Edward, what's wrong?" Bella asked, her words slurring slightly.

"Rose is missing."

"She's probably off making out with her welder, Edward. It's just Rose being Rose," Alice replied.

"Not this time, guys. The bartender says he saw her stumble off with some guy who bought her a drink, and she was looking mighty tipsy. He tried to intervene, but lost her in the sea of blondes."

Bella gasped, "Oh my God. Roofie colada?"

Alice froze, feeling the blood drain from her face, "We have to find her. Where's Emmett?"

"He's off checking outside in the parking lot. Cars steaming up, that sort of thing. Looking for her car, too."

The girls followed Edward off the dance floor, their hands clasped tightly now, their mutual fear exchanged without a word. Pulling them into a somewhat less crowded corner away from the blaring speakers, Edward took a deep breath and went into planning mode. Edward was always the one to take charge quickest in a situation, although his plans were sometimes rash.

"Alright, best we split up and take a look around as fast as we can. I'm going to cruise the upstairs lounges. Bella, could you do a check on the bathrooms, male and female? Get a bouncer to help you; they'll gladly assist a pretty face. Alice, keep your eyes peeled on the dance floor for any signs of Rose or any guy looking suspicious."

Inside Alice's stomach, a sudden flip rolled through, and somehow, she knew that the dreadful feeling she'd had upon waking was a precognition of this exact moment. Splitting up was a bad idea. Divided, they would be conquered. Perhaps in pairs, in duos, they could proceed with Edward's plans. But alone... Alone meant trouble. Wordlessly, Alice shook her head, eliciting a puzzled look from Edward.

"What is it Alice?"

"We should stick together, look in a group, not get separated."

Edward frowned, "We need to cover as much ground as we possibly can, in as quick a fashion as possible. I'm going to go get started."

Edward dashed off towards the stairs winding into the upper lounges, leaving Alice clutching Bella's hand desperately, as if letting go of it meant sealing her fate as a horrendous one. Bella turned towards her, both worried about their friend and confused at Alice's behaviour. Alice took a deep breath, forcing herself to relax. Bella would understand. Bella would stick with her. No girl should be off alone in a place like this, right?

"Alice, I have to go look."

"Bella, don't leave me alone."

Bella looked at her askance, "Alice, Rose is in trouble."

"One of us will be in trouble too if we all split up. I've got a bad feeling, Bella. Please..."

Bella bit her lip, "One of your bad feelings? Are you sure it wasn't about what's happening now?"

Alice froze, "I-I don't think so. It just feels like this isn't it, like this is the prelude to something bigger."

"Alice, it's a busy club. Nothing will happen in here. I'll meet you back here in twenty minutes tops."

"Bella..."

Bella leaned in, kissing her cheek, "It's going to be okay. You stay here and dance with an eye out. You're probably jittery because Jasper's not here to look out for you. See you in a bit."

Bella disappeared into the crowd, and Alice found herself motionless, staring at the crowded floor and the writhing dancers. Her body trembled slightly as she scanned the crowds, hoping that Rosalie would suddenly appear and all would be well, that this would all be a case of Rosalie's typical promiscuous behaviour. But deep down, Alice knew that wouldn't be the case. So instead, she did as Bella suggested, and danced, her eyes glued to every sign of a blonde girl, counting her inhalations and exhalations.

_"Crawl on me, sink into me_  
_Die for me living dead girl..."_

The room suddenly felt much smaller, and Alice worried that she might lose it. Maybe those margaritas had hit far harder than she'd anticipated. Alice wished that Jasper were there. He would know exactly what to do right now... Of course. She'd phone Jasper. She'd tell him Rose was missing and she felt too sick to be left alone while the search was ongoing. He might be a little cross, but then again, he did say that he was only going out of obligation, so really, how mad could he be? Fishing into her purse, Alice continued to scan the crowd as she pressed the speed dial that would connect her to her boyfriend. Several rings rolled by and Alice ground to a halt, tapping her foot anxiously.

"Answer, Jazz... I need you..."

His voicemail picked up, and Alice groaned as his voice fired off its short but sweet 'hey it's me - leave a message'. Maybe she should just calm down and be helpful. Rosalie could actually be in trouble for a change. Alice slammed her cell phone shut, not bothering with a message. Bella and Edward were both in this club, and nothing could possibly happen to her in such a huge crowd. She was as much of a needle in a haystack as Rosalie at this point. Noticing a free stool near the bar, Alice opted to sit and scan the crowd, waiting patiently with her phone in hand for Bella or Edward to return.

The minutes passed slowly, one song changing to another, and then another, and Alice's dread grew, both for herself and Rosalie. Furiously, she texted Edward and Bella, neither of them responding to her frantic inquiries. Alice debated calling Jasper again and then shoved the idea aside, a better one taking control. Edward hadn't described the man Rosalie had walked off with to her; maybe he was back in the crowd right now, hunting for more prey, and Alice didn't even know it. If she could locate the bartender and perhaps obtain a description, she could look. Slipping between two drunken laughing males, she waved at the nearest bartender, beckoning him closer. He obliged, smiling widely.

"What can I get for you?"

"Information, actually. My friend is missing, a blonde girl, few inches taller than me with a bigger rack, slinky red dress. My friend said a bartender saw her leave looking way too drunk with some guy and I'm trying to figure out what the guy looked like."

"OH! That was Rick who saw them. Rick!"

A second bartender sidled up, his wavy dark hair damp from the heat of the club. His eyes widened as he saw Alice, recognition dawning on him.

"Did you find your friend?"

"No, no we haven't. Do you remember what the guy looked like that she left with?"

Rick nodded, "I didn't get the best look, but he had spiky black hair, way too much gel, and he was really tall, like a basketball player, kinda built like one too. Black dress shirt, dark jeans I think."

"That will help a lot. Thank you so much," Alice replied, mentally listing off the details and storing them in her memory.

"I feel bad I wasn't able to stop them, but this crowd is insane tonight."

Alice nodded, "You did more than most people would. If you see him again, can you try and grab him, call the cops, something?"

"Sure thing, miss."

Alice spun away from the bar, nearly colliding with one of the frat boys who'd been eyeing Bella earlier in the evening. She apologized then tried to move past him, but he took hold of her arm, leaning close to her ear. A slight chill ran down her spine, and Alice felt herself holding her breath.

"Hey! I overheard you talking with the bartender. You're looking for John?"

Alice's brow furrowed, "John?"

"Yeah!" Frat Boy exclaimed, passing an empty bottle of Stella towards the bar, "The guy he was describing sound like John, this friend of my friend who tagged along tonight. You need him for something?"

Alice's eyes widened, "YES! My friend went with him and we need to find her. It's an emergency. She..." Alice fumbled briefly, opting for a half-truth, "She has a medical condition and we have her medication that she needed to take a while ago. Have you seen him?"

Frat Boy nodded, "He came about twenty minutes ago, asking to borrow my car keys. Said he had a frisky girl and he wanted to borrow the backseat. Want me to take you to them?"

Alice hesitated briefly, her bad feeling fluttering to life once more in her stomach. She should locate Edward or Bella first, take someone with her in case it got ugly or in case Rose wasn't able to walk. She flipped open her cell, finding no messages from either of her friends, a sigh escaping her lips in her frustration. Where was everyone? How long could they be gone checking a fairly small club? Or, for that matter, how long could it take Emmett to check a parking lot -

_Stupid Alice! Emmett's out there right now! He's probably cleaning the guy's clock as you stand here hesitating!_

"Is your car parked far?"

"Towards the far end of the lot. I was thinking of bailing anyway. You coming?"

"I should probably try and find my friends. They're worried, too."

The Frat Boy nodded, running his large hand through his shaggy blonde hair, sweaty locks tumbling backwards, "Well, where are they?"

"One's outside looking right now -"

Frat Boy smiled, "Well let's go find him then, before he finds John. John's deceptive in size. He's studied Brazilian Ju-Jitsu and he's a tough son of a bitch."

Alice frowned, "Emmett's large enough to be playing for the NFL and is a grizzly when he's drinking."

"This could be quite the match out there and we're missing it! Let's go!"

Alice hesitated briefly, scanning the crowd one more time for Bella or Edward. Neither of them were to be seen in the mess of dancing and laughing men and women. Her concern for Rosalie finally overwhelming her nagging fears, she nodded to John's friend, her black hair tumbling forward.

"Lead the way."

Frat Boy took her hand, and quickly they wove between the crowd that was now churning into a tizzy as AC/DC blared over the speakers, Alice nearly running to match pace with the long khaki-clad legs of her companion. She took in his navy blue shirt, the sleeves rolled way up, the tanned skin, the shaggy hair and assumed he was from out of town, perhaps a college kid from California. He seemed affable enough, and he'd been so helpful already. As they sprung free from the dance floor onto the far side, Frat Boy pushed through a fire exit, dragging Alice out into the cool night air. Overhead, the moon hung in the sky, pregnant and full, a shimmering glow upon what Alice realized quickly was a side alley alongside the bar. She halted, taking in her surroundings, a deer foolishly caught in headlights.

There was only one way out, a good hundred feet away on her left. The door did not open back into the club from the outside. On her right lay a brick wall that merged with a fence framing the entire length of the corridor. Alice was cornered, trapped. Her heart began to race as Frat Boy smiled, more sinister than charming.

"Come on. The car's just beyond the fence."

Through the thin gaps between the fence panels, Alice scanned for signs of life, someone to hear her scream over the faint din of the bass thumping within the club. She slowly began to walk, hoping her instincts were off, that this guy really meant no harm and this was only a shortcut to his car, not to her disaster. His slow pace and unnatural twinkle in his eyes assured her stomach that it had every right to be falling through the floor. In her mind, Alice rehearsed every self-defense tip she'd ever learned, wondering if she could get a shoe off quickly and jab it in his eye, blinding him and allowing her escape. She wondered how fast she could actually run in these heels and began cursing her preoccupation with her height. To her right, she caught a glimpse of a group of people moving towards a vehicle in the distance and felt hope building within her. In her head, her self-defense instructor from high school spoke:

_'Yell fire, not help or rape. People instinctively avoid being in a position of saving someone from someone else. But fires bring out the gawkers, the curious. Yell fire instead, and hope for a gawker.'_

They were eighty feet from the exit now, eighty feet from the open expanse of parking lot and other people and possibly Emmett as well. It was now or never; a lot could happen in eighty feet, all of it bad in Alice's racing mind, TV movie of the week horrors with cliched funerals and Fred Savage playing the villain. She threw open her mouth and yelled fire at the top of her lungs -

Or rather, she attempted to. What really happened was the 'fff' and a hand clamping firmly upon her mouth as she found herself slamming against the side of the club, the force reverberating through her skull as her eyes rolled, the world spinning out of focus and into a brief plunging darkness. She felt the heavy breathing of the now seemingly giant blonde man against her left ear, and her eyes lolled downward, clearing of the fog and squinting as the moonlight reflected off of the very large blade now pressing to her throat.

"Shut up, or I'll slit your throat and shut you up. Nod if you understand that I am fucking serious."

Alice nodded, willing the dizziness to fade completely, desperately reaching out in her mind for strategy, for ways to escape, for ways to survive. For it was about survival now; the look in his eyes made it clear that he had no intentions of letting her live either way. Her heart ached for Jasper, cursing herself for not leaving a message, for not staying home, for not staying in the bar. No one would think to look for her here. No one would look at all until it was too late.

"You girls are always too easy, you know? Your mommy and daddy, they tell you not to go with strangers. Your teachers warn you. But still, a smile and an offer for help and off you go. And people wonder why Ted Bundy had so much luck. It's simple, really," he whispered, leering, "You're all suckers for a pretty face and a smile. You never think that the smile is from thinking of your pretty eyes wide open and dead."

Alice panicked and struggled against him, wincing as the blade pierced her flesh, grazing it slightly. His left hand left her mouth, tangling in her long black hair, pulling it and slamming her head again into the concrete. She whimpered, the world spinning again, everything a blur of shimmery silver light and deep brown wood and gleaming white teeth. He laughed, a low chuckle that turned her blood cold as he clamped his hand back upon her lips.

"You've got fight in you. I like that. I like fucking girls who fight back. You know what else I love? How many of you wear your hair long. You toss your hair, you tease men with it, but you never see it as a weakness. But I do. It's the rope for your own noose."

Her arms were free, but fear of the knife at her jugular and the rolling waves of pain and nausea pouring over her made it difficult to think, to plan, to act. But she had to act. She had to think, and quickly, if she were to have a hope in hell at living through the night. She grimaced and gagged as his eyes roved her body, lingering on the swell of her small breasts drifting lower to the hem of her dress and down to her black heels, moving back up to lock eyes with hers. She silently prayed that someone would help her, that someone would come through that goddamn emergency exit through which there was no entry, that it would be Emmett, that he would shatter this bastard's skull against the wall. But there was nothing but the moon, the moon that saw all and spoke of nothing.

"Now, we can do this the hard way, or the harder way. Are you going to behave?"

He pressed against her, the knife's edge scraping at the tender flesh, and she could sense that the violence was what got him off most, that her resistance meant his further enjoyment. He'd counted on her to fight back, expected it in whatever sick fantasy he had in his mind and had enacted who knew how many times. Several years ago, she'd become obsessed with true crime stories and criminal profiling, and she knew that disrupting the fantasy could either spare her due to frustration on the part of her assailant or make things far worse due to rage. She nodded slightly, her mind setting firmly on its path: resistance. He was likely going to kill her either way; standing here and taking it would not save her. Fighting probably wouldn't - he was armed and stronger than she was - but she could die with pride at having tried. In her head, she told herself to make it easy for the police to find him.

_Fight back. Scratch him hard. Get his DNA on you. Do damage. Cause wounds. Make him need a doctor. Make sure if you can't speak, the evidence will. He can't win._

The knife shifted from her throat, her killer fumbling for his fly on his jeans. It was a brief second, but it was a window, one she might not have again. She saw herself in her mind, saw the move, and believed in it.

_I love you, Jasper._

Summoning all of her strength, telling herself that adrenaline and fear could help women lift cars off of their children, her right hand swiftly chopped upwards towards the bottom of his nose, jamming it sharply upwards. Alice heard a crack, heard him growl in pain, and lunged for his shaggy hair, grabbing his head and yanking it down fiercely, bringing up her left knee to meet it. He resisted, pulling free just short of the collision, and he slugged her in the jaw with his left fist, the right moving upwards with the knife. Alice's eyes blurred, her head reeling from the punch. There was a flash. There was red, blossoming on white fabric. There was the moon, reflecting off the edge of a knife. And then, a body hit the ground, groaning in agony.

Alice snapped alert, her eyes clearing, her knees beginning to buckle. Her right hand shook, and there was a clanging. A noise of something falling from it.

There was blood on her dress, blood on her chest, blood on her hands.

It wasn't hers.

The Frat Boy lay in agony, clutching his abdomen and cursing her, struggling to his feet, his right hand fumbling towards the crimson-stained blade at her feet. She kicked it away, nearly spilling forward on her unsteady legs. Shuddering, she stepped backwards, and again, watching, knowing that she couldn't take it back, that she had done far more than the basic nose and groin attacks she'd learned years ago.

The tears of remorse began to fall. For even now, even knowing it was him or her, she was horrified. She had spilled blood, something she had never wanted to see in her life. He made it to his knees and instinct kicked in. Turning her back to him, to the blood pooling beneath him, Alice stumbled and ran, ignoring the bitter declarations of revenge behind her, her tiny purse slapping her right hip, the strap grazing the raw spot on her neck as it crossed her body, just as she'd always been taught to wear it to prevent theft. She did not hear footsteps behind her until she was fifteen feet to freedom. Cursing her heels, cursing her weak body, cursing the white spots blinking before her eyes, she ran harder than she'd ever run, harder than she knew she ever would again. Stumbling into the open parking lot, his footsteps growing louder and faster behind her, she locked her gaze on a tall, almost lanky woman twenty feet away, walking towards her car. With a shout, she stormed towards her, desperately seeking refuge, seeking escape. The young woman turned, her eyes widening with fear and recognition, and she ran to her small black sedan, unlocking it quickly and sliding behind the wheel.

_No, please! Please, help..._

She watched as the woman leaned over to the passenger side, throwing open the door, her eyes fixed behind Alice now. Alice didn't need to turn around to know what she saw. He was coming. But there was help.

Alice tripped just before the car door, catching herself upon it and slamming into the front seat, her saviour pulling the door shut and locking it for her as she gunned the engine, careening wildly out of her parking spot and onto the road. Alice refused to look back, refused to see if he would follow. She struggled to breathe, her chest tightening, her hands fumbling to secure her seatbelt as she turned to face the woman who'd saved her life.

It was then that she realized she knew her from school, "Angela?"

Angela Weber inhaled deeply, signalling to take the cut-off for the freeway towards Forks, her hands tightly clutching the wheel. Her light brown hair was tumbling loose from a messy bun at the nape of her neck. Her long black dress was simple but elegant, tasteful as always.

"He's not following us," Angela said quietly.

Alice nodded, her fingers reaching to fumble with her amethyst bracelet, fingering each cool stone as if for the first time. Everything felt branded, tainted. Even the moon felt sinister as it glowed before them on the dark road.

"Thank you..."

Angela glanced over at her, her eyes wide, "Should we go... I mean, there's a lot of blood..."

Alice realized what Angela meant, "It's not mine, I don't think."

Her hand reached around to the back of her head, feeling a slight matting of her hair at the crown. It was dried, scabbing. It didn't seem to be bleeding anymore, for which Alice was grateful. She wanted no doctors, no police, no attention. Angela drove on quietly, her own body slowly relaxing as they put more distance between them and the club. Alice felt her phone vibrating in her purse and ignored it. She did not yet know what to say to Jasper, to anyone.

"Where's Ben?" Ben was Angela's boyfriend, from whom she was normally inseperable.

"Away with his family. I met up with some friends tonight, but they sorta made me feel all third wheel. It's lucky they did."

Alice nodded, her voice hoarse, "Very. Angela, I... Please don't tell anyone about this. Please."

Angela frowned, "You should tell the police. Charlie would help you -"

"No," Alice said emphatically, "No. I just want it to go away. Promise me."

Angela hesitated, biting her lip. Inside her purse, Alice's phone began vibrating again. She slipped her hand inside, reading the display and frowning. It was Bella calling her.

"Alice, he deserves -"

"He's been punished enough. Please."

Angela frowned, "Talk to someone, at least. Friends."

"Jasper," Alice said, the lie bitter on her tongue, "I'll tell him."

_He'll be angry. He'll wonder what I was thinking. He'll be ashamed of me. He can't know, EVER. _The phone rang again, and Alice swallowed hard, summoning up her strength and forcing a cheerful front.

"Hello?"

"ALICE!" Bella shrieked into the phone, "WHERE ARE YOU? I've been looking EVERYWHERE for you!"

"Bella, I'm fine -"

"We're coming to get you! Where did you go? YOU SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF ME!" Bella added angrily.

"I'm on my way home. I felt sick... " Alice's voice trailed off, catching Angela's frown in the periphery of her vision, "And I ran into Angela from school. She's driving me home."

"You should have called us!"

"I did. I texted, too."

Alice heard Bella sigh, "As long as you're safe. We found Rosalie. She was passed out in the welder's car but she's alright."

_Safe._ The word stung Alice. _I would have been safe if you'd listened to me._

"Good. I'm glad she's okay."

"Okay Alice, feel better and I'll call you tomorrow. Love you."

Alice grimaced, a sudden anger coursing through her, "Fine. Goodbye, Bella."

She slammed the phone shut, stuffing it into her purse and closing her eyes, the heat of her anger filling her body. Why hadn't Bella listened to her? She'd told her something would happen. But no, once again Rosalie had been her priority, as she had been for months now. Rosalie, who'd mocked 'virginal Bella' behind her back in the past, who never had a truly kind word for anyone but herself. Bella had chosen her priorities. Alice was no longer one of them. And even as a part of her declared this irrational, declared it unfair, Alice felt her heart harden, felt herself shut down. Alice was not the woman she'd been tonight before stepping into that club. She never would be that woman again.

Angela blessed her with silence for the rest of the drive, save for asking directions to Alice's house, which she gave dutifully, her head throbbing with a dull pain. Angela pulled into Alice's driveway and cut her headlights, turning towards Alice and opening her arms, into which Alice gratefully fell. She cried tearlessly, her energy spent, as Angela embraced her, rubbing her back gently. She whispered softly, her voice full of concern.

"Don't isolate yourself, Alice. You have to tell someone. You need to talk eventually."

Alice shook her head. How would she ever say the words? How would she ever explain this? She could wash her hands, but the blood would remain in her mind.

"If you can't talk to anyone else, you can talk to me," Angela said quietly, pulling away, "Anytime, Alice."

Alice nodded, not wanting to hurt her feelings, knowing it was a call she would never make. She couldn't burden Angela with her pain. She'd saved her life. That was enough for one person. Taking a deep breath, Alice slid out of the car, watching as Angela pulled out of the driveway, forcing herself to remain steady on her feet as she crept into her house, hurrying quietly up the stairs into the bathroom, flipping on the shower and standing before the mirror, surveying the damage to her body. The neck could be excused away as a clumsy accident of some kind, a cat even. Her hair would hide the small gash on her head if she piled it loosely on her head. The dress would have to be destroyed; the splash of brown-red across her chest would never be washed away, and even if it were, it would be a reminder forever. The mirror steamed up, slowly obscuring her face, and Alice surrendered to its imposed oblivion, pushing it from her mind, stripping down and entering the hot stream of water, allowing it to pour over her, wincing as it ran over her scalp. The pain was the only thing that seemed real now as she willed herself to forget, to pretend it away. But Alice knew it was futile: she would never forget, nor would she forgive herself.

Darkness lay within her heart now. Her light, the force that had carried her through life, lay extinguished in a fenced alleyway in Port Angeles, irreparably shattered on blood-soaked concrete, lost forever.


	18. When The Levee Breaks

There was a chilling silence in the staff lounge, several candles dancing wildly as Alice concluded her tale, her face streaked with tears, the words barely a whisper. Her eyes remained fixed on the raw scabbed wounds upon her wrist, almost as if she were caught in a trance.

"I managed to fake it for a week, managed to pretend it didn't happen. But then it just felt like everything was suffocating me. I could see... _Can_ see the blood still on my palms, and some part of me wondered how no one else noticed. In my head, all I could think was, 'Nobody sees you, and nobody cares', over and over until I'd want to scream. Everything felt bitter, or sour. Happiness made me sick to my stomach. My mind would spin through this incredible maze of "if only this didn't happen" and "if only I didn't wear a dress that short" and soon, it felt like... Like I couldn't believe that you didn't know, that if you cared, you'd never miss it. And so I blamed all of you, in my own twisted way. The venom... I couldn't believe the things I'd hear myself say to you all. It seemed so irrational, but the anger and the guilt would just _flood _me and I just... I couldn't _stop_ them... And by the time I wanted to try and explain it, it just seemed hopeless..."

Edward cast his glance across the room, taking it in: Alice, defeated, held upright by Jasper, who stood behind her, squinting to push back tears, his face crimson with rage at the nameless man who'd nearly killed her; Bella, tears streaming down her face, her mouth opening and closing wordlessly, struggling to speak; Emmett, more furious than ever on the heels of Rosalie's revelations; and Rosalie herself, who sat with her head in her hands, rocking herself quietly. And he... He was stunned. He couldn't have known and yet somehow, he felt as guilty as if he'd held the knife to her throat and threatened her life himself. A sudden breeze drifted into the room, extinguishing all but one of the candles, leaving them shrouded in faint, eerie light. Without warning, Rosalie sprung from her chair, storming up the stairs into Carlisle's office, a choked sob slipping past her lips before slamming the door, rattling the pane of glass within it. Alice closed her eyes, shaking her head sadly.

"It's... It's.... "

Edward gazed at Bella, stammering through her tears, growing frustrated with her inability to speak. He reached out for her right hand, which lay limply at her side, and squeezed it lightly. Somehow, it was what she needed.

"It's all my fault," she wailed, her hair tumbling into her eyes, "Oh my God..."

"No," Alice whispered.

"DON'T TELL ME NO!" Bella screamed, "You almost DIED! I shouldn't have left you there -"

"Bella," Alice pleaded.

"You asked me to stay and you KNEW! What the FUCK was I doing?"

"Bella? Will you listen?" Alice asked quietly.

Edward felt Bella grip his hand tightly, her other hand swiping at her tears as she forced herself to meet Alice's gaze, which fixed upon her now, "Alice?"

"I was irrational and hurting and _wrong_. Listening to Rosalie blame herself for Roy... It suddenly made sense. I was blaming you for leaving, blaming Rose for being a drunk, blaming Edward for his plan to separate, even blaming Jasper for telling me to go out... Because I hated _myself_ for going with him, and wanted any excuse not to have to face the fact it was my own actions. And that's... It's not fair to you -"

Bella shook her head, "But he could have... He - "

"I was stupid, Bella! Just me!" Alice insisted, her arms wrapping around her chest.

"Goddamn it, it's not your fault, Alice!" Jasper yelled.

"Whose is it then?" Alice countered, looking up at him, "Who let him put a knife to my throat? Who created the perfect opportunity despite everything we're ever told as kids? Who's guilty, Jasper!?"

"It's their fault," Emmett said quietly, "Roy. The guy in the alley. They made a choice to hurt women. It's theirs."

Edward nodded, "He's right. Alice, you didn't ask for this. No one _asks_ for these... cowards to do what they do."

Alice stared at Emmett, confused, "But I... The knife -"

"Self-defense," Emmett insisted softly.

"But there was so much _blood_..."

"It could have been yours," Jasper whispered.

Emmett's gaze drifted up towards Carlisle's office, where Rosalie remained, the door shut, faint sobs drifting down towards the lounge. He looked to Edward, who nodded, and silently made his way up the stairs, hesitating a moment before opening the door, slipping through and shutting it behind him.

"I'm tired of being alone," Alice whispered hoarsely.

"You're not alone, love," Jasper reassured her, his arms wrapping tighter around her as he rained kisses on her head.

"Alice?" Bella asked hesitantly, "How... How do I make it better?"

Alice shook her head, "You have nothing to make better; me, on the other hand..."

Bella smiled through her tears, rushing forward to embrace Alice, "Oh Alice! I miss you so much! I just want you in my life forever!"

Alice nodded against Bella's shoulder, "I miss you too, terribly... Now, more than ever. With the empty house and the bills -"

Edward frowned, "Wait – what? Empty house?"

Alice sighed, "I forgot; when you're self-isolating, your friends don't know what's happening. My mother – or rather, the woman who took on what she described as 'a burden not worth bearing' by fostering me – walked out about a month ago. I was too crazy, she said. Too much like my crazy birth mother. Turns out she was a violent schizophrenic!" Alice laughed sarcastically, "Who knew?"

Jasper frowned, "You didn't tell me that."

"Didn't tell _anyone_, remember? Except Carlisle, today..."

Bella's brow furrowed with worry, "But how will you pay rent? Do you need a place to stay? You can stay with me and Charlie. He loves you more than me, I think."

"Or stay with me and the guys," Jasper chimed in.

"It's already fixed!" Alice exclaimed, "I've been miserable for months, and yet.... You're overwhelming me here with the nice after my actions. But it's okay, and I've got a place to go, so calm down. Carlisle is going to rent me a room he's not using for as long as I want."

Edward chuckled, "Figures it would be Carlisle to the rescue. He likes taking us troubled orphans in."

"Now he has a girl for his collection," Alice quipped, "And I expect you to not hog the hot water, pretty boy!"

"I'm not a pretty boy!" Edward protested.

"Yes you are!" his three friends replied in chorus.

Edward rolled his eyes, reaching out to mess Alice's hair. Ever swift, Alice ducked and evaded, reaching forward to slap his hand, eliciting a giggle from Bella. Edward scanned the room and quickly snatched the pillow from beside Alice, whacking her in the head with it, sending Alice shrieking to her feet in mock indignation. Bella scurried out of the way, well aware that this could carry on for some time and would most likely end up injuring her before anyone else. Jasper chuckled, watching as Alice launched herself and tackled Edward onto the couch, where she went to work tickling Edward, reveling in his gasped protests.

"There's my Alice," Jasper whispered happily.

"She's been gone too long," Bella replied.

"Bella... I don't know how to take this," Jasper said, worry crossing his face, "I won't want her out of my sight ever again. She'll go to a public restroom and I'll be worried she won't come out. But that can't be healthy, for her or for me, you know?"

Bella nodded, "I know. Me too. When in doubt, though..."

"Ask Dr. Carlisle. Yeah... I think we need to have a big ol' group therapy session," Jasper said, laughing as Edward managed to lift Alice and toss her down on the couch, where he pummelled her with a couch cushion.

"As long as we get those cool Nerf sword things, I'm game."

"Bella, you'd find a way to get concussed."

Bella rolled her eyes, "I so would not!"

Jasper laughed, "Bella, you find a way to concuss yourself with a hairbrush!"

"It was NOT a concussion, and it wasn't a hairbrush!" Bella snapped defensively, "It was a curling iron and a burn to my cornea. And it could have happened to anyone!"

"Surrre."

Bella slapped Jasper's arm, "Shut up!"

* * *

Rosalie jumped in her seat as the door to the office slowly swung open, revealing a silent, almost expressionless Emmett slipping into the room, shutting the door quietly behind him. She sighed, scrambling for more tissues from the box on Carlisle's desk. Was it possible to age from crying too long? Did she even care anymore?

"Hey," he said softly, "You okay?"

Rosalie shook her head silently, unable to speak, especially not to Emmett. Try as she had in the car to compose some sort of apology to him, she'd come up empty, left with only, 'I'm a slut but I want to be good for you'. Somehow, it didn't seem enough.

"I'm sorry about Roy," Emmett whispered, stepping closer, "You sure I can't kill him?"

Rosalie found herself laughing in spite of herself, "I'm sure, as tempting as it sounds. Thank you for offering."

Emmett shook his head, his face full of disgust, "Men like that make me fucking sick. It's worse than murder to me, in some ways."

Rosalie glanced up, her vision blurry from the impending headache her seemingly endlessly crying was bringing in, "Worse than murder?"

Emmett nodded, "Sure. Because they kill your spirit, your soul, your heart even... But they make you walk around that way. They make you live without it. It's just... despicable."

Rosalie smiled weakly, "You always seem to get things in a way no one else does, Emm."

Emmett shrugged, gesturing to the couch and taking a seat, "I just say what I see."

Rosalie bit her lip, a new wave of guilt washing through her, "What happened to Alice... If I hadn't gone off -"

"Stop."

"Emm, she wouldn't have been alone if I-"

Emmett frowned, "Rose, _stop_ already! Stop taking everyone else's guilt! Alice could have been walking naked down a dark street and she _still_ wouldn't have deserved that. We all have our choices, and that sicko made a bad one, just like Roy and his pathetic partners in crime."

Rosalie shook her head, "Then why do I feel so guilty?"

"Because you're a good person, and you don't want to hurt anyone. And in your mind, you got her hurt. You can feel that way, but it's not true. I usually feel pretty damn stupid compared to everyone else here, but if I really think about it, I'm smarter than a lot of people we know."

Rosalie nodded, "Yes, yes you are. You're life-smart. You understand people, relationships, the bigger stuff."

"Well then, can you trust me when I say Alice doesn't blame you so you have to stop feeling guilty?" Emmett asked, staring deep into her eyes.

"I guess..." Rosalie whispered.

Emmett smiled, patting the couch, "Come sit. You need a hug, woman."

Rosalie nodded furiously, rising from the desk and practically falling into Emmett's waiting embrace, her legs curling beside her as she leaned against his chest, inhaling the scent of him, that familiar mix of an unknown musky cologne and a sweet sort of sweat. His huge arms locked about her frame, a hand stroking her disheveled hair as she forced herself to breathe in and out slowly, willing the tears to stop falling, allowing herself a moment to believe that somehow, he would also understand why she'd held him at a distance. If he could know about Roy, know what happened that night, and not look at her with disgust or condemnation, but with care and concern, then maybe...

"Rose? I need to ask you something."

Rosalie winced. _Shit. He's going to ask about Rick. I know it._ Cautiously, she pulled away, unable to look him directly in the eye, but focusing instead on his nose, his mouth, gauging his emotion from there.

"Rose..." Emmett hesitated, frowning and scratching his head, "Damn, how do I say it? Um, about today..."

Rosalie sighed, fidgeting with the tissue still clutched in her hand. How did you explain boning a has-been pop star and then confess you had feelings for the person whose face looked utterly crushed upon witnessing the walk of shame that followed? Apparently, she was going to have to determine how, and quickly.

"How...?" Emmett asked, struggling to find his own words.

Deciding to make it easy for him, Rose blurted out the completion of the question with him... only it wasn't the same question.

What Rosalie offered was, "... could I screw Rick Astley?"

What Emmett finally asked was, "... do you really feel about me?"

Rosalie jumped, shaking her head to clear it. _Wait, what? _Emmett laughed, blushing and shaking his head in disbelief at their very different words.

"I'm sorry, Emmett, what are you asking me?"

Emmett shrugged, "I mean... That time, after work last month. I'm perfectly fine with things being just 'fun' or sex. That's okay. But I just... " Emmett took a deep breath, his words tumbling out quickly, " I just thought after this morning that maybe I saw a glimmer of something more, and then this afternoon, when I saw you with... Um, well?"

Rosalie bit her lip, "Emm, I never wanted to hurt you -"

Emmett nodded, sighing sadly, "It's okay. We're friends no matter what. You don't have to fake anything-"

"Emm, no! No, you don't get it. I'm not pretending _now_. This afternoon was absolutely the stupidest thing I ever did, the stupidest by miles, and the only thing that got me through it was thinking of you-"

"You thought of me while boning Rick Astley?!"

"Well, yes! But-"

Emmett frowned, "That's weird, even for me -"

"Listen, please! _Please_, Emm. I kept thinking that I didn't _want_ to be... _this_ anymore. Because of you," Rosalie insisted, her hand reaching for Emmett's, desperate to hold onto him.

Emmett's warm brown eyes fixed on hers, searching them, "Because of me?"

Rosalie nodded furiously, gripping his hand tightly, wishing he could see through her now. _Don't you get it? You've made me want to try and love again. You make me feel safe again. I'll be yours, if you still want me._ Her head throbbed, a dull roar in her temples.

"Was it a one night thing for you?" he asked softly.

"It was supposed to be," she admitted, "But... It wasn't. But I couldn't trust it, because the last time...."

Emmett nodded, "Roy happened."

Rosalie sighed in relief, "Yes, exactly. You always get me, Emm. It's what I lo-... Oh, God..."

Rosalie felt panic rising in her throat. _What in the hell was I about to say? Could it actually be true, really true? _Silently, she prayed he hadn't caught her near admission, but sensed that he was far too perceptive for her wish to be granted.

Emmett thought silently for a moment, a moment that seemed an eternity to Rose, before he spoke at last, "There has to be time. I need time."

Rose felt sadness clouding her face, "Oh, of course... I broke your heart today. I felt it."

Emmett nodded, "A little... Well, gutted would be a little more fair to sum up how it felt to know that you would let that slippery weasel touch you, but it'll heal. But you need time, too. You need to know if you're ready for something... Bigger, I guess. And I don't want you to rush in for the wrong reasons, as if you have to prove something. I don't want to be an experiment in monogamy, only to get stomped when you next get drunk at a bar and feel bad about yourself. Do you understand?"

Rosalie sighed. Why did Emmett have to be so damn smart? A part of her likely was desperate to make this work to prove she could be decent, could be monogamous and honourable and kind. But time was something she could give him. It was the least she could do.

"It's not like I didn't already think it or feel it," she protested weakly.

Emmett smiled warmly, "I know. I believe you. But there's more to it than just me feeling hurt. I also want you to trust me, really trust me to treat you well. Because I will, Rose; you will be my queen, and I will spend every day making you as happy as I felt that night we were together. I've wanted this for two years now. I think can wait a little longer for you to be ready for it."

Rosalie gasped, "Two _years_?! Emmett! You didn't say anything for two _years_?"

Emmett blushed, "I'm shy, sometimes."

Rosalie giggled, "You, shy? I find that incredible. You're the loudest, most outspoken one of us in a large group."

"It's my act. We all have our roles, Rose. We all have the lines we learned to get by. It doesn't change what's inside. And that's why I can look past the bitchy attitude you give people and the guys and the sex, and I see this beautiful, fragile girl underneath, looking for a safe place to hide," Emmett explained, reaching out to touch her cheek, "If you let me, I can be the safe place."

Rosalie blushed, closing her eyes and basking in the warmth of his touch, "I want to let you."

Emmett smiled, leaning in and gently grazing her lips with his, "Then I will be, in time. We have time."

Rosalie nodded, throwing her arms around his neck, feeling him envelop her in his, feeling his heart pounding strong within his chest. This was right. Fuck Roy, fuck her fears, fuck her doubts and fuck guilt. This was real, and honest, and she was allowed to have it. She turned her head, kissing his neck and feeling suddenly faint, dizzy with the knowledge that he knew and _it was okay with him_, it was fine that she was damaged and needed repair.

"Shall we go check on Alice now?" he asked quietly.

"Yes," Rosalie answered firmly, pulling back, "I'm being selfish. I should be there for her too."

Emmett shook his head, "You needed a minute or two. No shame in that. Come on, then."

He rose slowly, extending a hand to Rosalie, who took it gingerly, laughing as he suddenly twirled her about as if she were a princess in a fairytale. Why did she ever doubt this, doubt that he could be hers? Right now, he was all she could see, all she ever wanted to see.

"Do I look like a total wreck?" she asked sheepishly.

"A little blotchy, but always beautiful," he whispered, opening the office door, "And, um, I think Alice is okay."

Rosalie slipped in front of him, bursting into laughter as she watched Alice and Edward laughing and fighting on the couch, cushions flying and squeals of protest as Edward and Alice tickled each other mercilessly. Emmett wrapped an arm around her, and she sighed happily. It felt like coming home.

"They're worse than most siblings," she commented, smiling.

"Alice is officially back, I'd say," Emmett mused.

"It's good. Like a family reunion," Rosalie said.

"Time to join, then," Emmett laughed, rushing down the stairs ahead of her and tackling Edward to the ground, "Tag team!"

Rosalie giggled as she made her way down the stairs, watching Alice mercilessly assail Edward as he screamed about it being unfair, while Emmett pinned him easily with one arm. Bella's gaze wandered towards her and Rosalie offered a warm smile, which was reciprocated.

"That's my monkey man," she giggled.

Bella raised an eyebrow, "_Your_ monkey man?"

Rosalie blushed, "Um, well, it's... a long story."

Bella nodded, grinning and mouthing her reply: _Details!_

Rosalie nodded, smirking as Emmett suddenly turned on Alice, picking her up with one hand and letting her flail in the air like a child. There would be plenty of time for details, over a really good bottle of vodka and a few joints on the roof. But something was missing from the picture of a happy mix-and-match family in the lounge...

"Where's Carlisle?" Rosalie asked.

Jasper nodded his head towards the storefront, "Out front with -"

_BANG!_


	19. Woke Up This Morning, Got Yourself A Gun

The tall athletic male threw open the door of the red pick-up truck hastily, nearly tearing it off the weakened and worn hinge, cursing and stepping out onto the pavement. What little sun had shone that day was slipping quickly below the horizon, night fast approaching. An empty beer bottle rolled about on the passenger side floor, and he snatched it up, tossing it in the garbage bin on the curb. Inside his pocket lay an old revolver his father had bought him years ago, his first weapon for target practice. It was loaded, 6 shots ready to do their work, 6 shots that could not miss thanks to years of sacrificed tin cans and bottles in the backyard.

It wasn't about the money anymore; it was about the thrill. It was about sending a symbolic upright middle finger to everyone. Clad in a black jacket and dark blue jeans, his hair messily combed over most of his face, he felt powerful as he removed the safety and slipped the weapon into his front pocket. This time, he would be the humiliator.

Stepping into the store, he surveyed the handful of customers browsing the shelves, absently flipping through the stock and chattering to friends and strangers alike. Behind the counter, he found his primary target, and he smiled. He felt ten feet tall as he slowly ambled towards the counter, preparing for his withdrawl.

The target frowned, recognizing him thorough the tangled locks. He whispered a few words to a beautiful woman beside him with warn caramel locks, and she made her way towards the staircase spiralling upwards in the back of the store. He stared down the man in black, shaking his head.

"Jacob, what are you doing back in the store?"

He smiled, pulling the revolver from his pocket. Calmly, he raised his weapon, fixing the sight between the now worried blonde man's eyes, blinked, then fired a single shot.

* * *

The sound of the shot ringing out sent Edward rushing towards the double doors, nearly pushing through them before Emmett seized him by the arm, pulling him down to the ground. Inside the storefront, several people shouted and screamed.

"You trying to get killed, hero?" Emmett snapped.

"Carlisle's out there!" Edward protested.

"And you're no good to him getting hurt, dude. Caution!"

Edward glanced back to Bella, who'd immediately cowered by the desk, scrambling for her purse beneath it in search of her cell phone. He nodded approvingly, then looked for Jasper, who'd pulled Alice against him and ushered Rosalie towards the back doors. Turning back to Emmett, he took a deep breath.

"We need to know what happened, man."

"I'll peek quick," Emmett said, slowly rising on his feet towards the windows.

Emmett's eyes barely had a chance to absorb the scene playing out in the front before a second shot was fired, causing Bella to scream and drop her phone, which she frantically retrieved as she continued to talk to police dispatch. Alice craned her neck, squirming against Jasper's tight grip around her waist. In front of the counter stood Jacob Black, a revolver in hand and a strange look of bravado upon his face. Carlisle remained calm, speaking to him far too low for Emmett to overhear.

"It's Jacob," he reported, "He's shooting up the place!"

"That little shit!" Edward snarled, standing up to take a look for himself.

"Oh my God! Carlisle!" Bella shouted.

"He's okay, Bella. Cops coming?" Edward asked.

Bella nodded, hanging up her phone, "They're hurrying and bringing an ambulance in case. Edward, what do we do?"

"You are going to stay put back there. I can't see Esme out there, Emm. Can you?"

Emmett frowned, "No, man. Damn, was that kid that tall when we saw him earlier? He seems taller somehow."

"Like Dr. Jekyl and Mr. Hyde," Jasper mused.

"I can't believe Jacob would do this! What the hell is wrong with him?" Bella ranted, "I'm calling his father right now. He's shaming his entire tribe."

Edward struggled not to chuckle at Bella's almost motherly condemnation of his romantic competition as he stared out the windows, wincing as Jacob aimed at the ceiling and fired another round. The customers in the store had long dropped to the ground, cowering behind racks of CDs and vinyl. Something had to be done before someone got hurt. Judging from the size of the weapon, he had at least three more rounds ready to go, and Edward had no intentions of watching a punk kid like Jacob Black hurt his father.

"I'm going in," Edward announced.

"No!" Bella wailed. "You could get shot!"

Edward flashed a reassuring smile at Bella,"I'll be fine. Emm, back me up if I need it. The rest of you stay here and wait for the police."

Taking a deep breath, Edward slowly opened the right swinging door, slipping through it quickly and ducking low behind the staircase as he surveyed the scene, looking for a possible path of approach to take Jacob down quickly. Sensing a disturbance, Jacob suddenly whirled around, taking aim at Edward, laughing almost maniacally.

"Hey Edward, welcome to the party! Did you see that? Wasn't I brilliant?!"

_He is so drunk!_ Edward realized, taking in the bloodshot eyes and almost childish enthusiasm. _Kid has no fucking clue of what he's doing._

"You all told me not to come back, but here I am! Ha!"

Edward rose slowly, keeping his chest and vital organs carefully behind a large shelving unit for cover, "Hey Jacob. Very funny, man. You win. What do you say we let these customers go at least, alright?"

Jacob laughed, "Nice try, Edward! You think I'm stupid? If anyone walks out of here, they'll call the cops on me. I think everyone should stay for the party, don't you? The more, the merrier!"

Inside the staff lounge, Bella scurried to Emmett's side, peering out the window anxiously at the scene unfolding. Seeing Jacob aim his weapon at Edward, she growled under her breath, something Emmett could only make out as 'rabbit won't live...'. Rosalie suddenly popped up on the other side of him, craning her neck to see what was happening, her hand reaching for his and squeezing it tightly.

"Stay calm, guys," he whispered.

Alice frowned, tugging at Jasper and storming towards the opposite swinging door, a new-found anger rising within her. How dare he disturb her home, the home she'd only just made amends with? Who did this little punk think he was? When she'd spent time in La Push with Bella and Charlie as a child, she'd beaten this kid into the sand in wrestling matches. And if he wasn't careful, she'd do it again, whether or not there was over a foot in height difference now. Jasper placed a hand on her shoulder protectively and Alice sighed. There was no way Jasper would let her go out there, not after she'd finally confessed the truth of Port Angeles. _Unless he doesn't see it coming..._

Out front, Carlisle stepped out from behind the counter, walking slowly towards Jacob, his face neutral, his eyes fixed on the teen's, "Jacob, come on, give me the gun."

Alice frowned, "Bad idea, Carlisle..."

Jacob laughed, spinning around and facing Carlisle, "I'll give you the gun."

He squeezed the trigger at point blank range, sending the staff wincing within the lounge. All of them except Alice, who seized her chance and stormed into the front of the store, hiking up the sheer sleeves of her black peasant blouse intentionally. Jasper called out to her but she ignored him, breathing a sigh of relief that Jacob had somehow missed Carlisle completely.

"Hey Jacob! Long time since I beat you up in front of Sam, huh?"

"Alice, what are you doing?" Carlisle asked.

"I wanted to have a little chat with Jacob," she said, smiling.

"Oh yeah?" Jacob asked, pressing the gun towards her, "Have a little chat with my gun."

Alice leaned forward, pressing her nose against the barrel, "What do you want Jacob?"

"I could kill you! Stay back!" Jacob snapped, stepping backwards.

Alice laughed, "Well there's just one problem with that," she said, raising her arms and flashing her mutilated wrist, "You can't kill me because I'm already dead. And I talked to God, and she says 'Yo, what's up?' and uh, she wants you to lose the gun."

Alice's cheery delivery and almost skipping gait mystified Jacob, who lowered the gun slightly, his jaw dropping in utter disbelief. Tired of waiting to act, Emmett slipped into the storefront, running low and rolling behind the stereo, preparing to pounce. Jasper stormed in after Alice, stopping just behind her, a fierce look on his pale face as he folded his arms across his chest. Bella and Rosalie looked at each other, hesitated briefly, then ran out front, hiding behind the discount vinyl rack closest to the doors, peering out from a crouching position behind it.

"You. Are. PSYCHO!" Jacob shouted, shaking his head in disbelief, "You're psycho! You belong in the loony bin! Every one of you!"

Alice laughed, "It runs in the family! I might have even been born in one! Cool, ain't it?"

Jacob stuttered, rubbing his eyes and waving the gun back and forth at the growing number of employees. Stumbling slightly as he stormed towards Edward, he caught a glance of Bella and winced at her angry face.

"Hey Bells!" Jacob shouted cheerily.

"Go to hell, Jacob! I called your father mister and your car is going to be a CUBE in a scrap dealer's yard when I'm through!"

Jacob winced and pouted, "Aww Bells, not the Rabbit!"

"You deserve it!" she admonished, remaining tucked safely behind the shelving.

Edward laughed unwittingly and found himself staring down the barrel of Jacob's gun. He swallowed hard, looking out the front windows in his periphery, hoping that police cruisers would pull up right around... oh, NOW.

"Well forget you Bella! Forget all of you! You think you're so great and you're so damn happy because you work in a freaking record store! You think you're so... superior!" Jacob whirled back to Carlisle, shaking the gun at his face, "Carlisle, Edward steals nine grand from you and you don't do DICK to him! So you gonna give ME a job now?"

Alice grinned smugly, and somehow Edward sensed that she would later claim she 'knew' this was the real reason behind Jacob's anger, that it was his secret wish to belong to what he apparently viewed as an elite club. Edward stared at Carlisle, whose wide eyes indicated that he was as stunned as Edward that someone who'd fired off four rounds in the store would even suggest becoming an employee. Jasper, however, smiled, and rolled with it.

"Is that what you really want Jacob? You want to work in a record store?"

"No," Jacob muttered, sounding rather diminished as Bella continued to shoot him withering looks.

"I think you're lying, Jacob," Edward said quietly.

Jacob scratched the side of his head with the gun barrel, his broad shoulders slouching, "He's not gonna give me a job man," he nearly whined, his words starting to slur.

"Why not?" Edward asked, watching as Carlisle took a small step closer, reaching out for the gun that Jacob now dangled near his shoulder.

"Why should he? Why should anyone give me a job?"

"He gave me a job," Edward said, shrugging as Carlisle slipped his hand around the barrel and tugged it free, taking an enormous step back and quickly engaging the safety.

No longer armed, merely an apparently drunk teenager who longed to work at a quirky record store staffed by misfits of all kinds, Jacob slowly swung around to face Carlisle, sheepishly grinning as he stuffed his hands into his coat pockets. Bella and Rosalie stood up slowly, moving to flank Emmett behind Carlisle and his irritated expression.

"So, uh, do I get the job?"

Carlisle glanced at Edward, his eyes turning icy as Edward grinned and winked at him. Black could be amusing as a staff punching bag, after all. Bella rolled her eyes, her fists curling and uncurling in frustration, much to Emmett's amusement. Outside, the sound of sirens could be heard, growing ever louder against the hushed whispers of relieved customers rising to their feet and slowly making their way towards the front door. Jacob glanced towards the glass doors, cursing as two cruisers swung into the parking lot, lights flashing. Edward wondered how many charges were possible in a situation like this. He also wondered why the kid was such a lousy shot.

Emmett gave in to his playful instincts, bursting into song once more, "Bad boys, bad boys! Whatcha gonna do? Whatcha gonna do when they come for you?"

Bella groaned, "Emm, god, learn another song. Even Fuck The Police would be better."

As three armed officers stormed into Velvet Records, Jacob glanced over at Bella, turning on the most pleading set of puppy eyes Edward had ever witnessed, "You didn't really call my dad, did you?"

"You bet your Quileute ass I did!" Bella huffed.

"I'm so dead," Jacob moaned.

"So what about the job, Carlisle? Could we maybe use a new closer?" Emmett quipped.

"Oh SHUT UP!"

Edward chuckled, amused as the police placed Jacob in handcuffs. There was no place like Velvet, nowhere in the world. It would be a shame when it fell under Virgin's sword next week. Glancing to his left, he noticed Esme slipping down the spiral stairs, shaking slightly as she made a beeline for Carlisle, who passed the revolver to a deputy eagerly and turned to her.

"You okay Esme?"

"Sure, I'm fine. Are YOU okay?"

Carlisle laughed, "Just another day at Velvet Records. I wonder what the chain people will think when they come in. I don't quite think they're ready for funerals and freakishly tall gunmen,"

Esme nodded, "Maybe it's time to retire. I hear McDonald's made the Top 50 Best Places To Work as voted by employees. Oh hey, the media has arrived!"

"What?!" Carlisle gasped, spinning to see the van for the local radio station parked across the street, a reporter dashing out to interview the departing customers.

"Ooh! Interviews!" Alice exclaimed, clapping her hands, "Maybe they'll give me money for the inside scoop!"

"No, no, no! No comment!" Carlisle moaned, storming into the back office, "Lock the store up for now Jasper!"

"You know," Esme called out after him, "Any press is better than no press at all!"

The staff headed back into the lounge, Jasper bringing up the rear with Deputy Mills at his side. They piled onto the couch, perched upon the arms, the back and, in Alice's case, on Jasper's lap as he straddled the desk chair, awaiting the verdict on Jacob Black. Deputy Mills was incredibly tall and lanky, his boyish looks and messy blonde hair doing nothing to encourage Edward to take him seriously. He nodded to Carlisle, then shook his head.

"He's off to the drunk tank, most likely. We checked the gun and it turns out he filled it with blanks, so there's not a whole lot we can charge him with beyond threats and public intoxication. Probation seems to be his destiny, Mr. Cullen."

"Thank you very much officer. I'm sure his father will have plenty to say to him as well. I know enough of Billy Black to know I don't ever want to cross him."

"Oh they'll never let him live this down in La Push. Memories live forever there. I'll swing by tomorrow for your statements folks."

"Thanks officer, have a good night," Carlisle said, rising to open the back exit for Deputy Mills, who ambled out into the evening, eager to be on his way.

Emmett frowned suddenly, "Um, guys? Not to be a downer, but... It would seem that we've had our last patented Velvet Records misadventure, before Virgin sweeps in and ruins it all."

Rosalie nodded, "Boo. At least it was an intense adventure, almost legendary. Going out with a blaze of glory, Velvet! I'm thinking a liquor store run and a late night roof party in her honour."

Edward hung his head guiltily. In all of the day's commotion, he'd forgotten all about the lost deposit and its dreadful meaning for the store he and his friends called home. He still had no viable solutions for generating nine grand in a day, beyond finding some very rich woman who found him _so_ attractive that she'd pay a grand an hour for sexual favours. Then again, who was that rich in Forks?

"Party yes," Alice suddenly announced, rising to her feet, "But not necessarily a goodbye yet."

With a fluorish, Alice reached into her back pocket and threw down a large stack of hundreds into Edward's lap. Edward gaped at her as Bella reached over, flipping the bills in confusion, her eyes wide.

"What the-?"

"$1800. I sold my Vespa down the road. Figured Edward can repay me by driving me to work for a while."

"No," Edward announced, attempting to shove the money back at Alice, "You can't do this, Alice."

"There's $800 leftover from Rick Astley's expense account," Esme giggled, approaching and tossing in a scattering of bills from within her purse.

"Ooh! I have some cash in my purse!" Bella announced, diving off the couch and stumbling against the table as she reached into her handbag, fumbling with her wallet.

"You have cash, Bella? You never have cash! You're a Visa whore," Rosalie exclaimed.

Bella averted her gaze, "I had a pick-up later..." she said, stealing a glance at Edward's curious face and swallowing hard, "Which I am not going to anymore. A-ha! Another two hundred!"

Jasper rose, reaching into his back pocket, "There's about thirty bucks for some more karma," he declared, throwing it onto the growing pile.

Edward watched, floored as each staff member retrieved cash from their respective wallets and continued to toss it in, each person smiling widely, as if this were right of them, as if it were perfectly fine for them to pay for his mistake. Edward struggled not to cry, unable to speak until the ultimate blow: Carlisle tossing in three hundreds and his gold Rolex, wondering aloud if it could be pawned somehow on the fly. The Rolex was the first expensive thing Carlisle had bought himself during his band days, to celebrate their first big gig. Edward shoved the bills from his lap and Alice slipped in, thumbing through the cash quickly, waving it in the air triumphantly.

"Three thousand, three hundred and seventy, plus watch," Alice declared.

"Six more," Bella murmured.

Edward rose, shaking his head, "No, this is all wrong. Carlisle, call James-"

"We can work something out, son-"

"No, just call him," Edward pleaded, scanning the concerned eyes of his friends, "Look, I thought I knew what I was doing, but I didn't."

Edward stared at the pile of cash, shaking his head. _You thought you knew what you were doing, but you were dead wrong. Carlisle was miles ahead of you, and you blew it. Time to face the music._

"I hate money," Edward mumbled, "Call James. It's time."

"WHOA! Wait! Wait, one second, just... wait!" Emmett suddenly shouted, grinning ear to ear and rushing out the back doors, leaving the entire group flabbergasted.

"Where's he going?" Jasper asked, rising from his chair and heading for the large metal doors.

"I don't think I want to know," Carlisle grumbled, slumping back on the couch.

"Um... Maybe you ought to turn the radio on, guys," Jasper suggested, popping his head back into the store..

"Why?" Rosalie asked.

"Because Emmett's talking to KFRK radio across the street."


	20. Damn The Man!

_**AN**: Thank you to everyone who reviews so regularly. Just a few quick notes. 1) If you happen to read fic at , this story is also there. I tend to get verbal with the chapter notes there and include writing soundtracks for each chapter, if such things interest you. 2) If you're lurking, SAY HI! Reviews are love! 3) This fic is rated M for many reasons; this chapter earns it on smut grounds. Might not be the best fic option to read at work, know what I mean? That said, enjoy!_

_

* * *

  
_

"Emmett's doing what?!" Carlisle shouted, exasperated, "I distinctly recall saying we had no comment!"

Rosalie skipped over to the radio, tuning in the local pop/rock station, unable to suppress a grin as Emmett's voice flooded through the store.

"... I saw everything. I work in the store," Emmett proclaimed cheerily.

"Here is is, an eyewitness who saw it all! Can you tell us what happened sir?" the announcer asked.

"Well, there was this guy, and he kinda wigged out. We booted him earlier for shoplifting. But that's beside the point, because we're having a get together tonight-"

Carlisle's jaw dropped._ We're having a what? What the hell is he doing_?!

"Um, that's nice sir-" the reporter interrupted.

"There's going to be free music, pits, chicks, the whole nine yards, down here at the store tonight-"

"We're live to air now, sir," the announcer interjected weakly.

"Anyone can come! Party on man!"

"Let's take it back to our KFRK studio-"

"Damn the man! Save the Velvet empire!" Emmett finished with a small giggle.

The station cut to music, and Carlisle rose to his feet, turning the stereo off and groaning. Jasper held open the back steel doors as Emmett bounded through them, his grin of joy contagious to Rosalie, who nodded approvingly. Jasper looked to Alice, whose face lit up with a devilish grin, which sent him high-fiving Emmett. Carlisle, on the other hand, looked ready to explode in frustration.

"What were you thinking? We can't have a street party! There are permits for these things!"

Emmett frowned, "Dude, this is an emergency!"

Edward piped up, "Jasper, your band could play."

Jasper nodded, "Sure! And we could grab a few kegs, sell some beers-"

Carlisle shook his head furiously, "No, no, no! Permits for selling alcohol in the streets, guys-"

"Carlisle, my dad is the chief of police. SCREW THE PERMITS!" Bella declared, rising to her feet, "We could sell some of our collectibles on the walls!"

"I could bake brownies!" Alice enthused.

"The special kind?" Emmett asked eagerly.

Cannabutter takes too long, alas! Regular sugar will have to do. Rosalie, you'll run to the store for the supplies?"

Rosalie nodded, "Done! I have a liquor run to make anyway for us."

Edward turned to Carlisle, who watched in horror as his staff ignored his authority and continued to excitedly plan a street bash that would likely be shut down by local police the moment someone complained (which wouldn't take long, if the party kept expanding as exponentially as it was). Carlisle looked at the pile of cash on Edward's lap, then back to his son's eyes, searching for the right solution. Edward nodded slowly, breaking into a smile. In Edward's mind, it was worth a shot, and it would certainly be that blaze of glory Rose had insisted the store should go out in....

"Carlisle?" Bella asked quietly, "Come on, you're in, right? Please?"

"You could make a lot of sales while there's a street party outside," Esme offered with a wink.

Carlisle sighed, throwing up his hands, "Fine! Screw the permit!"

Alice squealed, clapping her hands and immediately turning to Esme, asking for her help with decorations as Emmett gestured to the roof, winking at Edward. Edward didn't hesitate, leaping to his feet and passing Carlisle the stack of bills from the couch with a grin. Defeated, Carlisle retreated to the storefront, intent on tidying things after their unwelcome visit from Jacob Black. _Might as well have things in order before the party and its inevitable trouble..._

Bella watched as Edward and Emmett retreated to the roof, no doubt for a little partaking in the green, and found herself caught between tagging along and wanting to avoid Edward outside of a crowd. The more the speed leeched from her system, the more acutely aware she was of her terror at the conversation they would inevitably have to have about his revelations on the roof that afternoon. What could she say to possibly ease his heartache over the mess? And how would she ever explain that she loved him back, but hadn't realized it before today, before he spoke those words aloud? And even if she could explain it, would he still want her after her disastrous near-experience with one Rick Astley?

A familiar itch crept into her brain, a familiar voice: _You need a pick-me-up_. Bella shook her head, biting her lip, attempting to ignore it. _No, no, no, that's a bad idea. Edward would never forgive it after my little meltdown. No way._ It called, quieter but insistent, and she found herself slapping the side of her head in frustration, as if she could beat it into silence. A hand closed over hers, and she looked to see Alice smiling gently, shaking her head.

"No use beating yourself up," she said quietly.

"This... This is going to be harder than I thought," Bella whispered.

Alice nodded, "I know. That's why you need your friends, more than ever. Come help me make flyers."

Bella nodded, "Okay. I can do that."

"And try not to slice yourself open with the scissors," Alice teased.

Bella groaned, slapping Alice's arm as they rummaged through Edward's art supplies, stacking glitter, glue, markers and paper to the side of it, Alice scrutinizing each choice far more than Bella thought necessary. It was just a flyer, right? Some text, a little glitter, et voila! Alice, however, was known for being far too meticulous when it came to matters of display.

"He loves you, you know," Alice suddenly said, shaking a canister of silver stars in the air.

"He may have, but after today-"

"He loves you more than before," Alice concluded, "He had to think about losing you today, Bella. You never know what you have until it's going or gone. Haven't you seen the way he's looked at you in the last while?"

Bella shook her head, "I'm afraid to look."

Alice laughed, "Well chicken, let me tell you how it goes: if you feel the same, you tell him. If you don't, tell him you love him as a friend and give him space."

"You make it sound so simple, Alice, but this is ME and MY brain handling this conversation," Bella grumbled, holding out an old magazine to Alice, who nodded approvingly.

"The two of you are hopeless!" Alice groaned, "Stop betting against me! What did I say four years ago, Bella Swan? Hmm?"

Bella froze, "You know... I honestly don't remember."

Alice threw up her hands, "Oh Jesus, Bella! Just remember who to ask to be your maid of honour, alright?"

Bella gasped, turning crimson, "Alice! That's going a little far, isn't it?"

Alice winked, "We'll see..."

Jasper sauntered up smiling, leaning in to plant a kiss on Alice's cheek, "Called the boys and we're all set! They're going to grab a few kegs, too."

"That's it," Bella declared, standing up, "I need a toke and Emmett must supply."

"Say hi to Edward for me!" Alice giggled, grinning as Bella flipped her off then slipped into the staircase to the roof with a slam.

Jasper's eyes widened, "And what are you up to now?"

"You know me, Jazz; I hate to lose a bet."

Jasper nodded, laughing, "She doesn't stand a chance, does she?"

"Nope! You know, I could actually use your help with something I can't reach in the storage room. Follow me?"

Jasper bowed with a grand flourish that made Alice giggle, "After you, my lady."

Alice led the way into the dark storage room, the only light a small crack peeking through the blinds on the lone, high-set window on the far side. She stepped aside, gesturing towards a shelving unit across the room as she closed the door, quietly flipping the deadbolt with a smile. Jasper stared up at the shelves of old CDs, banker's boxes full of files and tax receipts, scratching his head.

"What could you possibly need from this mess, Alice? All I see are files and other boxes of junk."

Alice skipped across the room, tapping Jasper on the shoulder and grinning, "I don't need anything from the shelves."

Jasper spun around, his eyes widening as he recognized the devilish grin on Alice's face, "You're serious? Now?"

Alice laughed, her hands slipping underneath Jasper's black t-shirt, roving his muscular chest, "When am I not serious about workplace kink?"

Jasper reached out, his hand cupping Alice's chin, forcing her to meet his concerned gaze, "Lately you haven't been in the mood… Are you sure?"

Alice nodded, "I feel more alive than I have in weeks, Jazz. Please don't deny me right now."

It was all Jasper needed to hear. With a movement so swift it left Alice gasping for air, he hoisted her high, his mouth hungrily connecting to hers in a passionate kiss, their tongues tangling frenetically as he spun them around, planting Alice's back against the wall with a thud. Alice wrapped her legs around his waist, ankles locked tightly as his hands roved her body, tracing the contours of her slight hips, her waist, the swell of her breasts beneath the sheer material of her blouse. A soft moan slipped past her lips and Jasper felt himself hardening, the world receding until there was only Alice, only her lips upon his, her arms clinging to his neck, her body pressed against his. Gasping for air, he broke their kiss, his mouth lingering beside her ear.

"I really, _really_ wish you were wearing a skirt today," he whispered huskily.

Alice nodded, drifting to kiss his neck, "Me, too… Fuck… How long's it been?"

"Too long," Jasper insisted, his mouth claiming the pale flesh of her neck, sucking gently at her jugular, his tongue flickering along the surface in the way he knew made Alice squirm.

Not to be outdone, Alice grabbed his hair, yanking it firmly as she devoured his neck, undoubtedly leaving marks that would tell tales for days. For once, Jasper didn't care about the potential embarrassment. His left hand wandered beneath Alice's blouse, drifting along her soft stomach, circling lightly before roaming upwards, connecting with the lacy cup of her bra. With a groan, he sought out her nipple, caressing it through the thin material until it sprung erect, begging for his attention. With a grin, he pinched it as his teeth sunk lightly into Alice's neck. She moaned loudly, laughing and slapping a hand over her mouth.

"I see I haven't lost my touch," Jasper whispered, amused.

"As if you could! But this… is… FUCK!" Alice exclaimed as Jasper manipulated his way under the bra, "This isn't fair! I'm pinned against the wall, hanging on for dear life."

Jasper grinned, flicking his tongue across her lips, "I'll fix that."

His hands gripping her waist, Jasper spun again, planting Alice on the nearby table, sending several mystery papers scattering onto the floor. Alice smiled as Jasper stood back, winking and grinning.

"Better?"

Alice nodded, "Oh, quite. Now, _come here_!"

Alice lunged forward, seizing Jasper by his belt and yanking him closer, her delicate hands unbuckling it expertly as she grinned, licking her lips. Jasper found himself too stunned to move or object, his throbbing erection speaking for him as it pushed against his tight grey jeans. With a lick of her lips, Alice slid the zipper down, peeling back the denim and admiring the black silk briefs beneath.

"My favourite," she purred, a finger drifting beneath their waistband to tease the head of his shaft.

Jasper groaned, shuddering as she toyed with him, "Now you're being unfair…"

"Oh?" Alice asked, her expression innocent as she withdrew her finger, enveloped it between her lips then slowly let it slip from her mouth.

Jasper grunted, "Damn right you are!"

Seizing hold of the hem of her blouse, Jasper tugged it anxiously over her head, tossing it into the corner, his hands grasping at her supple breasts, kneading them gently, his thumbs grazing her nipples, circling them endlessly. Alice attacked his chest, raining kisses upon it as her hand dove into his briefs, gripping his shaft tightly as she worked her way up and down its length, the pace almost painfully slow. He leaned forward, pressing his lips to her head, inhaling the scent of her hair deeply, his need for her so great he felt as if he might explode if he couldn't have her now, right here, right this moment. She was everything beautiful, the spark that lit his fire and as it had been since the day they met, he only had eyes for her. His hands slid her bra straps down her arms, slid the black lace down and away, his hands caressing the skin beneath, memorizing the warmth, the feel of her. She groaned against his chest, gasping as she stroked him faster now, her need seeming as great as his own.

"We don't have much time," she whispered, "Rose is supposed to take me-"

"Rose can fucking wait," Jasper growled.

Pulling away from her, he slowly knelt in front of the table, his hands making quick work of the fly of her jeans. Alice nodded, sighing deeply as she lifted her hips, allowing Jasper to tug her jeans down to her ankles, her black lace thong with them. Without hesitation, his mouth found her warmth, his tongue lazily dragging along, slipping inside her, lapping eagerly at her moistness. Alice shuddered and moaned, the light slapping sound of her hand clamping over her mouth causing him a slight chuckle as he licked her clitoris lightly, teasing her as she had teased him. With his right hand, he plunged first one finger, then two deep inside her, unable to suppress a grin as she moaned his name through her palm, her free hand gripping the edge of the table. Time-limited as they were, Jasper knew a way to quickly relieve Alice's tension. His fingers pressing upwards, he furiously moved in and out, working large circles against her upper wall as he gently sucked at her clitoris, his erection growing painful at the sounds of her moans and gasps, her body tensing around him quickly.

From above him came a muffled plea, "Faster, mmm…"

Certain he would snap his wrist, Jasper's hand dove in and out at a frantic speed, his tongue whipping impossibly fast against the swollen flesh beneath it as Alice panted, gasping his name one last time as she suddenly shuddered violently then collapsed against the table, her hand falling from her mouth with an exhausted sigh. With one final long lick, Jasper came up for air, unable to resist licking his fingers clean. Alice grinned, shuddering again as she watched him.

"I don't know why that's so hot," she gasped, "But it is."

"I aim to please," Jasper whispered, bending down to kiss her gently.

"And so do I," Alice said, shoving him backwards, sending him stumbling with surprise.

"What the-?"

"Your turn," she announced with a wink, taking hold of the band of his briefs and peeling them over and off of his engorged shaft.

Jasper had no time to protest, Alice's mouth wrapping around him, plunging him deep into her throat, leaving Jasper with his hand planted on his lips, struggling not to moan loud enough to draw the entire store to the door (if they weren't already there; Alice had been awfully loud…). Her right hand seized his shaft, working in time with her lips as she quickly moved along his length, her tongue massaging his head each time she came up, sending shivers down his spine. He felt his orgasm building quickly, far more quickly than usual, and his eyes rolled back in his head, his right hand steadying him by gripping the table, his left seeking Alice's face, softly caressing her cheek, her chin, sweeping through her short wild locks of hair.

A sudden knock sent Alice into a fit of muffled giggles, his cock still buried in her mouth, "Hey, Alice? Are you in there? I need a shopping list!"

"Fuck," Jasper whispered.

Alice rose up, her hand still working Jasper's shaft at a frantic pace, "Sorry Rose, I just had to check something with my bra and the bathroom was occupied. There's a list on the desk in purple pen."

Jasper groaned softly, burying his face in Alice's hair. _Goddamn! Go away, Rose! I'm so close…_

Rosalie hesitated before responding, "Okay, then. If you think of something you forgot after _fixing your bra_, call my cell!"

"Thanks, Rose!" Alice called cheerily, plunging her mouth down around Jasper once more, her hand

What felt like seconds passed before Jasper tapped Alice's shoulder, their unspoken signal for imminent orgasm, and Alice plunged him deep into her throat as was her habit, Jasper helpless to suppress a loud groan and satisfied sigh as he came hard, his knees nearly buckling at the release. Alice rose, an enormous grin on her face as she slowly redressed him, even buckling his belt before kissing his chest.

"Thanks for helping me with that, Jazz," she whispered, winking.

"Anytime, Alice. _Any_ damn time you want," he panted, kissing her forehead lightly.

Alice hopped off the table, bending down to yank up her jeans, buckling them quickly then heading off in search of her discarded blouse while fixing her bra straps, finding it in a heap against the storage room door. Deftly, she tugged it back on, exhaling a deep breath and chuckling to herself.

"What are you laughing at?" Jasper asked quietly.

"I'm remembering the time we closed and we went at it on the couch, only to run in here when we heard the front door unlock. Carlisle had come back for something, remember?"

Jasper laughed, turning red, "Fuck! That was so close that time. I hid in here and you walked out carrying a few CDs, acting all cool."

"And in the meantime, I was commando under my babydoll dress, because I'd lost my panties somewhere between the couch cushions."

Jasper smiled, pulling Alice into a tight embrace, "I love you, so much."

"I love you, too," she whispered into his shirt, sighing.

"Alright," Jasper said, stepping back, "You look presentable. Am I decent?"

Alice nodded, "More than. And now I've taken care of that, it's flyer-making time!"

"And that's my cue to run," Jasper declared, opening the storage room door, relieved to find the staff lounge empty, "I'm going to go find my nameless furball and keep watch for the first load of equipment and instruments out front."

"Have fun!" Alice replied, winking.

Jasper returned her wink, turning and heading into the storefront, "Already did..."

* * *

Emmett took a deep drag off the joint, passing it to Edward with a smile as he stared out across the town nestled among the trees. Life was pretty sweet at the moment, in his humble opinion. They were going to have a party that might just spare the store from the hands of a corporate demon but would, at the very least, kick serious ass. The gang was, more or less, friends again, reunited. Rick Astley was long gone, hopefully to drown in a hot tub somewhere in Seattle and best of all, Rosalie wanted to be with him. With every minute that passed, he felt less of a need for time for himself. It was all up to her now, and something told Emmett deep down that it would work out. It had to. Edward and Bella, on the other hand...

Edward exhaled his hit slowly, kicking a stone at his feet, "It went badly earlier, if you hadn't guessed."

Emmett nodded, "I got the impression. She's not feeling the same vibe?"

"It's complicated, and I think Bella would kill me if I tell a soul, so suffice it to say that she told me something that made me a little... green-eyed."

Emmett shook his head, taking the joint from Edward's hand, "Shit. You got nasty, didn't you?"

Edward nodded, "Lack of sleep, broken heart, hungover... It was doomed. And then she tried to talk to me, and I blew her off."

Emmett took another hit, nodding sympathetically. Edward really did not know how to handle women, did he? Not that Emmett was a professional by any means, but Emmett certainly had managed to get the girl, hadn't he?

"Things don't seem too bad right now, though," Emmett noted, "I mean, she's talking to you and all that."

Edward nodded, mulling this over, "She said we'd talk later, when she wasn't so out of it from the drugs. Said she understood why I blew her off earlier. That's a plus, right?"

Emmett smiled, "Huge plus. If you pulling a diva didn't piss her off into silence, nothing will."

"Fuck you!" Edward laughed, "I am not a diva. I'm melodramatic and melancholy, maybe."

"Maybe?!" Emmett laughed, passing the joint back.

Edward shook his head, laughing, "You and Rose look tight."

"It's on probation, but it's good," Emmett said, smiling in spite of himself.

"Glad to hear it. You're good for her."

The door suddenly swung open behind them, and Bella emerged, her hair a messy mound of waves that begged for a finger combing at bare minimum. Edward found himself smiling, unable to stop himself as his heart skipped in its usual fashion upon her arrival. She averted her eyes, a slight smile creeping across her mouth as she ambled up to Emmett, a finger twirling nervously in her hair.

"Mind if I invite myself to the party?" she asked quietly.

Emmett chuckled, "You know I love seeing you stumbling and giggling, Bella! Pass the girl the J, Edward."

Edward nodded, taking a quick hit and passing it along to Bella, who stuck her tongue out at Emmett and took a hit, stifling a small cough as she closed her eyes, the breeze ruffling her brown locks in a way that sent an unwitting shiver down Edward's spine. In the periphery, he noticed Emmett smiling slyly, and immediately turned to him, shooting him a stern look that demanded silence. Emmett nodded, accepting the joint that Bella now passed him and remaining quiet, taking another hit and passing back to Edward as he moved towards the worn metal door leading back to the store.

"Leaving so soon?" Bella asked.

"Figure I better help out somehow, since this was my bright idea. See you both downstairs," Emmett said, slipping through the door with an enormous grin and blood-shot eyes.

Edward inwardly cursed, his feet shuffling beneath him as he grasped at straws, searching for the right thing to say. Not daring to look Bella in the eyes, his gaze remained fixed on the horizon as he took a deep drag on the joint. Noting it was almost gone, he swung his arm towards Bella, hoping she would simply take it and allow him a chance to escape.

"Ouch!" Bella said, causing Edward to spin around.

Edward groaned as he found Bella sucking on her finger, her left hand holding the shrinking joint as she flushed red. _Good job, Edward! Burn the girl! That'll prove you love her!_

"I'm sorry, Bella! You alright?"

Bella nodded, shaking her finger, "That'll teach me to look before I grab! I'll live."

Edward reached out, taking her hand and examining her finger. There was the faintest tinge of red to the side of her index finger, but nothing a quick burst of cold water couldn't fix. Without thinking, he blew on it gently, eliciting a giggle from Bella.

"Remember the time we got completely baked and I burned myself making Pop Tarts?" Bella asked, giggling.

Edward chuckled, "Only you would manage it."

"That's me: the danger magnet. If it burns, stabs, maims, bruises or trips you, I'll find it."

Edward blew on her finger again as she took a long drag, reluctantly letting go of her tiny hand, "Superficial burn. Try harder next time."

Bella laughed, coughing slightly as her lungs expellled the marijuana smoke, "Fine! Blackened flesh next time! Cajun Bella! You want the little left?"

Edward shook his head, "Nah, stub it or finish it."

Bella complied, kicking the roach into the corner of the roof and sighing, running a hand nervously through her hand. Edward debated whether or not now was the time to make amends for his rude behaviour earlier, or whether it was still too soon for Bella. Her silence spoke volumes, he decided, and he opted for letting her make the first move this time.

"Hey, Edward... Can I ask you something?"

Edward nodded, afraid to face her, "Sure, Bella. Anything."

"What happened to my pills?" she asked sheepishly.

Edward frowned, turning to face her, "Bella, you shouldn't-"

"Oh no!" Bella exclaimed, "I don't want them! No! Well... I want them; I won't lie. But I don't want to have them. Where did they go?"

Edward sighed, relieved, "Alice told Jasper she flushed them."

Bella nodded, "Good... Good..."

"Bella," Edward began, "If you need me... I know I was awful earlier, and out of line, but you're one of the most important people to me, so if you do need my help-"

"Of course. I know that..." Bella answered quickly, kicking at the concrete, "Edward, we really need to talk about... today."

Edward swallowed hard. _Shit. Ready or not, here comes rejection... No matter what Alice thinks, this isn't going to end with little hearts floating around our heads and a crescendo of music._ Forcing himself to breathe, he nodded quietly.

Bella hesitated, "Look, I don't... I don't know where to start. It's so strange. I talk to you as much as Alice, about everything, and now I can't talk at all. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'm not doing any better," Edward offered, smiling weakly.

"Well, anyway, about earlier... First, I know I was mad and you were an ass, but I shouldn't have been quite so angry with you. I was mad at myself, and you... well, you were an ass!" Bella laughed nervously, "So I'm sorry for that."

"I'm sorry, too. I had no right to act that way."

Bella nodded, her eyes suddenly turning towards the sky, "The stars will be out tonight. It will be beautiful for a street party. Do you think stars are ever lonely?"

Edward stared up at the sky, smiling, "I don't think stars are sentient."

Bella remained mesmerized by the tiny glimmers within the royal blue of the evening sky, "In a way, I always feel like the stars know something I don't, some great secret. That their twinkles are a form of laughter. But then again, I'm a speed junkie! What do I know?"

Edward frowned, "Don't be so hard on yourself. You have so much to offer, Bella. You're a wonderful friend-"

"Am I?" Bella interrupted, "Edward, I know what Alice said... But I should have known something big was wrong, should have guessed at it somehow. She was hurting and I was oblivious! And you... God, what did you say? A year? Edward... Are you certain you love me, someone who couldn't even see that love?"

Edward felt his mouth go dry as Bella's gaze met his, her warm brown eyes tearing up as she searched his, seeking some sort of answer. She was impossible to read, even now, her feelings remaining a mystery.

"I've never been more certain of anything."

Bella bit her lip, her eyes turning away, and Edward felt his heart fall into his stomach. _She wants to let you down easy. She cares about you enough to want to do that._ Edward reached out, placing a hand on her shoulder, struggling not to pull her to him.

"Bella, no matter what happens, you're one of my dearest friends. I wouldn't give that up for the world."

"You're one of mine, too. I don't know what I'd do without you. Harvard is so far away…"

"Hard to leave everything and everyone behind, I guess…"

Bella sighed, "Staying in touch from so far away will be hard… Not that it's not worth it, but… Hard, you know? But I'm going, and I suppose I will have to face it alone."

Edward sighed. _Ah. Even if she cared back, Harvard is a deal-breaker. It would be a summer thing and then off she'd go, not looking back, not even considering that… No. I can't even think it._ He reached out for her hand, holding it gently, and her face wrinkled as it often did when she was struggling for something to say. A part of him wanted to kiss her, wanted to press her against his chest and hold on tight, begging her to find room for him in her life, willing to try and move the heavens themselves if that would win her heart. But Edward couldn't find it in him to be so bold, to be so presumptuous. She hadn't indicated that she loved him at all. _She said she never thought of me that way; maybe I've never figured into her life dreams. Maybe I never will…_

"But if it's what you want, what you dream of, then no one can fault you for going for it, Bella."

Bella nodded, remaining silent. _Damn it, Edward, fill in the blanks for her so she can end her misery!_ Edward summoned what little courage remained, and opened his mouth to offer Bella her out, when suddenly, the door to the roof slammed open, revealing Jasper, his long blonde locks messy and sweaty.

"Hey!" Jasper greeted them, looking from Bella to Edward, "Sorry to bother you, but I need your help wiring the instruments Edward. You're the only other person here musically inclined... Unless now's a bad time?"

"No, no it's fine Jasper. Glad to help."

Edward hugged Bella gently, feeling her arms wrap around his chest, squeezing him briefly before letting him go. Pulling away, he smiled softly at Bella, reaching out to touch her cheek lightly.

"If you need me, come find me," he said quietly, "Promise?"

Bella nodded, smiling softly, "I promise. Talk more later?"

Edward swallowed hard, "Sure. After the party, when it's quieter."

With a last lingering look at Bella's warm face, Edward joined Jasper at the stairwell, following him down slowly, each step feeling as if it were a nail in the coffin of all of his hopes and dreams for a future with Bella at his side, as a lover and not just a friend. Jasper exhaled loudly, shaking his head and holding open the door into the lounge.

"I have bad timing," he mumbled apologetically.

"Good timing; you gave Bella an easy escape from breaking my heart," Edward replied.

Jasper grimaced, "I'm sorry, Edward. Anything I can do, you let me know, okay?"

Edward froze, his eyes widening, "You know, I just thought of something you could do that could be a tremendous help. But it has to be tonight, and we're going to need some assistance."

"Tell me all about it man over the gear. We're looking to set up on that huge ledge below the sign, just through the windows on the second level."

Edward nodded, "Lead the way, Jasper. If anyone can pull this off, it's you."

"No pressure though, huh?" Jasper laughed.

_No, no pressure. Just the best way to say goodbye to the woman I love before she leaves me behind for her new life in Harvard... The life she deserves, with or without me at her side._


	21. Let The Flames Begin

_**AN:**_

_Since chapter 14(!) Edward has been nudging me to throw in something not in the original movie as his 'plan'. I have literally been writing forward just to finally get to this chapter! I don't know about Bella, but I would be ready to marry him after this chapter. /inner romantic swoon._

_Thanks muchly to all of my regular reviewers; your comments have kept me going and brighten my day. 3_

* * *

Alice decided, perched upon her chair in front of the store as the beginnings of what she hoped would be a large crowd roamed Willow Crescent, that this plan would save the store. The large plastic donation jar before her was already two thirds full of assorted bills, mostly fives and tens. She cheerfully called out to people as they arrived, telling them of the store's plight, marvelling at the anti-corporate sentiment that was very much alive and well in Forks. Mike Newton, their usual teller at the bank, had thrown in a fifty, much to Alice's surprise, ranting for ten minutes about how major chain stores were making it difficult for his parents and their sporting goods store to truly thrive. Alice had given him a very enthusiastic high-five and a kiss on the cheek, sending him blushing and stammering into the store, where numerous promotional items had been marked for sale by Esme's expert Sharpie.

"You guys are underpricing!" Esme had exclaimed, "You have to leave some haggle room. And if you're selling alcohol, most of them won't bother to haggle anyway."

Sure enough, Esme was right: Alice had watched a friendly old trucker she'd seen often at the diner wander out with an enormous Alice In Chains poster, mounted, having happily paid $90. Alice had originally figured it to be worth sixty bucks at most. Inside the store, Esme assisted Carlisle with the till and the promo items, her warm smile and laugh charming every customer with a Y chromosome (and some of those carrying a double X). Carlisle was three beers in now and more than fine with the party at this point, his eyes locked on Esme when a sale didn't tear him away. It was rather sweet, Alice decided. If only Edward and Bella would get a clue...

"Hey!" Rosalie called out, jogging up to the doors, "How goes the collection for the Velvet Children's Fund?"

"Surprisingly well! How are we doing with the munchies and brew?"

Rosalie smiled, "The brownies are long gone; I think Emmett lied and said they were 'special', if you know what I mean. We're already down a keg and pulling sweet profit. All things considered, this could be a rousing success story! Fuck Virgin!"

Alice laughed, "Fuck Virgin! Experienced Indies Only! Jasper almost ready to rock?"

Rosalie nodded, "That cute bass player, Rob or whoever, was saying he just had to run to the van and grab an extra string or something. Looks like we'll be jamming to tunes in the very near future. Now, if you'll excuse me, someone handsome needs my help drunking up the masses."

Rosalie skipped off into the night, nearly colliding with Bella, who brought a group of teen girls dressed in various glittery t-shirts and numerous plastic bracelets in tow. Each also wore a glowing necklace, as did Bella. Alice's eyes widened, her hands clapping in excitement.

"It would seem we have partiers who have their own party favours to share," Bella announced with glee.

"Do we have pink?" Alice asked eagerly.

A tiny brunette nodded eagerly, "We have all the colours! Pink, purple, blue, green and orange! We brought a bunch of extras!"

Alice clapped her hands, "Fantastic! I shall require a pink one for a tiara and a purple necklace!"

The blonde girl to Bella's left dug through her tiny backpack, pulling out two long glow necklace sticks, "Damn the man!"

"Rave on!" the brunette proclaimed.

The ravers skipped off, leaving Bella and Alice giggling together alongside the jar of cash, into which several people now stuffed bills, hooting and hollering. Alice thanked them, quickly assembling her necklace and activating it, watching it begin to glow in the dark of the late evening. Bella nodded approvingly, fingering her own blue necklace.

"Almost ten, isn't it?" Alice asked.

"Last I checked it was ten to. This turnout is crazy!"

Alice nodded, pointing towards the street, "And here comes two more vans! I do believe that if nothing else, we will have the party to end all parties in Forks tonight. And that, my friend, is a victory no matter how much cash we raise!"

Bella smiled, "Even better than your sweet sixteen?"

Alice nodded, slipping her pink headband tiara into place, "Although my tiara was prettier at that party, you must admit. But this will do! Where's Edward?"

Bella shrugged, "He disappeared a little while ago. Not sure where he went. We're supposed to talk later, if I don't trip over my tongue."

"Better chance of you tripping over your feet! Save me a good place near the stage; I have dancing shoes to cut footloose with."

Bella smiled, hugging Alice tightly, "Done deal. I'm going to check inside and see if Carlisle needs a hand. See you in a bit!"

Alice's gaze drifted to the road, where a familiar Mercedes was careening around the corner, swinging wildly into the store lot. She hissed low as the occupant stepped out onto the pavement, surveying the group that was at least a hundred people deep now before the mock stage and spitting on the ground, his limp blonde ponytail swinging in the breeze as he stormed towards her. Forcing her cheeriest smile, Alice waved the jar at him.

"James! Care to donate to stop corporate America from killing small-town business?"

James rolled his eyes, storming in through the masses of shoppers, heading straight for the staff lounge. Alice shrugged, thanking a long-lost flower child in a flowing skirt and white blouse for her twenty. There was nothing James could do in the face of the masses; hadn't Obama proven the power of numbers with his campaign? As Emmett ambled towards her, a rather large stack of bills in his hand, Alice leapt to her feet, swaying to the music drifting from within the store. _The audacity of hope, indeed!_

Emmett passed her the cash, crowing triumphantly, "Count another thousand into the mix! Damn! I just sold this little old lady two beers, Alice. She even had her hair in curlers, you know, like the salon?"

Alice giggled, "Mrs. Anderson? Oh my God, she's out this late? Isn't it past her bedtime?"

"And we still have another keg and a half, and a line-up waiting for it. What's the count in the cookie jar?"

"Time to find out, I wager! Also time to find out what James thinks of our little party."

Emmett swallowed nervously, craning his neck to glance through the windows of the storefront, "Boss man showed? Shit!"

Alice laughed, thumbing her way through a stack of bills pulled from the jar, "Don't you worry about him; Carlisle's had a few beers. It's all good. I'm just wondering if Carlisle will slug him or simply tell him where to go."

"After the day we've had, I vote slugging," Emmett mused.

"Could be...." Alice conceded, "But then again, Carlisle likes to win with words..."

* * *

"Carlisle!" James shouted, glancing wildly around the staff lounge, "What the hell is going on here? Why do I get the feeling that I am being royally SCREWED?!"

"It's because you are James," Carlisle stated calmly, emerging from his office smiling, casually rolling up his sleeves on his white shirt, "There was no money in the deposit bag. One of my employees needed it."

James glared at him, his face turning a rather tomato shade of red, "Who took it? Who took _my money_?"

From behind him came a voice, dripping with saccharine, "James! This is some party. Quite a turnout, don't you agree?"

James spun to face Edward, who had slipped into the lounge carrying an empty keyboard carrying case. Tossing it gently beside the sofa, he made his way to Carlisle's side, crossing his arms over his chest and smiling.

"Who the hell are you?" James snapped, "This is a business conversation-"

"I'm Edward. I work here. Now, James, I've been meaning to ask you about this Virgin _thing_," he replied, the disdain dripping from his voice, "Now, next week you aspire to be the owner of a Virgin Megastore, one of many Megastores across this great nation, am I correct?"

"Yes-"

"And you like this because Virgin Megastores jack up their prices and this means more profit for you, correct?"

"Well aren't you clever?" James noted sarcastically.

"Now, when this happens, Rose is out. Emmett is out. And all of us beautiful tattooed and gum-chewing freaks are out. And I guess it goes without saying that I'm out."

James growled, "I wish it HAD gone without saying, but you don't seem to shut up!"

Carlisle smiled, stepping forward, "What I do believe my son is trying to say is that I'm going to open my own store."

James stared, aghast at this notion, shaking his head, "You don't have the start-up capital."

"Yes he does," Edward quickly said.

"No I don't," Carlisle said softly, placing a hand on Edward's shoulder, "But I will. I _will_ get it. James? I quit!"

Without a backwards glance, Carlisle strolled out into the storefront, Edward beside him, smiling proudly. Surveying the store he loved, he trusted that this gamble would pay off, just as his gamble years ago to foster Edward. For all of his flaws, Carlisle couldn't imagine a more loyal and loving son. Turning to him now, he smiled, shaking his head.

"You knew, didn't you? About what I wanted to do, about saving the store?"

Edward shrugged, "I knew you weren't happy."

Carlisle nodded, reaching out to embrace Edward warmly, "No matter what your parents thought of you, you're no mistake to me. Even if you are turning me grey at lightning speed."

Edward laughed, "You're blonde, Carlisle; it's inevitable, with or without me. You want to stay young? Go cozy up to Esme Evenson."

Carlisle flushed red, "She's unlike any woman I've known, that's for certain."

"Which means there's a good chance she won't be sending you off by shotgun or leaving you for lawyers named Joanne. Go dazzle her."

Carlisle nodded, "What about you? I hear Jasper's about to start."

Edward glanced quickly towards the cash, where Bella was chatting happily with a customer about his sleeve of tattoos, "I've got something I need to take care of first upstairs. See you out there."

As Edward turned towards the spiralling staircase, Carlisle called out to him, "Edward? One more thing?"

Edward paused, taking a step towards his father, "Yes?"

Carlisle smiled, "I'm not blind. I never have been. Don't let her run off to Boston. I'd rather adore her as a daughter-in-law someday."

Edward shook his head, flushing bright red as he ran up the stairs, as if he were being pursued by some unseen beast. Laughing to himself, Carlisle strolled up behind Esme, boldly wrapping his arms around her waist from behind, planting a kiss on her shoulder. She giggled, leaning into his sturdy frame, tapping a bundle of bills against her thigh.

"All sold. Another thousand for you guys."

"I quit, Esme."

Esme spun around, eyeing him closely, "You made a power play! Bold! I see it as win-win, personally."

Carlisle nodded, "Shall we watch the band and rock out with the young folk?"

"Let me grab my cane," Esme quipped, seizing his hand and leading him out into the night, where crowds of all kinds – preppies to hipsters to stoners to jocks to senior citizens – crowded closer to the store.

All eyes fixed upon the impromptu stage upon an upper ledge, where Jasper stepped up to the microphone, almost shy as he nodded and a familiar guitar and bass line thundered into the night. Carlisle nodded approvingly, scanning the crowd and catching sight of his rowdy teens partying upfront. He led Esme towards their pocket of staffers, noting Emmett was twirling Rosalie around, her laughter matched in intensity only by Alice's as she whirled and danced, barefoot on the pavement. From behind him, Bella scampered by, charging towards Alice and embracing her tightly, nearly knocking her to the ground as Jasper began to sing.

"_I think I'm drowning, asphyxiated. I wanna break the spell that you've created. You're something beautiful, a contradiction..._"

Carlisle pulled Esme closer, inhaling a mix of vanilla and orange blossom as she swayed, nodding her head along with the music. _Finally, it's perfect._ Remembering Edward running up the stairs, he corrected himself inwardly. _Well, almost perfect_. Glancing inside the store, he watched as James struggled at the cash register, yanking on the drawer. He gave him fifteen minutes, tops...

* * *

Edward paced through the Classical section, weaving in and out of the rows as Jasper's band powered their way through the end of a Muse track and slammed quickly into an old Gin Blossoms track Edward hadn't heard in years. His heart raced as he contemplated the gravity of what he was about to do, his hands shaking as he carefully weighed the options one more time. Part of him felt selfish for doing this, for leaving Bella standing there, carrying the weight of his love on her shoulders. Part of him felt as if it were a recipe for disaster that could very well shatter their entire circle, only hours after it had been made whole once more. But a tiny voice in the back of his mind was adamant, was certain that this was the only way to cope with the longing that left him physically aching, the only way to find closure. And it was that tiny voice that beckoned him closer to the keys to his plan, the one that Jasper had helped him perfect and execute.

As the crowd grew loud with applause outside, Edward took a deep breath and his first step towards the rest of his life...

* * *

"Oh, I love this song!" Bella exclaimed, twirling around, stumbling slightly.

Alice nodded, "Jasper is such a closet Gin Blossoms groupie."

Bella smiled, singing along quietly, "_I don't wanna take advice from fools. I'll just figure everything is cool until I hear it from you..._"

"Hey Alice!" Carlisle called out suddenly, "Where's the jar?"

"Over here," Emmett replied, pointing to his feet, "And Carlisle, I've got some bad news. We didn't raise six grand."

Carlisle shrugged, "Fuck James! We're going out Velvet style!"

Emmett laughed as he passed over the jar, "No man, you don't know. We raised _seven_ grand!"

Carlisle gasped, "You're joking!"

"I don't joke about the Benjamins! We did it!"

Rosalie spun around, making herself dizzy and stumbling into Bella, "Where's Edward? This party is rocking! Have you seen the crowd behind us?"

Bella shrugged, "I don't know where he is. I'm kinda looking for him myself."

Bella glanced behind her, blinking hard as a throng of teens and adults alike swayed, danced and bobbed their heads in time with the music, enthralled by Jasper's rich voice and expert guitar work above them. It was as if the entire town and the surrounding counties had all come out to support their store. It was incredible, and Edward was missing it. _Where the hell is he? Is he avoiding me?_ Bella frowned, kicking herself inwardly for the way she'd frozen up when speaking with Edward on the roof. She'd been so prepared to tell him how she felt, to explain that she'd loved him without realizing it, when suddenly, her father's voice proudly announcing her Harvard acceptance had flooded her mind. In that instant, she'd felt a million doubts whirl through her mind.

_Why get attached? You're moving across the country soon!__  
__Well, maybe Edward could come too-__  
__That's not fair to assume! Have him pack up his life for you?__  
__Maybe I should pretend I don't love him back, then…__  
__But you do love him, and you do have a few months…__  
__And then, heartbreak! Shit! Why'd he wait so goddamn long to tell me?!_

And before she knew it, Edward was holding her, her head spinning, and he was leaving her on the roof, making her promise to come for him if she felt sick. And still, still she could not tell him. _Stupid! Bella, grow a spine!_ Bella glanced into the store, scanning the few stray shoppers surrounding James at the till, but could find no sign of Edward. Perhaps he was hiding in the staff lounge? The thought saddened Bella, and as the song wrapped up, she leaned in towards Alice.

"Hey, I'm going to go look for Edward. He shouldn't be missing out on this."

Alice giggled, "Bella, Bella, Bella. Edward will arrive soon, I'm sure."

"But Alice, maybe he's off feeling guilty somewhere-"

"Your attention please," Jasper's voice requested above the din, the audience hooting and hollering in reply, "I just wanted to thank you all on behalf of Velvet Records for supporting the cause and partying with us tonight. We're going to run through a few tunes, old and new, for your listening enjoyment. Are we having a good time yet?"

The crowd cheered loudly, Alice jumping up and down, waving to Jasper, who grinned and blew her a kiss. Bella sighed happily at the sight. It was amazing to see Alice happy again.

"Alright. I'm going to bring someone special on stage for the next one, so please give it up for Forks' own piano prodigy, Edward Cullen!"

Bella gasped, watching as Edward slipped through the second floor window and out onto the ledge, waving shyly before settling behind a keyboard to Jasper's left. _So maybe he isn't off sulking_, she mused, laughing as Emmett shrieked Edward's name at the top of his lungs. _However, he must be too stoned or drunk to realize that he's about to play for a crowd of several hundred people_, Bella concluded, her gaze fixed on his disheveled bronze hair and nervous smile as he tickled the keys, running from high to low.

Jasper nodded to Edward, then continued, "Alright Edward, we good to go?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," Edward mumbled into the microphone anchored to the keyboard.

Bella turned to Alice, her eyes widening, "Did you know about this?"

Alice shook her head, "Not a clue. Jasper's been holding out on me, apparently."

"I wonder what they'll play," Bella mused aloud.

Edward adjusted the microphone before him, shifting the position closer to him, frowning and then nudging it backwards what must have been a matter of millimetres. With a deep breath in, he tapped the microphone lightly then began to speak.

"Beautiful night for a party!" Edward said with a nervous laugh, drowned out by the crowd's hoots and applause, "So many stars in the sky, lighting this shindig up. Before we play this song, I just want to thank you for supporting a good cause. Velvet Records is an institution and I'm so happy so many feel strongly about protecting it. That said, let's get to the music."

He paused, tinkling the keys and pressing a few buttons, nodding with approval as he tested the notes again. Bella found herself mesmerized, thrilled to witness the first public performance Edward had ever given. He was so gifted at piano, but often dismissed his talents, insisting he was 'no one special', but his lullaby for her was one of the most haunting and beautiful pieces of music she'd ever heard. Bella knew that for Edward to get up there with Jasper and his band, the song had to be remarkable.

"So many stars lighting the sky tonight," Edward said softly, "But even on a night such as this, there is only one star in my sky. This song is for that star."

Edward's fingers flew across the keys, twinges of Bella's lullaby woven into another familiar melody Bella struggled to name. An enormous lump began forming in her throat as the music spoke to her, whispering the truth behind his words. _You are his star_, the voice repeated, over and over as the piano built to a crescendo, halting briefly before settling into a melody Bella knew so well, she herself could probably pick it out at a piano if she tried. She gasped, her hand flying to her mouth. _They're not playing this. Does Jasper even know the words for this one?_ She looked to Alice, who flashed a smug grin and a wink, returning her attention to the stage, where Bella found her answers.

In a soft, almost angelic voice, it was Edward, not Jasper, who began to sing one of her favourite songs.

"_I can't imagine all the people that you know__  
__And the places that you go__  
__When the lights are turned down low__  
__And I don't understand all the things you've seen__  
__But I'm slipping in between you and your big dreams__  
__It's always you in my big dreams..._ "

Bella stood motionless, only vaguely aware of a single tear falling down her cheek, slipping to meet her chin and tumbling onto her sweater. In her mind, she drifted back to the night she and Edward had driven to Seattle for a concert, to when she'd played this song for him.

_"Oh you have to at least hear Konstantine," Bella had gushed, "It's utterly gorgeous."_

_"I'm sorta trapped in this car with you, Bella. I'm at your mercy," Edward had cracked off, his hands lazily upon the steering wheel._

_The song had flooded the Volvo, Bella sinking back into her seat, eyes closed. She had sang along softly, fingers drumming upon the window in time with the piano. Beside her, she had heard Edward begin to hum, and smiled. He only hummed songs he enjoyed._

_"You know, if someone would sing something this beautiful for me, I don't think I could help but fall in love with them," Bella had said, sighing happily, "It breaks my heart in so many beautiful ways."_

_"So, someone has to break your heart to win it?" Edward had asked._

_"All great loves have their hard times. But the love he has for her in spite of how badly it went... That is true love... Enduring... How could I turn away from that?"_

Bella felt her heart skip, her words echoing through her mind. This was deliberate, this performance. This was Edward laying it all bare, exposing his weakness. This was Edward declaring his love for her to be true and enduring, in spite of any pain they'd caused each other. It was the love she felt for him, the love she now wanted to scream out, silly fears and tangled tongue be damned. He sang earnestly, the emotion in each lyric cutting through her, his eyes remaining closed, as if afraid to find she did not feel the pull between them that now seemed so obvious, Bella wondered how she had missed it for so long.

"_And you don't want to be here in the future__  
__You say the present's just a pleasant interruption to the past..._ "

"Bella?" Alice whispered, "You okay?"

Bella looked to Alice, swiping at the stray tears tumbling down her face, "He's singing for me. This song... I told him..."

Alice reached for her hands and it was only then that Bella realized she was shaking. Alice squeezed them gently, staring into her eyes as if she were searching for some hidden truth.

"Do you love him?" Alice whispered.

Bella nodded, "More than I knew..."

"Then you have to tell him. Three words, Bella. That's all. He's giving you a beautiful song. You can give him three words."

Bella smiled, nodding furiously as her attention returned to Edward, who didn't miss a note, not a nuance from the original. This wasn't thrown together in an hour; he must have learned this song over time. The realization floored her, her knees buckling slightly but somehow still holding her upright. To her left, Rosalie stood, leaning back against Emmett, his arms lazily wrapped about her. It reminded Bella of countless nights out, where Edward had come up behind her to hug her, to check in with her and how she was holding her alcohol. The significance of these gestures was finally sinking in. Poor Edward had been telling her for months and she'd been oblivious to his feelings and her own. Up above, Edward continued to sing, the entire crowd quiet, rapt with attention.

"_And I had these dreams I learned to play guitar__  
__Maybe cross the country, become a rock star__  
__And there was hope in me that I could take you there__  
__But damn it, you're so young, but I don't think that I care__  
__And if I hurt you, then I'm sorry__  
__Please don't think that this was easy..._ "

"Who knew Eddie had it in him?" Emmett asked quietly.

"I did," Bella said softly, "It's why I always bug him to sing karaoke."

"He can never turn us down again," Alice exclaimed happily, "Sound of Music, here we come!"

Bella found herself lost in her memories, drifting back to her sixteenth birthday, back before Edward said he'd known he was in love with her, fresh eyes and hindsight painting the day in a new light.

_"I'm a princess!" Bella had declared as they walked alongside the creek bordering Edward's house._

_Edward had laughed, "Princess of Pratfalls, perhaps."_

"_Oh shut up!" Bella had yelled, shoving him into the creek._

_Edward had stared down at the damp legs of his jeans and stared up at her, a wicked grin upon his lips._

"_Oh it's on," he had declared, lunging suddenly and yanking Bella into the water with him, Bella tumbling onto her ass in the reeds and grass._

"_I'm the birthday girl! You're not allowed to abuse me!" Bella had pouted._

_Edward had laughed, "Okay, I'll help you up."_

_With a swift motion, he'd scooped her up into his arms, cradling her as he stepped gingerly out of the water and onto the bank. In the moonlight, the water was a deep indigo, shimmering as the water trickled eastward into the distance. Bella had locked her arms around his neck, the night's drinking suddenly hitting her like a ton of bricks, her eyes drooping._

"_No sleeping, Bella! Charlie will think I kept you out all night and deflowered you."_

"_Who says I'm still a flower?" Bella had giggled._

"_Oh really? Something you haven't told one of your best friends?"_

"_I'm kidding. No one has swept me off my feet yet."_

"_Except for me," Edward had quipped, swinging her about._

"_Okay, then. Only you, Edward. And the way my love life is, it'll remain only you."_

"_At least I'm handsome."_

_Bella had rolled her eyes, "Egomaniac."_

"_You love it."_

_Bella had laughed, her head light and fuzzy, "Yes, yes I do."_

From behind her, Bella heard a raver murmur about how she wished she could be the girl Edward was singing to. Bella smiled to herself, almost tempted to turn around and brag, tell the world that this man who made her laugh, who nursed her every ridiculous injury, who took her to concerts when her car broke down, who wrote her a lullaby for her insomnia… _He_ was in love with _her_. Plain old clumsy speed-addled Bella Swan. Bella wished he'd open his eyes, wished he'd gaze down and see through her, see how sorry she was that they'd lost so much time, understand that she would toss Harvard aside and stay here in Forks, if only she could stay with him. Charlie and Renee would be angry, but could they truly fault her for following her heart? Hadn't they always taught her to do just that?

"_It's to Jimmy Eat World and those nights in my car__  
__When the first star you see may not be a star__  
__I'm not your star..._ "

The raw sorrow echoing through that one line broke Bella at last. The floodgates opened, tears tumbling down as she shook her head, wordlessly arguing against what seemed to her to be an impossible statement. He was more than her star; he was her moon, her light in the dark nights. She gravitated to him unconsciously, unable to resist his pull. Maybe that was why she'd been single for two years. Maybe it was why he'd been single almost as long. She felt Alice hug her, heard her whisper in her ear not to cry. Bella couldn't speak, couldn't explain the strange mix of regret and wonder coursing through her body as Edward sang and played, Jasper and his band jamming along as the song built to its finale, Edward wailing '_Did you know I miss you?_' over and over until it felt unbearable. She had to leave the crowd, and she had to leave it now. She pulled away from Alice, taking a hesitant step towards the store, freezing and turning back to Alice.

"The roof. He'll retreat," she mouthed to Bella.

Bella smiled, weaving her way through the crowd to the glass doors, throwing them open and storming towards the double doors, chuckling as James cursed the till and rhetorically asked if "anyone worked in this damn store". _Not for you_, she thought to herself, pushing her way into the lounge, the final notes of Konstantine fading into a roaring applause as she reached out for the door to the roof. _To the sky, Bella. It's where stars belong_. With a deep breath, she hefted the door open, running up the eight stairs and bursting out into the cool night air, her gaze wandering to the store sign which still shuddered and remained half-lit.

"Hurry up, Edward," she whispered, "I have so much to tell you."


	22. Strain This Chaos, Turn It Into Light

_**AN:** One more chapter after this one, and so far it's shaping up long. Unless I change my mind, but if I do, I'll likely continue over at .....  
_

_Huge love to everyone who reviews. Also, it SHOULD be obvious without saying but as an homage/spoof, there have been lines throughout the fic from both the Twilight series and Empire Records. They of course belong to their respective writers, as do the Twilight characters. I just make the puppets dance. Now, enjoy!  
_

* * *

Edward felt his head spin slightly as he rose from the keyboard, opening his eyes in astonishment at the roaring applause as the final reverberating note of the keyboard faded into nothingness. Jasper patted him on the back, smiling as he took in the crowd beneath them, young and old, most definitely having a good time. Edward's eyes scanned the crowd, searching for her face, but found only Alice, Emmett and Rosalie. Had she somehow missed this? _That would be my luck_, Edward worried.

"That was wicked, man! The stage loves you," Jasper exclaimed.

"If only Bella loved it..."

Jasper's eyebrow raised, "Weren't you watching?"

Edward shook his head, "I was scared shitless to even be up here. I had my eyes closed the entire time."

Jasper laughed, "Oh Edward, you're a trip sometimes. Bella was watching... Although she seems to have disappeared suddenly. She was definitely very into it."

Edward sighed, "Only time will tell. Have a good set, Jasper, and thank you for this."

"What can I say? I'm a romantic!"

Edward ducked back in through the window behind them, watching as Jasper stepped up to the mic and tuned his guitar. It had been a genuinely kind gesture of his band to learn a song in an hour for the sake of Edward's flailing love life, one the band had taken on with gusto. Jasper has insisted it was an easy melody, aside from the piano that Edward was prepared to supply, but it was still last minute and still a big favour he would owe them. And Edward had to admit that for all his fears and stage fright, the feeling of the applause was almost as exhiliarating as seeing Bella smile. Taking the spiralling stairs two at a time, Edward wondered how Bella had taken his gesture, wondered if she'd remembered their conversation over the song several months prior as they'd driven to Seattle to see Paramore. The way Bella had sighed, insisting that Konstantine was a song that captured the sort of enduring and unconditional love he felt for Bella, had lingered in Edward's mind. He'd been planning on performing it for her inevitable going away to Harvard, the repeated 'did you know I miss you' line particularly fitting for such a time, but after his last encounter with Bella and the hesitation in her eyes, he'd felt compelled to sing it now. Where it would lead to, Edward couldn't say, but he held onto a small hope that it would win her heart at last. And if it didn't... He'd said goodbye to her, to the future he dreamed about, in the most meaningful way he could think of.

Suddenly feeling stifled by the noise and lights, Edward slipped into the staff lounge, heading for the roof. A little fresh air would help his spinning head, help him gain some perpsective on the whole mess. Maybe he would find the perfect thing to say this time. Maybe he could wish on a star. At this point, Edward was ready to try anything, to believe in anything. If Emmett's idea to party outside the store could draw a crowd this large and possibly save them from James' greedy plans, then maybe, just maybe...

Throwing open the door and stepping onto the roof, Edward jumped backwards, startled to find he was not alone as he'd anticipated. A lone figure stood, the moon lending a shimmer to pale skin, gazing over the edge at the crowd below. Without turning around, the figure spoke softly, scarcely audible over the opening riffs of the band's next song below.

"What took you so long?"

* * *

Carlisle could no longer resist the temptation to revel in James' lack of customer service skills and practical understanding of the store he saw as merely a harvester of profits. Plastic jug of cash in hand, the precise nine thousand, one hundred and four dollars of the missing deposit counted into it and the excess raised safely stowed in his back pocket, he strolled through the main glass doors, resisting the urge to chuckle as James charged towards him, his suit jacket discarded now, revealing a damp white dress shirt beneath. James opened his mouth to speak, his lips curled in a sneer, but Carlisle cut him off quickly, thrusting the jar at him.

"Here's all your money. Count it."

James stared at the jar and its haphazard bills, then sighed in frustration, "Okay, look Carlisle. I hate this place. You, for reasons I cannot fathom, love it. Let me sell it to you..." James grimaced, looking again to the jar, "...Cheap."

Carlisle struggled to contain his gloating, keeping his face as neutral as possible as he reached out to pinch James' cheek, "Thanks James, you won't regret it."

James stormed out of the store, snatching up his suit jacket and shoving a drunken teen taking a swipe at the jar, sending him flying into a glass door. Esme jumped back as James slammed outside, smiling as she sauntered into the store. Carlisle felt his heart skip as he took in the delicate curves beneath her pale blue sweater, imagining what it would be like to touch her, perhaps hold her all night in front of the fire as they played records and drank the excellent shiraz tucked in his wine rack, awaiting a special occassion. Esme gestured to James, laughing as he almost ran to his Mercedes, furiously stuffing the cash jar into the front seat beside him and slamming the car door.

"Did you win then?"

"He's selling me the store," Carlisle announced proudly, "Assssssshole!.

Esme threw her arms around his neck, planting a kiss on his cheek, "Perfect! Need a night manager?"

"Oh I could use some management, Ms. Evenson..."

She laughed, "Ah. A personal caregiver, if you will. I suppose I could be of service in that respect."

Carlisle wrapped his arms around her, his hands drifting to subtly grip the tight ass of her jeans, "You will be duly compensated with my affections."

"Well in that case, where do I sign up, Mr. Cullen?"

Carlisle smiled, leaning in to kiss her deeply, "Right here..."

* * *

Rosalie leaned against the post of the No Parking street sign that often went ignored in front of Velvet Records, watching the extremely curious sight of Alice and Emmett dancing like a couple of ravers strung out on E... to Snow Patrol. Overheard, Jasper belted out the song as he assailed his guitar, sometimes glancing down and shaking his head at the sight. And what a sight it was! Emmett held two small glow sticks in his hands, twirling them wildly as he wove side to side, back and forth, a snakecharming gone horribly awry. Alice giggled hysterically, opting to prance around without any sense of rhythm, winking at confused partiers and telling them that she 'really, really loved them', her tiara and necklace doing nothing to assure others of her sanity. Rosalie tapped her foot along with the music, singing quietly to herself as she took in the throng of people surrounding them.

A small collective of stoners were passing a joint back and forth, one of them a grungy hippy sort with a large bag of Doritos that he seemed to be inhaling at light speed. Rosalie figured them to be sixteen years old at best, and she wondered if their parents knew where they were at this time of night. To their right, a group of yuppy teenagers were bobbing their heads along, texting and chatting on their cellphones as the music played, something that blew Rosalie's mind. Why go out with friends and promptly ignore them? Wasn't the point of going out to hang out together? Shrugging, she let her gaze wander to her far right, where some of the La Push reservation kids were chilling out, playfully fighting amongst themselves and pointing out women in the crowd in very unsubtle fashion. Behind them, a group of older teens stood, college age perhaps, their backs to Rosalie. Without understanding it, the hairs on the back of her neck began to stand up, a chill rolling down her spine that gave way to breathless fear as a tall man with jet-black hair spun around, laughing as he drank from a bottle of beer.

_Roy. Oh God. Fuck. No..._

Rosalie felt her heart stop, the music suddenly lost, muddied as if her head were underwater. She scanned the group with him, satisfying herself quickly that none of _those_ friends were with him. But he was here, and it was enough for her to want to buckle forward and throw up. It was as if she were living the age-old nightmare of discovering she was naked in a classroom, with all of her peers laughing at her. Rosalie wanted to hide, to run, far away from him and the noise and the people around her. She shut her eyes tightly, praying it was a mirage, counting to five before opening them...

"Rose? What's wrong?"

Rosalie shook her head, startled to find Emmett standing before her, his hands reaching for her shoulders, holding her steady. How had he...?

"It's okay. I just thought I saw someone..."

Emmett spun around, following her gaze. Rosalie winced, the sight of Roy's gelled spikes and black leather jacket painful. Emmett's furious expression as he turned back towards her completely shattered all hope that it was a mirage, some sick trick of the mind. Roy was most definitely real, and definitely a hundred feet away. And Emmett was ready to kill him.

"Stay here," he growled.

"No! Emmett, just leave it," Rosalie pleaded.

Alice glanced over, her eyes darting quickly between them, her expression confused. Rosalie considered telling Alice, hoping she'd intervene and help her keep Emmett from ending up in handcuffs. Emmett hesitated, his body shaking in his rage. Rosalie reached out for his hand, clinging desperately to it, knowing that Emmett was far too strong for her to genuinely restrain.

"He has the audacity to show his face around here?!" Emmett snarled, "After what he did to you?"

"Emm, kicking his ass isn't going to make it go away," Rosalie argued.

"But he hurt _you_," Emmett protested, the sadness in his eyes so potent Rosalie wanted to weep for him.

"Emmett," Rosalie begged, "You said you could be my safe place. You _said_ you could..."

"Rose..." Emmett was shaking, his arms taut as he glanced towards Roy, to Rose's worried face, to Roy and back again, "He's lower than low. He's a disgrace to men everywhere!"

"And beating him up, as satisfying as it would be to do or watch, will only make you violent like him. It won't make it go away. It won't make the bad dreams stop, won't make me stop showering in the hottest water I can find until I feel my skin burning off. It won't-"

Emmett pressed his lips to hers gently, silencing her, "If it's what you want, I'll stay here."

Rosalie nodded, "Don't leave me alone right now..."

Emmett relented, pulling her tight against his chest, holding her against his heart. Rosalie swore she heard a mumbled apology in her hair, something about 'being a guy', and she almost wanted to laugh through her anxiety and fear. Was he apologizing for wanting to kick Roy's ass? It was so absurd, it had to be the sweetest thing any man had ever said to her... in its own strange way. Rosalie inhaled deeply, pushing back all of her rage, all of her fear, bringing back the memory of lying with Emmett one month ago. _I am safe. I am okay. Emmett will protect me. I am safe. I am okay...._

"I can't swear to his safety if I see him when you're not around," Emmett murmured in her ear.

"Try, please. I don't want to have to perform conjugal visits in prison."

Emmett laughed, "The shackles could be kind of kinky..."

Rosalie gasped, playfully slapping his arm, "What kind of woman do you take me for?"

Emmett pulled away, flashing his trademark grin, "Mine?"

Rosalie smiled, "If you're lucky."

Alice sauntered up shyly, "Everything okay?"

Rosalie nodded, "Unwanted visitor in the crowd. Emmett wants to prove he's a big tough man."

"Prove, schmove," Emmett grumbled, "I am one."

"Well then, if you're done arguing over your genders, I demand your presence on the second floor of the store for an emergency meeting with Jasper."

"Huh?" Emmett asked.

"Trust me! Three minutes!" Alice sang, skipping off into the store, her glowing tiara slipping slightly askew.

Rosalie rolled her eyes, "I'm certain this involves singing something embarrassing."

Emmett shrugged, "I've had a few beers. I'm game. Are you sure you're okay? Really, truly okay?"

Rosalie nodded, "I have you here. That's all that matters."

Emmett smiled, "C'mon then; let's go be tortured by our favourite pixie."

With his arm thrown protectively around her shoulders, Emmett led them through the dancing crowd, the sound of Jasper wailing on his guitar blending in perfect harmony with the keyboard's tinkling. Rosalie felt her body relax in his embrace, secure in the knowledge that he would neither hurt her nor let her come to harm. It was freeing to let her guard down after holding it firm for so very long. And if this beautiful feeling, this warmth that washed over her skin and sent her tingling from head to toe, came with the cost of being suckered into singing with Alice and Jasper, Rosalie would pay that price with a smile. There would be time, a building of bonds and trust, but in her mind it was already set in stone. Now at his side, Rosalie couldn't imagine anywhere she would ever prefer to be.

* * *

"Bella?" Edward asked cautiously.

"Alice always knows," she replied, bemused, "She called this for your place of retreat."

She remained with her back to him, motionless save for the light breeze gently lifting her chestnut locks. A glowing blue necklace adorned her neck, a childhood relic that lent a strange innocence to her. Edward took a step forward anxiously, then froze. _Why won't she face me_?

Almost as if she'd heard his thoughts, Bella stated nervously, "I can't look at you. Not yet. I'll get tongue-tied again... I'm sorry."

"Take your time," Edward replied quietly, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his jeans.

Bella took a deep breath, exhaling it slowly, "I love this song. Did you tell Jasper to play it?"

Edward shook his head but quickly realized Bella couldn't see it, "His idea, although I did note you loved them and would approve."

"I know Chasing Cars was the big hit on this album, but I'm more fond of You're All I Have. Not many love songs have lines about lions leaving people scattered in pieces, let alone making it sound good."

Edward found himself chuckling. "Only you would find that romantic."

"You break enough bones, you grow to appreciate pain in pleasure," Bella replied, quickly bursting into giggles, "That sounds dirty. You know what I meant."

Edward took another step closer, almost compelled to be near her, "I do. Bella, did you hear-?"

"You singing one of my favourite songs? Yes, yes I did. And you did it better than Andrew McMahon. Goddamn it, Edward you are so talented, and so special, and you're really stupid if you don't know that!"

Her words were tinged with an anger Edward did not expect. Had his actions angered her tonight? Or was it a frustration with him for his self-deprecating ways? Edward shuffled his feet, keeping his distance, allowing Bella her space and room as she continued to rant.

" And you should be in med school, or an arts program somewhere, doing something amazing! You sang so beautifully, Edward! I thought I was going to melt into a puddle on the pavement. You _sang_ for _me_. And then I thought back to that drive to Seattle, when I played it for you, and all I could feel was... was... Shit, g-give me a moment..."

Edward held his breath, suddenly hopeful. _She remembered that conversation. She remembered and understood. _The shudder in her words gave way to a slight shudder in her shoulders, and Edward rushed forward now, feeling inexplicably guilty. _Is she crying? Did I make her cry?_ His hands reached out tentatively, gently squeezing her shoulders. Under her breath, he made out a mumbled thanks.

"S-See why I can't look at you?" Bella asked, shaking her head, "I'm hopeless."

"Take your time," Edward repeated calmly.

_I will wait forever for you._

" Edward... You are too good to me, and I don't understand how you love me. And I didn't realize how much I loved you until you said something and it occurred to me that I didn't know because it was _more_ than love and not just some stupid feeling in my stomach like everything else! And I'll never love anyone as much you, but I _hate you _because you waited so long to tell me! And now I have to disappoint Charlie and Renee and-"

Stunned momentarily, Edward suddenly found the words to interrupt Bella's breathless speech, "Bella, Bella, stop! You... You love me?"

Bella nodded furiously, "I was trying so hard to tell you! On the trail, here, all damn day, and my tongue would just-just twist and lock up and-"

That was as far as Edward allowed Bella to get. Without a sound, he spun her around, pulling her against him and pressing his lips to hers, his fingers tangling in her hair. Bella responded in kind, her arms wrapping around his neck, tightening their embrace as the kiss deepened, Edward's head spinning with the reality of it all. _She loves me back. I am kissing Bella. Bella loves me._ Reluctantly he pulled back, gasping for air as he stared into her eyes, the corners moist with tears. Bella smiled shyly and Edward felt himself melt with joy. _She loves me back. This beautiful, funny, kind woman loves me._

"Hi," Bella said quietly, giggling, "Nice to see you again."

"You love me?" Edward asked incredulously, his mind still reeling at the thought.

"So much. You still love me?"

"Never a doubt in my mind. Now come here!"

Bella gasped as Edward suddenly hoisted her off the ground, swinging her in a circle, her legs dangling as she laughed along with him, the stars above twinkling in a way that seemed to say to Bella, _About time._ Edward sat her down gently, his hands upon her waist as he pulled her against him, holding her tighter than she could ever remember being held in her life. She nestled in closer, her hands slipping beneath his shirt, his back cool and damp. Her mind drifted back on track, remembering what she had been about to tell Edward about Harvard, and she frowned slightly. Even in joy, there was difficulty to face, possibly worse than her apparent speed addiction. At least that little disaster she could _attempt_ to keep from her parents. Harvard, on the other hand...

Bella sighed, "I hope Carlisle has more room at the inn."

Edward's brow furrowed, "Why's that?"

"Because when I tell Charlie I'm turning down Harvard, I'm sure I'm going to be homeless, that's why."

Edward pulled back, staring at her in shock, "Wait, what?! Bella, you can't turn down Harvard! You worked so hard to get there-"

"Strung out on speed. I'll flunk in a semester in normal mode. Besides, there's you and you are here. I can go to Seattle-"

Edward pressed his finger over her lips, silencing her, "Bella... You can't give up Harvard for me. I won't allow that."

Bella frowned, pulling away, pacing the roof top, "Well, what else can I do? I had to choose between Harvard and being with you. It's not like I can ask you to stop your life for me, and Boston is so far away from Forks that long distance seems so-"

"Silly, silly Bella," Edward admonished her lovingly, "You really don't understand, do you?"

Bella paused, turning towards him with a distraught look, "Don't understand what?"

"You're in love with me?"

"I am. You keep asking me like you don't believe it."

Edward smiled sheepishly, "I just... I dreamed so many times about this that I'm afraid I'm dreaming again."

"You dream about me?" Bella asked shyly.

"Always. Bella, you love me. That's all I need to know. You can't abandon Harvard."

"You can't just drop your life here either!" Bella protested.

"Bella, you _are_ my life now," Edward insisted, amused as the applause of the crowd below seemed to punctuate his statement, "And besides... I've kinda been keeping a secret. Beyond the whole 'in love with you for over a year' secret."

Bella eyed him quizzically, "A secret?"

Edward nodded, "I sort of... well, let's just say I have a letter at home welcoming me to the Boston Conservatory of Music's composition degree program."

"Music degree? I thought you were too scared to try for that. You're really going to go for it?"

"Or there's always the acceptance letter from Harvard medical school…" Edward said quietly, flushing.

Bella gasped, "You got into Harvard?! Wait, wait - you _applied_ to Harvard? And you applied to the _Boston_ Conservatory of Music?"

Edward ran a hand through his messy bronze locks, "I... I wanted to be near you."

Bella blushed, running a hand through her messy locks. With a strange grin, she suddenly pounced on Edward, nearly knocking him to the ground as she kissed him deeply, her body crushed against his. Edward sunk into the kiss, allowing his hands to trace her back, the waist of her skirt, drifting up her sides and down again. So many times he'd held her - consoling her on bad days, dancing at clubs, carrying her into the ER countless times. He'd even had to help dress her one night after a long drinking binge, he and Alice struggling to put her into her pajamas so Charlie wouldn't find her asleep in a strapless evening gown and bust her for being drunk at 16. All the same, it felt new to touch her, to hold her this way.

To his surprise, he felt Bella's hands roving down his back and slipping into the back pockets of his jeans, grabbing his ass and pulling him against her, which he took as an invitation to explore her curves. His left hand worked its way between them, cupping her breast gently, her soft moan sending a shudder through his body. The kissing grew more fiery as he continued to caress and lightly squeeze her breast, Bella's hands now finding their way into his hair, pressing him against her until he struggled away, laughing and gasping for air.

"Bella, you'll be the death of me!"

Bella pouted, "Well, fine then. I can't help it if you make me want you. If you don't want me to kiss you-"

"Don't you even dare suggest it," Edward growled, scooping her up and cradling her against his chest as she laughed, burying her face against his neck.

To his left, Edward noticed something strange. The sign - the broken Velvet Records sign that he'd slaved over for hours - was alight, each letter shining brilliantly, as if it were new. Puzzled, he spun around, giving Bella a view. She too stared at its neon glow, a puzzled expression on her face.

"Wasn't that just-?"

"Broken? It was when I got here," Bella replied.

"How-?"

"Shh," Bella whispered, "Don't question it."

"As you wish," Edward said, winking as he kissed her lightly on her forehead.

Bella laughed, "Are you actively trying to recreate every romantic thing I've ever pointed out to you?"

"Maybe," Edward mused, "Does it win me points?"

Bella nodded, "Not like you need extras... Wait a second…"

Bella was suddenly distracted as a very familiar song began to drift into the air, much to the delight of the crowd below. Bella laughed, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Do I really hear-?"

"Bon Jovi. How did Alice talk Jasper into this?"

"My guess is sex," Bella decided, "Should we join them?"

"Join them for sex? Could we have some on our own first?" Edward teased.

Bella slapped his arm, blushing bright red, "Join them on stage, pervert!"

Edward smiled, "Will you sing?"

"Harmonies. Quietly," Bella conceded.

Edward charged towards the stairwell door, deftly throwing it open with Bella cradled in his arms, carrying her slowly down the stairs, the scent of her perfume filling his nostrils in a way that made him want to scrap the party, head straight home and lie beside her for hours, watching movies and talking all night, just to be able to hold her against his chest. However, considering this party seemed to have saved his ass, he reluctantly decided he ought to stay and play, if only for a little while.

"You could put me down, you know," Bella noted, "This isn't the time I tripped while rollerblading."

"I'm practicing for door thresholds," Edward quipped.

Bella blushed, "What is it with the wedding cracks today? Alice gave me orders on who to have as my maid of honour!"

Edward laughed, "That's funny; I was just going to say that Carlisle would definitely find you room at the so-called inn if you were disowned. He told me earlier that he'd happily have you as a daughter-in-law."

Bella gasped, "He did not!"

"Did too. Maybe everyone else knew something we didn't?"

"Alice sure knew," Bella answered, reaching out to push the swinging door open for the storefront.

"Shit. I owe her five bucks," Edward grumbled.

"Bet against her huh?"

"Yup."

"You know, given your gambling track record, maybe you should retire from betting," Bella suggested, a wicked gleam in her eye.

Edward frowned, "You're lucky I love you, Ms. Swan, or your ass would be falling to the ground right now."

"You'd just have to pick me back up and take me to the ER," Bella countered.

"Good point."

Edward placed Bella gently on the ground, taking her hand and jogging up the spiral stairs to the window, where Alice was dramatically singing of 'working on the docks'. Emmett, for all of his bulk and height, was attempting to hide behind Rosalie, who watched Alice with an amused grin as she strutted about. _Trust Alice to coerce everyone into a group rendition of Livin' On A Prayer_, Edward thought, stepping out the window and extending a hand to Bella. Hesitantly, she stepped through, trembling slightly as the enormous crowd came into view. Swallowing hard, she leaned towards his ear.

"Back-up harmonies ONLY," she insisted.

"It's a deal."

As the band kicked into high gear, Alice scampered towards them with a grin, passing Edward the microphone in her hand. Edward rolled his eyes, looking to Jasper, who shrugged and mouthed '_no arguing with her_' at him. With a sigh, he jumped in, taking the next lines.

"_We gotta hold on to what we got!__  
__It doesn't make a difference if we make it or not.__  
__We've got each other and that's a lot. For love..._ "

"_We'll give it a shot!_ " echoed his friends, Rosalie giggling as the crowd roared with enthuasiam.

On the street below, Carlisle watched as Edward draped his arm around Bella's shoulder, smiling as she leaned into him. He nodded approvingly, smiling with satisfaction at the closed store in front of him (_his_ store, now), the beautiful woman leaning against him and the giggling, singing teens above. In the distance, a faint siren could be heard, but Carlisle shrugged it off, singing along with the enthusiastic crowd. As Bella had pointed out, her father was the chief of police. An earnest apology and a pout from Bella would easily remedy things. And if not, the thousand burning a hole in his back pocket should address the noise ordinance fine. He raised his voice, singing along with the crowd, a tremendous weight lifting from his shoulders.

_Finally. Perfect._


	23. Sugarhigh

The stereo blared on the rooftop of Velvet Records, just loud enough to keep things festive but not loud enough to be more than a faint din from the street below. Carlisle sat away from the group, leaning against the stairwell door, a glass of scotch and ice in his hand. It was one in the morning, and the staff of Velvet were an hour and several mickeys into their celebrations, with no signs of stopping. It was a very good thing that Velvet Records had never opened on Sundays in its long history. Carlisle would have been doomed to work it alone.

"Did you see his face?!" Rosalie laughed, stumbling to her feet, "I thought James would literally explode into tiny skeezy bits on the sidewalk!"

"I would pay good money to see him sitting at home, counting his jar of bills like a typical Scrooge, nightmares of cash registers in his head," Jasper mused, taking a drag off a joint and passing it to Emmett.

"I bet he ordered the bills by serial number," Alice laughed, "He seems that anal."

"Good riddance!" Bella proclaimed, lifting her screwdriver to her friends, the bright orange liquid sloshing over the rim as she laughed.

Edward shook his head, "You are so cut off at the bar, missy."

"Nuh-uh!" Bella whined, "I'm just beginning!"

"Edward, stop being an overprotective downer! Bella's hysterical when she's drunk!" Emmett declared, rising to his feet and pulling Bella to hers, "Dance with me, girl!"

"She's not as much fun when she's puking in your car!" Edward protested.

The song switched to the Jackson Five, leaving Carlisle groaning in horror and Alice squealing happily, leaping up to join Emmett, who was spinning Bella around the roof, barely missing the tiny black kitten batting about the label off a beer bottle. Rosalie shook her head, reaching out to scratch the kitten's head.

"Alice, why the hell is ABC on your iPod?" she asked.

Alice pranced over to Jasper, reaching for his hand, "Because it's in Clerks 2, that's why! C'mon Jazz, dance with me!"

Jasper shook his head, "Oh God, not to this Alice. Please?"

Alice pouted, batting her eyes, "But... But... I'm dead so you can't say no to me! Remember?"

"Someone kill _me_ so I can say no on the grounds of not having a corporeal body?" Jasper moaned, shuffling slowly to his feet.

Bella giggled as Alice danced around Jasper, flittering as if she were a butterfly. Alice had practically inhaled a mickey of gin an hour prior, and was well on her way to collapsing in her usual dizzy drunken heap on the ground. Bella was most certainly tipsy too, but not as much as the others seemed to think. She was simply happy - genuinely, irrevocably, no drugs involved happy. Carlisle would soon own the store. Alice was on her way to healing herself and her friendships, from all appearances, and then there was Edward... Her gaze drifted to his somewhat concerned expression and a rather wicked plan began forming in Bella's mind. It would require a little deceit, but she was certain Edward wouldn't mind in the end.

"Sit down girl! I think I love you!" Emmett sang in falsetto, sending Rosalie into a fit of giggles.

"No get up girl!" Alice continued, "Let me see what you can do!"

Rosalie leapt to her feet, Bella and Emmett breaking apart to witness Rosalie shake it for all she had, her blue eyes winking at Emmett as she slowly pursued him across the roof, her hips sashaying wildly. Not to be outdone, Alice insisted Jasper pick her up, lifting her over his head and spinning her around slowly before pulling her back to earth for a light kiss. Alice blushed, messing his hair with a laugh as the blonde wavy locks tumbled in every direction. Bella slipped away, stumbling slightly as she bent over to pick up the kitten, dancing it about in the air.

"How have you enjoyed your first day at the madhouse, mister... Um... Hey Jasper! Did you name the poor guy yet?"

Jasper paused, "Damn it, no! What the hell are we going to name the kitten? You know, since Annoying Customer is apparently out."

"Name it Dante!" Edward suggested, "Because he's inadvertently wandered his way into hell."

Alice laughed, "Name it Lou!"

"Lou?" Jasper asked.

"As in Reed? Velvet Underground?"

"Ooh! That's promising, actually," Carlisle interjects.

"But Lou?" Rosalie protested, "It's an old man name and this wee guy is too cute to be a Lou."

Bella stroked the kitten's chin, earning a rumbling purr from the contented creature, "Such soft fur you have, you little thing..."

Edward took a swig of his beer, mesmerized at the sight of Bella with the kitten. She rubbed him against her cheek, smiling at the feel of it, the hairs on his back ruffled slightly, almost resembling...

Edward groaned, shaking his head, "Oh my God, how dense are we? Isn't it obvious?"

Alice raised an eyebrow, "What is?"

"The kitten! It's black!"

"Congratulations, Edward. You have officially passed kindergarten," Rosalie quipped.

"Alice was on the right track, but the wrong word. We should name the little guy Velvet!"

Jasper broke into a grin, "That really was one of those 'right in front of you' sort of things, wasn't it?"

Bella giggled, shaking her head, "Black Velvet!"

"In that slow, southern style," Rosalie murmured, grinning as Emmett pulled her close against him.

"And it still fits with your idea, Alice," Edward concluded happily.

"Velvet it is!" Jasper announced, "Now that's settled, can we get a toast to our enormous fuck you to James and Virgin Records?"

The gang reached for their respective glasses and bottles, raising them high and hooting as several quick riffs gave way to a rocking beat that even Edward approved of, so much so that he rose to his feet, pulling Bella close to him, moving quickly to steady her staggering gait. She giggled, releasing the newly-named kitten to the ground and throwing her arms around his waist.

"I love this song!" Bella declared, "Dance with me!"

Edward laughed, "You can't dance like this!"

"Why not? It's moshy!" she slurred, shaking her hips and bobbing her head with the beat.

Carlisle found himself yanked from the safety of his seat by Esme, who winked and dragged him to the centre of the roof, "Esme, you do not know what you're getting into! Toes could be broken!"

"Break them, then! What's this song called?" Esme asked.

Alice laughed at Carlisle's hapless attempts to keep up with Esme's shimmying body, "Sugarhigh! One of the best songs ever!"

Emmett nodded his head along, "It's sick. Hey, wasn't this in that movie Dazed and Confused?"

"Nope! But it was from around that time. You know, I don't even remember why I have it," Alice mused, dancing around Jasper, her necklace-tiara still aglow.

"Must be from some other slacker teenager movie we used to rent from the store," Bella suggested, breaking from Edward to take Alice's hands, dancing wildly.

"Either way, it's our JAM!" Emmett declared, "Turn it up!"

Rosalie danced her way to the stereo, ignoring Carlisle's protests of noise complaints as she nudged the volume higher, singing along loudly, her blonde hair swaying back and forth. Esme pulled his face towards hers, shaking her head and kissing him softly. Carlisle sighed, giving up on all sense of authority for the night. They were entitled to be happy, he surmised. He certainly was giddy himself. Glancing around the roof, it dawned on him that the group had suddenly divided into couples over a day, as if it was meant to be that way. He smiled as Edward dipped Bella close to the ground, her face flushed with laughter and alcohol as he pulled her back up, their noses pressed together, wordless but speaking volumes. It was a relief that it had finally worked out for those two; Carlisle was certain he'd hurl if he heard Edward singing Elton John one more time.

Bella stumbled slightly, Edward catching her before she hit the ground face first, sending Emmett into a fit of chuckles. Edward pulled her upright, staring into her eyes, which hung half-closed. Shaking his head, he scooped her up into a cradle hold.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Bella Swan is officially toast, and so am I! Goodnight!"

"Aww!" Emmett protested, "At least let her try and walk down the stairs!"

Alice groaned, "You know, a near drug overdose was enough for today, Emm. Tuck her into bed, Edward."

"Oh he'll tuck her in, alright," Rosalie murmured, snickering.

Edward rolled his eyes, "I am chivalrous, thank you!"

Bella giggled, "Ooh! Bed!"

"Now who's being a pervert?" Edward admonished, chuckling.

"If you score, you owe me large," Jasper declared loudly, lifting his glass to Edward in a salute.

"Go on, you two! I won't be far behind you Edward," Carlisle stated, earning a pout from Esme.

Edward shook his head in disbelief, making his way slowly through the roof exit, taking each stair carefully in his own somewhat inebriated state. Bella had curled her head against his chest, eyes closed, her breathing slow and steady. Was she already asleep? Edward smiled, nudging the way through to the staff lounge, snatching up Bella's purse from the desk and heading out the back metal doors, rounding the corner to his silver Volvo. After the day they'd had, he supposed it was no surprise. The drugs had probably taken a lot out of her, nevermind the funeral, the party, his dramatics and the crying…

_But it was all so very worth it. Bella loves me. _

Edward fumbled into the pocket of his jeans, struggling to extract his car keys while keeping a firm hold on Bella. Without warning, her head sprung up, her smile wide as he nearly dropped her to the ground in shock.

"Need help?"

"Jesus, Bella! I thought you were asleep!"

"Nope! Wide awake! And the drama teacher said I couldn't act!"

Bella laughed, reaching into Edward's pocket and extracting his car keys, dangling them in the air. Edward swallowed hard, her groping in his pockets eliciting an instant reaction from his groin. _Why did I wear tight jeans today?_ Edward cursed inwardly as Bella leaned over, unlocking the passenger side door with a smile. Pulling open the car door, Edward gently placed her in the front seat, passing her the purse dangling from his left hand. He shut the door, desperately trying to coerce the half-erection in his pants to go back down, immediately. The last thing he wanted was to make an ass of himself now. Bella reached across the seats, unlocking the driver's side door for him, which he now opened, quickly slipping into the seat and leaning forward slightly to obscure his predicament.

"Buckle up, Ms. Swan," he said quietly, slipping the keys into the ignition.

"Oh I'm on it. I know how you drive!" she exclaimed, securing her belt.

Edward sighed, "I've never been in an accident!"

"Yet," Bella teased.

Edward adjusted the mirrors, backing slowly out of his spot, "So which route back to Chez Charlie? Quick or scenic?"

"We're not going to Charlie's," Bella said quietly.

Edward hit the brakes, turning towards Bella, "Um, what?"

"I want to go home," Bella said quietly, smiling.

"To Phoenix?" Edward was very, very confused now.

Bella laughed, "Edward, I want to go home _with you_."

Edward found himself speechless, staring into Bella's eyes, attempting to gauge how drunk she truly was. While every fibre of his being ached to take her home, to hold her through the night, to perhaps play out one of hundreds of dreams starring Bella Swan in various stages of undress, this seemed too sudden and out of left field. His groin voiced its opinion with an affirmative twitch that he tried desperately to ignore, a tiny voice in the back of his mind protesting. _Isn't this a little quick? She has been drinking..._

"Bella, I… What are you asking me to do? Won't Charlie miss you?"

"When he came to bust up the party, I told him I might stay with Alice tonight. Charlie isn't expecting me home at all."

"Bella, you've been drinking-"

"Not that much. Is it so wrong of me to want to curl up with you to sleep tonight? It wouldn't be a first," she said shyly, her gaze averted.

_Of course. Your mind's in the gutter and hers is in romantic terrain._ Edward smiled, the prospect of even watching Bella sleep sending his heart into an erratic rhythm. With a soft smile he leaned over, pulling Bella's lips to his gently.

"My place it is, then," he decided, pulling the car out onto Willow and heading west.

Bella leaned forward, rummaging through her purse, humming triumphantly as she rose with her iPod in hand. With a gesture towards the stereo, she dug through Edward's glove box, searching for the car adapter he stowed there – one he'd bought, if he were to confess, explicitly for Bella's iPod; Edward didn't own one personally, preferring old-fashioned CDs by the wallet-full under the car seat. The connections made, Bella scrolled through her list, humming to herself as she hit play on her desired track. A slow, haunting piano filled the car as Bella sat her iPod in the cup holder, leaning towards Edward. He sighed happily, lifting his right arm and embracing her with it.

"I know this song. David Gray?"

"Mmmhmm," Bella mumbled.

Edward smiled, making the turn onto the long winding road that led out of Forks main, where the large house he and Carlisle shared stood within a forested pocket of land alongside a creek. He sang softly, Bella's hand snaking around his waist, clinging to him as if afraid he would disappear. Edward understood the feeling; he was still uncertain that this wasn't the most vivid dream any man had ever dreamt. Had all of this really happened in a single day?

"_I open up my arms and fall, losing all control, every dream inside my soul…And when you kiss me, on that midnight street, sweep me off my feet, singing ain't this life so sweet?_"

Bella murmured happily, her hand slipping beneath his shirt, lightly roving the firm abdomen beneath, fingers tracing tiny circles that sent chills down his spine. Edward longed to do the same, to simply wander the length of her body, memorize each curve and bend. As he turned down the long driveway to his home, he decided that he'd bring them to his room, light his favourite incense and cue up the stereo, the two of them curling together on his enormous bed, drifting to sleep in each other's arms. If he were bolder, he'd suggest doing so naked – not for sex, but to simply feel her skin against his. He leaned against her head, inhaling her scent, in awe of the delicate freesia and lavender emanating from her. Bella wore no perfumes, due to allergies. She simply smelled wonderful all on her own, a smell he would never tire of. Killing the engine, he nudged her gently.

"Home sweet home."

Bella slowly sat up, reaching for her purse, "Carlisle won't mind that I stay?"

Edward shook his head, "I'm 21, Bella; I'm pretty sure he's long past caring about my chastity."

They stepped out onto the cobblestone driveway, their way lit by tiny lights on posts in the grassy trim. Bella sought out and held onto Edward's hand, her heart racing as she thought of the gravity of her choice. She was going to spend the night alone with Edward, in his house, in his room if he'd allow it. The last time she'd spent a night with him, it had been in a crammed hotel room in Seattle after a concert with Alice, Jasper and Emmett, a night of beers and poker until all had collapsed in various stages of dress on the floor and beds. She'd ended up strewn across the foot of a bed, Emmett snoring beside her on the floor and Edward hogging the two pillows above her, his feet tangled in her legs. This would be very, very different, and Bella's body ached for it now. Bella watched as Edward unlocked the front door, hesitating briefly before pushing it open, gesturing for her to enter.

No matter how many times Bella visited the Cullen home, its collection of antiques and the wall of windows in the living room always left her breathless. Her personal favourite, aside from the baby grand piano in the formal living room, was the mislabelled globe Edward had found on eBay. The water was black, not blue, with continents switched and capital cities misspelled. He said it was so eccentric he couldn't help but pay the forty bucks for it. Bella loved it almost as much as his GPS unit that couldn't pronounce basic names properly, calling San Diego "Santi Agua", much to her amusement. Edward stood behind her, his hands jammed in his pockets, smiling nervously. The sight made Bella melt; it wasn't often it could be said that a guy would be unsure of the next step after successfully getting the girl to come home with him.

"Carlisle's bound to come home soon, I'm sure," Bella offered, hoping Edward would take a hint.

"Yeah. I'm thinking Esme is destined to get the Carlisle Fireside Special," Edward replied, smirking.

"The what?"

Edward laughed, "Wine, fake fire at the fake fireplace, possibly nookie on the couch. When Carlisle brings home dates, which hasn't been often lately, I steer clear of the downstairs."

"Perhaps we should vacate then? I so don't want to see Carlisle and nookie action," Bella said, grimacing.

"Ugh, no you don't. Parents should be forbidden to have sex until their children move out. Upstairs, then? My DVD player is finally back in commission."

Bella nodded, "Sure. Any chance of snagging a bit of wine for ourselves?"

Edward winked, "I have a few bottles of red stowed in my closet."

"Someone is a pimp daddy!" Bella exclaimed, genuinely surprised at this admission.

Edward shook his head, "Not at all. It's just a ritual I've developed as of late. I pop in Max Richter or Sigur Ros, pour myself a glass and journal usually. But sharing it will be so much better. Come on, Bella."

Bella took his outstretched hand, following him slowly up the winding stairs to the second floor, smiling at the various family snapshots in the hallway as they made thier way to Edward's bedroom, an enormous but sparsely furnished space on the eastern side of the house. Bella was amused to find things in such a strange state of organized chaos: while his immense CD collection was filed perfectly along the oak shelves spanning the long far wall, clothes were strewn half-folded atop a chair in the opposing corner, a stack of textbooks and magazines crowding the desktop beside the cherry wood entertainment unit housing an aging 27-inch TV, a super-slim DVD player and a multi-changer stereo with several CDs stacked upon it. The bed was military-neat, a plain black quilt contrasting sharply with crisp white sheets. Unable to resist her curiousity, Bella wandered to the stereo, pulling down the stack of CDs and flipping through them.

"Now this seems random, even for you," Bella announced, "What do Tori Amos, Cursive, The Good Life, Elton John and Nine Inch Nails have in common?"

"Songs of broken hearts and unrequited love," Edward sheepishly confessed.

Bella nodded, replacing the stack and slowly walking towards him, reaching for his hand, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You didn't know. Besides, I have you now."

"You do," Bella whispered.

"I'm going to change the music up. If you hit the right side of the closet, there should be a few bottles of Merlot."

Bella smiled, "Aye, aye!"

Bella slid open the closet door, easily locating the three bottle of Australian wine tucked beside several leather bound notebooks. On any other day, she might have been curious about the contents, perhaps flirting her way into a peek, but today, she pulled a bottle from the floor and spun, the room flooding with ethereal, almost tribal music. Edward reached for a lighter nearby, igniting a small candle beneath an incense burner, the scent of cinnamon and nutmeg wafting through the air. Through her sweater, Bella felt the intricate lace of the merry widow, her face flushing slightly as she wondered what Edward's would look like when he saw it. He lit several candles along the vast windowsill, nodding and slipping across the room to dim the overhead lights. Something inside Bella felt warm, as if she were radiating a glow. It was a feeling she hadn't felt in her foolish attempt to seduce away her virginity that afternoon. This felt _right_. Standing here now, passing the wine bottle to Edward's waiting hand, she was grateful for what felt at the time to be an embarrassing disaster. Going through with it would have been a greater disaster. Her mind rewound once more to her 16th birthday, a time when twinges of her initial junior high crush on Edward had remained.

"_No one has swept me off my feet yet."_

"_Except for me," _

"_Okay, then. Only you, Edward. And the way my love life is, it'll remain only you."_

It had always been him; she'd simply not realized it. But she was wiser now, and if she had her way, it would only be him.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Edward asked, opening the bottle and offering it to Bella.

"I was just thinking of the past, of how you've always been so much a part of my life... And how I can't imagine it without you, especially now."

Edward flushed slightly as Bella took a small swig, "I still feel I'm dreaming. Maybe I'm extremely drunk and passed out on the couch in the lounge."

Bella giggled, passing the bottle back to him, "It wouldn't be the first time, but no, you're not dreaming. Unless we both are, in which I case, we should promise not to wake up."

"Never," Edward said, kissing her forehead softly.

Bella cocked her ear towards the stereo, smiling, "What's playing?"

"Conjure One. Half of the band Delerium, gone off solo with numerous guest vocalists... It usually puts me in a hopeful mood."

"You feeling hopeful tonight?"

Edward laughed, "I have my hopes and dreams right here. I no longer need to merely hope."

Bella watched as Edward took a long drink from the wine bottle, accepting it as he passed it back to her. She took another large gulp, feeling like a cliched poster for liquid courage, then moved to sit it on the desk, breathing in slowly and deeply. A sudden paranoia overtook her: _What if he doesn't want to? What if he thinks I'm using him for sex? God, AM I using him for sex?_ She turned to face him, his eyebrows raised at her actions, a slight smile curling at the corners of his mouth. Bella's heart skipped, and she shook the last thought off. _This is about now, not any ticking clocks. I trust him with myself, my everything. _Reminding herself of Rosalie's endless coaching over the last few weeks, her insistence in confidence 'even if your legs feel like Jell-O', she walked towards him now, eyes shyly averted, her mind set on _her_ wishes and hopes. Wordlessly, she pressed against him, blushing slightly as she became aware that he, too, was feeling the physical pull that grew stronger between her thighs with each passing second. Her hands took hold of the hem of his turtleneck, sliding it slowly upwards, revealing a pale chest, lean and muscular. She ran her hands over his flesh, memorizing its feel beneath her fingertips.

"Bella?" Edward whispered hoarsely.

She leaned down, her lips grazing his abdomen, "I love you."

He sighed, his body shuddering slightly, "I love you, too. What...?"

"Be with me?" Bella asked pensively, her hands working the light cotton higher, revealing the faint lines of his ribs, the firm pectorals of his chest.

His hands found her face, tilting it gently upwards, "Be with... Bella, you don't have to do anything to prove-"

"I want to do this," she insisted, lifting onto her toes to kiss him, her lips barely grazing his.

Her hands tugged fiercely at his shirt, and Edward slowly raised his arms, allowing her to lift it up and over his head, her grip loosening and letting it tumble to the carpet. His own hands drifted slowly down her sides, taking hold of her sweater with brief pause before tugging it upwards quickly, Bella scrambling to lift her arms. The cashmere went flying across the room, gently thudding against his bedroom door as Edward gasped, his gaze fixed upon the lacy lingerie beneath. Bella swore he shuddered, marvelling at the lace and corset-like binding that pushed her breasts up in a way that gave them a deceptively large and round appearance. _Rosalie wasn't kidding about these things_, Bella thought, amused as Edward literally remained frozen, transfixed upon her body.

"God..." he whispered, "Bella....You're beautiful..."

He suddenly pulled her towards him, kissing her intensely as his hands roved her body, cupping her breasts and hips. His own hips ground against hers and Bella moaned, acutely aware of the fever rising between her thighs. Her response seemed to set Edward off further, Bella suddenly finding herself tumbling gently backwards onto the bed, Edward above her, his left hand slipping beneath her short skirt, drifting along her thigh to caress the flimsy silk panties beneath, his hardness pressing against her leg as he broke away from her mouth, his lips ravaging her neck. Her world began to spin, her vision hazy as she clung to him, fingernails digging into his back, her mouth pressed to his shoulder, tasting the faint sweat on his skin. The music increased in tempo, keeping time with the feverish devotion he rained upon her body, his kisses trailing down between her breasts, his tongue flicking gently against her pale skin. She felt a tugging, and suddenly her skirt was falling away, her legs bare, skin on his denim. She clung tighter, surprised by her own instinctual reactions as her legs wrapped around his waist, pressing him against her, gasping at the knowledge that mere layers of clothing separated them from union. Edward suddenly paused, groaning against her breasts before pushing up onto his elbow, obviously frustrated,

"Shit... Bella, we can't go much further than this," he whispered.

"Why not?" Bella panted.

"I... It's been so long since... I don't have anything," he confessed.

Bella raised an eyebrow, "I thought you were the ladies' man."

"I kiss. I don't do... _that_ with just anyone," Edward replied, "And since I realized how I felt for you, I've had no desire for anyone else. Not that there were many someones - only one, actually - but, still..."

Bella smiled, "It's a good thing I've become a sexual Girl Scout thanks to Rose. Get my purse."

Edward didn't need to be told twice. With a quick kiss to her forehead, he leapt off the bed, retrieving her purse from his desk and presenting it to her, watching as she slipped her hand into a side pocket and produced a handful of condoms. His eyes widened as she tossed her purse aside, plunking the packets onto the small oak table beside the bed, pulling herself into a sitting position and seizing the belt of his jeans with a grin. Edward sighed happily as she deftly unbuckled his jeans, shoving them ferociously down to his ankles, scarcely giving him time to step out of them before pulling him back on top of her, her kisses fiery and deep. Edward felt helpless to resist her demands, not that he would in any sane moment turn down the ability to be with Bella. The gentle curves of her hips, the swell of her breasts, the slender thighs all beckoned him, a siren's song in flesh form. His hand fumbled with the tiny hooks binding the lingerie shut, popping them one by one, Bella gasping as it sprung free, his hand immediately reaching to caress her bare breast, gently pinching her nipple, his shaft hardening at her soft moan of reply. He moved down to her neck, to her collarbone, kissing his way to her breasts, enveloping her nipple in his lips and sucking gently, reeling as she murmured his name and arched her back at his touch. His right hand tugged anxiously at her red silk panties, shoving them off her hipbones, his hand slipping between her thighs, stroking softly at her clitoris with a lone finger. It was so unreal. This wasn't happening. She wasn't really here, moaning his name beneath him. A twinge of paranoia brought him to a halt, his eyes drifting upwards to meet hers, her warm brown pupils gazing at him with so much love, he reeled at the sight.

"Bella... I want you so much. Are you sure you want to do this tonight?"

Bella giggled, "Edward, there's being a gentleman and being a worrywart."

Edward laughed, "Alright, alright."

As he reached for a condom, Bella's face grew serious, her voice a whisper, "There is one thing, though..."

Edward paused, "What's that?"

Bella flushed, her eyes averting, "Just... be slow? I... Well, I never..."

"_OH_," Edward gasped, catching on, "Oh, Bella... And you're sure-?"

Bella nodded furiously, "I trust you."

"If it's too much, tell me to stop at any time. Promise me, Bella."

Bella smiled softly, "Promise."

Edward leaned forward, kissing her gently, "I love you, Bella Swan."

Bella watched Edward slink down her body, gently kissing her stomach, her abdomen, tugging away her discarded clothes and letting them fall to the floor beside them. He paused briefly at her panties, which now lay askew upon her hips, his hand supporting her back as it lifted, his other hand tugging them to her ankles. The look of... _reverence_ on his face made her heart skip worse than her anxiety. In her head, she reminded herself of Rosalie's advice, almost chanting it: _It will hurt. It will hurt more if you fear it. Keep your eyes locked on his. Remember that the pain will give way to something far better. _

Edward bent forward, his face buried between her thighs, his tongue rolling over the swelling between her labia, her body jolting as a wave of intense pleasure slammed through her limbs, leaving her breathless with anticipation. Her hand reached down towards him, fingers tangling in his hair as he continued to lick and gently suck, the wetness becoming a flood as her body tightened, her mind overloading with his every touch. Her eyes closed, rolling back into her head as she concentrated on the feel of him: the tiniest bumps along his tongue, his smooth lips, the heat of his breath against her thigh. His weight shifted, his mouth abandoning her, and Bella forced her eyes open, witnessing as his now naked and engorged shaft was swiftly enveloped in the sheath of latex, Edward's hand slipping between her thighs, two long fingers slipping easily into her wetness, her body shuddering at the intense wave of pleasure triggered within. He moved over her, leaning forward to press his lips to her forehead, his eyes warm as his fingers withdrew, his other hand finding hers and interlacing his fingers with her own. Bella nodded slightly, encouraging him. _I'm ready for this. It's okay._

She felt him slide against her moist entrance and shivered, her hand squeezing his lightly as Edward closed his eyes and slowly pressed himself into her as he held his breath. Bella felt her own breath catch as both pleasure and pain rolled through her, feeling something within give way, a thread snapping under pressure. She winced slightly, gripping Edward's hand and exhaling loudly, willing herself to relax. She felt his lips press against hers lightly and smiled at the gesture, the pain ebbing away at the sight of his concerned eyes locked on hers.

"I'm okay," she whispered, and meant it.

Edward pressed his lips against her neck, murmuring into the crook of his neck, "You're in charge. Slow, fast, just tell me…"

"Slow," she whispered, "For now."

Edward nodded, and Bella gasped as she felt his large shaft slipping out almost entirely, then reenter almost painfully slow, his gaze locked on hers, her mind reeling with the sensations coursing through her. There was still a soreness, a light ache, but there was also a euphoric high as every inch of him plunged slowly into her, her mind blurring into a blissful incoherency. Edward remained true to his word, his body shuddering as his own eyes glazed over with every slow thrust inward and the coupled drifting retreat, the pace quickly becoming maddening for Bella. The pain was growing ever distant, while the ache deep within her grew more demanding and impatient. Her breathing shallow, punctuated by soft moans, she struggled to speak, lost in his eyes.

"Faster…."

"Are you sure?"

"God, yes…"

The intensity built slowly with every increasingly swift thrust of Edward's shaft deep inside her. Bella found her hips arching instinctively, moving to meet him, driving him deeper within. His groans of pleasure sent her wrapping her legs lazily around his waist, her own moans growing louder as everything began to tense up, her body a pressure cooker seeking release. Edward never let go of her hand, holding it tightly as he plunged deep inside her, again and again, his eyes rolling back into his head, his bronze hair messy and damp, his mouth locked in a silent gasp that echoed the overwhelming sensations coursing through Bella, so strong she was sure she'd faint, sure she couldn't handle so much joy, so much… _love_, not all at once. Her free hand found his cheek, and she pressed him down towards her, their lips meeting breathlessly as Bella writhed beneath Edward, her hips bucking sharply as a sudden clenching began within, Edward crying out her name as she felt her entire body embrace him, locking around his throbbing member. All sounds spun away into a haze as she felt her eyes closing, felt her hand gripping his so tightly a small part of her was able to worry she'd break it before a wave of what could only be described as the true meaning of ecstasy hit her, crashing over her body. Somewhere, she heard a loud crying out, a high-pitched moan, and it suddenly became clear it had sprung unbidden from her own throat, her breathing a gasping, panting chaos as Edward moaned loudly, murmuring her name as he collapsed atop her, burying his face in her neck, his breathing rapid and shallow against her pale skin. Bella clung to him, wrapping her arms around him, holding him tightly against her as he struggled to regain his breath, her own body jolting, electrified with the aftershocks of an orgasm that left every other one in her memory lost hopelessly in its dust. A tear slid down her cheek and she sighed happily, utterly spent, utterly in love.

"I love you," he whispered hoarsely, struggling to push himself up on his hands.

"I love you, too," Bella replied, scarcely audible.

Edward stared at her lovingly, his hand reaching out to brush aside the lone tear drifting along her left cheek, "Did I hurt you badly?"

Bella shook her head, smiling softly, "No, no… Just… Wow…"

Edward chuckled, kissing her lightly, "Wow covers it nicely, I think."

Bella giggled, "Is this feeling where that whole 'screwed your brains out' expression comes from?"

"Harvard will not be pleased. I'd better screw them back in," Edward joked.

"Please?" Bella asked shyly, surprised at her own raging lust.

"Going to have to give me a few minutes for that, but I will be happy to oblige," Edward smiled, slowly pulling away from her.

Bella rolled to her side, propping herself lazily on her elbow as she watched Edward dispose of the condom, slipping back into a set of boxer briefs. A sudden memory of her outcry at climax sent a furious blushing to her cheeks as she strained her ears, attempting to listen for any sound that would indicate Carlisle's return to the house. The ethereal melodies drifting from Edward's stereo made it difficult and Bella cursed inwardly, hoping desperately that Esme had convinced him to stay and party at the store. Bella was so distracted by her embarrassment, she didn't realize that Edward had slipped into bed behind her, curving his chest against her back, until his arm wrapped around her frame, pulling her close. She sighed, sinking against his chest, his lips pressing lightly against her neck.

"Why the blush?" he asked.

"I… was loud-"

"I know. It sent me over the edge," Edward murmured.

"But Carlisle-"

"Not here."

Bella frowned, "How can you be certain?"

"Because he's always very intentionally loud when he thinks or knows I have company of the female kind. He's pretty considerate that way."

Bella heaved a sigh of relief, "Oh thank God!"

Edward chuckled, "Silly Bella… Always worrying."

Bella shook her head, "Not always… I mean, I haven't even asked if I was any good yet."

Edward groaned, "If you have to ask after how loud _I_ was…"

Bella smiled, rolling over to face Edward, "Thank you."

"Just being honest."

Bella nestled against his chest, inhaling deeply, her eyes fluttering closed. She listened to the beating within Edward's bare chest, her fingertips tracing the lean muscle of his abdomen as it pounded within, a little too fast, but steady. She wanted to press her chest against his, wondered if hearts could speak to each other in that way. She wondered if her heart could put into its words the wellspring of emotion that coursed her arteries and veins, wound through each nerve, tiny sparks jumping beneath her flesh, her entire body alive. She wondered if Edward felt it too.

"Edward?"

"Mmmhmm?"

"Does… Does it always feel like this?"

"Feel like what, Bella?"

Bella paused, struggling to find the right words, "Like… Like finally coming home after a long time away?"

Edward kissed the top of her head lightly, holding her tighter, "No, not always, not with anyone… But I feel it with you."

"Me too."

Edward sighed, "Would you think it crazy of me to be afraid to close my eyes?"

Bella gazed up at him, "Why are you afraid?"

"Because what if you're gone when I open them in the morning?"

The earnest fear in his voice melted Bella inside, sent her scrambling to kiss him deeply, her arms wrapping around his neck, her naked body pressed against him. He held her tightly, his tongue tangling wildly with hers before reluctantly pulling back, caressing her face lovingly.

"I won't leave," Bella whispered, "Will you?"

"Never!" Edward insisted.

"Close your eyes, then," Bella said, curling up beside him, "And don't let me go."

Edward sighed happily, wrapping his arms around her, her head resting against his chest. _You are my life, now and forever Bella. _Her breathing slowed, a slight murmur escaping her lips, undecipherable at first. She mumbled again, his name and a smile upon her lips, and his heart skipped happily, his head resting lightly against hers, his own eyes closing slowly, fluttering as she struggled to remain awake, to watch Bella sleeping. . It was in vain; sleep claimed him quickly, the last thing he remembered before plunging into the depths of dreamland a single word in his mind:

_Perfect._


	24. Epilogue Suspicious Minds Pt 1

_AN: So way back when Disc Jockeys wrapped, several people clamoured for more adventures with the Velvet Records gang. I had to admit that I didn't really want to leave them behind myself. What you are about to read is the results of that. For this story, I will be doing epilogue one shots and mini-stories, continuing the wild adventures of these spastic record store employees. _

_This first one is looking to be four or five parts in length and should be a lot of fun. Enjoy and review!_

_

* * *

  
_

**Suspicious Minds Part 1: A Terrible Thought...**

**August 14, 2009 (10 weeks later...)**

Flipping absently through image after annoying image of the toothy grin of Miley Cyrus, with and without hideous blonde Hannah wig, Bella struggled to keep her attention on the inventory counts, willing herself to remain fixed on the simple addition on the clipboard in her left hand. It was her last day at Velvet; surely she could do actual work on her last freaking day? Carlisle was indulgent with his staff, more so since signing the final paperwork to assume controlling ownership of the store from James, but today was also the last day before the store shut down for a week of clean-up and minor renovations and these inventory tallies had to be finished before midnight. The last time Bella had undertaken a major inventory -

_No. Don't go there. That's dwelling on your addiction, which does nothing to support sobriety, or whatever that NA chick babbles about. _

That day... bittersweet, but the sweetness of its conclusion had made every tear shed worth it. She'd found herself in Edward's arms, loved by him and loving him. She'd lost her virginity to one of her closest friends, someone she loved more than she'd believed possible. Her friendship with Alice had been restored, another bright spot for which she was immensely grateful, but it was connecting with Edward that made that June evening so remarkable, so... beautiful.

Which was why the knowledge Edward was cheating on her was killing her slowly, driving her to distraction and to wondering if her dealer's pager still worked.

Oh he acted loving enough, spending plenty of time with her, calling, texting, the works. He'd even helped her pack most of her belongings for this weekend's departure to Boston. But the last two weeks had been full of mysterious solo outings, late night calls he answered hurriedly in a hushed voice when he believed Bella was fast asleep in his bed, and strange slips of paper with addresses and numbers on them. Bella had resisted the urge to Google them, lest she discover them to be cheap motels alongside interstates or strip bars or...

_Calm down. Stop it. Alice said you're being silly. _

_But why is he so different now?_

_Maybe he's not cheating._

_No. Maybe he's just got cold feet about moving across the country with your neurotic madness. You were so much more fun to be around on speed -_

_NO. NO. Not again!_

Bella stomped her foot slightly, subtly gazing to her left, where Edward stood beside Jessica, struggling to impart knowledge into someone so incredibly dense, Bella wondered how she managed to dress herself in the morning without injury. Carlisle had hired her relcutantly, desperate for bodies with the departure of two of his full-timers. As he'd put it, "It's either her or that annoying shit-disturber Tyler. And he thinks all music from before the year 2000 sucks. I'll break his neck in a week." Jessica flipped her newly-highlighted hair, twirling it about her finger as she squinted in near-pain at the register. Her smiles at Edward made Bella sick.

_Does she have no shame? Nope, wait, this is Jessica, the girl who hit on Mike Newton when his girlfriend was in a coma in the hospital. Never mind._

Velvet wandered around her feet, nuzzling her bare ankles beneath the royal blue flared skirt she wore, his whiskers tickling her. Smiling in spite of herself, she scooped the kitten up, rubbing her nose against his, eliciting an assertive mew of satisfaction as she cradled him close against her. At least her blouse was black today, perfect for hiding shedding kitten fur. Her mind drifted to a conversation with Alice the night before, their bodies tangled together on her bed, a joint passing between them as Poe blared on the speakers of Alice's computer.

"_Alice, it just feels wrong," Bella moaned, taking a deep hit and passing the joint across her chest._

"_Bella, he's absolutely obsessively in love with you. Nauseating levels of cute. Why on earth would you ever think he's cheating?"_

_Bella sighed, "I have no idea what he'd ever see in me, and besides, if I'm wrong, then how do YOU explain his recent behaviour? Hmm?"_

_A silence broke over the room as Poe continued to serenade the girls:_ "A terrible thought has moved into my mind, a giant rat that's nibbling on my pride. It's tearing away my patience and my wit. I must take proper measures, set a trap for it..."

_Alice finally answered, exhaling a large cloud of smoke that drifted towards Bella's eyes as she rolled towards her friend, "Maybe he's nervous about moving to Boston? Maybe he's as scared of Harvard as you are? Or maybe he has friends to say goodbye to before going?"_

"_Friends that are pretty and great in bed?"_

"_Oh for fuck's sake Bella! Stop harshing my buzz!" Alice complained, exasperated, "Just talk to him. Remember what happened last time? You almost didn't have him at all."_

_Bella nodded, "I know..."_

"_He goes with you to NA, you sleep here almost every night, he packed your room for you, he arranged the apartment you're sharing AND he had the balls to tell CHARLIE you would be living together. If that's not a man in love, I don't know what one looks like," Alice concluded, absently braiding Bella's long brown locks as she took another hit and extinguished the roach._

"_You're right, I guess. I should just talk to him if I'm so worried about it. I'm sorry Alice," Bella whispered sheepishly._

"_We all have man troubles, Bella. Lord knows I do. But men aren't that bright at times. We just have to help them along. And I plan on helping mine with a stern lecture on babying."_

_Bella frowned, "Jazz is still not letting you do anything alone?"_

_Alice rolled her eyes, "I swear, if I let him, he'd wipe my ass for me - it's that bad. I know he loves me, and I won't lie and say that at night, being alone anywhere scares the shit out of me. But my GOD, I can't even drive five minutes down the street to the diner for lunch without telling him, and then he offers to come with me! I'm not fragile. I'm not glass_."

"_No, you're strong. But he feels guilty, I think, for not being there when... you know..."_

"_When I was nearly raped and killed, you mean? You can say it; it's just the truth. And I know, Bella. But there's a line... Bah. Enough unhappy talk. Let's do our nails."_

_Bella rolled her eyes, "No fair. You know I won't say no when you're upset."_

_Alice grinned, "Precisely. Pink or purple?"_

Bella found her eyes meeting Edward's, watched his lips mouth '_love you_' and forced a smile in return. She could wonder all she wanted about the addresses and numbers and strange night calls and errands, but wondering wouldn't get her answers. And calling up her dealer? Stupid, stupid, stupid idea. Alice was right; they'd just have to talk, and soon. If Edward really was seeing someone else, or even having second thoughts... Bella returned to the CD racks and Miley's toothy grin, allowing Velvet to scamper over the top shelf. _Later. I'll talk to him later. _As if hearing her silent affirmation, Velvet's head cocked slightly, a tiny mew from his throat.

"I mean it. I'm going to do it. He doesn't even have to sing to me to get me to this time. So there, Mr. Velvet Underground."

The kitten squinted his eyes. Bella swore he was laughing at her.

* * *

"Emm? Hey, where's that shipment we just got of those vinyls man?"

Emmett looked up from the TV, where Will Smith was stuck in a basement as the Fresh Prince of Bel-Air, "Oh, I think I stuck it in the office by mistake with the boxes of party supplies Alice made me slave labour in today. Sorry Jake."

"No problem," Jacob Black replied, sauntering over to examine the TV, "Damn Will Smith had some crazy hair."

"At least his body's not press-on," Emmett quipped, slugging back the remains of his ritual 4pm Red Bull, "This episode is classic."

"I don't think I ever saw this."

"WHAT? Dude, sit and watch. Screw the vinyl," Emmett declared, patting the worn couch beside him.

Jacob flipped his long hair back, plunking down on the couch as Will Smith sang the song that Emmett would never forget in his lifetime: _"Stuck in a basement, sittin' on a tricycle, girl gettin' on my nerves. Goin' out of my mind, I thought she was fine - don't know if her body is hers!"_. Jacob burst into a laughter so loud that Emmett laughed even harder than usual, slapping the kid on the back with a smile. The guy had caused a lot of shit a few months back but he was a blast to work with and actually knew his job, unlike the trainee out front who seemed more intent on picking up dates. It reminded him of a more pathetic version of Rose's wiles, often put to use to boost sales or her social calendar back in the day...

At least, that was how it _should _be. But Rosalie was still flirting, and as much as Emmett believed in her devotion to him, he couldn't help but be nagged by the way she encouraged the more aggressive customers, with winks and innuendos. She was usually slipped a phone number once or twice a shift, and while she'd always (as best he'd observed) thrown them in the garbage and laughed after their departures, he had to wonder if maybe they had jumped into monogamy too quickly. Promiscuity born of trauma was hard to break; Emmett had done a lot of reading online about how deeply rape scarred women, in hopes of being the best possible boyfriend and support he could be. But Rosalie often refused to speak of it, insisting it was "over now" and "I'm happy; let me just be happy now?". She would smile nervously, and Emmett's stomach would bottom out, and soon he'd find himself wrapped around her, or tangled up in his bed with her long slender legs and soft pouting lips and he was merely a fly, snared in a euphoric web.

"Working hard or hardly working?" a melodic voice called out from the back door.

Emmett turned his head over his shoulder to meet Rosalie's coy smile, her blonde hair tumbling loosely upon her bare shoulder, the tiny white tank top and short flared black skirt she wore sending electricity coursing through his entire body. Was there ever a woman so seductive without even trying? Her make-up was surprisingly light, a new routine of hers since he'd told her that she looked her most beautiful in the morning, before her daily rituals. A dash of pale pink eyeshadow and a clear shimmering gloss were the only accents she wore today. Emmett grinned, gesturing to the TV.

"I'm on break and enjoying my reruns, thank you. Mr. Black here is being educated on classic sitcom moments."

"Oh I see," Rosalie laughed, striding over quickly in her strappy black heels and leaning over the couch, planting a kiss on Emmett's neck, "This is the one with the girl who's got a fake everything right?"

"Hell yeah! You heading out front?"

Rosalie nodded, "Duty calls. Carlisle's freaking out with the renovations and all. He wants Jasper and Alice to do the packing up."

"Probably because you tend to be a bit of a klutz," Emmett mused, eliciting a raised eyebrow from Jacob.

"I am not!" Rosalie replied indignantly.

Emmett rose from the couch, slowly making his way around it to embrace her, "Now, now. Have we forgotten the salad at the dinner party three weeks ago? "

"I was startled by Bella!"

"Uh huh. Just like last summer, when you dropped that bottle of Southern Comfort at the lake?"

"Emmett," Rosalie pouted, "I'm NOT a klutz! I took ballet as a child!"

Emmett smiled, kissing her forehead gently, "Fine, you're not a klutz. You just drop things more often than most of us."

"Keep it up and I'll drop you too, McCarty," Rosalie teased.  
"So you DO admit you drop things?" Emmett crowed, grinning as Jacob snickered on the couch.  
Rosalie pulled away her arms in the air, "You're horrible! And I'm late for work!"

Rosalie strode quickly through the swinging double doors into the storefront, leaving Jacob shaking his head and laughing at Emmett. Emmett shrugged and settled back onto the couch, shoving Jacob's arm.

"She's a firecracker, that one! How do you do it man?"  
"She's a kitten when I'm done with her," Emmett joked, chuckling.  
"More power to you. Better go handle that vinyl before Carlisle has my head."  
"Have at it bro; I'll help you out in twenty."

Emmett sighed, the scent of Rosalie's exotic essential oil of the week lingering on his clothes. She was a firecracker, all right: passionate, temperamental, but fiercely protective of those in her life. But was she ready to be passionate and loyal? Was Emmett making something of nothing?

_Maybe it's your own wounded heart still talking from two months ago. And if so... then the only fair thing is to say something._

But why rock the boat? What if it made her skittish and he lost her? Bah. Emmett rose slowly, heading for the roof. Some fresh air and sunshine would clear his foggy head. And if not... he'd fog it some more with that little beauty in his pocket case.

* * *

Out front, Alice was desperately seeking a way to drown out Jessica's prattling.

"So like, I told my friend Lauren that we HAVE to see Katy Perry. Have to. I don't care if we get grounded for stealing her dad's car and driving to Seattle. This must happen."  
"Uh huh. Do you think you could take a shot at ringing through some customers-?"  
"And she was all, 'But I don't have the money for tickets' and I just rolled my eyes because Lauren is kinda chunky, so all she has to do is skip lunch for a week at work and put that money into the ticket, PLUS she'll drop five pounds! I think that's good advice, personally. It's two pluses with one simple thing."  
Alice rolled her eyes, "You don't ever shut up Jessica!"  
Jessica laughed, oblivious to the edge in Alice's voice, "I know, right? My mom says it's because my brain moves so fast, like I'm a genius. Except I suck at science. Boring!"

Alice reached behind her and blasted the stereo louder as Gwen Stefani's _Early Winter_ hit its first chorus. Bella had thrown this song in just now, and had resumed her inventory counts. This could mean only one thing: Bella was still worried Edward was either cheating on her or bailing out on Boston. And while Edward was definitely a bit of a coward, he was, from all Alice could see, deliriously happy with Bella as his girlfriend. It was almost sickening how saccharine they were, if they weren't so perfect for each other. Alice smiled gratefully as Rosalie strolled behind the counter, darting quickly out onto the floor.

"Off to help Bella! BRB!"  
Rosalie glanced at Jessica and frowned, "Hey! ALICE!"  
Jessica stared at the stereo briefly, then burst into chatter, "Oh my God, Rose! I LOVE Gwen. LOVE. I have had my eye on this LAMB hoodie for weeks online but it's SO expensive. Did you hear she's gone back to No Doubt? Why would she do that? Her solo stuff is so much better."  
Rosalie's jaw gaped, "Um, WHAT? No Doubt stomps the hell out of 90% of Gwen's material, For every gem like this, there's trite silly crap about chefs making pastries and babies or whatever. Get educated!"  
Jasper snickered as Jessica continued to ram her foot down her throat, "If you say so. But Katy Perry tops BOTH. Did I tell you I'm getting tickets to Katy Perry?"

Alice snuck up behind Bella and tapped her on the shoulder lightly, startling her from her quiet singalong with Gwen overhead. Bella smiled, reaching out to brush a stray wisp of hair from beside Alice's eye. Alice jerked her head towards the stereo.

"Still worrying?"  
Bella sighed, "When do I not?"  
Alice grabbed her by the shoulders, surprisingly strong for a pixie of a woman, and shook her, "ENOUGH, silly! You will CHEER UP! My best friend since grade school is moving across the country in two days and I'm happy! Be happy with me! NOW!"  
Bella forced a smile, "Better?"  
Alice's brow furrowed, "Not enough. But I have an idea and it will spare us Jessica's babble and annoy her. Game?"  
Bella laughed, "Oh GOD yes. Carlisle can't be seriously thinking of keeping her."  
"We'll be vetoing her more than Emmett. Enough said. Now, wait here!"

Alice scampered to the stereo, killing the music and jacking in her iPod. With a few quick swirls of her thumb, a familiar melody filled the room, making Bella shake her head and laughingly protest. Alice had put in the soundtrack to Spring Awakening, AGAIN.

"You can't be serious!" Bella protested.  
In answer, Alice skipped over, singing along to the song My Junk: "_In the midst of this nothing, this miss of a life, still there's this one thing - just to see you go by..._"  
Bella rolled her eyes, reluctantly joining in, "_It's almost like loving, sad as that is_._"__  
_Alice giggled, "_May not be cool but it's SO where I live!_"  
Bella rolled her eyes, "_It's like I'm your lover, or more like your ghost. I spend the day wondering what you do, where you go_".  
Alice clapped excitedly, reaching for Bella's hands, spinning her around, "_I try and just kick it, but then what can I do? We've all got our junk, and my junk is YOU!_"

Helpless to resist Alice or her new favourite musical, Bella allowed Alice to lead her in a dancing, skipping tour of the store, dodging amused customers and Velvet, who was scampering after one of the many cat toys the staff had showered him with. Rosalie hooted and applauded from the counter, turning the music up louder as she accepted a copy of U2's No Line On The Horizon from a waiting Abercrombie and Fitch victim. Jessica, finally silenced, sulked and intently studied the cash register. Much to Alice's surprise, Esme strolled down the stairs from the Classical section, where she was at work packing up, an ear to ear grin as she broke into song with a surprisingly strong voice.

"_Well you have to excuse me - I know it's so off. I love when you do stuff that's rude and so wrong._"  
Alice grinned, "_I go up to my room, turn the stereo on, shoot up some new in the you of some song_."

* * *

As the three women now danced around and sang, much to the delight of customers and chagrin of Carlisle, who'd wandered in through the front door with more packing supplies, Edward watched silently from the second level, unnoticed by Bella. Her embarrassed grin was a welcome sight; she'd seemed out of sorts for the last week or so. He chalked it up to the enormity of the changes in the new few days: moving across the country, settling into Boston life, starting university, and of course living _together_, a decision made to save money but one that still carried a huge weight. He was feeling the weight of that decision now as he watched her sway and dance, knowing that all of these plans could so easily go to hell with what he was hiding from her. It was killing him, to deceive her this way, even if only by omission of facts and not an outright lie. He had to clear the air before Boston; it couldn't wait. It wouldn't be fair to Bella. But telling her _this_... Edward pushed it back, his mind returning to the singing women below.

"_It's like we've stopped time! What can I do? We've all got our junk, and my junk is you..._"

Maybe he would take her to a late lunch on her break, soothe her frazzled nerves over school and moving and soften the blow of his confession later on. Bella deserved a little soothing before what would likely be the shock of her life. _God knows it's the shock of mine... _Edward mused nervously. But for now, he'd watch and wait, marvelling at the beauty of his one true love...

* * *

"Whew!" Bella exclaimed, "Alright, I am obviously out of shape AND a horrible singer, so if you'll excuse me, I am off to the roof."

"Grab some air, Bella; I got the inventory," Esme offered cheerfully.

Alice viewed Bella askance, "I'll come grab some with you."

Alice followed Bella as she walked slowly into the back, pulling open the door to the roof stairwell with a slight oof and climbing the stairs slowly, fidgeting with her shirt hem. Alice knew this look very well: it was Bella in a panic. This worry of hers was worse than Alice had believed. As they stepped out into the brilliant sunlight, a rarity in Forks, Alice stomped her foot lightly, her eyes fixed on Bella.

"There's more than you're telling me about this whole panic of yours. Bella, we're like sisters. You can talk to me."

Bella sighed, "Fine... I'll tell you about the calls and the notes. But you cannot go to him before I do-"

"Calls?! Okay, sit down. Pow-wow, NOW."

Alice's mind raced with dozens of rapid-fire thoughts, none of them making sense. _There's been phone calls?! Could Edward really be so stupid as to throw her away after two months? What the hell is going on?_ For once, Alice felt clueless. Had she missed some sign?

One thing was for sure: if Edward had betrayed Bella, he'd better run, not walk out of town, or Alice would wring his neck.

"It started two weeks ago," Bella began, "With a call at two in the morning..."


	25. Epilogue Suspicious Minds Pt 2

_AN: Whoops! Someone has been forgetting to update here as well as Twilighted! My apologies!_

_Part two of four in this first epilogue!_

_Let's address a few questions: NO, there is no Nessie in this story... Not this arc, anyway. Promise!_

_Music: I am slowing building a playlist for this fanfic, where you'll be able to sample and stream songs that influenced the writing. In addition, there will be a soundtrack for this arc. I'll have that up ASAP but I'm juggling work and two fics at once. Bear with me!_

_As always Meyer owns all things Twilight. You all rock too, especially when you push me forward when stuck with hilarious kind or insightful reviews :)_

_A few songs relevant to the fic: Dark Blue - Jack's Mannequin; A Million Ways To Be Cruel - OK Go; Springtime in Vienna - The Tragically Hip; The Wretched - NIN; Natural Blues - Moby; My Junk - Spring Awakening cast; Early Winter - Gwen Stefani; June Gloom - The Like; Terrible Thought - Poe; Quietly - Guano Apes_

_

* * *

  
_

**Suspicious Minds Part 2: A Million Ways To Be Cruel...  
**

"It had been a long day, with NA and work, and Edward and I rolled a joint and kicked back with old episodes of South Park. You were over at Jasper's that night, I think. Anyway, I doze off somewhere between eleven and two am, when Edward's cell rings. I hear him answer the phone, then immediately he whispers, 'Why are you calling me now?'. A few seconds later he says, 'Well she's here so I can't talk' and a little after that he says, 'Tomorrow then'. I remember him returning to bed and curling up with me, and then I fell back asleep. In the morning, I tell him I swear I heard a phone ring and he denies it."

Alice frowned, fiddling with the black laces of her corset-front top, "Hmm. Not great, but not too awful. Any other calls?"

Bella nods, "Two others, very similar sorts of conversations. You know – 'can't talk, Bella's around'. Nothing more than that. I've never mentioned them to him. I haven't had the guts to check his call display after them, either."

Alice hummed low, contemplating this information, "What if a friend is calling and he is telling them to go away because he doesn't want to wake you?"

"What friend, though? That's why I'm so confused!" Bella moaned, curling her knees to her chest.

"I'm just saying, Bella. It might not be so bad. There are notes too?"

Bella nodded, "I've found a couple of scraps of paper with addresses and times on them, but no names, no phone numbers, no business name... Just... They give me a weird vibe. And the second one I stumbled onto while helping Edward pack up his massive CD collection, and he promptly took it away from me, crumpling it up and insisting it was 'old garbage'. And when you add all that in with his constant 'errands' and outings..."

"It reeks of something being hidden from you," Alice finished, reaching out and placing a hand on Bella's knee, "I won't lie; it sounds like he's keeping something from you. But it could be something other than another woman. I mean, did you recognize the addresses?"

Bella frowned, "No, not at all."

"Then is it possible they're Boston addresses, or even for local movers or storage places?"

Bella paused, mulling this over, "Maybe. It would make sense. But what about the calls?"

Alice shrugged, "Like I said, maybe it was just a friend calling and he didn't want to wake you."

"Friends calling at two in the morning?" Bella asked incredulously.

"_I _call_ you _at two and sometimes later!" Alice laughed.

Bella nodded, "True. Okay, so I shouldn't assume it's bad, but it _could be_, right?"

Alice frowned, "Maybe. But you're never going to know unless -"

"Unless I talk to him. And I will! It's just so hard, Alice... I mean, what if I'm right? What am I going to do if... If he..." Bella's voice trailed away, and she buried her face in her hands.

Alice threw her tiny arms around Bella, squeezing tightly, "Then you will go to Harvard, be a genius, meet hot law students and we will KILL Edward Cullen. See? Simple."

Bella laughed in spite of herself, embracing Alice, "You always make it sound so easy."

"I make everything transparent; it's my gift!" Alice exclaimed, slowly rising to her feet and dusting off her black capris, "Now, you coming back down?"

"In a moment. I need to calm down or Edward will freak out."

Alice nodded, heading for the door, "See you downstairs then. And Bella?"

Bella glanced to the door, where Alice stood, smiling, "Mmhmm?"

"TALK to the man. Seriously. And let me know if you need me to fetch Jasper's baseball bat."

Bella laughed, "I will. I promise."

Alice slipped through the large steel door which shut with a loud thump that jarred Bella slightly. Breathing in deeply, she forced herself to hold her breath and focus on calming herself. _Alice has a valid reason for everything._ Bella exhaled slowly, staring out over the unusually sunny day in Forks, the miserable weather capital of the United States. _Only way to know for sure is to ask him. Tonight._ Taking another deep breath, Bella's mind drifted back to another time on the roof, another overdue conversation, and she found herself smiling slightly, remembering the way Edward had pulled her against him, how his lips had collided with hers in a breathless wonder, how terrified she'd been until he had accepted her words and returned them in spite of the pain she'd caused him that day.

_He loves me so much. I can't lie and say he doesn't love me. There has to be an explanation. There has to be._

Jacob leaned against the spiral staircase to the second floor, watching the busty brunette in the pale pink halter and black mini struggle to ring through a 2 CD purchase under Rose's exasperated watch. It was like watching a monkey attempt to solve a quadratic equation; sure, he might actually scribble characters resembling the answer, but chances were he'd just eat the damn chalk. Jacob was certain if Jessica believed flirting with the cash register would make it work for her, she'd be one step away from removing her top to succeed. Why Carlisle had even bothered, he couldn't say. Her taste in music was hopelessly commercial, and she flirted with every guy she saw, taken or otherwise. She would never blend into this crowd.

_Then again, I shoplifted and held the place at gunpoint and Carlisle hired me, so whoever said his judgement was sound?_

Jacob watched Rosalie wince as Jessica slipped in some horrid compilation of hit singles, flooding the store with the wretch that was Soulja Boy's Crank Dat. God, didn't this girl have any sense of quality at all? Jacob rolled his eyes, almost heading for the stereo to shut her down with a veto, but he then thought better of it. _I should screw with this bimbo... Maybe show her the error of her ways..._

With a wink at Rosalie, Jacob sauntered up to the counter and smiled at Jessica, who was merrily singing along with her drivel, "Hey Jess, how's training going?"

Jessica beamed, "It's hard, but I think I'm getting it. Don't you think so, Rosalie?"

Rosalie feigned the biggest smile she could, "Oh sure, Jessica. You're getting it."

Jacob smiled, "That's good. You pick the music, Jess?"

"Yes! I love this song!"

Jacob leaned forward on the counter, chuckling to himself as Jessica sang along with the line he loved to point out to oblivious girly fans, "You want Soulja Boy to Superman you, huh?"_  
_

From the corner of his eye, Jacob saw Rosalie clasp her hand over her mouth, her pale face turning scarlet as she suppressed a laugh at Jessica's enthusiastic nodding in reply. _This was too easy. I should have gone to get a sheet first._ With a wink, Jacob waves Jessica closer to him, a conspiratorial grin crossing his lips.

"So if someone you knew, like a male coworker perhaps, offered to Superman you, would you be interested?"

Jessica winked, "Depends on how tall, dark and handsome he is."

Jacob grinned, "That's wonderful to hear! You know how hard it is to find a girl willing to be demeaned that way? God, I have been waiting _months _to break in my new sheets and see how they stick."

Jessica's face wrinkled in confusion, "Uh... Sheets _stick_?"

"Sure they do, when you let a load go on her back and slap it on. So, when are we going to get down to this Superman business? How about tonight?"

Jessica's cheeks flushed bright red, "Um, EW. You do WHAT?"

Jacob smiled, "What, Jess? You _do_ know what 'Superman dat ho' means, don't you?"

_Too freaking easy_, Jacob crowed inwardly as Jessica glanced at her shoes, then quietly excused herself for the washroom. Watching her scamper away, Rosalie finally let loose with a series of giggles that fast became contagious, leaving them both scarcely able to speak as a James Dean wannabe strolled up to the counter, several Depeche Mode vinyls in hand. Gasping for air, Rosalie manged to stammer out a greeting, stumbling to the cash register and accepting his purchases, flipping her hair back with one final laugh and a gasp for air. His work done, Jacob wandered back towards the metal section, where several boxes awaited his packing attention. _Kids today..._

"You're still not buying this indefinite retirement, are you?"

Jasper frowned, "No Edward, I'm not. I simply think this is Trent Reznor's way of evolving and moving away from the name and fan expectations associated with the Nine Inch Nails brand."

"Your shirt says 'Wave Goodbye', dude," Emmett pointed out, chuckling.

"Wave goodbye to Nine Inch Nails! He's never said that he himself will not make music. He only said that Nine Inch Nails itself would be on indefinite hiatus. Although I have to admit that The Slip, with how it came around full circle to throwback to Pretty Hate Machine, felt like a 'the circle is closed' sort of album. But that has no bearing on Trent as an individual."

Edward nodded, letting out a low whistle, "God damn, do you guys realize that Pretty Hate Machine came out right around when I was _born_? I feel old now."

"You feel old? Imagine how the fans who've been there since moment one feel! They're approaching mosh pit geezer status!" Emmett laughed.

"As great as the final shows were, with the crazy sets of rarities, I feel sorry for people our age who only recently found the band. Hell, I feel sorry for myself. I only saw them three times."

"Poor Jasper!" Emmett cooed, reaching out to pat him on the head, sending Jasper playfully throwing Emmett into a headlock, one he shook off easily.

"For the teens of the grunge era, this is on par with the loss of Kurt Cobain, folks. Can you imagine losing a part of the soundtrack of your youth? Think about that," Edward mused aloud, "We're all passionate about music here. I have no idea how I would feel if Jarvis Cocker retired, or if Maynard James Keenan died. I've lived and breathed A Perfect Circle and Tool in some of my more angsty moments. For better or worse, that music has shaped everything I am. You guys know what I mean?"

Emmett nodded, "It would be like... a world without Moby. Play blew my mind as a kid, and I've been hooked ever since."

Jasper nodded, "Trent was my soundtrack. I used to blast The Downward Spiral when my folks would start up, drown them out with a little industrial and a lot of profanity. As Trent ditched the drugs and wrote more politically, it sent me to the web to learn more about those issues. He and the Manic Street Preachers."

Edward nodded, "God, yes. The Holy Bible alone was such a brilliant statement of an album, and fantastic moshing material to boot."

"They have a new track. Did I spin that yet for you?" Emmett asked.

"Really? How is it?" Jasper asked.

"Pretty decent. I still think their older material is better, but it's a tight rocking political track."

"Green Day's gone super-political now too. Who'd have thought the guys who sang 'When masturbation's lost its fun, you're fucking breaking' would churn out sociopolitical rock operas?" Edward exclaimed.

"Man, who'd have thought they'd turn American Idiot into an actual piece of theatre?" Jasper countered with a chuckle, "Now _there_ is a piece of theatre I won't mind Alice dragging me to, if only to say 'I saw the musical based on an album by the guys who wrote Basket Case'. Speaking of, where is she?"

Edward shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe with Bella?"

"She didn't go to the store, did she? She's supposed to take me with her."

"I don't think so."

Edward sighed inwardly. Jasper was smothering Alice, and a free spirit like her wouldn't tolerate it for much longer, even with his perfectly loving intentions. Edward was the first to admit that they all could be guilty of sheltering Alice from time to time and, for the most part, Alice seemed receptive, taking it as kindness and love. But Jasper's reluctance to allow Alice to do anything by herself was bordering on obsession. He'd tried several times to suggest he lay off, but then Jasper would say, _'What if it was Bella in that alley?'_ and Edward would give up. If Bella had been... Well, Edward would probably be worse, and he knew it. He'd be a stalker by any definition. Bella would already be living with him, to ensure she slept safely, with Edward keeping a crazed vigil out of fear. Fiddling with his burgundy hoodie's strings, Edward glanced around and caught sight of Alice skipping out from the back lounge, her new short hair and the large collection of bracelets upon her scarred wrist the only signs of change from the Alice of happier days. The glittering butterfly barettes in her hair and adorning her choker shimmered as she skipped over to the group, the black laces of her corset front top swishing as she walked into what would inevitably be another Jasper panic fit.

"Hey guys! Whatcha up to?" Alice exclaimed cheerily.

"The music of our life soundtracks," Edward declared, nervously stepping back slightly as Jasper noticeably tensed.

"Where were you?" Jasper asked, attempting to soften his voice and failing miserably.

Alice groaned, "Well, I went for air on the roof with Bella. And then we talked. After that I walked down twelve stairs and then took approximately 18 steps to enter the staff washroom, where I untied these cute black capris I scored for $60 and pulled them down along with my lacy black thong -"

"I don't need that much detail, Alice," Jasper groaned.

Silence, and a staring match. Edward had seen this before, and the best thing to do was bail, and bail quickly. Tapping Emmett's arm, Edward jerked his head towards the staff lounge.

"Bella's about due for her break and I'm starving too. Mind covering while I take her out for lunch? I think she's freaking over Boston."

"Sure man; it's pretty tame here today and Esme can always run interference," Emmett said, smiling as he pointed out their boss planting a kiss on their new assistant manager among the Classical EPs upstairs.

"That would be incredibly thoughtful, Edward," Alice piped up.

"Thoughtful like not panicking your boyfriend?" Jasper muttered.

"Outside. NOW," Alice snapped, storming through the glass doors with a fury Edward had never seen.

As Jasper slowly followed, rubbing his temples, Emmett groaned, "Here we go again... This never ends well."

"And hell hath no fury like a pixie scorned. I'll be back in an hour or so man. Ring my cell if anything comes up."

"Sure, Eddie..." Emmett replied, his voice trailing off as his eyes locked onto Rosalie's latest flirt fest.

Emmett slowly circled closer to the far counter, absently eyeing the stacks of concert announcements and 'closed for renovation' flyers and tinkering with their placement, watching as some Cool Hand Luke type leaned on the counter, chatting in a low voice that Emmett knew far too well now as Rosalie giggled, running a hand through her hair and allowing it to fall messily atop her bare shoulders. The conversation was hard to hear, but it was obvious what his intentions were. And, as usual, she was encouraging his attention, much to Jessica's chagrin.

"... So my buddy owns this little bar in Port Angeles, and uh, we play sometimes... good crowds..."

"...listen to just _any_ music, especially.... so far from home..."

"I promise, I'll make it worth the drive.... drinks..." Cool Hand said with a wink.

Rosalie giggled, "Oh you will, huh?"

Cool Hand grinned, leaning closer, which triggered Emmett's fists balling tight, "Absolutely... food is great... make sure you get tucked into bed..."

Rosalie shook her head, smiling, "Heard that one before... can't handle...."

Emmett grimaced as Cool Hand reached out for the pen on the counter, scrawling his number on a flyer and slipping it back at Rosalie, who winked and folded it into a small square. With a final sly smile, Cool Hand picked up his bag of vinyls and strolled towards the door, chuckling to himself as he stepped out into the rare sunny day unfolding in Forks. Emmett returned to Rose, who tossed the square of paper at Jessica, scooping her hair into a loose ponytail at the nape of her neck, soft tendrils tumbling along her neck.

_She didn't keep it. Again. _Emmett frowned, taking a deep breath and releasing it slowly_. But she always encourages them. And what does she do on days you're not working? _Making his way along the counter, his eyes locked with Rosalie, who beamed and ushered him closer with a single finger_. And she knows the power she has over me, damn it._

"Hey handsome! I haven't seen you in at least an hour."

"Who was that loser? Reject from a music video extra casting call?" Emmett grumbled.

Jessica sighed in that annoying dreamy fashion twelve year-olds reserved for the Jonas Brothers, "That was Adrian. He plays bass in a band, and his friends own a bar! He must be at least 25. And my GOD he was hot! What the hell is he doing in Forks and can I be his tour guide? Not that he wants me..."

Emmett swallowed hard, "Yeah, I noticed."

Rosalie laughed, "Emm, he was pathetic. Such a sleaze fake. Jessica, you've got his number. Call him and make an offer. Take a break even, far, far away from the counter."

Jessica squealed, causing Emmett to wince as she swore to return in five minutes and scampered away, cell phone in hand, her miniskirt barely covering her upper thighs as she bounced into the staff lounge. Rosalie smiled, exhaling loudly.

"Finally! God, I thought I'd never be rid of Barbie. She's wretched. I plan to get her fired ASAP. Shouldn't be very difficult; she has the IQ of George W. Bush halved."

"Mmhmm," Emmett mumbled, still wrestling with the image of Rosalie chatting with the dreamy Adrian, bassist in some small-time band.

Rosalie frowned, her hand reaching out for Emmett's face, tilting it to meet her eyes, "Hey babe, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Rose, not really..."

"Not really means 'very'. Emm, please tell me. My happiness is tied to yours. I hate seeing you sad; it's worse than..."

Emmett's eyes widened, "Worse than what?"

Rosalie sighed, "Other things. Things I don't... Stop deflecting. What's wrong?"

Emmett sighed, "I guess it just gets to me."

"What?"

"The guys, Rose. The phone numbers and innuendos and conversations..."

Rose's eyes narrowed, "I throw them all away, Emmett. I don't care about them."

"But you encourage it..."

"Emm, you know I'm yours... don't you?"

Her eyes clouded over and Emmett broke away, unable to face the damage done. _Does she really not comprehend what she does, and how it looks? _With a shake of his head, Emmett turned away, heading back to the endless boxes to stack in the back.

"Forget it. Forget... Just forget. Nevermind."

"Emm?" Her voice was fragile, faint with worry and confusion.

Emmett walked away quickly, struggling not to cry, unsure whether those tears would be born of guilt for Rose's saddened face, regret for bringing the issue up or fear that in spite of her front, they were inevitably doomed if the right guy strolled in with a good line. He needed to think, long and hard about this. And then... He needed to talk with Doctor Carlisle, staff shrink.

Alice's eyes flashed with anger as she pivoted near the treeline behind the store, her face flushing pink. _I have had it! I cannot live with this anymore, even if he means well. No more! _Seeking out Jasper's face, she found a mixture of frustration and regret and in that found a hope that maybe he could begin to understand that there was a fine line between protective and controlling.

"Alright Jasper, let's hear it. Why are you mad at me now?"

Jasper frowned, "I'm not mad, Alice, just frustrated! You disappear for half an hour, without any warning, and -"

"And I was on the roof of the store! With Bella! In daylight! What could happen to me there, Jazz? And since when did I need your permission to leave a five foot radius of your being?"

Jasper sighed, exasperated, "You know how I worry when I'm not sure where you are, and I'd like to think I am_ warranted in worrying _after what happened. Pardon me for loving you, Alice. I'll try harder to be indifferent the next time you wake up screaming."

"Screw you!" Alice snapped, "How _dare _you do that? How dare you bring up my nightmares in a discussion about your obsession over my whereabouts as if that somehow justifies it? It's not the same thing, and you know that."

"Do I?" Jasper asked angrily, "Do you understand at all that... things happen in daylight too? Not just night?"

_"Things?" _Alice asked, burying her hands in her short spiky hair and tugging, willing herself not to scream, "For god's sake Jazz, at least use the word. It wasn't a thing. I was assaulted and nearly RAPED. Rape, rape, rape! It's a four-letter word but there's nothing vulgar about calling it what it was. Why is everyone so afraid to say what happened?"

Jasper shrugged, "Maybe we don't want to remind you of exactly what happened, in case it upsets you?"

_"_Oh I don't need a reminder; I remember just fine, every day I wake up and see my hair, or my wrist, and remember why. I worry about who's around every corner, or who will walk into the store, or -"

"And that is why I worry! Because I'm afraid too! I can't let anything happen to you, Alice, not ever again!" Jasper shouted, his eyes tearing up.

"But you're not protecting me! You're smothering me! And it feels..."

Jasper reached for her hand, wincing as Alice pulled back from him, "Feels like what? Alice, damn it, why-?"

Alice shook her head, her voice cracking, "Not giving me a right to take care of myself, to choose when I need help? Jazz... You make me feel as pathetic and powerless as that asshole did. And it hurts, more than I can say."

Jasper's jaw fell open, "Alice..."

"I have to go. Now."

Alice stormed away, her white sandals clicking along the pavement as she threw open the door of Jasper's Civic, the keys quickly pulled from her pocket as she gunned the engine, nearly overheating it as she threw it in gear. A slight squeal pierced the silence between them as she veered onto the main drag, cranking the stereo high as she sped towards the supermarket downtown. Her fingers drummed along with the melody playing, an uptempo beat that propelled her forward, away from Jasper before she said something far worse than she already had. Her voice cracking as tears began to fall, she sang along softly, unwilling to admit that for all her bravado, being alone right now terrified her beyond words.

_"Past whispers in the closet  
__Past screaming from the rooftops  
__We live to survive our paradoxes..."_

Bella was feeling a little better, in spite of her natural propensity to worry. Edward had swooped into the staff lounge as she exited the bathroom, her make-up carefully touched up to hide the scattering of tears from the roof, and announced he wanted to take her out for a lunch. The smile on his face sent her heart into its now familiar skipping pattern, and she'd nodded, reaching for her purse and slinging it over her shoulder. He'd led her out the front doors, the sounds of Alice and Jasper shouting beyond the back door deterring their usual exit. Bella made a mental note to check in later with both of them and see what she could do to smooth things over; it was the very least she could do for Alice. After all, hadn't she assured Bella that things weren't as bad as they seemed?

And so far, they seemed perfect. As Edward had turned the key, the familiar strains of one of her favourite Jack's Mannequin songs had flooded the Volvo, eliciting a small smile from her as they made their way to the cafe two blocks away.

"Listening to my tunes again?" Bella asked.

"Hey, he writes lovely piano pop-rock. Plus, I owe him my ears after what he's done for me."

"And what did he do, from the comfort of his rock star life?" Bella asked.

"He wrote the song that won me you, that's what. Someday, maybe I'll get to meet him and shake his hand," Edward replied, his own hand reaching out to caress her cheek softly.

Bella had smiled, her hand finding its usual place upon his knee, squeezing lightly as Andrew's voice filled their ears.

_"This flood is slowly rising up, swallowing the ground beneath my feet  
__Tell me how anybody thinks under this condition  
__So I'll swim, I'll swim as the water rises up  
__The sun is sinking down and now all I can see are the planets in a row..."_

"Is Renee still insisting on flying out to Boston?" Edward asked, interrupting Bella's trance.

"Oh yes, she is. I keep telling her that I can open boxes all by myself like a big girl, but she won't hear it."

Edward chuckled, "That's alright; more hands, less work, more time to get to know our new home base. Are you excited?"

Bella bit her lip, "I am. I'm nervous, of course, what with the speed issue..."

Edward nodded, "I know, but you really underestimate yourself, Bella. You're gifted and you will do just fine. I'll help you, and I've already looked up your NA group options. You've got tons of support, no matter what."

"Even if I flunk out?"

Edward's hand covered hers, fingers interlacing loosely as he pulled into the cafe's lot, "Absolutely. You can drop out and mock me as I attempt to juggle medicine part time and composition full time. You can even point as you laugh."

Their lunch stretched out over veggie burgers and fries to discussion of the Boston music scene's offerings, which led to Amanda Palmer, which then led Bella into a rant about the rejection of her music video on the grounds that she was somehow 'fat' despite having a perfectly slender body, a rant that took her mind entirely off of all the nonsense and worries about the phone calls and notes...

Until Edward's cell phone rang.

Glancing at the display, Edward smiled sheepishly, "I've got to take this, sweetheart. So sorry. One moment."

Bella picked anxiously at her food as Edward paced a short distance away, alternately nervous and smiling as he spoke with the mystery caller. He spoke quietly, making it impossible to hear him over the din of the late lunch crowd and only amplifying Bella's worries to their former fever pitch. With a decisive slam of the flip phone, Edward tucked it back into the pocket of his tan khakis and returned to the table.

"I'm afraid I have to wrap up quickly and run a last-minute errand, Bella. I'm sorry. I'll drop you at the store before I go."

Bella frowned, "Can't I come?"

Edward shook his head, "Carlisle will have my head if we're both gone too long, especially today with all of the packing. I promise it won't take long," he declared, leaning over the table to press his lips to her forehead.

_What is he keeping from me?! _Bella heard herself shriek in her mind.

"Well, I'm not too hungry, so if you want, we could get this to go and you can run off now?" Bella offered.

_I can't eat when Edward might be running off to some other girlfriend for a last... whatever he's doing._

"You know, that's a good idea. I'll get back to the store faster. You're so thoughtful, Bella; it's one of the many things I love about you."

Edward flagged their server quickly, and things flashed by in a blur, the check coming and going and boxes suddenly on the table, with Edward's hand outstrectched to hers. With an involuntary shiver of anxiety, Bella accepted, rising slowly, praying not to faint from her pounding heart and the terrible constriction in her chest.

"Are you cold?" Edward asked, "Here, take this."

Stripping off his burgundy hoodie, leaving himself clad in a simple long-sleeved black shirt, Edward held it out for Bella. Not knowing how else to explain her shuddering without betraying her growing fears, Bella accepted, mumbling about being 'thin-skinned'. Edward drew her close, pulling her against him and kissing her gently, his fingers tangling in her loose waves. Suddenly desperate to feel loved, to love him, Bella pressed her mouth against him, the kiss deepening as Bella's arms snaked around Edward's neck, his own hands drifting to her ass, the two of them oblivious to their surroundings until a passing teenager hooted and whistled, sending Bella gasping and giggling, her face flushed.

"Where did that came from?" Edward asked softly.

"I just... I love you, so much," Bella whispered.

"I love you too... Words can't ever express it properly."

Edward took her hand, walking her to the car and holding her door open for her, as he always had, even in friendship. Slipping into the leather seat, Bella choked down a sob welling up in her throat. _You don't know what's going on! Stop it! _Their drive was silent, save for the music, which allowed Bella to breathe her way out of her anxiety enough to manage to say goodbye without crying, without begging Edward to love her always, to never leave her. With a smile, he waved and drove off, leaving her clutching the bag of take-out and her purse. A sudden gust of wind sent a chill down her spine – or was it the thought of their love collapsing? - and Bella slipped her hands into the pockets of the hoodie, seeking warmth...

_What's this?_

Bella pulled her right hand from the pocket and withdrew a small folded slip of paper. A brief hesitation held her from unfolding it, her mind chastising herself for even considering snooping through Edward's things. But it was brief, and soon her trembling fingers flew, her breath catching at the note scrawled upon the page.

_Call Skye!!_

Next to Skye's name _(who the hell is Skye?!) _was a small heart. It was Edward's handwriting, unmistakably; only he wrote in such a strange blend of handwriting and block letters. Bella shut her eyes tight, hugging herself as she crumpled the paper in her fist. _No. No no no... Please, no...._ A song drifted into mind, apt for the moment, and Bella headed for the back doors, singing it softly to herself.

"_Oh such grace  
__Oh such beauty  
__So precious, suspicious, and charming, and vicious  
__Oh darlin', you're a million ways to be cruel_..."

Alice felt incredibly proud of herself as she gathered up her bags at the checkout. Not only had she managed to stand up to Jasper (even if she had been incredibly harsh, for which she was sorry), but she'd managed to shop alone without any signs of panic. It was a first in a very long while, and she was immensely grateful for the reprieve. And to make things even better, she'd found every single snack and food item she wanted for her party plans for the evening without any difficulty or last minute substitution. Stepping outside, she paused, eyes shut, enjoying the feel of the sunshine upon her bare arms. Things would be fine. She'd go back to the store, sit down with Jasper and hopefully get him to understand that there had to be a balance, and then they'd have the best goodbye party ever for Bella and Edward (who could not be so stupid as to cheat on her best friend). Opening her eyes with a sigh, she stepped towards Jasper's car, nearly colliding with another shopper.

"Whoops!" Alice apologized, "Sorry."

"Alice?" a voice asked, hesitantly.

Alice spun around and felt her breath catch in her throat as she stared down a face she never once imagined seeing again.


	26. Epilogue Suspicious Minds Pt 3

_AN:_

_FOR THE MUSIC JUNKIES: I've created a account for this fic (awesome site where you can create playlists and 'play DJ'). The playlist includes the original two disc soundtrack (as best I could manage) and some of the new songs influencing this arc, and it will keep growing._

_Again, user=velvetrecords (of course)_

_This one's a long one, so grab a snack and settle in!_

_As always Meyer owns all things Twilight. You all rock too, especially when you push me forward when stuck with hilarious kind or insightful reviews :)_

_

* * *

  
_

**Suspicious Minds Part 3: For A Pessimist, I'm Pretty Optimistic...  
**

_"Looks like the end of days,__  
But it takes so much more for anyone to say..."_

_June Gloom – The Like_

Alice's widening eyes took in the long brown waves, gathered loosely at the nape of the woman's neck, the plain white t-shirt and worn blue jeans dusty at the knees. Her own hands were trembling, the grocery bags clutched within them rustling slightly. This was simply not possible. She pressed her eyes shut tightly, counting to three and opening them. The vision wouldn't clear.

"Alice? I've been looking everywhere for you."

Alice swallowed hard, reaching deep down for her voice, "Obviously not everywhere. You haven't been to the store."

The woman wrung her hands, an old nervous habit, "I peeked in quickly twice; the hair must have thrown me. I almost didn't recognize you now."

"I wish you hadn't," Alice whispered, turning away and taking a step towards Jasper's Civic.

The woman hurried ahead of her, throwing herself into Alice's pathway. For a moment, Alice considered screaming for help, but would anyone truly intervene? Forks was a small town; everyone knew everyone here. Alice screaming at her foster mother would be seen as 'family matters'. Alice felt the trembling in her hands moving into her arms, her shoulders tensing, ready for... For what?

"Alice, give me five minutes to explain," the woman pleaded.

"You explained enough before you left, Diane. You left me with the house and the bills-"

"I know, and -"

"And you left with _my money_, and left me to myself. Crazy Alice, bastard child of a psycho, right? I don't owe you five minutes. I don't owe you anything."

Alice stormed past Diane, her hands fumbling with the key to the Civic, finally jamming it into the lock and eliciting the satisfying _click_ that meant she was free to slip behind the wheel and leave this woman in her dust. Diane followed her, tears slipping down her prominent cheek bones, her voice grating to Alice's ears.

"Please, Alice! You don't understand. I'm different now."

Alice rolled her eyes, tossing her bags into the backseat, "Broke, you mean? That happens when you quit your job and run out on responsibilities."

"I was an alcoholic!" Diane suddenly blurted out, her right hand tugging on her loose ponytail, "Five minutes, Alice!"

Alice froze behind the wheel, unable to shut the door on this revelation. Her eyes narrowing, she slowly turned her head towards her once caretaker, her mind searching wildly for truth in the statement. Had Diane been a drinker? Certainly. But was it at a problematic level at any point Alice could remember?

"Alice," Diane pleaded, "I've already lost my job, my house and my self-respect. Give me five minutes. I don't want to lose you, too."

With a grimace, Alice pressed her palm to her forehead, "Five minutes, Diane. But you're not getting in my car. You can stand right where you are."

Diane shuffled on her feet, biting her lower lip, her eyes unable to meet Alice's. Alice suddenly recalled cleaning up the house, right before she'd released it to the realtor for the next tenant. There were far more bottles of scotch and gin than she'd expected to find under the counter, some of them empty, others half-full. It had seemed an awful lot for one person to possess. But their home had once contained no alcohol at all, not that Alice had been able to find during sneaky midnight raids while Bella slept over... And Diane had been a miserable bitch for years.

"I know I said some terrible things to you, Alice. Things that no mother should ever say to a child. I've been worried sick for you since coming back to Forks – finding the house empty with a rental sign in the window, the neighbours not knowing where you'd gone to... It was a fluke running into you like this. I'd just come to check the community board for apartments, maybe apply for a job."

"Lucky me," Alice muttered.

"Alice... Come on. Things weren't always awful. By the time I left you, I was too drunk to tell a five from a fifty. If I hadn't tried to break into that church -"

Alice shook her head, cutting her off, "I'm sorry – what? Awesome parental example, Diane, especially from such a devout Catholic. Did you rub his rosary beads to avoid jail?"

Diane frowned, her eyes flashing with anger, "There's no need to be so goddamn crass, Alice Marie. He helped me into a program. They ran AA each week in the basement."

Alice sighed, "That's all very well, but why should I give a shit? What do you want, Diane?"

Diane shook her head sadly, "In the program, we're supposed to make amends, apologize for our wrongs to others. And the one person I wronged more than anyone is you. I had a duty to raise you and care for you, and I tossed you aside and ran when things got hard, and got drunk instead. I know it will take time, but I miss you. I wanted you to give me a chance to try again at being a mom. Alice, please..."

Alice winced as Diane slowly lowered herself to her knees beside the car door, her hands clasped as if in desperate prayer. Her chest ached, tears welling up in her eyes as Diane locked her gaze upon her, her words scarcely a whisper.

"Alice, can you forgive me?"

* * *

Jacob stacked another box of vinyls on the growing pile in the storage room, contemplating a game of Jenga to ram more boxes into less space (and admittedly, for his own amusement). It was a tedious job, but it beat training Jessica on cash and listening to her wretched music selections (currently, the 'apple bottom jeans and boots with fur' song was playing out front, much to his horror). It also gave him time to mull over the significance of the weekend to his own life.

Bella Swan, mudpie maker extraordinaire and object of his semi-secret affection, would be moving across the country come Sunday, with that slippery Edward Cullen at her side. The thought of Bella being more than a quick drive in the Rabbit away from home was depressing enough, but to think of her living with Edward 'Look at me! I play piano and study medicine and can juggle fifteen balls standing on my head while looking dreamy' Cullen added a splash of lemon juice to the stinging wound in his chest. Bella, of course, would hear nothing negative about the guy, insisting that Jacob keep his snark far from her presence. Jacob's only remaining ally was his friend Quil, and even he was growing tired of Jacob's rants.

The time for hesitation and bitching was through; it was almost too late now. If Jacob were to say anything about his qualms and his love for Bella Swan, it would have to be today, before the partying and last minute packing. Jacob was under no illusion that Bella would be happy with the little speech he'd been practicing for weeks – truth be told, her stubborn pride would likely earn him a slap to his face, which in turn would send him to fetch an ice pack for her hand – but he had to know that she knew there were other guys out there, guys who could make her smile. If she told him to go fuck himself afterwards, he'd respect it. But he had to try.

Jacob glanced at the clock again. Five after four, a mere three minutes since he'd last looked. Bella was due back from lunch nine minutes ago. Cullen probably dragged her to some posh restaurant and force-fed her a four-course gourmet meal, speeding along in his pretty silver Volvo that made all the girls swoon. What could she see in the guy? With a huff, Jacob wound his way back through the storefront, nearly colliding with Bella as he took the sharp turn for the spiralling staircase.

"Bella!"

Bella flushed, gripping the handrail tightly, "Sorry, Jake. I never seem to watch where I'm going."

Jacob smiled, "You know you can't hurt me. I'd break your fall any day."

Bella nodded, "I know that. Still lugging boxes for Captain Carlisle?"

Jacob nodded, "Yeah. I think I'm still doing penance for the gun show."

Bella shrugged, "Hey, he hired you. That's a start, right? I gotta get back to cash, though, so..."

Jacob side-stepped, allowing Bella to amble past him, "Try not to kill Jessica. Oh! Bells?"

Bella spun around, "Hmm?"

Jacob forced himself to keep a casual tone as he spoke, "Walk later, maybe? Last hang out before the big weekend?"

Bella nodded, seeming distracted, "Sure. Dinner time."

Jacob slowly plodded up the stairs, turning back to catch a glimpse of Bella, who slipped behind the counter, cut the dreadful music without any explanation and cued up a catchy indie rock track that played surprisingly cheery considering the gloomy lyrics. Shaking his head, he made his way towards Esme, who hummed as she packed, snagging her latest full box of LPs. Yeah, he definitely had to tell Bella how he felt about her and about Cullen; she wasn't same old happy Bella anymore, the Bella he'd grown up with.

He wanted _his_ Bella back.

* * *

Rosalie inhaled a deep breath, exhaling it slowly, willing herself to calm down. Between Jessica's inane babble and Emmett's confusing sadness, never mind Bella and Edward's last weekend looming, it was all she could do not to crumple up and cry. Everything that had once been sturdy – their little Velvet family, her circle of friends, her incredibly sweet boyfriend of the last two months – was suddenly crumbling beneath her, and she felt powerless to thwart any of it. Scanning the to-do list Carlisle had left at the front counter, Rosalie turned her attention to the disaster of lost and found items beneath her register, sorting out what was likely to be missed (cell phones, car keys) and what wouldn't be (McDonald's Happy Meal toys, hair accessories) before packing them away for the weekend. A small figurine caught her eye and she held it up, smiling sadly at the familiar chubby panda. Kung Fu Panda was one of Emmett's favourite films; they'd watched it at least a dozen times so far this summer. He was simple that way; a happy ending and a few laughs were all he required. Such a low maintenance man compared to her exes.

So what was she doing wrong? And how could she fix it, before she lost him?

"Hello? Rose?" an impatient female voice chirped.

"Mmhmm?" Rosalie replied absently, eyes fixed on the toy.

"Break? Dinner?"

Rosalie glanced up, forcing a cordial smile, "Sure, Jessica. Take an hour."

"Yay! I have to call Lauren. We have to plan Seattle, whether she likes it or not. Bye!"

Rosalie watched the brunette skip off, barely able to walk in her ridiculous kitten heels and slinky black mini, relieved to have at least one of her troubles remedied. The music had also changed, Rosalie noted; when did that happen? Glancing to her left, she watched as Bella cashed out a guy from their English class, her face blank as she doled out change and bagged his purchases. _Must be hard to move away from everything you know_, Rosalie mused, making her way over to Bella's till.

"Nice track," Rose commented.

Bella nodded, "Thank the shuffle on the iPod. I've been in a nostalgia mood. The Like were really fun openers that time we all saw them at Tori Amos."

"Oh for sure. Although, I have to admit I'm still bitter we didn't get Imogen Heap."

"Yeah, but we still saw her eventually too. And we will always be cooler than the groupies who only heard her because of the OC."

Rosalie chuckled, mocking the teenyboppers they'd rolled their eyes at, "'I Mega-what? She only had one album, DUH!' Blech. They don't know what they're missing. So what's with the June Gloom?"

Bella shrugged, "Just feel... out of sorts. Hard to explain."

Rose nodded, "I'm the same. This day is dragging by, and Cashier Barbie isn't helping."

Bella gestured to the small panda that Rosalie still held in her hand, "Object to pelt her with?"

Rosalie smiled, "Nah. Sorting the lost and found. It's Emm's favourite. Peace offering."

Bella frowned, "You're in a fight too?"

Rose sighed, leaning on the counter, her gaze tracking two preteens entering the store, skateboards strapped to their backs, "Not a fight, but... Fuck, I don't know. He's upset about me flirting with guys at work. Like that's anything new, you know? It's like a reflex, a game. But he wouldn't talk about it."

"Well, maybe it's because you're dating now? Maybe he's jealous?" Bella offered.

"He's not the jealous type, not really. It's more... I don't think he trusts me. It's like he thinks I'd actually call any of these sad-asses who give me their numbers, or meet with one. I haven't given him any reason not to trust me, Bella."

"Trust is a difficult thing," Bella said quietly, biting her lower lip, "But Emmett's always been so easy-going. You haven't been going out without him at night or something, have you?"

"Maybe once or twice," Rosalie sighed, turning to Bella, fighting again with that inescapable urge to weep, "Look, I know I've got quite the rep of a town slut. I did that to myself, and I own the consequences. But I only have eyes for him, Bella. You see that, don't you?"

Bella nodded, smiling, "It's sweet, the way you two are. You're different around him – in a good way, I mean. You seem relaxed. I wonder why he's so worried."

Rosalie nodded, fidgeting with the tiny panda, "When he leaves the room – just the room, Bella – my chest aches. I miss him. How could I ever hurt him by cheating on him? But somehow I seem to be hurting him by being what I've always been, and then I think... I just thought he accepted me as I am. But the 'as is' seems to be hurting him. I'm so confused."

Bella placed a hand on Rosalie's arm, squeezing gently, "In the immortal words of Alice, you won't know until you talk to him. Make him talk. I'm sure it'll be okay for you two, Rose."

Rosalie sighed, "I know. But what if...? I can't lose him."

"You won't," Bella said softly, "He's too understanding for something like this to drive him away now."

"I hope so...I just think, if we don't have trust, then what chance do we have?"

The skateboarders meandered through the racks clutching several CDs, arguing over who would pay for which, and Rosalie took her cue to return to her sorting. Bella rang through their purchases, humming along, her own eyes miles away. With a small smile, Rose tucked the panda toy into her purse beneath the counter, saving it for Emmett. Maybe it would erase the look in his eyes that had felt like a sucker shot to Rose's stomach. The music shifted to a more rocking beat, and Hayley Williams' voice flooded the store:

_"I never wanted to say this  
__You never wanted to stay  
__I put my faith in you, so much faith  
And then you just threw it away..."_

_

* * *

  
_

Edward waited nervously on the broad porch outside the tiny house he'd come to know very well, albeit predominantly at night. In the daylight, the wooden planks were worn, the finish missing in several places, scuff marks marring the ornate posts holding up the railing that surrounded the flat. Edward knew that just a mile beyond the backyard littered with burgeoning metal sculptures and tress adorned with birdhouses lay a creek, one where he had spent hours walking three weeks before, finalizing the terms of the arrangement between himself and the redhead who now scurried to the door with a frantic smile. Throwing open the screen door, she planted a kiss firmly on Edward's cheek in greeting.

"Sorry! I had the music up pretty loud in the studio. Come in!"

"I can't stay long, Skye," Edward said quietly, suddenly anxious as he stepped into the madhouse where Skye made her home.

"Really? Surely, you can stay for a drink," Skye laughed, winking as she wove between the eclectic antique furniture in the front room.

"I have to be back to work soon," Edward protested weakly.

"But I won't be seeing you again for so long," Skye protested, pouting playfully, "You can indulge me for just a little while, can't you? We have a lot to talk about."

"One drink," Edward agreed, the thought of liquid courage growing more appealing.

Edward settled in at the two seater dinette set nestled within a sunny corner of the L-shaped kitchen as Skye ducked beneath the counter, plucking a blender from a haphazard array of gadgets stored within it. With a triumphant humming, she set to work on a batch of margaritas, her favourite drink. It had gotten to the point where he could no longer order them around Bella, so strong was the association. The last thing he wanted to think about with the beautiful woman he slept beside almost nightly was this unplanned and erratic arrangement with the artistic woman he'd met with such a short time ago. She had changed his life, utterly and completely, in ways even she could not fathom fully despite her insistence that she 'knew the score from the moment you walked in, handsome'. As much as it had pained him to cut his lunch with Bella short, he was running out of time before their departure to Boston... and Skye had made an offer he couldn't refuse.

A whirring of the blender jolted Edward back to the kitchen, ice shattering and dissolving into a sticky green mess as Skye continued to hum merrily, the faint sounds of Debussy creeping up from the art studio below. This had to be the final meeting, at least for now; Edward had no more time to spare, no matter how generous and engaging Skye could be. There was still so much to do, and contingency plans to make, should Bella not be able to understand...

_She won't understand this. This is going to be a disaster._

"Voila!" Skye announced, plunking a near-full martini glass in front of Edward as she sipped her own, "Drink up!"

Edward nodded, taking a large gulp and wincing at the instant ache behind his eye, "Thanks, Skye. This is a lot harder than I expected it would be."

Skye nodded, straddling the chair opposite his, "It's never an easy thing to break to a woman. Take it from someone who's heard this one before herself. But Edward, you and I both know that you can't hide this from her forever. One way or another, the truth comes out."

"I know. It's been hard enough, what with our time here and the phone calls. Which, by the way, you've been wonderful about as of late. I didn't know how many more ways I could pretend the phone wasn't ringing at 2am."

Skye shrugged, "It's not like I'm with you all of the time, Edward. How was I to know that she was sleeping over so often? You usually see me in the early evening."

Edward sighed, sipping his drink carefully, "I know, and I should have made it more clear from the start."

"You told me you didn't live with her yet, so..."

"She's just had such a hard time lately, what with the NA and the nerves about moving. It helps Alice too, having her around."

Skye leaned forward, palms pressed to the sides of her face as she rested on her elbows, "And how is Alice? Still afraid to be alone?"

"At night, yes," Edward replied, running a hand through his messy copper locks, "But she's coping. She's handling her secrets better than I'm handling mine."

"Does she suspect?" Skye asked nervously.

Edward nodded, "She knows I'm hiding something from her. Bella's not stupid, Skye. I don't know how I ever thought I could keep anything from her."

"All the more reason to confess before Boston," Skye declared, her right hand reaching for Edward's, "You'll feel better when you clear the air. And in a month or so, I'll be there to see you."

Edward shook his head, "I still think it's crazy that you're relocating in September."

Skye winked, "It's fate, handsome! Now that I have you liquored up, time for me to have my way with you! Downstairs?"

Edward nodded, swallowing a large mouthful of margarita as he allowed Skye to lead him downstairs, towards his fate, which he understood now that he could not resist. The pull was too strong, his passion too great. He would just have to hope that Bella would forgive him his secrets, and still want to start their new life in Boston. As for September... he'd cross that bridge when he came to it.

* * *

Carlisle Cullen had found heaven under the shade of a large redwood tree.

Leaning back against the sturdy trunk, his loose jeans a comfortable change from his formerly mandated business casual under the thumb of James, he watched as Esme tidied up the remains of their impromptu picnic lunch, dishes stowed within a wicker basket (_she actually brought a basket!_) beneath a Thermos of iced tea and a few spare napkins. With a wink, she folded her legs to her side, nestling herself against his side, a small sigh of satisfaction crossing her lips.

"How do you come up with these ideas?" Carlisle asked, wrapping his left arm around her.

"I'm secretly the Brady Bunch mom," Esme deadpanned, "Only no three very lovely girls."

"That's alright," Carlisle said, "I have plenty of kids to go around. Pick a few."

"Pick a few? Why bother? They'll merge soon enough into one large family," Esme murmured, her head tilting upwards to lay a gentle kiss on Carlisle's cheek.

Carlisle smiled, his hand reaching out to pull Esme closer, their lips meeting softly. As dreadful as the man was, Carlisle wanted to send a thank-you note to one Rick Astley for introducing him to the woman he'd searched for his entire life, fumbling through a litany of poor matches and worse luck. Esme loved music, found joy in simple things and, most importantly to him, she embraced Edward as her own adopted son of sorts, showering him with gifts and advice about Boston, a city where she had spent two years working in a museum. She was a natural as a mother; it pained him that doctors had never been able to explain her infertility.

"It's crazy, isn't it?" Esme asked, shifting to lean her back against Carlisle's chest.

"What is?"

"How quickly things can change. How relationships can move forward so very quickly. Sometimes, I pause a moment and truly consider the ramifications to our lives - to the lives of everyone - and I find myself breathless. This has all moved at such a frenetic pace. And yet..."

"And yet what, Esme?" Carlisle asked softly.

She chuckled, a sly smile creeping upon her lips, "It's perfect, and I wouldn't want it any other way."

Carlisle brushed a loose strand of hair from alongside her right cheek, tucking it behind her ear, "Me neither. Life, for all its twists and turns, is pretty damn close to perfect now."

"Not quite," Esme interjected, pulling away slowly.

"Oh?"

With a grin, she threw her left leg over his, straddling his lap as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him against the soft cotton tank top she wore, her firm breasts pressed to his chest. Her lips sought his out hungrily, his mouth answering her body's cry as they kissed deeply, their tongues tangling as their limbs and bodies entwined. Animal instinct kicked in, ignorant of their proximity to the store and wandering teen eyes, and Carlisle's hands roved her svelte frame, her hips, her thighs and the swell of her breasts all sought out, each adored through caress as Esme ground herself against the stirring within his jeans, soft moans escaping her throat. She pulled away only when his hand slid up underneath her tank top to cup the lace-adorned breast beneath, a soft giggle as she shook her head playfully.

"Now, now; the children might see."

"Fuck 'em," Carlisle growled.

"Behave, love; night's not so far away," Esme whispered, leaning in to nip at Carlisle's neck.

"You started it!"

Esme winked, "I know. But we have years and years to be naughty, don't we?"

Carlisle smiled widely, "I like the sound of that more and more each day."

"I can't wait to see their faces when they find out about the secret we've been keeping," Esme said, her eyes twinkling with excitement.

"Patience; they'll all know soon enough."

"Well, they have to find out sometime. Definitely tonight, right? I can't keep it in any longer."

Carlisle chuckled, his hand caressing her cheek, "That's the deadline we agreed on."

Esme's face brimmed with excitement, "I can hardly wait!"

Pulling Esme close to him, inhaling the soft lilac scent of her neck with a contented sigh, Carlisle's mind drifted to the news that would soon be the talk of Velvet Records and likely beyond the store's reach. As much as he enjoyed keeping a good surprise hidden from others, this was too wonderful not to share. One thing was for sure: it would be a night he would never forget.

* * *

Alice felt her hands tightening on the steering wheel, her eyes brimming with tears she willed herself not to shed. _I'm not going to cry. I promised myself to never let her make me cry again._ Staring straight ahead, she flinched when Diane's hand reached out for her own, her skin dry as it grazed Alice's tiny fingers.

"Alice... Say something."

Alice drew in a deep breath, then slowly turned her head to face the woman who'd raised her for 14 years, "Okay. Don't fucking touch me."

Diane winced, rising to her feet and taking a half-step backwards, "Alice, the booze -"

"Was not around when you used to chastise me and scream at me for the mundane things children do! Kids spill their food, Diane. Kids forget their homework at school, or forget to do their chores once in a while. But you took that as reason to read me the riot act! Diane, the booze may have killed your ability to self-censor altogether, but the rage is all yours."

Diane shook her head, "I _raised you_ when no one else wanted you. I took you into my home, and dressed you, and got you to school and-"

"And when things got rough, you called me psychotic, told me you wished you'd never met me, then robbed me and _abandoned me_. My God Diane, what do you want, a mother of the year trophy for doing a few months in rehab? That doesn't excuse years of insults and coldness."

Diane stood, silently seething as Alice threw the key into the ignition, gunning the engine of the aging Civic. There was the rage Alice had been waiting for, that familiar face she'd known long before the liquor ran freely at Casa Brandon. Diane might have addiction troubles - and addiction was an illness, worthy of help and compassion - but that did not erase the personality at the core, the one that was never equipped to truly nurture a child. And that was something Alice would not forgive in five minutes. Her fingers drifted to graze the scars beneath her collection of bracelets, remembering how each line had been for something: one for _him_, one for failing to make Jasper happy, one for losing her friends... and one, the most jagged one, being for Diane and her cruelty.

"I don't know why I expected you to listen," Diane spat at her, "You were always incredibly ungrateful for all I gave you."

Alice steeled herself, taking a deep breath and unleashing everything she had longed to say, "Fuck you, Diane. You have an issue that reaches far beyond drinking too much. You have no self-love and you have a victim complex the size of Texas. You want to know if I can forgive you? I tell you what: you go back to rehab, and get a referral for a therapist. You work out all of your rage and hate, and learn how to treat others with respect. And _then _you spend five years practicing what you've learned and see how others respond. If that works out, you can write me a letter explaining what you've learned, and maybe I will write one back. Maybe in ten years, I'll even see you again in person. But you are not my mother anymore, foster or otherwise. I am eighteen, and I have someone who does care for me and nurture me the way you should have. I have wonderful friends and a boyfriend who loves me as I am. I don't need your negativity in my life. Now, I'm going to drive away. If you come near me again, I will file a restraining order."

Slamming the car door, Alice checked her rearview mirror calmly, reminding herself that an accident was not what she needed right now and would just be one more way Diane could harm her. Through the window, Alice made out jumbled cursing and protests from the woman standing two feet away, her tall, lean frame shaking, fists curling and releasing. Curiosity got the better of Alice, and she rolled down the window, idling in her parking space.

"I'm your mother, Alice Brandon! You have NO right to speak to me this way!"

"Freedom of speech is in the constitution," Alice replied calmly, "And my mother was mentally ill and a junkie. And despite those facts, I bet she would have raised me with more kindness than you. Goodbye, Diane."

Spinning the wheel sharply, Alice pulled out onto Forks' main drag, cruising down the mostly empty drag, her right hand turning the music up louder. The airy voice of Lily Frost filled the car, bringing a bemused smile to Alice's lips. She'd found this song on the soundtrack of a film she'd rented a month ago, one in which a somewhat messed up girl and a guy from the opposite side of the tracks fall in love, ultimately changing the girl for the better. It had reminded her of Jasper, of how despite all her problems, he'd never once thrown his hands up and walked away from their love. His overprotective nature was driving her nuts, true, but at least he loved her – all of her. Any aggravation his behaviour caused her wasn't worth sacrificing a love so genuine; nothing was worth that. Diane had taught her that, if nothing else. Reaching into her pocket, she withdrew her cellphone, surprised to see a waiting text message. How had she missed the vibrate? Pulling to a stop at one of the five lights in Forks, she selected and read the message, and felt her heart melt.

_I'm sorry. I can't breathe without you. Please come back._

With a small smile, Alice one-thumbed her reply, making the turn onto Willow Crescent as she clicked send, her reply short and sweet:

_Out front._

By the time she'd spun the car into the side lot, she could see Jasper running out the front doors, eyes searching each way before settling on his car, his long legs carrying him to driver's side door as Alice cut the ignition. Throwing open the door, he knelt beside the car, a strange mirror of the scene minutes ago at the supermarket. Alice's chest tightened at the redness in his eyes; she'd made him cry this time, something she had only seen perhaps twice in their entire relationship.

"Alice, please let me try to do better. I'm so sorry for being protective. I just can't live-"

Alice cut him off, leaning forward and pulling him in for a kiss so intense, her head began to spin. Still, she persisted, her mouth craving the feel of his, her hands losing themselves in the messy blonde curls she adored. His arms wrapped about her tiny frame, the feel of them upon the small of her back sending it arching with desire, with sheer want. He was her world, her other half of her soul; everything else was a minor detail, a snag, something to be neatly resolved and set aside for more touch, more love, more of this intensity. Pulling back reluctantly, gasping for air, Alice let the tears she'd held back before trickle loose, suddenly overwhelmed by the intense stare in Jasper's eyes.

"Alice..." Jasper whispered.

"I love you. It's a fever, the way it burns, the way I burn whenever you are near. The world is far too cold without you beside me, Jazz. We may have problems and we may have things that are hard to face, but there is nothing impossible when you are beside me. You only worry about me the way you do because you love me."

Jasper sighed, "But I'm not respecting your needs. I'm forcing my need to know you're okay onto you. It's not right, Alice."

Alice nodded, "Maybe not, but I'd rather know you loved me this much than think you didn't love me at all."

Jasper rose slowly, extending his hand to Alice, "I exist to love you, Alice. There will never be another woman in my heart."

Alice smiled, taking his hand and rising slowly to her feet, "And I am bound to you, always."

Jasper sighed in relief, "You are too kind to a paranoid man. We'll have to set down what's reasonable to you, and when I should bite my tongue and relax, and-"

Alice smiled, "Yeah, yeah, and we'll pencil all my appointments into your planner so you can always find me. Can we skip the resolution for now and make out instead?"

Jasper lifted her suddenly into the air, her legs wrapping about his waist, her hands eagerly toying with his messy hair as he grinned widely, "Yes ma'am."

"Oooh, I love when you let your childhood accent slip out," Alice purred, burying her face in his neck.

"Southern men do it for you, hmm?"

Alice giggled, her tongue flickering across the salty flesh of Jasper's neck, "Most definitely."

With a grin, Jasper carried her towards the back doors, planting soft kisses upon her face and eyes as he walked, "In that case, I'll take you to the roof, and you can let me show you _exactly_ what Southern men can do..."

* * *

Bella tapped her pencil nervously against the counter, absently watching the trickle of customer traffic in the store. There was a lot of sorting and packing that she could be doing, but her mind was far away, consumed by Edward and his erratic behaviour, and that small slip of paper she'd tucked into her purse before returning Edward's hoodie an hour ago. His return to the store had been nonchalant, with no explanations save 'some last minute plans for the move'. He'd planted a kiss upon her forehead and hurried off with Emmett to take down the various mounted posters and display around the store, clearing walls for the fresh coat of paint they'd receive the next morning. As desperately as she wanted to drag him off to a private corner and thrust the paper in his face, proof positive of a secret in her hands, she'd found herself tongue-tied and hesitant, terrified that her worst nightmares were indeed true. Edward was more than a boyfriend; he was one of her best friends. If he were cheating on her, it would break more than her heart; it would break apart the family she'd carefully constructed for herself over the years.

And so instead, here she stood, tapping her pencil absently to of all things Ghetto Supastar (Emmett's spin), her stomach in tight knots that threatened to buckle her to her knees. Edward had vanished from the storefront several minutes ago, to places unknown, and Bella's mind was imagining hushed phone calls to a gorgeous blonde with volumptuous breasts and a tight ass who never said no and could also play piano. Spotting Jasper and Alice emerging hand in uber-cute hand from the staff lounge, she waved them over, her anxiety over knowing suddenly overpowered by her thirst for answers.

"Hey Bella! Your last shift is four hours from done!" Alice exclaimed, giggling as Jasper lifted her and sat her on the counter.

"Yeah. End of an era," Bella replied.

Jasper frowned, "What's wrong, little sister?"

Bella shrugged, "I guess the weight of things is sinking in. Maybe I could use some air."

"Take off! We've got this place. Right Jazz?"

Jasper smiled, "Of course. Guess we better start geting used to life without Super Bella."

Bella sighed with relief, "Thanks guys. I won't be too long."

Slipping out from beneath the counter, Bella beelined for the staff lounge, hoping to find Edward in front of the TV with the remains of his aborted lunch. Nervously smoothing her skirt, she pushed through the steel doors, the right one swinging wide and allowing Bella a view of Carlisle's office – where Edward and Jessica were having a heated conversation behind closed doors.

_What the...?_

Bella ducked her head low, dashing for the storage room situated below and beneath the office. Quietly shutting the door, Bella tilted her neck towards the high heating vent, her face flushed. _ What the hell are they talking about? Edward hates Jessica; he's said it for years. 'God, she never stops hitting on -' _ Bella swallowed hard. _Oh. OH. _But Jessica? It couldn't be. And who was Skye, for crying out loud?

"... I know, Jess, but..."

"I'm not even Bella's friend but even I... tell her."

"Soon! It's just... don't know.... difficult."

"Well if you won't, I will! I can't keep it secret any longer! You just..."

"Don't do something rash Jessica, or I will.... Don't ruin things..."

Bella felt a lump rising in her throat as she pressed her face against the cool walls of the storage room. _No. Not her. It can't be. _But what else could it be? Why else would there be so many calls? Why would Edward seem so awkward around Jessica at work? Why was Jessica always dressed as if she were off to a night club? And yet... God, could Edward have more than one girl behind her back?

Bella suddenly felt very, very sick.

Slowly turning the knob of the storage room, she pulled the door open slowly, nearly colliding with Jacob, who toted a large box labelled "Blues/Jazz". He beamed as he saw her, Bella backing up to allow him entry into the room.

"Bells! What are you doing here?"

Bella ran a hand through her messy waves nervously, "Um, looking for you. I was going to step outside for some air. Want to come with me?"

Jacob smiled, stacking the box in a far corner, "Absolutely! We don't get to chat alone nearly often enough anymore. Let's go."

Jacob held a hand out towards her, which Bella accepted, struggling to keep her knees from buckling with the knowledge she'd gleaned from the storage room. _Edward and Jessica?! How could he? _She glanced back quickly as she followed Jacob through the back door, noting Edward and Jessica were still deep in conversation, oblivious to her presence. Let them be, for now. The cool air of the early evening easily seeped through Bella's black peasant blouse, but she suddenly relished the cold. It would keep the fiery anger brimming within her to a simmer. The last thing Jake needed was Bella griping about Edward, or anything else for that matter. He was a good friend of many years, and she owed him a few moments devoted solely to their time together.

Gesturing to the wooded path behind the store, Jacob turned to Bella, who nodded her assent. A good long walk away from it all would let her focus on Jake, let her forget her sorrows if only for a little while. He walked slowly, his hand never leaving hers. It occurred to her that they hadn't held hands this way since grade eight, and a strange feeling crept up her spine. _Why is Jake being so friendly? _They walked in silence a few minutes, Bella gazing at the wildflowers and towering trees overhead, willing her mind to forget the conversation she'd just heard.

"Bella?" Jacob asked softly, "You okay?"

"Sure. You know, Harvard and moving.... Big stuff. Distracted, I guess."

Jacob nodded, "Sure. And you're moving away from everyone you've known, everyone who cares for you. Everyone who loves you."

"Not everyone," Bella protested weakly.

Bella's mind whirled, weighing that statement carefully. _He does still love me. There's no way Edward doesn't love me. He may have a girl or ten on the side, but my God, he must love me._ So lost in thought she was, she suddenly jolted as Jacob tapped her arm, chuckling.

"Earth to Bella! Did you hear a word I said?"

Bella frowned, "I'm so sorry, Jake. That was rude. I drifted off for a moment there."

Jacob shrugged, his bright smile almost glowing in the dim light of the woods against his dark skin, "I just said that you know, you're leaving behind the ones who's loved you longest."

"Well, I have to grow up sometime. And Charlie's been the one pushing me to Harvard for years! I'm sure he'll be just fine. And Renee and Phil are always on the move, so..."

Jacob averted his eyes, coming to a halt in the middle of the well-worn dirt path. He scratched the back of his neck, a lifelong nervous habit, and Bella's turning stomach completely bottomed out. What was wrong?

"Jake? You know I'll call, and visit too. We'll still be friends."

Jacob swallowed hard, "But that's just it, Bella. What if... What if things go badly with Edward? Who's going to be there to pick you up, and take you for ice cream? Who will watch cartoons and eat cereal all day with you?"

Bella's forehead wrinkled, confusion creeping over her, "I suppose I'll have to tough it out, take it as it comes. And I can fly home for cartoons."

"All I'm saying is... Bella, you don't look happy lately. Not like you used to."

Bella frowned, stepping backwards, "I'm not strung out on speed."

"It's more than that, Bella," Jake insisted, turning to face her, "I just want you to know... There are options. Cullen is not the only guy out there capable of loving you. You don't have to settle for him."

"I'm not... "

A sickening wave of realization rolled over Bella as the hidden meaning of his words sunk in. _Jacob is in love with me_. Bella swallowed hard, averting her eyes to her feet, willing her eyes to focus. She'd always known he'd had a crush on her – anyone could see that, really – but the way he was looking at her now was far too close to how Edward gazed at her that night on the roof.

"Oh, Jake. No. You don't-"

Jacob stepped towards her, his hand reaching to graze her cheek, "I do. And you can reject me, and I'll live with it, but I want you to know that I am here, and willing. I always have been, and always will be."

And before Bella could think about it, let alone exhale, Jacob leaned in, his lips pressing softly to her own.


	27. Epilogue Suspicious Minds Pt 4

_AN:_

_FOR THE MUSIC JUNKIES: I've created a account for this fic (awesome site where you can create playlists and 'play DJ'). The playlist includes the original two disc soundtrack (as best I could manage) and some of the new songs influencing this arc, and it will keep growing._

_Again, user=velvetrecords (of course)_

_Time to wrap this bad boy arc up.  
_

_As always Meyer owns all things Twilight. _

_Suggest a future one shot epilogue in the reviews! I have a couple of requests and ideas lined up already, but I'd love more.  
_

_

* * *

  
_

**Suspicious Minds Part 4: Closing Time  
**

_"Every new beginning comes from some other beginning's end."  
Closing Time - Semisonic_

Bella found herself frozen momentarily, stunned by Jacob's boldness. Quickly, she ran through a mental checklist:

_Did I say I wanted this? Nope._

_Did I ever give him crossed signs? Not since that last kiss years ago. No, I'v__e been clear._

_Do I want this?_

The last question, she did not answer in her head. She answered it with a shove at Jacob's shoulder and a slap across his face. Jacob stared at her, almost amused by her reaction, which quickly turned her shock into a tempest of indignation.

"Wow, Bella. You hit like a girl."

"Screw you, Jake! What the hell?"

"Bella, I can't help how I feel. I just wanted you to consider it-"

"So you forced it on me? Jake, I'm with Edward. And whether or not that will last, and whether or not you like him, I love him, and I have promised him my fathfulness. You've completely disrepecting me by putting me on the spot like this, especially when I'm upset!"

Jacob frowned, "I didn't.... Just, I had to be bold. Go all in. And like I said, you can reject me."

Bella averted her eyes to her hand, which stung more than she suspected Jake's cheek did, "I think I just did. Please, don't ever do that again."

"I won't. Bells, let me walk you back-"

"No thanks. I want to stay here."

Bella turned her back on Jacob, unable to look him the eye, lest he see the tears beginning to fall over Edward and Skye, whoever she was. _Yes, Jake, I want to be here. In the forest, alone, all ready to be eaten by whatever wild animal finds me tasty. Because I don't want to see anyone. That's perfectly rational. Yes._ Bella heard Jacob hesitate, sighing deeply, then his footsteps plodded away from her. Bella heaved a sigh of relief as he departed, shaking her head at his actions, her fingers moving to her lips, wiping them as if they were somehow stained by his touch.

A sudden rustling of trees along the path startled her, sending her diving to the earth in a crouch. _Yeah, Bella, you know that whole "__ not going with you" bit? Might have been a bad idea._ A small rock met with her left hand and she embraced it, the only weapon she had. Her mace, Charlie's favourite accessory for his daughter, lay useless in the store inside her purse. _Maybe it's__ just an animal? Oh, wait. Alone for a wild animal to eat me, yadda yadda. Watch it be the first mountain lion ever seen in Forks. Girl mauled by freak mountain lion on the loose from Seattle Zoo; family and friends dumbfounded at her crappy luck. Story at eleven._ Rising slowly to her feet as the rustling grew, Bella raised her hand over hear head, preparing to strike...

* * *

Emmett passed the joint to Carlisle, amused that the boss was partaking on the clock. _Things have definitely relaxed around here since James hit the pavement_! Carlisle took a small hit, his brow furrowing as he carefully weighed out the dilemna Emmett had presented him with. As usual, Dr. Carlisle was willing to be on-call, for which Emmett was truly grateful. Carlisle wasn't like his parents, a set of old-fashioned homebodies with very little willingness to discuss anything beyond school work or the weather. Emmett's sex talk at age 14 consisted of his father anxiously wandering into his bedroom, clutching a pharmacy bag in hand, shuffling his feet and then mumbling, 'Well, be safe' and fleeing, his face crimson. With Carlisle, he could be blunt and to the point.

Exhaling slowly, Carlisle passed Emmett back his trusty cure for all worries, "Emmett, you definitely have a valid concern with the flirting, considering where a lot of that behaviour stems from. At the same time, you both knew each other walking in, and that's how she's always been to some degree. Would you say that's fair?"

"Yeah, I know. But if I knew she was really _dealing_, then I wouldn't worry so much about things going further than a comment here and there. But then I feel like a schmuck for bothering her about something so heavy."

Carlisle nodded, "And you jumped in quickly."

Emmett nodded, inhaling deeply. _Yes, yes we did. Taking time turned into a week of constant contact, followed by, "W__ell, it's__ inevitable" and making it official. Bad idea, maybe._ Carlisle definitely had a point, one Emmett had already considered.

"My advice, Emmett? Just talk to her. Be easy on her. Maybe you're not ready to be as serious as you think you are. Both of you have some things to work through."

Emmett sighed, putting out the joint and shoving his hands deep in the pockets of his jeans, "I think I kind of knew that. Thanks, Carlisle. As always, you've put things in order in my scrambled head."

Carlisle smiled, patting him on the arm as he made his way for the stairwell back into the store, "Anytime, Emmett. You're all family around here. Except Jessica; she just works here."

Emmett chuckled, watching Carlisle throw open the door, his bemused expression at the thought that even Carlisle loathed the trainee quickly turning to a guilty one as Rosalie collided with Carlisle.

"Oh, hey! I was just looking for..."

Carlisle smiled, "He lives up here. Back to packing for me."

Rosalie smiled weakly, her left hand running nervously through her hair as the door shut quietly behind Carlisle, the dull thump punctuating the awkward silence between them. As if afraid to be near him, Rosalie took a few short steps closer, then halted, rocking back and forth slightly on her heels.

"Haven't seen you in a few hours," she said quietly.

Emmett nodded, "Boss man's been making me do all the heavy lifting with Jake. How's a guy supposed to be lazy around here?"

Rosalie shrugged, "I hear overdosing on speed earns you a paid evening on the futon."

Emmett couldn't help himself; he burst out laughing, shaking his head as Rosalie began giggling too, her eyes shyly meeting his. _Trust Rose to find a joke in a disaster of a day - and a good one, too._ He watched as Rosalie's right hand, tightly coiled around some object, suddenly unfurled, revealing a small figurine of a panda, his eyes widening in wonder.

"Is that -?"

"Found little Po in the Lost and Found. I even sanitized him," Rosalie said, stepping forward, her hand outstretched, "Peace offering?"

Emmett reached out his hand, his face falling, "Rose, babe, you don't owe me... It's not... Thanks. I love Po."

"You think you are Po, I think, right down to being cuddly. And obviously you're upset about something, and that means I'm upset, too. Help me fix it, Emm."

Emmett sighed, "I just don't want to drive you into your shell over something that really is probably a lot of my own crap."

Rosalie nodded, inching closer, their bodies a foot apart, "But it's my crap, too, right? You have a problem with me flirting."

Emmett averted his eyes, the panda in his hand breaking his heart, "Maybe I'm not as okay with what happened a few months ago as I've thought. Maybe I just worry, because you don't... talk to me."

"Emm," Rosalie said softly, "I can never be sorry enough for that. Not ever. But I've always been a flirt. You know that."

"I do."

"And I talk to you all the time. You're the best friend I have."

Emmett swallowed hard, "But you won't talk about... you know."

"Oh."

Emmett winced at the pain in that simple syllable, his eyes raising to find her closed and moistening, "Not that you have to talk about it with me, or all the time. I just worry that if you don't talk at all..."

"I do talk. About that. Just... Not with you."

"What?"

Rosalie sighed, "Emm, it has nothing to do with trusting you. It's just with Alice, she... Well... She knows. And it helps her, too. I'm so, so sorry."

Emmett shook his head furiously, "Wait, wait! That's not something to apologize for! Rose, you're talking to _somebody_. You're not holding it in. That's all I've been worried about!"

"It's just that when I'm with you, I want to focus on the good things about men - about you. Feel safe, again. I sleep at your place, Emm. That was incredibly hard for me, for a while. But I love you, and you're rght. I _should_ be able to talk to you..."

Emmett's hand reached out for her face, tilting it up, his eyes meeting hers, "Hey, it's okay. I was just so worried that you weren't dealing, and I know that you used to act out because of feeling bad about yourself after what those bastards did to you. I guess I was afraid that if you didn't deal..."

"I'd cheat on you? Emm, God, never. I couldn't! Can't you trust me?"

The indignation and fear in her eyes told Emmett everything he needed to know, Wordlessly, he pressed his lips to hers, gently, his hands finding their way into her blonde locks, pulling her closer. He felt her arms snake around his waist, hands slipping beneath his t-shirt, her fingers grazing the small of his back and sending shivers down his spine. How had he ever worried about her ability to be faithful? He was, without question, a jealous ass.

"Emm," Rose said softly, drawing back slightly, "I don't want you to worry. But I also want you to love me as I am."

"I do. Like I said, I think I'm still processing myself."

"And that's why I'm going to tone down the flirting a notch. Because you mean more to me than any amusement from tormenting stupid boys who dare think they are worthy of my time. None of them stand a chance against you in my heart."

Emmett blushed slightly, "You sure about that?"

Rosalie giggled, "Sweetheart, I have never been so sure. That blush alone has me hooked on you for life."

"Then I guess you're stuck with me! Kung Fu Emmett with the bear hug attack!"

Emmett pulled Rosalie into his arms, holding her close against him. She murmured happily into his shirt, her face buried against his chest. Stroking her hair slowly, Emmett inhaled the scent of her lavender shampoo, his heart racing happily. She wasn't running away; she was clinging tightly to him, literally and metaphorically. That sort of devotion earned trust in his eyes, a trust he would work hard to provide.

"Rose?"

"Mmhmm?"

"I think we kinda rushed into this. And I think we knew that it could be a problem. But you're right; you've always been a flirt. So I'm going to work harder at relaxing, and having faith in you."

Rosalie gazed up at him, grinning, "That sounds fair. Now, at the risk of sounding like a flirt, can we get to the part where we kiss and make-out?"

"Kiss and make-_up_, you mean?" Emmett suggested.

"Nuh-uh. I know _exactly_ what I said," Rosalie replied coyly.

"Your wish," Emmett murmured, his hands sliding to grip Rosalie's hips, "Is my command..."

* * *

Bella winced and began to swing, barely catching herself as Edward stepped into the moonlit clearing in which she stood. With a gasp, she dropped the rock, shuddering as adrenaline continued to course through her veins. Edward's jaw dropped as the stone hit the earth, his feet shuffling backwards in surprise.

"Bella! What the hell?"

"I thought you were an animal," she mumbled, flushing bright red.

Edward's face broke into a bemused smile as he stepped forward, tucking a strand of hair behind Bella's ear, "So you were going to pummel it to death instead of running away? Cave Bella?"

"My mace is in my purse," Bella muttered, "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you. I saw Jacob walking the other way and he said you were out here. Said you seemed upset. Everything alright, love?"

Bella bit her lip. _No, nothing is alright. Jacob was a jerk who kissed me without asking, my hand is throbbing from smacking his stupid jaw, and you'__r__e cheating on me with one woman, maybe two, right before we'__r__e supposed to move across country together. _Her silence was enough to elicit a frown from Edward, who reached out to graze her cheekbone with his fingertips. Involuntarily, she winced, and immediately regetted it.

"Bella, are you mad at me?" Edward asked quietly.

"Should I be?"

Edward sighed, his hand falling away to his side, his eyes averted, "I suppose you have the right. I told her that you were far too clever. Or maybe I'm lousy at keeping a secret."

Bella felt the air rush from her lungs, his words slamming into her chest with the force of a truck. _Then it'__s__ true? He'__s__ really... Oh God. I'__m__ going to throw up._ Fighting back tears, Bella heard a hushed voice speaking, and suddenly realized it was her own.

"So it's true? How could you do this?"

"Bella, I can explain everything, if you let me-"

Bella shook her head sadly, "I don't know if I want to hear it."

Edward's eyes narrowed, "I promise, when I explain, it will make so much more sense than what you've already surmised-"

"Who's Skye?"

Edward's pale face somehow turned a whiter shade, his eyes blinking hard at the single syllable that had plagued Bella for hours. In that moment, she knew that this was the secret, that Skye was the source of the phone calls and mystery "errands". But Jessica knew, then? How did she know?

"Bella, before I answer that, I have to tell you-"

"Fine," Bella said softly, "I'll just go back to the store and ask Jessica."

Bella attempted to push past Edward, but found herself ensnared in his arms, her own struggling desperately to break their hold. So lost in her anger, in her determination to know _everything_, even if it would make her sick, she scarcely made out Edward's protests.

"...Not from her! It should be from me. Bella, stop!"

"Are you going to tell me, then?" Bella asked angrily.

Edward nodded, "It's why I came looking for you just now. Please, Bella. I know you have every right to be mad that I've hidden something from you-"

"Something? Edward, you're _cheating on me!_ That's a little more than something."

"Bella, _what in the hell are you talking about?_" Edward shouted.

Stunned, Bella stopped struggling, an enormous lump growing in her throat. _Was he going to lie about it now? How could he be so cruel?_

"I heard you and Jessica. She knows, too."

Edward sighed, "Jessica is Skye's niece. It was, unfortunately, unavoidable."

Bella sputtered now, her mind whirring with this latest tidbit, her knees weak, "You're cheating on me with someone's _aunt_?"

"Bella I am NOT cheating on you! My God, how could you not understand that you are my soul, my reason for breathing?"

Bella stumbled backwards, her eyes searching Edward's, desperate to find truth in this statement. Nothing made sense. Jessica had said... The calls... The notes, the errands, this Skye person... Sound seemed to recede, and her knees finally gave way, her eyes fluttering closed as the world began to spin violently. She felt Edward catch her, his arms swiftly moving beneath hers, pulling her against his lean body, steadying her as she struggled to breathe.

"Bella, please, breathe... God, if I had known the conclusions you would come to... Bella?"

Bella murmured, her head resting against his chest, the swirling kaleidoscope of colours in her mind bursting into a radiant light. Her head throbbed as she ordered her lungs to take in air, ordered her legs to hold her weight. Edward held her, his lips pressing against her hair, mumbling how much he loved her against her damp scalp. _Conclusions she would draw... Was there another_?

"Bella, look up at me. Please."

Bella rolled her head backwards, her chest tightening at the expression of hurt upon Edward's face. And in that instant, she knew two things: Edward had lied to her, without question, and was sorry for it; and secondly, that lie was not cheating on her. _Shit_. Bella cursed herself inwardly, her legs stabilizing as the steady chirping of the crickets grew louder, less surreal.

"Edward?"

"I've lied about something pretty big. You're probably going to be upset. But I swear to you, on Carlisle's life - and you understand how much he means to me - that I'm not cheating on you. I could never even think of being with another woman, loving you as I do. Can you let me explain?"

Bella willed the contortions of her stomach to subside, nodding slowly. She needed to believe there was another explanation. To lose Edward would destroy her.

Edward took a deep breath, "I'm going to have to back up about a month. It's a long story, but it's all necessary..."

_He'd been eyeing the glistening object on her stubby finger for an hour now, admiring the craftsmanship of the band, the unique cut of the stone and setting, astonished that someone generally so cliche and tacky had managed to choose an accessory that was so unique, so beautiful. He'd seized his opportunity quickly to determine its origin._

_"Going for lunch. You coming, Edward?"_

_"I'll be there in a sec, Bella," he replied softly, kissing her forehead._

_As she walked away, waving at Emmett struggling with a new display rack, Edward had rushed to Jessica's side, whispering in her ear._

_"Where did you get that moonstone ring?"_

_Jessica beamed, "Oh my GOD, is it NOT incredible? I can't believe how amazing this ring is! And it fits so perfectly, too! I was saying to Lauren-"_

_"Jessica, what store?"_

_Jessica frowned; she hated being denied the opportunity to tell a story, "I didn't buy it."_

_"Oh. Any idea where it came from? I've wanted to get Bella a present and it seemed just the sort of taste I was looking for."_

_Jessica giggled, "Ooh! That's so sweet of you! My aunt made it for me, actually. She designs all sorts of things - rings, necklaces, chokers, bracelets. It's all handmade and incredible. She makes pretty decent money for her orders. Did you want her business card?"_

_"That would be tremendously helpful! But not a word to Bella, understand?" Edward stressed, accepting the card Jessica yanked from her purse._

_"Oh I'll never tell! Romance is so exciting!"_

_Edward headed for the back of the store, anxious to join the woman who brightened his every day. As he began to push through the swinging doors, he heard Jessica call out to him._

_"Have her check the cards!" Jessica shouted._

_"What?"_

_"You'll see!" Jessica laughed._

"I went to see her aunt, Skye, a few days later. You were out with Alice and Rosalie, so it was perfect timing. She has a gorgeous home and studio near the border to La Push. She showed me several pieces and a few raw stones, and I settled on a few designs to mull over and get back to her on."

Bella stared at Edward, "You wa-wanted to b-buy me jewellry?"

Edward smiled softly, "Yes, as a graduation gift. Before I left Skye's home that day, I found out what Jessica had meant by 'have her check the cards'. Skye reads the tarot - prides herself on her accuracy - and she was adamant she check my future..."

_"I've never really believed in this sort of thing, Skye. I mean, it all seems a little... Unsubstantiated. Isn't it like astrology, where every fortune is so vague you're just bound to find some truth in it?"_

_Skye chuckled, "The cards are a little different. Things are left up to chance, and I'm the first to admit a deal is muddled if the cards are contradicting each other. But usually, they're pretty spot on... And there we are! Simple 3 card spread, Mr. Cullen. You ready for your fortune?"_

_Edward shrugged, "Sure. Lay it on me."_

_Skye smiled, "The past influences are ones of secrets - something left unsaid for reasons of fear, of being afraid to face them. That seems to have resolved in the present, but there are still obstacles to face. You're going to be facing a tough challenge ahead now that these secrets are out. You following me, sugar?"_

_Edward nodded, somewhat fascinated. Today was the day he'd promised Bella he'd discuss their idea to move in together with Charlie, a huge obstacle that likely wouldn't be as bad if they were still 'just friends'. But he'd confessed his secret love weeks ago and now, anyone with a quarter of a brain could tell they were an item. Charlie struck him as rather old-fashioned and a hard sell, but Edward was armed with arguments about finances and 'protecting Bella from the big city'... and the plan to get a two-bedroom apartment. _

_Skye eyed the final card in the spread with interest, her eyebrows raising, "This is a love matter, I think. It concerns you and the lovely Bella. And I'm not just saying that because this card is called 'The Lovers'. This seems like the sort of puzzle only love could bring. You're going to hit a road block in your romantic plans, Edward. But you will have a major creative insight, a grand solution, which, in turn, will bring you closer together. Just keep on your toes, and remember that you're going to have to be ballsy. You understand?"_

_Edward nodded slowly. This was crazy. Maybe there was something to it, after all. Or maybe Skye had a knack for conning unsuspecting twenty-somethings. _

_"Thanks, Skye. That was... Strange."_

_Skye rose, offering her hand, "You just let me know about that band design, and I will get straight to work on your lady's special gift. I'm pretty quiet for custom orders right now, so putting it together before you leave should be a breeze_."

"I never told you how I convinced Charlie to allow us to move-in together, exactly. That's the biggest thing I've hidden from you in all of this, because to convince Charlie, I had to make a pretty enormous promise. I had to be bold, just as Skye had predicted. A lot of her predictions have come true, actually. It's kind of creepy."

Bella blinked hard, her face breaking into a smile that gave way to giggles, "I'm... I'm still confused and upset but... Oh God, Edward. Tarot? Fortune telling?"

"Hey, you let Skye read for you once and tell me she doesn't have some weird freaky insight. I need to ask Alice if her mom's called her or something; last time I asked about Alice, something about a troubled relationship reaching a crossroads came up and Skye thought maybe it was a parent."

Bella gasped, "You're totally addicted to this tarot shit, aren't you?"

"You're getting me away from my story, Bella," Edward protested, reaching out to hold her hand, "And I owe you the truth. Can I finish before we continue my emasculation?"

Bella nodded, her fingers interlacing loosely with Edward's, reluctantly beginning to accept his words, but still curious about this huge promise with Charlie. What on earth could Charlie have made Edward swear to that would have him this terrified? For it was terror; behind the smiles and light jokes, Edward's eyes were shifting about in the way he did when afraid of a reaction, his palm damp and clammy.

"You knew all of the ammo I was going to walk in with: saving money, the big bad city, two bedrooms for propriety, how long we've known each other. I told you that in the end, Charlie understood how much I cared for you and consented. What I didn't tell you... was how I proved I meant it."

His hand clutching her tightly now, he leaned in and kissed her, softly, Bella's heart racing at the contact. Only Edward could make her feel this way; only he could turn her anger into reverence with a simple touch. Pulling away, he swallowed hard, gazing into her eyes with a nervousness she'd seen only once before: the moment he'd confessed his love for her on the roof. Bella's bewilderment turned quickly to a dizzying understanding as Edward, hand still laced with hers, lowered himself slowly to one knee. Her kness swayed slightly, her eyes blurring with tears.

"Bella Swan, I've watched you blossom from a tomboy absorbed in her studies and Sarah McLachlan Cds to a woman with incredible taste in music, a body that leaves me breathless each time my eyes behold it, and someone with the most loving and selfless heart ever known. I've witnessed the tears, the scars, the drunken dancing and the giggling over movies and Twizzlers. We've fought, we've cried, we've laughed, and you've enthralled my very soul the entire four years I've known you. I grant you, the dating hasn't been long, but you know me, more than anyone ever has or ever will. And I know what I want for the rest of my life: you, beside me always. Will you consent to being my partner, my love, my wife?"

Bella gasped for air, her left hand reaching up to brush away tears. Edward looked up at her, his face clouding with worry as he realized she'd said nothing, but had merely cried. Bella struggled to speak, finding herself mute, her lips in motion but no phrases parting from her suddenly parched lips. Edward quickly looked away, his voice barely a whisper.

"I know it's sudden, and we can have the longest engagement ever known-"

"Yes." Her reply was barely a whisper, not enough to pierce the panic of Edward's rambling mind.

"- And Charlie agreed that even if you said no, that it was okay -"

Bella tugged lightly on Edward's hand, licking her lips and concentrating deeply on her speech. As he looked up at her, those incredible green eyes that mesmerized her, she smiled, tears still streaming down her face.

"Yes," she said again, scarcely louder.

It was loud enough. Edward rose slowly to his feet, eyeing her in disbelief until she finally had the intelligent idea to nod furiously, at which point he embraced her tightly, his own body shaking with nerves and excitement, the two of them a trembling mess. Bella's mind flooded with the implications of the single word she'd barely choked out.

_Marriage? Oh, God. Didn't I say I would never do it after Charlie and Renee? Oh God, Renee. What will she think? Oh my God, I have to plan a wedding? I feel sick. But I love him, so very much. He said long engagement. He said. Really long, more like. _

Edward drew back slowly, his face flushed and glowing as he gazed upon her, and Bella felt... worshipped. There was truly no other word for it. And even as she knew that she was elated in this decision, she still had to ask just a few things.

"The late night calls?"

"Skye, calling to confirm details of the ring. I told her I was a night owl, but she didn't take into account the fact that I prefer to keep you by my side at all times."

"And Jessica knew about... about..."

Edward smiled, "Me proposing? Unfortunately, Skye let it slip. I'm shocked that twit kept her mouth shut, actually."

"And those papers I found with addresses and numbers?"

"One had Skye's home address and number on it. One was a prospective apartment for us I turned down eventually."

Bella frowned, looking away, "I can't believe I thought... I don't deserve someone like you, Edward."

Edward caressed her cheek, shaking his head, "It looked bad. And I did keep something huge from you, Bella. It was the hardest thing I have ever done. The only thing that kept me silent was fear of rejection. Fear that you would leave me in a panic."

Bella's eyes widened, "I couldn't... I... NEVER! I love you, Edward. I'll always want you."

With a swift and smooth motion, Edward produced a ring box from within his hoodie pocket, "May I?"

Bella nodded furiously, and Edward opened the box slowly, revealing a ring as beautiful and atypical as the path of their relationship. The white gold band wove as if it were a creeping vine, tiny leaves between sprawling roots that encircled it. The centrepiece, however, was the brilliant pale blue stone in the centre, a smooth oval shape, a cut she had never seen before. And within the stone lay an imperfection that she couldn't quite discern. Catching her stare, Edward withdrew the ring from the box, reaching for her left hand.

"I wanted something as rare and unique as you are, Bella. This stone is a star sapphire. Before sapphires are processed, many of them have the illusion of a star within them. As you are the star in my sky, the light I follow everywhere, I thought it was perfect for you. For us. I know you hate diamonds."

"Oh Edward... It's so beautiful... And symbolic..."

Bella splayed her fingers, more tears tumbling to her blouse as Edward slipped the ring onto her finger, an act that both thrilled her and terrified her. _My God, I said yes to marriage. I swore I would never marry. But him... Just for him. _The ring settled perfectly into place, the moon above lending a gleam to the stone. She then watched as Edward withdrew the ring box again - no, this one was a different colour - and opened it, revealing a large white-gold band with the same vine-like woven pattern upon it. Bella eyes Edward in confusion.

"I know you've always said marriage scares you, because of your parents. I decided that to make things equally scary, I would have Skye make me a ring as well. The same little reminder of wonder and anxiety to gaze down upon each day until we take our vows," Edward explained, placing his ring upon his finger, "Skye wanted to check the sizing today; that's where I went after lunch."

"That's so... You remembered that?"

"I remember everything you've told me, Bella Swan. There's one more thing I need to confess, though."

Bella nodded, taking a deep breath, "Okay."

"In addition to Charlie, Skye and Jessica... Esme, Carlisle, Renee and Phil have all known about my intentions for two weeks. Carlisle says we're welcome to do the ceremony at his house, whenever that may be."

Bella gasped, "Renee knows?! She can't keep a secret to save her life! I... Oh my God. She hasn't called in weeks. I thought she was busy with Phil's baseball, but now... She's been dodging me?"

Edward chuckled, "She told me that it was the only way she'd manage not to tell you. She gave her phone to Phil and everything, so she couldn't text you."

Bella shook her head, "Edward Anthony Cullen, you overwhelm me."

"That's a good thing, right?"

Bella's answer was reaching up on her toes, throwing her arms around Edward's neck and kissing him passionately, her tongue beckoning his deeper into her mouth, her body pressing against his with desperate need. She suddenly felt the urge to make love, right now, in the woods. Her body ached for Edward, ached to feel his palms against her pale skin, to feel his mouth upon her flesh, hot kisses burning along her thighs, her breasts, her waist. From the way he moaned against her lips, his shaft hardening in his pants as she pressed closer, she knew that the electricity went both ways. But the store...

"Damn it," Bella gasped, "Alice is throwing us a party in like, minutes."

"We'll be fashionably late," Edward muttered, his lips meeting Bella's bare collarbone as a hand slipped beneath her skirt.

"Oh Edward.... Hey... Come on! Mmm fuck yes.... I mean, NO. She'll be hurt!" Bella protested, willing herself to ignore the single finger slipped inside her panties that circled her clitoris in painfully slow circles.

"Alice will understand," Edward mumbled, nipping Bella's neck playfully.

"Edward, fuck, you _know_ what my body wants... But we are moving away in two days."

Edward sighed, "You're right..."

Suddenly, he scooped Bella up into his arms, cradling her in such a way that... _No, he wouldn't... fuck, yes he would_... his finger found its way back inside her panties, still stroking her, driving her insane, as he walked slowly along the pathway towards the store.

"But I'll be damned Bella if I don't hear you gasping my name first."

* * *

Alice skipped merrily to the store's glass doors, flipping the locks into place and clapping her hands excitedly.

"No more work! Party time! Everyone haul ass up to the roof!"

Rosalie shook her head, laughing, "Isn't it wonderful how the rest of us slaved all day to box this joint up, while Alice played with food and pretty lights?"

"Planning the best goodbye party for your best friends is incredibly hard work, thank you!" Alice replied, skipping lightly to the stereo and inserting a CD.

"And where are the guests of honour, anyway?" Esme asked, "It's been a while since I've seen either of them."

"They were out walking along the path," Jacob mentioned absently from the spiral stairs, upon which he sat, somewhat sullen.

Emmett chuckled "Oh they were _walking_, huh? I'm sure it was a very pleasant walk."

Jasper groaned, "Not everyone is a nympho like you and Rosalie, Emm. Some of us can manage to make it to the bedroom."

"Or at least a room!" Alice added slyly, dancing about to Bouncing Off Clouds by Tori Amos, the driving piano beat soon taking hold of Rosalie's hips as well.

"Who needs a room?" a familiar voice asked from the back of the store.

The staff turned in unison, hooting and clapping as Bella and Edward entered the storefront, the two of them blushing at the attention. Alice reached behind the counter, rushing towards her friends with glowing necklaces.

"Roof party! Put these on!" Alice insisted, attempting to reach high enough to adorn Edward.

"Let me help," Edward protested, taking hold of the glowing blue band as Bella adjusted her own necklace with her left hand.

Alice froze for a moment, her eyes widening as she looked to Edward, to Bella, and to the ring upon her finger. Without warning, she threw her arms around Bella, squealing in excitement.

"I told you four years ago!" she crowed trumphantly, "I knew it! Oh my God, when?"

"When what?" Jasper asked, stepping closer.

"Just now. Outside," Edward replied.

Esme clapped excitedly, "Oh thank goodness! I was about to burst!"

"What's going on?" Emmett asked, confused by the commotion.

"Ladies and gentlemen of Velvet Records," Alice proclaimed, "Bella and Edward are ENGAGED!"

Rosalie gasped, "Shut up! That's awesome!"

Bella flushed bright red, burying her face in Edward's shirt, "Come on, calm down -"

"Oh my GOD! It's about time!" Jessica exclaimed, pulling out her cell phone, "I have to text Skye!"

"RING." Rosalie declared, rushing forward to look at Bella's hand, "Oh, WOW. That is so unique! Love it!"

"Thanks," Edward said, flashing his own hand, "We kinda match."

"Dude, you're so whipped!" Emmett joked, reaching out to shake Edward's hand, "No, for real, this is awesome dude. Congrats!"

Bella pulled herself away from Edward and found herself face to face with Carlisle. With a warm smile, he embraced her, whispering 'welcome to the family' in her ear, which made Bella's heart skip. Thanking him, she caught sight of Jacob on the stairs and her face fell slightly. _This can't be easy for him to find out_. Jacob rose slowly, forcing a brave smile as he joined the mob surrounding the couple, his hands tucked deep into his jeans.

"Congrats, Bells. He better make you happy, or I reserve the right to beat him down!" Jacob's tone was light, even those his eyes were clouded over.

"You can be first in line," Bella said quietly, smiling.

The music shifted suddenly and Bella froze, her jaw dropping open. Alice burst into a fit of giggles as Edward and Rosalie shook their heads, knowing the wrath of Bella would soon be near.

_"Hi Barbie!"_

_"Hi Ken!"_

_"Wanna go for a ride?"_

"Alice Brandon! Turn this off right now!" Bella demanded, making her way for the stereo.

Emmett, sensng amusement, picked Bella up off the floor, her feet kicking in the air, "Why the Barbie Girl hate, Bella? It's a classic!"

Alice began singing along, skipping around the store, waving a price gun in lieu of a microphone. Rushing up to Bella, she held it out, her fierce look making her intentions clear.

"Alice," Bella whined.

"You're _leaving me_!" Alice countered, "_You can brush my hair! Undress me everywhere!_"

"Damn it," Bella cursed, knowing it was hopeless, that Alice would have her way, or else.

Right on cue, in such a male voice Jacob clutched his gut laughing, Bella rolled her eyes and sang: "_Come on Barbie - let's go party!_"

"Upstairs! I've rigged speakers out there from here!" Alice announced, leading the charge for the back of the store.

Edward threw an arm around Bella as Emmett released her, stroking her wavy hair gently, "There's booze upstairs. I won't even cut you off tonight."

"Only for Alice," Bella grumbled.

"Cheer up, love. We have a whole lifetime to look forward to, and plenty of time to dream up revenge for Ms. Brandon."

"I heard that!" Alice yelled from the front of the group.

"Oh I'll punish her for you," Jasper quipped, earning a smack from the pixie as they made their way upstairs.

"Life without this place will be surreal," Bella mused, "Even more surreal than Harvard."

"But we'll be together," Edward said softly, "We can face anything. Even _boring_ jobs."

Bella smiled, "Yes, I think we can."

As the group emerged onto the roof, eyeing the star-shaped patio lights, the enormous spread of goodies on trays along two folding tables and the ridiculous supply of alcohol, Bella felt all fears, all worries, fading away. Tonight was about Velvet, about friendship - no, about family. Staring down at her ring finger, she smiled. There was plenty of time to worry tomorrow, to fret over moving trucks and wedding dresses and keeping a 4.0.

"No day but today, right?" Bella said, tapping Alice on the arm.

"Viva la vie Boheme!" Alice exclaimed, hugging her best friend, "Happy going away, you two. And happy engagement! Now, we dance!"

Edward laughed as Alice dragged Bella out further onto the roof, twirling her around to the bouncy music surrounding them, speakers nestled among the glowing stars. As much as he wanted time with his fiancee - _God, she'd really said yes, just like Skye thought she would_ - he was content to watch her shine, surrounded by the people that loved them. The light bounced off the silky locks of her hair as she and Alice spun, both girls giggling with the same enthusiasm as the day they'd met, the day he'd trained them for the store, and Edward grinned. His eyes wandered the roof, watching as Jacob tormented Jessica in a corner... Emmett fed Rosalie strawberries, their eyes locked upon each other.... Jasper being dragged into the dancing fray by Alice, shaking his head but secretly loving it... to Esme and Carlisle, popping champagne and pouring 10 glasses, murmuring softly to each other.

_There was no other word for a night like tonight_, he mused. _Perfect._

_

* * *

_

_**AN:**_

_**This story has been nominated at the Indie Twific awards! Thank you so much! Stay tuned for your opportunity to vote!**_

_**.**_


End file.
